The Brother I Never Knew
by fusedtwilight
Summary: Jamie is Sams half-brother. He comes to live with sam and Emily when his mother leaves. What dark secret does he hold and how will he effect the pack and more importantly Leah.
1. Chapter 1

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 1

Author: Here is a new series I'm doing, it takes place a few months before To love and imprint. Sam learns he has a long lost half-brother from his father. What dark secret does this boy have and what impact will he have on La Push.

I should have never been. My life has been nothing but cold, and barren. There we're times when I wished I was dead, and other times when I wished when _he_ was dead. My precious big brother, he who can do no wrong. I never hated anyone; seriously I never have hated anything or anyone. Most people like to say "I hate him/her" or "I hate this/that" but usually they only see it to exaggerate something. Not I, hate was to strong an emotion for me to ever feel. I may dislike something or not particurly like, but I never hate...except _him_. I was born different, even among the guardians of La Push I was a freak of nature, maybe that's why I was drawn to _her_ that woman so strong, so sad. We were both freaks and we have to stick together, but _he_ once again had to interfere, _he _ruined everything. It was funny before I came to La Push I had nothing. No friends, no real family and strangely I was happy. Then I gained all those things and now I'm miserable. For so long I was cold, but that coldness and isolation made me strong, but then I allowed my heart to be warmed and now I'm a wreck. A sad pathetic excuse for a wolf lost in his brother's shadow. Love that's another thing I never really felt till I met _her_. I had felt affection; I felt trust but never love. Was it nature? Or was it Nature? If I had been raised differently would I be more human? Or was it just in my nature to be such a little monster? I don't know and I don't care I am what I am, and nothing and no one can change that. Not my brother, not the woman I love, not anyone. My mind, my body, my soul they are mine and mine along and I will never give them to anyone. This is what happens when you allow yourself to trust, to feel, to care. I never did any of those things and I was pleased with my existence. Then the second I start to become more human BAM! It all goes to shit, figures welcome to my life.

Author: Sorry it's such a short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer promise


	2. Chapter 2

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 2

Author: Here, we meat Sam's brother. Can't wait to see how that goes.

Sam P.O.V

It was such a good day. The sun had been shining, the wind was nice and cool, and the nightime sky was clear and bright with stars. I and Emily were having dinner at our home; we invited my mother, Jared, Kim, Paul, and Rachel Jacob's sister. Emily looked beautiful as usual and had prepared quite the feast. I couldn't help but stare at her as usual, my perfect Emily. She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back, but I still felt a small pain when I saw the scars on her face. I would never stop feeling the pain for what I did to her.

"So when are you to going to get married?" my mother asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Mom" I moaned.

"Well seriously Sam it's been years, just hurry up and do it already the suspense is killing me" she said.

"Well we have to wait till Leah gets back" Emily said.

"I'm sorry Emily I know she's your cousin but she is such a trouble maker. I was so happy when Sam left her for you Emily" she said smiling to Emily, "I always knew she was nothing but trouble, then Sam left her and she caused all that trouble for you and Sam's friends shameful behavior, poor Sue must have her hands full, it must be such a relief for her when she left" she said taking a bite out of her turkey.

Emily and everyone around the table looked awkward. Emily looked sad, after the incident with the Volturi Leah had left. I wish to god she was still in my pack because I would have never allowed it. I and Jake had quite the argument about letting her leave. Jake agreed that she needed to find herself that she needed to get away from it all. I had disagreed; I thought it was too dangerous. Leah had too much of an anger problem to be allowed to leave so soon. I knew she was in pain, I knew she needed to get away from all wolf pack business but the risk of her phasing in front of others was too great. But all I could do was voice my opinion, she was Jacobs's beta and his pack mate not mine.

I still had feelings for her, I still loved her. But I wasn't in love with her. I wanted her to be happy, I wanted to stay friends with her, and she had always been there for me. When my father left, when I first phased she had always been there to help support me. We would have been so happy together, I had it all planed out. A house, a white picket fence, couple of kids and a dog, then I met Emily and Leah no longer mattered. The second I laid eyes on her she replaced Leah in my vision of the future. It had been so hard to break up with Leah. I still remember her eyes so tear filled and broken, it was the same look Bella had in her eyes when I found her in the woods. Her becoming a wolf had been a mixed blessing; on the one hand she was finally able to learn the truth. That I left her not because I didn't love her, but because it had been fate. On the other hand I had to watch as the once bright beautiful woman I knew became a vengeful goddess, a fury bent on vengeance. But at the same time she was torn, she still loved us, me and Emily, she wanted us to be happy while at the same time wanting us to suffer for her pain. She felt guilt for what I did to Emily, she had introduced us, she had been so excited for me to meet her cousin who was more her sister. When she learned it was me and not a bear that had mauled Emily she flew into a rage and had attacked me. The stress of becoming a wolf, her father, and Emily's scars caused her to try and bleed me. It hadn't worked, I had to get rough with her to stop her, for every bite and slash I gave her I had to hear her screams of pain, but underneath it all a small part of her enjoyed it. She welcomed the pain as a distraction from the reality of her life, and she welcomed the pain I felt for hurting my Lee Lee.

And now she was gone. Were she was no one knew, she had came to visit Emily before she left, she promised to be back as soon as she found herself. She had left before I had come home, she had left me a note that said only one thing "Goodbye".

A small part of me was happy when I had seen how much happier she had been with Jake's pack then mine. But I guess it wasn't enough she was gone and no one knew were. I worried about her, I always wondered if she was safe, if she was healthy. Emily knew my thoughts, and I knew hers. We both loved Leah despite all the mean hurtful things she had done we still wanted her home and safe, "So speaking of marriage" my mother said addressing the table "When are the rest of you thinking of getting married?" she asked.

"Oh well me and Jared have rings" Kim said showing the ring Jared had gotten her, "We decided to wait a little while longer you know get things settled".

"That's very smart of you, Paul? Rachel?"

"Same here" Rachel said, "I want to finish college and then move here permanently first".

"Good, good. You know I don't know why it was such a big fuss for you to go to college. If you ask me it was the smartest thing you could do, get a nice education and it will help your life immensely" my mother said. "How is Billy doing by the way? I haven't given him a call in a while".

"Oh he's good; he and Charlie are talking again"

"Oh good, those two men...I tell you I think they were supposed to be brothers, best of friends one second then refusing to talk...men" she said and everyone laughed.

"Excuse me, I need to go check on the pies" Emily said excusing herself from the table.

I knew something was wrong, so I excused myself as well. I walked into the kitchen and found her crying, I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her neck "its ok" I soothed her.

"I'm sorry it's just what she said about Leah, some of the older women were talking to me yesterday when I was getting some groceries and they said the same thing, how I was better for you the she had been, how she was such a terrible selfish person...I just wish they all knew the truth, and I know they can't but I just get so mad at people. If only they knew what she had to go through with us, the pack, he father" she sobbed and I continued to hug her.

"It'll be ok, she'll be back, she may be a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them, if she said she'll be back then she'll be back" I whispered in her ear.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door, "I wonder who that could be?" I said.

"Probably some members of the pack, good thing I made extra" Emily said wiping her face of tears, "I'll get it, you go save the others, I'm sure your mom is telling them all kinds of stories about her younger days" she said smiling and I kissed her. She walked out of the kitchen to go answer the door and I walked back to the dinner table.

"Who's that at the table?" Jared asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and began to eat again when I heard Emily call from the front door, "Sam...I think you need to come here" she said sounding urgent and I quickly got up to see what the problem was.

It had been such a nice day; it must have been an omen.

Emily P.O.V

I walked to the front door. I was still thinking of Leah, I missed her so much, I missed the bond we had, I missed Leah the sister I never had. But stealing your sister's boyfriend can drive a wedge between you. I didn't regret Sam I loved him, I had tried so hard to resist him, tried so hard to ignore him, but in the end I gave in. I selfishly made myself happy at the cost of her happiness. I remember how I got the scars, Sam had been trying to convince me we were meant to be together, he tried to explain the whole wolf thing, but I refused to believe him. I had called him a cheat and a liar, I got him so worked up he phased and got the scared face I know had. I was used to them, I accepted them, and to me they were my penance to Leah. I had taken the love of her life, imprint or no imprint I had scared her soul as badly as Sam had scared my face, it was only fair for the world to see. But it had also hurt her, she couldn't stand to see me marked and at the same time I knew she took a sadistic pleasure from it. Was it a wonder she had become so angry and bitter. She was constantly at war with herself, she still loved us and wanted us happy, but at the same time she wanted us to hurt, then she would hate herself for the pain she caused. It's a miracle she wasn't insane.

I opened the door and found a boy there. He was about sixteen, had black hair and black eye's, his skin was lighter then normal for the Quilutes but I knew from his bone structure he was one of us, he must have been of mixed breed. But there was something about him that was disturbingly familiar, the way he held himself, the way his face was sculpted.

"Can I help you? I asked politely.

I saw him look at my scars, just a little glance. His face betrayed no signs of pity or horror; he only glanced at them when his eye's went back to mine.

"Um yes sorry to interrupt you this night ma'am, but I was wondering if this is the Uley residence?" he asked politely.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked taking in his appearance. He wore a pair of ripped faded jeans, a baggy grey t-shirt that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while. He carried a small black duffle bag and smelled like he really could use a bath.

"Umm" he said rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Well the thing is you see...how do I say this sorry, it's just I had been planning this for a few days now and well I don't know how to say this but um" he reached in to his duffle bag and pulled out a thick envelope "My name is Jamie, Jamie Kingston. Years ago my mom met a man from this reservation and had an affair with him, he left her when she was pregnant and after sixteen years of raising me she left me to fend for myself, she left me some money and this envelope with proof that I am in fact related to a Sam Uley, a half-Brother" he said and my mouth was hanging open.

"Yo-your Sam's Brother?" I said.

"Well half-brother but yes. I'm sorry to do this to you ma'am but...my mom is gone she left me, and I only have a hundred and fifty bucks, I traveled all the way from Pennsylvania to get here, and...Please I have no where else to go" he said his eye's so full of sadness and loneliness.

"Of course come on in" I said inviting him in, "Sam get in here you'll never believe this!" I called.

Author: So what do you think? So far so good? Please review me and let me know. And don't let Jamie fool you, he's not as sad and helpless as you might think.


	3. Chapter 3

The Brother I never knew

Chapter 3

Author: I'm on a roll today with all these ideas. I hope you like the story so far.

Sam P.O.V

I got up to see what was wrong. I saw Emily and a strangely familiar boy standing besides her, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sam sweetie this is Jamie" she said introducing me to the boy who nodded his head politely, "He's your-your...he's your brother" she said.

"Half-brother" Jamie said politely correcting her "Same father different mothers".

I stood there frozen in shock. A brother? ME!? How, who, when I thought to myself

"Sam he's your brother alright look at this" Emily said showing me a picture she had taken from an envelope. I looked at the picture, it was a man and woman, the man was my father and the woman I took it must have been the boy's mother. There were other pictures, him holding Jamie when he was born.

"This is impossible, how can we be sure she didn't" I stopped myself before I could finish.

"You mean how do we know she didn't sleep around?" Jamie asked his voice empty.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply" I tried to apologize.

"Oh it's ok" he said friendly like "She was a whore then and she is now, but she did tests years ago" he said pulling some papers from the envelope and handing them to me. "Basically they conform that your father was my father" he said while I looked at the tests, "If you want to do a whole new test that's fine" he said, "I mean if some stranger showed up saying he was my brother then I would be skeptical too" he said laughing. "I'm sorry" he said when he saw our blank shocked expressions, "I don't mean to intrude on your life but, I have no were else to go, she left without saying goodbye and barely left me any money. I have no one and nothing" he said rubbing his head.

"It's ok" Emily said patting his back, "How about we all sit down and discus this over a nice warm dinner" she said with a heart warming smile.

"Sure if you don't mind" he said nervously.

We walked back into the dining room and everyone turned to look at us as we walked in.

"Sam?" my mom asked looking at Jamie "Whose this?" she asked.

"Mom can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked ushering her into the kitchen and closing the door to try and keep the coming shouting contained.

Emily P.O.V

I got an extra plait for Jamie and put some food on it for him, "Thank you" he said sitting down at the table and quickly devouring the meal. "Sorry" he said sheepishly wiping his mouth with his napkin, "It's been a while since I had a good meal".

"So Emily" Kim said getting my attention "Who is your friend?".

"I'm Jamie, I'm a relative of Sam's" he said.

"Relative?" Jared asked confused.

"Yes, apparently he's Sam's-" I began but a shrill female voice screeched.

"YOUR BROTHER!" Sam's mother screamed.

We all heard Sam say something to calm her down.

"I DON"T CARE IF HE IS YOUR HALF-BROTHER GET HIM OUT NOW!" she screamed enraged.

We all turned to look at Jamie, he was having seconds and eating more slowly savoring the taste, he either didn't care about the apparent scene going on behind closed doors or he was doing an excellent job ignoring it, it made me wonder about his home life.

"I must say Ma'am you're cooking is truly divine" he said closing his eye's savoring the taste.

"SEND HIM BACK TO HIS WHORE MOTHER SAM RIGHT NOW"

"I don't mean to kiss up but man I wish I could cook that well" he said with a smile.

"IF YOU DON'T SEND HIM AWAY I WILL"

Ok now I really was curious? How can he act so casual knowing his fate was being shouted right now?

"He's Sam's brother?!" Rachel asked shocked.

"Half-brother" Jamie replied, "Long story short, my mom slept with his dad, knocked her up, left when I was a baby, she left me a few days ago, so here I am" he said nonchalant about it.

Suddenly the door flew open and his mother came storming out "Dinner was wonderful Emily!" she said stiffly giving Jamie a deathly glare and walking out of the house. We heard a car door slam and an engine starting, a few seconds later we heard a car spinning away.

Sam came in looking frustrated, he looked at Jamie who was still eating in his own comfortable silence, "I'm sorry to have kick you guy's out but we have a...family emergency" he said.

Everyone left saying goodnight; I saw Jared and Paul shoot Sam looks that clearly said tell us everything later. We stood there in relative silence, Sam was obviously tense but Jamie was still so relaxed. His face betrayed no emotion but wasn't empty either, I wondered what was going through his mind.

Jamie P.O.V

I was impressed with my brother. First he was really tall, second he was a leader. I could tell the way he carried himself and the way the other two guys followed his every move, like soldiers waiting for there leader to give an order at any minute. The woman was pleasant enough, I was a little weary of her, she may seem innocent and sweet but she didn't get those scars without a reason. My guess some kind of animal attack from the shape and curve of the scars, so either she was in a vicious fight or she survived an animal attack. I was leaning to the later, she had no hint of anything that would suggest she was a capable fighter. I knew if I was to succeed in living here it would be her, her eyes betrayed a softness that could be easily exploited. She was a bleeding heart all right, all I had to do was use a few sad eyes and some tears and I knew she would accept me with open arms.

Sam however was trickier. I knew he was made of sterner stuff, he would be harder to convince. But like I said as long as I had Emily on my side I was in. There was something about the way he looked at her that suggested he was whipped bad, I just had to get in her good graces and I would be in the clear.

"Ok Jamie" Sam said getting my attention, "We will have to do some tests" he said trying not to hurt my feelings, not that I had any to hurt. I couldn't blame him, I wasn't even certain we were related, my mother was a whore. We did have strong similarities but it was best to be safe then sorry.

"Like I said Sam its fine" I said giving him a smile to assure him there was no offence, "Like you I myself am a little dubious of these tests, although it pains me to say this mother was not very reliable...in a lot of areas" I said shaking my head.

"Well you are welcome to stay while the tests are done, if they come back negative I'm sure we can call social services" he said. Social services? As in a home? Sorry chief but if we aren't kin I'm hiking it out of here and living on my own. I was only here because I preferred a life in a warm bed, not a smelly cardboard box in Hooverville.

"And if they're positive?" I asked.

He looked at Emily, and she looked at me. I saw the moment to strike; I showed her many things in my eyes, loneliness, fear, hope. I saw her face soften...jackpot! "If there positive you will be family, and I always wanted a little brother" she said warmly. Lady if it wasn't for the fact your boy toy was right there I would probably kiss you.

"Yes she's right" Sam said, "I can't say I'm not a little surprised by this" he said shaking his head "But your welcome in our house" he said shaking my hand, was it just me or was he hot, like his hand was burning?

Sam P.O.V

We had a guest bedroom luckily. Sometimes the pack liked to sleep over, so we gave it to Jamie. Me and Emily were getting ready for bed ourselves, We sat in bed her reading a few pages of her novel and me just staring at the ceiling. Me a big brother...wow.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emily asked.

"I'm a brother" I said.

"I know I was there" she said.

"I'm a big brother with a little brother in his house" I said.

"I know I live here too"

"I'm living with a brother I never knew, a brother from an illegitimate affair" I said angrily, "Once again my fathers past is coming to bite me in the ass!" I said angrily.

"You mean Embry?" she asked softly.

Embry a possible brother, we still hadn't learned who his father was. I didn't care if it was my father I already knew what a bastard he was. But there was a possibility he could also be Quill or Jake's brother and I knew it would destroy there families if he was one of there's. I never wanted to learn because I feared he may not be my brother, I knew that as long as I didn't know some of the stress would be lifted. If it turned out I wasn't related to Embry then the tension between Quill and Jake and their fathers would increase. So I never tried to learn, it didn't matter he was a member of my pack he was family either way.

"You know it never mattered to me weather he was my brother or not" I said looking at her "But this changes everything, if he is my brother".

"Not if Sam _is_" she corrected "He looks like a mini you" she said smiling.

"You're happy he's here?" I asked.

"Yes, he's a piece of you, plus he seems like a nice kid" she said.

"Can you believe were both in our early twenty's and we may have to be raising a teenager?" I asked.

"Well it may be good to learn how to handle teenagers" she said with a sly smile "You know for the future".

"I handle teens every day" I grunted. I loved the new jibs in my pack but there were times I wanted to stuff them and mount them on the wall.

"No you handle your pack, he is human imagine not being able to use your Alpha voice on a moody angsty teen".

I groaned at the thought it was well known how much of a control freak I was, and the thought of having no control in a situation bugged the hell out of me. My life I had no control, when my father left I was the man of the house, I had to support me and my mom, any childhood I had was crushed by responsibility. Fate had handed me a hard life a life with little to no control. I was still trying to deal with there being two packs, to think there were wolves out there who I had no control over bugged the hell out of me. I would gladly accept Jake and the others back but there could only be one Alpha and I wasn't ready to retire yet. I had greatly anticipated Jakes coming into wolfhood, him being the natural Alpha he would have taken control of the pack and I would be able to shift all the responsibility to him. I waited patiently for him to adjust to his new life, but is growing obsession with Bella made me realize he wouldn't make a good Alpha. It wasn't until we had needed him the most that he had finally found his back bone and turned Alpha. But I refused to back down from him, he was too emotional, too irrational and now there were two packs.

I'm glad that he imprinted on the half-breed, glad that there was no bloodshed, but at the same time I was disturbed by the fact Jake had imprinted on a vampireling even if she was half-mortal. I knew it was only a matter of time before Jake ran off with the Cullens. I gave them another two years before they would run, and Jake would follow his imprint. He would have to leave his pack behind and I would take them back and bring some order back to the tribe.

I confess even though I didn't approve of his methods I envied him. His pack was so much happier it seemed they followed him so much more easily then mine. I knew it was partly because many of the younger ones had a great respect for the Black clan, but it was also because of how aloof he was with his duties it made his pack seem so much more closer. My pack was still closely nit, but my inability to let myself go and not abide by the rules kept me at arms length with the others. I envied him, envied his ability to ignore all logic, to let himself go with the flow. But that required being able to give up control of a situation which I could never do.

So I waited, waited for the day when he would leave and then there would only be one pack. But I knew that I would miss that stubborn fool, despite our differences we both wanted what was best for the tribe.

"Hello Sam" Emily said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what?"

"I said lets get some sleep" she said kissing my cheek.

"Ya big day tomorrow" I said.

Author: Well there you go three chapters, please review and let me know what you all think


	4. Chapter 4

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 4

Author: Do to popular demand I present Leah. Her P.O.V may be longer then necessary, but I just want to give her the P.O.V she deserved.

--------------------

Somewhere in Washington

Eight hours earlier

Leah P.O.V

I had it all, a wonderful family, an amazing boyfriend, a bright future. So how the hell did I wind up as a waitress in a god damn truck stop?.

It had been a few months since I left La Push and surprisingly I was homesick. I missed my mom and my brother I even missed Jack and his pack. I even missed all those newbie's we got, that incident with the Volturi all those vamps, my god who'd have thought that there would ever be that many leeches in Forks? Talk about a baby wolf boom. People were phasing left and right, the majority of them went to Sam he was the golden boy Jake didn't have the best rep because of his obsession with Bella or his imprinting on the little mini-leech. We got twelve new pack members; Sam got thirty including the seven that helped fight the Volturi.

Leaving Sam's pack was great, till we got all the new members. I had enjoyed the relative peace of mind when it was just me, Seth, and Jake then Quill, and Embry joined. We were all surprised as hell when he made me his beta. The boys had been pist, A. Because they were friends with him and I was the bitch from hell and B. I was a girl. Naturally I proved myself; I fought both Embry and Quill (separately of course) and won. It wasn't easy and I got some wounds but in the end I won. Jake had wanted to order it but I wanted the fight.

I had always been the outsider in Sam's pack. I may have been the fastest (Still am even with the new ones around) but I was the girl. The freak, the oddity, Sam's little cast off. I was always treated with kid gloves and when I tried to retaliate, when I tried to prove I was more than all that Sam had to get all sentimental and order ME down. Never mind the other guy it was always me who had to go all submissive and apologize and all because he was so sorry he had hurt me...idiot. So I would pick fights and practically beg for a fight, they all knew why I wanted to fight but it didn't matter Sam was the shield I never wanted.

So when I wiped Embry and Quills ass it was great. There were no hard feelings we buried the hatchet after that so it was all good. Then the flow of new wolves and our once quite group mind was loud as hell. I was so Imagine being the only girl in a pack of sixteen boys, ya sixteen. I may have been the girl but the little turds learned not to cross me, I may be a girl but I was also a cold, mean bitch cross me and there would be hell. I had hoped to install some fear and respect during my historic reign as the first ever female beta. Instead the little bastards respected me but loved me also, especially Phillip. He was a horn dog literally and figuratively speaking, no matter how many times I threaten to neuter him he just kept on flirting with me. For god sakes I was older than him by like seven years, but I was attached to him. I was attached to them all and I missed them all so terribly.

So why should I leave such a good life? Why trade all that for a slave's wage and having my ass grabbed by horny truckers every damn day? Love that's why.

It didn't matter if I was in his pack or not Sam was still a factor as usual. He was my first (in more way's then one). I had loved him so much, and so hard, I gave him my mind, body, and soul. Then he goes and imprints on my cousin and there goes my life. Was it any wonder why I had become so bitter and spiteful, I had hated him and Emily so much I had wished ill will on the both. The Emily was attacked and I was so ashamed.

You'd think seeing his mind would make everything better right? WRONG! it made it worse. He still loved me, he just loved her more. Even though he imprinted on her, imprinting couldn't take away all the memories, all the feelings, all the love we had once shared. It was overwhelmed by the power she had over him but it was still there. He still wanted to be in my life no matter what, and when I learned it was him that hurt Emily I attacked him.

He beat the hell out of me (I got a good hit on him) but we both knew it hurt him worse than it had hurt me and I took a perverse pleasure in that. I also took a masochistic pleasure in Emily's pain, I hated myself for enjoying her pain but at the same time I loved her still like a sister. That was me a constant war of love and hate in my soul, love/hate at them, love/hate at myself, love/hate at the pack, and love/hate with my father.

I killed him, when me and Seth phased the shock killed him. We had a huge fight earlyer about Sam. He had tried to defend him, because as an elder he knew but couldn't tell me so I naturally took the anger out against him. Mom and Seth got involved we had all yelled and shouted and soon the rage turned me and Seth furry and Dad died. I still remember the last thing I said to him "I hate you!". Not I love you, I hate you. The last thing he had to hear from his little girl, the apple of his eye was words of anger.

So after all that I think I damn well deserved to be a super bitch. Yes I made everyone and anyone's life hell so what. None of them lost there fathers, none of them had there lives ruined anywhere as nearly as bad as mine. Big deal they couldn't go to college, me neither and I can't have kids either. Plus I had to deal with the constant pity, had to deal with all the get over it attitudes from the pack about Sam, as if any of them could understand me and him. Being a wolf may give us an understanding of each others minds but they don't let us see each others hearts.

So I was a bitter, cold, hateful, spiteful, B.I.T.C.H. I learned the hard way what happens when you give yourself to someone that's never going to happen.

Speaking of my dad, my mom is dating...his best friend Charlie Swan, Bella Cullen's father. He wasn't even dead a year and she was going out already. Plus I had to deal with being in Sam and Ems wedding, can you believe that shit? Like just because he found his soul mate I'm supposed to smile and say ok all's forgiven like he had never meant anything to me?. Ya so totally needed to get away.

I was trying not to phase. I had a little theory, well Dr. Leech did. Yes I asked Carlisle Cullen to do some tests on me. I swallowed my pride and asked a vampire for help, they all owed me that. All the times I risked my neck to help them, and the fact if it wasn't for them I would be happy.

So ya he thinks that as long as we phase we don't age, so maybe if I didn't phase I would start ageing naturally and have a period then have kids one day. I wasn't very successful I still had temper issues. So in order to set my life straight, to finally get that inner peace I needed I left home and I had no contact except the occasional letter. I had a crappy job and a crappy apartment but I needed this. I needed some normalcy before I finally snapped. And if being alone was the only way to get it, then so be it.

But I swear to god if another trucker patted my ass I was going to shove a sugar cube in his eye!

Jamie P.O.V

I was almost there. My mother was gone again, but this time it was permanent. I had a duffle bag of clothes and little over a hundred and fifty on me. I had more but I spent most of it to get here, if I was reading the map right I would be there in eight hours. I couldn't stay in P.A there wasn't nothing for me there, and to many bad memories. I was using the information mom left me about my father and his family. Using a computer I learned he was long gone to parts unknown.

My half-brother Sam lived in the reservation with a fiancé from another res. I had no high expectations of this visit, I wasn't even sure I would be accepted. But I did not want to be in foster care so I had to try this. If they were pleasant enough I would stay a while. If not I only had two more years to go before I turned eighteen, in the mean time I would get an education and get on my feet.

I wasn't nervous about meeting Sam, I never knew him so there was no attachment there. It wasn't like I was tearing up for meeting my big brother. I had no expectations either. I would either like him or not, I wouldn't have friends there, or any useful connections so I would have to play it nice for a while. My presence would already cause some strain in his house so it would be best to keep it cool for a while.

I was presently walking, I had mostly hitchhiked here, some had been kind enough to do it for free, and others needed some persuasion with a little green. There were even the odd one's that had wanted a _special_ kind of payment. I agreed, but once it was time to pay up I either ran, or used my knife I had hidden in my pocket to persuade them differently. I may be a lot of things whore isn't one of them.

I hadn't eaten in a while and would need to eat soon. Luck would have it I was coming to a truck stop. Good I could find something to eat then find someone to get me closer to La Push. You never know who you will meet; you may find someone very useful.

Leah P.O.V

Men...Are. DOGS. Literally and figuratively. I was sick and tired of all the comments and grabby grabber's. I was about to say screw it and quite when I saw him. He wore a pair of torn Jeans and a simple stained white t-shirt. He had short black hair and eye's and he had a lighter shade of the normal Quilute colored skin. But I knew one of us when I saw it; he had to have been a mixed breed.

There was something disturbingly familiar about him. Did I know him? Was he from La Push?. I was sure we had never met but there was that odd sense of familiarity. I hope he wasn't one of the new wolves sent to bring me back.

Just to make sure I decided to serve him personally, who knows maybe he was a runaway like me.

Jamie P.O.V

I walked in and looked around, there were people scattered about naturally. I went to a table and waited to be served, my waitress was a woman who I was sure was of native blood. MAybe she was from the reservation?. I had to admit she was extremely desirable, she was tall for a woman about six foot two, her skin was exotic and her face a perfect sculpture. I had to wonder why such a woman worked here? Surely she was the attention for all these sad lonely little truckers? I think she was a runaway; there was a way she held herself, a look of her eyes. She was angry, it was a kind of angry you get when the world kicks you when your down. But there was something in the way she looked at me like she knew me. She may know Sam; I will make small talk with her, see if she knows him. She might be able to help me get to know him before we even meet.

Leah P.O.V

"Hi I'm Leah how may I take your order?" I asked holding a pen in one hand and a note pad in the other.

"Yes I'll have an order of French toast with some toast, and to drink I'll have some milk" he said looking at the menu.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, what's the quickest way to La Push?" he asked and I froze so he was heading for La Push?"

"You heading there?" I asked.

"Yes I have a brother who lives there, I'm visiting" he said with a smile.

I felt my body clench, that smile was so familiar. I told him the quickest way to the res, then I went to go put in his order. I kept on eye on him while he was here, I watched the way he ate, the way he moved it was all disturbingly familiar I just didn't know why.

I went to take his plates and to try and talk to him, "Your from the reservation right?" he asked.

"Yes how did you know?" I asked.

"Well it doesn't take a lot of brains to figure out were your from" he said smiling.

"Ya I'm from there" I said, "If you want my honest opinion stay away".

He looked surprised "Really why?"

"Because it's a boring place filled with boring people, and once you get in it's hard as hell to get out" I said.

"You got out" he pointed out.

"Ya and it was hard as hell getting away" I said.

"Thanks but I don't have anywhere else to go" he said looking sad.

"Then I guess your screwed" I said.

He got up to leave leaving me a really nice tip "Maybe I'll see you there?" he asked.

Was it just me or was he looking into my eye's more then necessary?

"Not likely" I said.

He smiled and walked out and I watched him leave. I felt a great deal of stress leave me when he walked out. Maybe it was my meeting with the kid, or I was just sick and tired of being grabbed. But when I felt my ass receive a pat when I passed a table I dropped the dishes and they broke when they hit the floor. I grabbed the fat ugly trucker and punched him right in the face breaking his nose. I punched out and grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed home. My boss informed me I was fired on my way out but I just flipped him the bird and told him were to shove this job.

So I was heading home now jobless and already a month late on my rent, that's life.

Author: Sorry if I made Leah's rant to long. I just wanted to try and give people Leah's prospective of the whole situation. I wanted to try and explain in detail why she had such anger issues. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 5

Author: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with work and other fanfics. I'm surprised by how well this story is doing. Oh and not much happens here but next chapter will be more....dramatic.

---------------

Sam P.O.V

The next morning we were all around the kitchen table, and by we I mean me, Emily, and Jamie. Emily had made us a big breakfast and we just sat at the table eating in silence. I had nothing to say, not because I was upset I just didn't know what to say. Emily saved me and started a friendly conversation. "So Jamie how old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen, but I turn seventeen next month" he said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Were are you from?" she asked.

"Pennsylvania" he said.

"Where from in Pennsylvania?" I asked.

"Can't really say, we moved around so much it's like the whole state was my home" he said simply.

"Sorry" I said.

"Don't be not your fault, hopefully now my days of wondering are over" he said getting up to put his dish in the sink, "Thank you Emily that was a great breakfast".

"You're welcome, now do you know where your mother is. I'm sorry for asking that but we should know in case we need to contact social services" she said apologetically.

"Not only do I not know sweet Emily, But I Don't Care" he said washing his dish. "I woke up one day and saw she wasn't home and assumed she was out getting drunk or at work. Then I found her note explaining how she couldn't raise me no more, she needed to get her life back on track etc. She left me enough money to take care of myself for a while and she left that envelope that is supposed to be proof that we were related" he said without breaking a sweat. "So I did some research and found out were you lived packed my stuff and came here".

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Walked, hitch hiked" he said putting his dish back in its cabinet.

"You hitch hiked?" Emily asked shocked "But that's dangerous, I mean what if you hitch hiked with some psycho or something?" she asked worriedly.

"It's ok" he said smiling "I got here fine, no harm done".

"But still I mean what if something happened to you" she said.

He took her hand in his in a calming way but I still felt a little jealous "Relax I do stuff like that all the time, I can take care of myself".

"Well your welcome to stay here as long as you want" she said "Right Sam" she said looking at me.

"Of course" I said.

"We should still get the tests done though" he said "I think we should be sure, my mother wasn't known for being monogamous" he said.

"Of course, I have to get going" I said realizing the time "I'll be back latter" I said giving Emily a kiss, first on her unscarred cheek then an extra longer one on her scared cheek.

"Tell everyone I said hi, and dinner is tonight at eight sharp" she said.

"I'll tell everyone" I said.

I gave Jamie a pat on the shoulder as I left. I had to meet with the others, I'm sure there all dying to know about Jamie.

Jamie P.O.V

Sam left to go do something; I assumed he had a job to go to. Emily was just finishing her breakfast when I asked her a question "Emily can I use your washer and dryer?" I asked.

"Sure dirty laundry?" she asked.

"Ya I got to wash my cloth's from yesterday"

"Yesterday?"

"Ya I didn't exactly have a big enough bag for more cloth's" I said rubbing my head sheepishly.

Truth be told until last night I hadn't even had a shower since I left home. I only had to pairs of cloths, and they both needed a serious wash.

"So you only have two pairs of clothes?" she asked amazed.

"Well I had more at home but I didn't have enough room in the bag" I explained.

I was also in a hurry to get the hell out of there, let's just say there was some bad blood with the locals in P.A

"Well good we can shop for you when I go get some groceries today" she said standing up to take her empty plate to the sink.

"No you don't have to do that, I don't want to be a bother" I said, truthfully I didn't want to owe her anything.

"Nonsense, you're family"

"Might be family" I corrected politely.

"Are or aren't I'm not going to have you live under my roof with only two pairs of clothes" she said firmly.

"I don't want to be a bother" I said.

"Nonsense we'll get you clothes cleaned then we'll leave for the store" she said with a smile.

"Ok" I said.

While we waited for my clothes to dry we chatted. We talked about La Push and the people, I learned Sam was a very important person around here; which was good for me because he was my half-brother. I learned more about Emily's bear attack that left her those scars, only I think she was lying. The way her eyes shifted and how her shoulders slumped suggested she was not being truthful. It may be that she was too traumatized by the incident and it still left a scar in her mind. Don't know don't care.

We were about to leave when the phone rang.

"Oh hold on a sec" she said picking up the phone "Hello, Oh hi Seth. Ya I was just heading out. Ya dinner is tonight at eight. So any word on Leah? Oh sorry, don't worry I'm sure she'll be back soon ok bye".

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh that was Seth he's a friend, you'll be meeting him tonight. Oh you aren't shy are you?" she asked worriedly.

"No why?"

"Oh well your new and I didn't want to overwhelm you by meeting so many people tonight" she said.

"Oh I'll be fine, will this Leah be there?" I asked, were have I heard that name before?

"Oh she's my cousin" she said her eyes were becoming downcast "She's gone now"

"Oh were to?"

"We don't know, we here from her occasionally, she wanted some freedom in her life and some things happened. I hope she's ok"

"Don't worry with a cousin as sweet as you I'm sure she'll be back soon" I said.

"Oh thank you" she said giving me a hug, someone's touchy feely.

We left to go to the store, but the entire way there I couldn't help but think about one single word: Leah.

Leah P.O.V

Well I'm going home. It was fun while it lasted, and did I find what I was looking for? Hell no! The whole point of leaving La Push was to find myself and get some closure in my life. All I got was a crappy apartment and a lot of pats on the ass! Ok I proved I could look after myself, I just couldn't hold a job anger issues my ass! Bunch of sexist assholes...........

I was kicked out of my apartment and was now flat broke, my only choice now was to go back home. Back to the pack, my pack. I like that _my pack_. I have to face facts: I love Sam, always have always will but he imprinted on Emily. I love them both and I hate them as much. I don't care if its destiny or some soul crap I loved him and this wolf bull shit stole him from me then my father.

But I'm sick and tired of being sad and angry. I want to be normal and that's never going to happen. So I'm going to swallow my pride and do the one thing I have been dreading all day. I'm calling home.

I stuck the quarter in the slot and dialed the number a few rings later and there was an answer "Hello" Seth answered still sounding as cheerful and annoying as ever.

"Seth it's me" I said slowly.

"Leah? Leah?! Oh thank god you finally called we've been so worried" he said excitedly.

"Seth...shut up. Listen tell mom and no one else but I'm coming home".

-------------------------------

Author: Yay Leah's coming back! And will Seth keep quiet about it? No. What will Leah's return mean to the packs? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

The Brother I never Knew

Chapter 6

Fusedtwilight: Hey everyone I am so glad you're all enjoying this fic. Now just to let you know I have a poll going on. Not to spoil you but I do intend to have Jamie phase soon. The poll is whether he should imprint or not. Just go to my Author page and vote. Your vote can and will effect how the story goes.

Oh and seeing as how there are so many new wolves for both packs if anyone wants they can create there own wolf characters. Just come up with a name and description and a bit of a personality profile, then e-mail me and I will put them in the series. And when I introduce them I thank you in my Author notes and give you your due credit. Hope you like the idea

Seth P.O.V

I couldn't believe it Leah was finally coming home! After those European vamps came here she had left. She had left a note for everyone saying good bye. But for me and mom she had left a note saying not to worry and that she would keep in contact.

Me and mom were doing some extra cleaning, we wanted everything to be perfect when she came back. We finished in record time and mom started to make something to eat. I was sitting on the couch watching TV when I heard footsteps approaching.

There was a knock on the door and I quickly answered it. There was Leah with a bag slung over her shoulder. I gave her a big hug and said the only thing I could think of,

"Welcome home!"

Leah P.O.V

"Ahhh my brother loves me......what a pussy" I said starkly.

Seth just laughed and hugged me harder, "Come on in mom's making dinner" he said and I came back into my home.

Nothing had changed. Everything were it had been when I had left. Not a thing was out of place, did I even leave? Mom came in her face beaming with happiness "Oh Leah" she sobbed latching on to me and began to cry. "I was so worried".

"Its ok mom I'm home" I said trying to sooth her. Ya I'm home now. Now I got to look forward to a lot of bad memories, which will lead to a lot of angst ya welcome home Leah!...notice the sarcasm.

"Oh sweetie, come on I made something to eat" she said, taking my hand and dragging me into the kitchen.

Mom had made a magnificent feast. But when you live of freezer food anything seems magnificent. We sat at the table, talking, laughing, all we needed was dad and it would be like the old day's. The days before wolves, leeches, imprinting.

"So Leah how has you been?" mom asked.

"Same old, same old. I did a string of odd jobs they never lasted, struggled to pay rent and have enough for food".

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Seth asked casually, but the look in his eyes let me know what he was really asking.

""No I didn't imprint if that's what you were asking. I just needed sometime by myself is all" I said.

"How did that go for you?" he asked.

"It was ok, it was nice. But after a while it got lonely, I had no one to talk to, no one to spend my time with. Plus I...I mi..mis"

"Oh my god" Seth said looking amazed "I think she is trying to say...she missed us!"

"Bite me twerp" I sneered "its ok Leah we missed you to" he said smiling.

"Oh speaking of which, Seth you should take Leah with you tonight" my mom said.

"Were to?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Sam and Emily's there having a get together tonight at eight" Seth said.

"I don't think" I began.

"Oh please Leah go" my mother begged "Every one has missed you terribly; imagine the look on there faces when they see you there".

"Mom, I don't think I can go there just yet" I said quietly.

"But you must meet Jamie" my mother said.

"Who?" I asked. The name didn't ring a bell. Maybe another Quilute had phased.

"Sam's brother" she said.

"BROTHER!" I and Seth shouted.

"Yes haven't you heard?"

"Just got back to town mom" I said flabbergasted.

"Well his mother called earlier and said last night a young man came to his house claming to be his half-brother" she said.

We sat there in stunned silence. Who would have thought something like this would have ever happened?

"You know I think I will go" I said getting up to go shower.

"Why the change of heart?" Seth asked.

"Some strange kid comes along and is going to be at there place? This I got to see" I said with a smile.

Looks like I got here just in time.

Sam P.O.V

After I left the house and got some good distance I phased. I quickly ran through the forest to meet with the others. I heard them in my head as I flew through the woods.

_"Where are you?" Jared asked._

_"I'm on my way now" I said._

_"Where is he?" Paul asked referring to my new brother._

_"At home with Emily" I said._

_As I neared to where we were supposed to meet I felt other minds Dan, Collin, Brady, Chris, and Kry's joined as well._

_"Who's Jamie?" Brady asked._

_Before I could stop myself the images and memories sprung forth into the collective conscious of our pack._

_"Woh!"_

_"No way!"_

_"Didn't see that coming" _

_They all had there own reactions to Jamie's presence._

_"Enough" I said "We'll talk once I get there" I said and arrived within a few minutes._

_"Alright now business first" I said._

_"Nothing new" Jared said. After Jake left I made him my Beta, "No new leech's or anything"._

_"What about Jake's pack?"_

_"There still sticking to their side as they promised" Jared said._

_After the incident with the European vamps I and Jake had talked about what areas of responsibility were for the respective packs. Many of the wolves who phased after the vamps came here came to my pack. Add them plus the seven that joined before and my pack was about 42 including me, Jared, Paul, Collin, and Brady. Jake had added twelve new members to his pack making a total of 17._

_"So who is this kid?" Paul asked._

_"According to the files he brought with him, he is my brother from my father and an illegitimate affair he had with another woman" I said heavily. Once again my life was interrupted by something he did._

_"Are you sure? You might want to get some new tests" Jared said._

_"We're planning on doing that, but I'm certain he is my brother"_

_"Then why get the tests?" Collin asked._

_"He himself has admitted his mother slept around. I think he wants to get these tests just to make sure for himself" I said._

_"So what are you going to do?" Dan asked._

_"Take him in of course" I said, "He's my brother"_

_"What about your mom?" Paul asked and the image of my mothers angry face popped up._

_"I'll talk to her. I can't just shut him out, plus Emily seems to have taken a shine to him"_

_"That's our Emily" Brady said fondly._

_"He'll be at our place for dinner tonight so you can all meet him" I said._

_"What's he like?" everyone wanted to know._

_"Very polite, a little shy I think so I can't give you exact specifics" I said._

_"Oh sorry to change subjects" Collin said "Seth called and said he's brining a friend with him"_

_"A friend?" I asked_

_"Probably a girlfriend or something" Paul said._

_"He seemed really excited" Collin said._

_"Probably no one important" Dan said._

The meeting ended and I headed off to work. But my mind was still left to wonder on my new found brother. I wonder what he and Emily are doing right now?

Jamie P.O.V

We were at a second hand store getting me some new clothes.

"Sorry" Emily apologized "But if I had known you were going to come I would have got more money from the bank yesterday before they closed".

"Don't apologize" I said smiling "It's my own fault I should have phoned ahead of time".

"Ok do you like these?" she asked showing me a few shirts.

"They look fine" I said "Please don't over spend yourself on me" I said. I didn't want her blowing her money just to give me some comfort. I didn't want to owe any debts.

"It's ok, I hope I'm not overwhelming you?" she asked.

"It's fine" I said. "I just don't want you to spend too much money on me" I said.

"Its fine" she said waving her hand, "Were having a dinner tonight and I figured you might be..." she trailed off.

"I might be embarrassed wearing my rags" I said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean!" she quickly said thinking she offended me.

"Because you're right I would be embarrassed in those rags" I said with a laugh.

Her face brightened "Oh don't do that" she said playfully swatting my arm.

After we bought the clothes we were walking through the parking lot. As we were walking we were to busy talking to notice were we were going and bumped into another guy.

"Watch where your going freak!" he snapped at Emily.

The man started to walk away. I looked at Emily and saw how her face had saddened at his remark. I didn't know if the man was racist or just being a prick, but after she had let me into her home and bought me clothes I could not just let it slide.

"I'll be right back" I said walking to follow the rude man.

"Jamie don't" she said.

"Go tot he car I'll be right back" I said jogging to find the man.

I found walking to his car when I approached him "Excuse me" I said getting his attention.

"What!" he snapped.

"I believe you made a rather rude comment about my friends physical appearance. You will apologize for being rude to her" I said calmly, my face reasonable.

"Shove off" he said turning his back to me, wrong move.

I rammed his back shoving him against his car. I grabbed his right hand and twisted it so he wouldn't move, he squealed in pain and that small empty part of me enjoyed his pain. He had hurt her feelings, this suffering was justified.

"AHHHH!" he screamed in pain.

"Shut up" I snarled my face lost its calm, my voice cold and cutting.

"Let me go or I swear" he threatened.

"I said shut up" I said twisting his arm making him moan "Alright asshole listen up, here is how I see it your either going to A. Do the smart things and apologise to the lady, or B. Be stupid and I teach you how to respect your betters"

"I'll scream" he threatened.

I wrapped my hand around his through and squeezed "Not if I break your neck first"

"You're crazy!"

"Ya, best not to piss me off eh"

The man did the best thing, he apologized to Emily. She was stunned to see the man's heartfelt apology. Then watched as he quickly ran off.

"Jamie what did you say to that man?" she asked amazed.

"Oh just had a talk is all" I said helping her put the bags in the car "It was easy you just got to know how to talk to people"

Leah P.O.V

After me and Seth had our showers we got dressed. It was a bit of a walk from our place to Sam and Emily's but it was worth it. It was a beautiful night out and I wasn't in a hurry, even to meet the new scandal of La Push.

"You ok?" Seth asked me.

"Same old same old" I said.

"I'm glad your back sis" he said looking at the ground.

I gave him a hard enough nudge were he almost fell "I'm glad to be back to bro"

"Really?"

"Really. I told you I didn't like being alone" I said.

"Man I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see you there"

"Whose all going to be there?" I asked.

"Sam, Emily, Jake, Embry, Paul, Rachel, Kim, Paul, Claire, Jared, Collin, Brady, you and me. The old pack"

"Old pack?"

"It's our little joke" he said with an ironic smile "Us old pack brothers just hanging out like the old days"

"What about this new kid?" I asked.

"Ya him too, so we'll probably have to be all hush hush about the pack"

"I don't see how there going to manage to keep him in the dark, Sam is the pack leader" I said.

"Oh it get better" Seth said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Guess who Jake is bringing to this party?" Seth said slyly.

I thought for a second. The only person who Jake could bring that would make Seth have such a shit eating grin was "No freaking way!" I said shocked "He's going to bring that little half-leech to La Push! Jesus Sam must have had a fit" I said.

"He did the first time"

"First time?"

"Ya right after you left, he brought Ness to the beach. Sam flipped I thought for sure they were going to fight" he said.

"What happened?"

"He just brought her to the beach to play and when Sam saw them he freaked. He went on how it was breaking the treaty because she's a Cullen and how she is dangerous "he scowled" Really stupid stuff really as if she would drink some ones blood".

"She is half leech" I reminded.

"Leah not you to" he groaned.

"I'm just saying accidents happen you know" I defended.

"She's really sweet you know" Seth said.

"I'm sure she is" I said "So how did Jake convince Sam to let her in his house?"

"Well Sam may not like the Cullens but he still respects the treaty, but the other wolves' aren't so nice. Plus there's some tension between the two packs you know the whole my pack is cooler then yours. Jake and Sam are trying to keep the peace between the two so Jake suggested he introduce Nessie to some of Sam's pack as a kind of showing of trust between the Cullens and the La Push wolves"

"How did he convince the others to let her here?"

"Bella helped, she convinced Edward that Jake would protect her, plus he would have me, Embry, and Quill there in case something happened"

"You worried?" I asked.

"About something? No, this Jamie will be there plus your here" he smiled "And after seeing you beat Quill and Embry's ass there's no way things will get out of hand"

We both laughed at the memory. We continued our walk in silence, we got closer to there house and I wondered what everyone's reaction to me would be. Would they be happy, sad, angry? Only one way to find out.

Author: Next chapter Leah and Jamie meet again, what will be everyone's reaction be to her coming back? And what will Nessie's presence cause to happen? Till next time and don't forget to vote. And if you have any ideas for new pack members e-mail me.


	7. Chapter 7

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 7

Author: Thanks to all the reviewers this is for you! oh and don't forget to vote on my pole on my profile page. Your vote could effect the whole story.

Jamie P.O.V

I was in my room getting ready for dinner. I was wearing some of my new cloth's and was combing my hair when there was a knock on the door "Come in".

Sam came in and shut the door behind him "Emily told me what you did for her, and I wanted to say thanks" he said.

"No problem, I mean the guy didn't have to get all bent out of shape" I said shruging it off.

"Still I really apreciate you sticking up for me like that" he said with a smile.

"Least I can do, after all you did take me in and everything" I said, "How do I look?" I asked showing him how I dressed.

"Good, listen umm I asked around the local hospitals. There are records of a birth at the hospital in port Angles matching your records" he said "And my fathers name is written on the birth certificate".

"So I gues it's official" I said "I'm your brother".

"Yep. umm about our father I don't know were he is right now" he said.

"Me nether" I said "He left when I was still a kid".

"Well I uh better get down staires" he said heading back tot he door.

"Hey Sam"

"Ya?"

"Thanks for everything" I said.

"No problem" he said and he wen't out the door.

I continued to get ready for dinner. Everything was going good, if only I knew how things were about to change.

Leah P.O.V

We walked up to there house. There were already a few cars parked there, I was a bit nervous what was I going to say? We walked up to the porch and Seth turned to me "Well this is it" he said "You nervous?".

"A little bit" I said.

"Just imagine the looks on there face's" he grined.

"It's why i'm here" I said and he knocked on the door.

Within a few seconds the door swung open and there stood my cousen Emily.

"Seth go-" she stoped suddenly when she saw me. She blinked her face blank "Leah?" she asked "LEAH!" she shouted wraping her arms around me.

"Hey Em" I said huging her back gently while she used the full force of her human stringhth.

"Oh god Leah i'm so glad your ok" she said her eye's misting with tears.

"Sorry to crash but"

"No i'm glad you came, welcome home" she said smiling with joy.

Even tho she ment it I still felt my heart ach. Welcome home, I should be saying that. I should be the one gracesly welcomeing her into MY house for dinner not the other way around. But do to a genetic quark it all belongs to her now the house, the love, and Sam.

"Come on inside" she said ushering us in "Everyone!" she shouted "Guess who's here"

Damn and I hopeing this would be a quit night.

Sam P.O.V

It was awkward in the liveing room. All the old pack was here and there imprints, and I mean everyone's imprints. Jake was there with the half-breed Nessie Cullen. If anyone had told me I would host foe a leech, even a half a one I would call them crazy. So why did I agree to have the half-leech here? Well I did invite all former packmembers and there imprints, and Emily had been a major influance. Although wery of the girl but wanted peace between the two packs and she wanted to meet Jake's imprint.

She was nice enough. Very polite, and mature wich was weired because she looked to be around three but was actuly a little over one. Rachel, Claire, and Kim were there as well and Emily had left to go answer the door. It was probbly Seth sence he was the only one not here. Claire and Nessie hit it off and were playing with dolls, Quill was keeping a very close watch on them as he didn't fully trust the little girl.

No one talked because of the girl, what was there to say "Hi nice to meet you, glad we didn't kill you" that didn't seem right. But soon the silance was broken when Emily shouted "Everyone!" she shouted "Guess who's here"

She came into the liveing room with not only Seth but Leah as well. "Whats up" she said as we all stared at her dumbfounded.

There was an uproar. Everyone sat up and wen't straight for her, huging her, patting her on the back. Then the questions came left and right in quick sesesion so there was no time to answer.

"Are you ok?"

"Were have you been?"

"What are you doing back?"

"Thought you were gone for good"

"Are you staying?"

"How did you survive?"

"Did you go to canada?"

"Did you meet someone?"

"Did you imprint yet?"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" she shouted and we all took a giant step back. "Thank you, yes i'm fine, i've been around doing odd jobs, I decided there was no point in just doing nothing as it wasn't solving any problems, no I just need'ed to clear my head, yes i'm staying, I got some jobs made some mony, no canada, and no I haven't met anyone or imprinted" she said answering all our questions.

"Well, well" a new voice said "We meet again"

We all turned around and there was Jamie grining at Leah as if they had met before "Everyone this is Jamie my brother" I said introduceing him to everyone

"You!" Leah said pointing at him.

Jamie P.O.V

I had come down staires just in the nick of time it seemed. I saw Leah, Emily, and another man I assumed was Seth walk into the liveing room and then everyone getting up and bombarding the poor girl. I particurly liked the part where she told them to back the fuck off.

After I made my little entrance we all made our way to the table for dinner. Every one sat chatting about Leah's homecomeing. I sat between Leah and the little girl called Nessie whose real name I learned was actuly Renesmee. I instanly pitied the girl who would name there kid like that?

Everyone seemed to be truely pleased that she had returned, especially Sam, Seth, and Emily.

"So Jamie how did you and Leah meet?" Emily asked.

"Well I was on my way here when I stoped by a truck stop and she was there as a waitres" I said.

Everyone turned to look at Leah "What?" she asked.

"You...a waitress?" Seth asked trying to hold back the laughter.

"I thought you said odd jobs" Quill smirked.

"It is an odd job" she said scowling.

"For you ya" Embry said stufing his mouth full of food.

"Whats the big deal?" she demanded.

"Come on Leah you as a waitress?" Jacob said "That didn't last long you hate being told what to do" and with that everyone burst into laughter.

At first she scowled even more but soon her lips began to turn into an unmistakable smile.

After dinner we all proceded back into the liveing room wich was more than a bit crowded now. And now all the attention was on me the new kid on the block. They asked all the usual questions, where was I from, my mother, how I found Sam. I gave them enough infermation to satisfy there desire for knowelege but didn't give enough to alert them to my less then plesent upbrining.

Every one was surprised when Nessie spoke "So how did you get here?" she asked. There was something about this girl, not only was she amazingly beautiful for a child but there was something about her eye's. They were a beautiful brown but there was a wisdome and an alertnes that could only be found in an adults eye's.

"I walked, and I hich hiked" I explained simply.

"Hich hikeing is dangerous, you could have been killed" she said sternly.

This caught me of guard, she spoke so well and maturly for a child, nothing about this child made sense. I saw Jake give her a look that clearly said back it down and she knew what that look ment, because next thing I know she started acting like the other little girl Claire. Her speech and manerisms became more child like "Here" she said handing me a doll Claire gave her. When I grabed the doll our finger breafly touched, she was warm. In fact all the guys and Leah were like hot skin wise. Only the other girls and me had felt normal, but this girl it wasn't sweltering hot but it was normal then a normal persons.

"I think she's developing a cold" I said to Jake whose face turned to one of worry.

"What do you mean?" he quickly asked.

"Her skin is rather warm" I said.

"Oh yes well it is rather warm in here" he said nervously and the others all had that feeling of "We know something you don't and were going to try our damndest to make sure you never find out what" kind of feel.

That's ok none of my buisnes anyway, but sooner or later I would find out. Damn me and my cureousity.

Leah P.O.V

After many hours the party broke up. Quill and Jake had to take there imprints to bed but before he left Jake took me aside to talk to me.

"I'm glad your back Leah" he said.

"Thanks, sorry I didn't call but I didn't wan't to make a big deal"

"That and you wanted to make it all dramatic" he grined.

"That to" I smiled.

"Well your still my beta"

"I am?" I asked cureously.

"Yes I knew you would be back...now listen tomarow I need you to come over to the cullens"

"Why?"

"You've been gone a while Leah things have...changed while you've been gone. We have new members"

"When?"

"Right after you left we still have the 12 from when the leech's from europe came but after the near fight all those vamps well lets just say phasing may have a lower age restriction then we thought. Plus I can think of a few other friends who have missed you"

"Phillip?"

"Phillip"

"Greaaat" I said sarcasticly "First day back on the job and i'm going to be sexully assulted by a minor"

We both laughed.

Me and Seth were the last one's to leave, we were saying goodby to Sam and Emily when Jamie came in "Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Ya so many things to do so little time" I said.

"So let me guess they pulled you back in? I thought you didn't wan't to come back here?" he asked.

"Well you know what they say about the heart and home"

"Home is were you make it" he said.

"It was nice meeting you" I said shakeing his hand.

"Your so warm" he said looking at his hand.

"I'm ok" I said.

"I wasn't concearned about your health, just makeing an observation"

"Oh, well I better go see you around" I said walking out the door.

I could have sworn I heared him wisper "I will make sure of it"

Jamie P.O.V

So dinner was a pritty big secsess. Everyone seem's to trust me enough. Tommorow would be a big day, I intended to get to know the Clearwater clan very theroly. That night was so special, first I was reunited with my mystery waitress, second meeting Nessie would have unseen consiquances, and third it would be the night I first dreamed of Leah Clearwater.


	8. Chapter 8

The Brother I never knew

Chapter 8

**Fusedtwilight: HAPPY NEW YEAR. I hope everyone had a good holiday season.**

Leah P.O.V

I am going to kill Sam. I am going to kill Jacob. I am going to kill the whole damn pack just for the hell of it! You want to know what they had all done to earn my ire? It all began a few days ago. I had been back for three days and all ready life was throwing a load of shit my way. I was minding my own business in the grocery store getting some food for my mom when I ran into Tiffany Fletcher. Tiffany went to school with me and was a real bitch. I couldn't stand her, she was stuck up and a snotty little twit. I ignored her; minded my own business as I passed her I heard her make a comment about me being a dyke.

Ever since I became a wolf my female looks went down a little. Having to share the minds of a bunch of horny, teenage men also puts a damper on your female instincts. I became taller then the average woman, I had to cut my long beautiful hair, and I got an increase in muscles. I wasn't like a body builder I was still beautiful (Which I knew from the minds of all the guys who had seen me naked) I just had a more extreme exotic appeal instead of the softer more elegant beauty that was popular now days.

Now I have nothing against lesbians in fact I had friends who were lesbians but it's just not me. And ever since turning into this I had to endure all the comments about my sexuality from those like Tiffany not to mention the comments about Sam breaking up with me because I was too manly for him. So I guess that's why I did what I did. I grabbed that little bitch Tiffany by the throat and shoved her into the wall. Luckily Embry was passing by to stop me from phasing and tearing her fake nose off.

Naturally Jake and the others found out. And by others I mean Sam too. So instead of having to deal with one Alpha I had to deal with two. After the lecture of being more responsible and learning to let words not hurt me Asshole one and Asshole two got my mother and brother involved and somehow it was suggested I attend....an anger management class. Can you believe that shit?! Me in anger management how come I have to attend? What about Paul he had more fights then I ever did and he didn't have to go to some meeting. After many hours of shouting, crying, and threats I was given an ultimatum. I either attend an anger management class or they get one of the leeches to be my impromptu therapist. Apparently the mind reader and empath had degrees in psychology. Must help when you can screw with people's minds and emotions.

So here I was a new member of one of these meetings they have in Port Angles. Because there was no way in hell I was going to let a leech tell me how to feel. The meeting took place in a building they used for these kinds of things. They had other kinds of meetings they used the building for. Business, legal, and other meetings like this one.

There was coffee which seemed dumb, there trying to keep these people calm and yet there giving them caffeine. They had cookies which were free and were pretty decent. We were in a circle and introducing ourselves to the group. First telling them our name then why we were there. I heard all the excuses for there anger.

"My parents never loved me"

"My wife cheated on me"

"I hate my job"

"I hate my life"

"I hate life"

"My family died"

The usual reasons to cause a person to be angry. I wonder what they would say if I told them the whole story for my anger issues they'd probably shit themselves. I told them a fake name when it was my turn because there was no way in hell I was going to tell these freaks my real name. I simply told them my name was Alice (Take that leech) and I was here because the love of my life left me for my cousin who was like my sister, and my dad died soon after because of a stroke I caused by putting him through stress and my cousin wanted to stay my friend and even wanted me to be one of her maids in her wedding. Of course I left out the whole grrrr, arrrrgghh part of my life.

Then we did this big stupid group hug thing and the meeting was over. I drove back home and went straight to my room and went to bed. That was my schedule for a whole week. Get up, do pack business, go to meeting, go home then go to bed. It was becoming so that my only social life was either the pack or the meeting. Jesus how the mighty have fallen. It wasn't until a week after I first went to my anger management that I decided to do something different. Instead of going to anger management I went to breast cancer.

And for the record I don't have breast cancer. I just wanted to try something different. I was more sympathetic for the ladies with breast cancer then the people with anger management. These women were probably going to die; they really had a reason to be pissed. It was during that meeting I decided to try another course, Tuberculosis. Then after that Rape victims, then after that the Meeting for homosexual individuals, that one was fun. Basically a bunch of same sex loving people got together just because there were no where else around for them to mingle elsewhere. I made a few good friends there, only problem was that I kept getting hit on by the girls.

So that was my new hobby. I would check the paper everyday for new kinds of meetings. I still attended the anger one, just not every day. If I wasn't doing something with the pack then I was in the city attending some meeting with a fake name and a fake story. I was never home much, I told mom and Seth it was because I was taking extra meetings for my anger issues which they believed.

So here we are a month after my return. I was back at my anger management class when something different and unexpected happened. Jamie, Sam's brother was there. I hadn't told anyone about the extra classes but I wondered what he was doing here. From what I understood from my brief conversations with Emily he had become the son she always wanted. So why was he here at MY anger management class?

"Ok group pick someone close to you and hug that person." our instructor said.

One by one everyone got up and soon the air was thick with the sounds of people hugging each other and crying their frustration. I had always hated this part of group; I never cried I had cried enough for a lifetime. Before I knew it Jamie had come up to me and hugged me tight. I noticed he had grown greatly since last we met. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Hi Leah" he said as he cried trying to keep up appearances.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm here for my anger issues obviously"

"You don't have anger issues" I hissed.

"No but it's cheaper then a movie and the cookies are free" he said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I've been here for a month and there so many times you can cliff dive, go to the beach or camp where it starts to get boring" he said.

"Don't you have any friends?"

"Not really, and all the kids I do hang out with want to cliff dive, camp, or go to the beach" he said

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Sam and Emily wanted to go see some romance movie so I figured what the hell" he said, then checked his watch "Oh got to go" he said.

"Were to?" I asked.

"My testicular cancer" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"This isn't the only class I go to"

"But you don't have…"

"No, I don't" he said. "See you later Leah" he said and headed out the door.

"Hey wait" I said running after him, "Do you go to any other meetings?" I asked.

"Ya, why?" he asked.

"You ever been to tuberculosis?" I asked.

He stopped walking and smiled at me "You're a tourist like me" he said.

"Tourist?"

"Your just visiting" he said.

"Don't tell anyone" I said "I was just supposed to take the one class but then…"

"You realized when people really suffer in life they don't hold back when they talk and they will actually listen when it's your turn." he said.

"Ya, how did you know?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who has experienced pain Leah" he said.

"Ok so tuberculosis, in or out"

"Sure I've been wanting to go there" he said shrugging his shoulders.

We walked down the street heading for the tuberculosis meeting. It was a nice day out, just two people out for a stroll. Naturally we were mugged.

Jamie P.O.V

The cookies were a lie.

The truth was I had been so bored. There wasn't much to do in La Push. I had already been registered for school. It had been easy to make a few friends and get good grades. I just had to play the good guy enough to keep Emily and Sam off my case.

Emily was warm and welcoming. Sam was nice but still awkward. I had kept them both at arms length so they had no idea on how to approach me. I was still the subject of great scandal for those in La Push, the bastard brother of Sam Uley coming out of the blue. My good behavior and straight A grades were making people think I was a chip off the old block. I had made friends, but they were all just for appearance. I had little affection for those who I spent my time with but did so because I needed to have connections and I needed to know what had happened in La Push before I arrived. There were certain things I couldn't ask Sam or Emily or there close friends without being lied to. I couldn't rely too much on what others said, secrets can only be revealed by those who keep them after all. The best I could certain from the locals would be gossip and guesswork.

One of my pastimes was these meetings in port Angles. I hadn't ever intended to go to the anger management class until I over heard Sam and Emily talking how him and Jake had to force her to attend anger management class. Apparently there had been an incident where Leah had nearly hurt someone for making a rude comment. Once I learned this I quickly checked the papers to find out where these meetings were taking place, then I asked Sam to drop me off there because I wanted to check out the local bookstore there. Emily suggested that while I did that she and Sam go see a movie.

So now here I am going to my first tuberculosis meeting with the lady herself Leah Clearwater. Leah had decided to take a shortcut to the meeting down an alley. I noticed we were being followed. There were originally four guys following us from a good distance, and then two of them broke off from the main group. Probably to cut us off up ahead. I didn't know whether Leah noticed or not, but judging from how relaxed she was I doubted it.

We continued walking making casual conversation when one of the men behind us called out "Hey sweetie"

I felt Leah tense. She hadn't realized we were being followed after all "Why don't you ditch the freak and come hang out with us?"

The freak part struck a cord for me. I don't know why but for some reason ever since I had come to La Push I had gone through a drastic growth. I had slowly but surely gotten taller and more muscular. It helped make me look older than what I was which is probably why they assumed I was her boyfriend. I leaned next to her and whispered.

"Just ignore them" and she nodded.

Then ahead of us from around the corner the other two thugs appeared. We stopped walking two behind, two in front, they all pulled out knives and I sighed in relief. Knives I can handle if it had been guns there would have been real trouble.

"Hand over all your money!" one of the men threatened.

"So much for tuberculosis" I smiled at Leah and she looked at me like I was crazy "I'll be right back" I said walking forward to the thugs in front of us.

"Hold it" the one punk threatened waving his blade.

I continued walking forward. The smile I had shown Leah was gone, replace by something colder and more dangerous. Whatever the two thugs saw they didn't like it. To my satisfaction I saw them take a small step back but still tried to look threatening. "Back off or we'll cut your thr-AGHH"

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it so he dropped the knife. I wasn't satisfied until I heard it break and he screamed in pain. The other one shot forward blade forward, I let go of the other thug and side stepped the charging one. I brought my elbow down on his arm then slammed my fist on his face. I felt his nose break and blood gushed forth from his face. I heard a scuffle from behind. Leah had already taken care of the other two, who were now on the ground unconscious.

"Look out!" Leah shouted.

My mistake was to take my eyes of the other two. The one whose nose I broke picked his knife up and rushed me again when my back had been turned. I turned just in time to avoid his stab but when he slashed me in grazed my arm. "Shit!" I spat grabbing my arm to slow the flow.

I kicked the bastard in the side and he went down. I picked up his knife and jammed it right into his palm and he shrieked in pain. That part of me that was cold and dark enjoyed the screaming, it enjoyed his pain for what he did to me. Before I could do anything else Leah grabbed my shoulder.

"Jamie?" she asked looking shocked at what I had done to the thug.

I stood up and spat on him.

"Prick" I said.

We quickly ran as we could from the scene. My arm was still bleeding but it wasn't serious.

"You wont need stitches" Leah said checking my arm, "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" she asked.

"I took some Hung Gar lessons" I said.

"Hung Gar?" she asked

"It is a martial art that focuses on the knees, shoulders, and hands as weapons" I explained. My phone rang and the caller I.D said it was Sam and Emily. "What should we tell them?" I asked.

"About the cut?"

"No how we met, you're supposed to be at anger management and I'm supposed to be at the library. I don't think Sam would be pleased if he found out I've been attending testicular cancer" I said.

"I blew off anger mang to hang with you because it was a better option then the other. We were walking when we were attacked"

"Ah a half-truth ok" I said answering the phone, "Emily hey, listen umm there's been an incident".

Leah P.O.V

Sam and Emily met up with us. We told them were we we're. When they drove up Emily instantly got out and started to fuss over Jamie. Sam looked angry and worried. "I'm fine Em" Jamie said trying to calm Emily down.

"Oh Jamie look at all this blood, you poor thing" she said checking his wound.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked me.

"I'm fine" I said simply

"Should have seen her" Jamie said smiling then winced when Emily started to put some anesthetic on his cut "She took out two all by herself"

"Should have seen karate kid here with his Hun Ger." I said.

"Hung Gar" he corrected politely.

"You to shouldn't have gone down an ally at this time of night" Sam said angrily.

"All considered we did do pretty good" Jamie said.

Sam shot him a glare then he grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk" he said and pulled me until we were a good distance from Jamie or Emily "What were you doing with Jamie?" he demanded letting me go.

"I told you I was on my way to my meeting when I saw him and decided I'd rather hang with him then-"

"Your lying" he said "I know you Leah so don't try to lie to me"

I glared at him "You knew the old Leah. You know the one who loved you with every fiber of her being; who you destroyed when you left her for her cousin" I spat and he flinched "And F.Y.I I'm not in your pack so don't think you can man handle me anymore"

"I'm sorry Leah but what would have happened if Jamie couldn't fight?"

"Oh he can fight" I said "In fact I'd be afraid to fight him"

"What why?"

"You didn't see him Sam, the look in his eyes when he stabbed that guy in the hand"

"He did WHAT!"

"Shhh, its just it was so cold and empty. His eyes it was like a different person" I said rubbing my arms when Goosebumps appeared.

We both just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"I still want the truth Leah" he said.

"I told you the truth" I lied, well half lied.

"Damn it Leah!" he said shaking a little. "He's my brother and your foolishness almost got him seriously hurt!"

"Oh so this is my fault?" I said glaring at him.

"Partially yes, you're a grown woman you should have known better"

"I can take care of myself"

"Obviously or he wouldn't have been hurt" Sam said. "Now I'll ask again why were you and him together and where were you going" he said and I heard him using some of his Alpha voice.

"Is that an order Uley" I sneered.

"Yes, it is. Now TELL ME THE TRUTH" he said firmly.

I felt the power of the voice of an alpha but he wasn't my alpha not anymore "You know what you want to know so bad ask him yourself" I said walking away.

"Leah I'm not done talking to you get back here NOW!" he demanded but I just flipped him the bird.

I walked up to Emily and Jamie who were waiting for us. Emily looked nervous but Jamie looked relaxed.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I'm' fine, might get a scar tho" he said.

"I apologize for not holding your hand and treating you like a kid" I said loud enough for Sam to here who was walking back to the car. I could here him gnashing his teeth in anger. "I guess that I'm not smart enough to think that you would be old enough to take care of yourself, and for letting myself enjoying your company, I'm glad there is an Uley who I do like"

"Leah" Emily said.

"Sorry Em didn't mean to be a bitch. Well if you don't mind I'm going home now" I said walking away.

"Stay out of dark alleys" Jamie called and I laughed.

**Fusedtwilight: I wonder why Jamie has gotten taller hmmm? Don't forget to vote on my author page. Your vote will decide how the story goes. And as usual a big thank you to all the people who have read my stories and put me on the alerts and gave me such kick ass reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 9

Jamie P.O.V

"I want to know why you were really there." Sam said as soon as we got home.

It had been a silent drive home but the second we got there he rounded on me. I couldn't tell him about the meetings. I enjoyed all those classes, the ones for cancer were my favorite. When people are going to die they have a tendency to be more truthful. I liked hearing people talk about their lives and how they truly feel. The threat of death forces us to realize how short and meaningful life is.

"Sam lets wait till tomorrow." Emily said.

"No they're lying to us I know it and I want to know why" he said.

"I left the bookstore, I saw Leah coming out from a meeting. We talked; we decided to take a short cut and were almost mugged"

"How's your arm doing?" Emily asked.

"It stings but I'll live" I however wouldn't stop.

"Almost mugged? You beat the hell out of those men from Leah said you had her scared and Leah doesn't scare easily".

I guess Leah saw a larger part of my true self then I realized.

"Well they pulled knives on us and they needed to be taught a lesson" I defended myself.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Emily asked.

"I used to go to a dojo." If the streets count as a dojo. One of my mom's boyfriends knew martial arts and he taught me a few things before she dumped him.

"Listen I'm tired can I go to bed now? My arm hurts." I said playing the sympathy card.

"Fine" Sam said "But we'll talk about this tomorrow." Persistent bastard.

Sam P.O.V

I was still fuming when we went to bed. It was Jared's night to patrol so I would get some sleep tonight.

"Oh calm down Sam." Emily said as she read one of her romance books.

"I know they're lying."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was in her head for months I know how she thinks and I know when she lies. I have to admit tho he's pretty good at lying"

"Ok so maybe they weren't telling us the whole truth does it really matter as long as there ok?"

"Yes it matters Em. He's my brother I'm responsible for him I need to know he's not getting into trouble"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Tomorrow I'm calling Jake and talking to him about this. If Leah is going to be causing nothing but trouble for him then I don't want her around him."

Jamie P.O.V

I woke up the next morning. I went into the bathroom to get a shower. I took the bandage off to check on the wound.

"What the hell?" I said.

There was no wound. Not a scratch. That was impossible! It happened last night and it was pretty deep. This was one of the many strange things that was happening to me. My growth spurt, my increase in body temperature and now this. What was happening to me?

**Fusedtwilight: Sorry this was soooo short I promise the next one will be longer. Don't forget to vote on my author profile. Your vote can make alllll the difference!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 10

**fusedtwilight: Sorry it took so long to update busy busy. I'm happy Steelers won the super bowl!!!!**

Leah P.O.V

I woke up fairly early the next day. Noon has got to be the most ungodly hour of the day.

After I got home I phased and went for a run. Once again Sam had me all pissed off and I needed to get the anger out so I phased. Weather by chance or miracle I was alone. No one in my pack had phased so I was able to let my mind wonder and not worry about anyone listening in on me.

I spent hours simply running and enjoying the thrill of it and yet I wasn't able to fully rid myself of Sam. Story of my life. It was like that when we were still together. He would piss me off and I would take some me time but I was never able to fully exorcise myself of my anger at him. But then he would come to me sad eye's and sorry words, he would wrap his hands around my waist and bury his face in my hair and all transgressions would be forgiven. Story of my life.

Except now all there was hurt and angry feelings. And now Sam wouldn't becoming to me to wrap his arms around. Emily had that now not me, not anymore.

I wondered down to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. Mom was in the kitchen doing the dishes "Morning sweetie" she said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was so happy I was home. "I made you some pancakes, there in the microwave".

"Thanks" I said walking over to the microwave and pushing the buttons to warm up my Breakfast/Lunch. "Where's Seth?" I asked curious to my brother's whereabouts.

"He's with Jake" she said rather stiffly.

Of course his hero. Mom wasn't Jake's biggest fan what with him imprinting on a half-vampire and all. "Did you get the paper today?" I asked.

"Yes it's in the living room why?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a job" I said.

Mom looked surprised.

The timer went off on the microwave and I grabbed my pancakes and headed to the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned the T.V on and grabbed the paper and opened up to the wanted section. Just because I was back in La Push doesn't mean I was going to be back to being all sad, angry, and mopey. I was going to be happy, angry, and mopey.

I scanned the paper trying to find a job that paid enough and would have a bendable schedule for my wolf hours.

I was so wrapped up in my paper I didn't notice when Seth came in with Jacob. "Hey Lee" Seth said sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"Hey Leah" Jake said sitting next to me on the couch.

"Hey" I said yawning.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to find a job. I can't keep asking mom for mony all the time" I said.

"Oh that's nice" Jake said politely.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Sam called me" he said.

Damn it I knew he would bitch about what happened last night!

"He told me what happened with you and Jamie" Jake said.

"Look I met the kid on my way to my anger management that YOU and Sam made me go to. We started talking and I decided I'd rather hang out with him then a bunch of rejects who are angry because 'no one understands them' I said quoting the excuse they always used. "So me and him decided to kill time and we took a bad shortcut and almost got mugged" I said.

"He was hurt" Jake said.

"Yes only because he decided to go all kung fu on there ass's one pulled out a blade and cut him, I was busy taking care of my own muggers and the kid did more damage to them then they did to him" I said angrily.

"All right calm down" he said holding up his hands "Sam seems to think you and him where keeping something secret is all"

"Sam needs to mind his own damn business" I said.

"Listen there is something you need to know" Jake said.

"What?"

"Well the pack is really happy to have you back" Seth said nervously.

Uh oh my Leah sense's are tingling, there about to say something that is going to piss me off.

"Well the pack got together and decided to throw you a welcome back party" Jake said.

I was surprised. A welcome back party for me? Who'd have thought.

"Okay" I said shrugging "Where at?".

Jake and Seth looked at each other nervously "The Cullen's house" Seth said.

"You're Joking right?" I asked.

"No , we're not. Leah there is something else you need to know"

"Don't tell me one of the leeches is going to hide in my birthday cake and give me a striptease" I joked.

"No, and ewww" Seth said.

"Ever since the incident with the European vamps people have been phasing left and right" Jake said.

"Ya I know that" I said.

"Well since you've been gone we've gotten some new members" Seth said.

"So what you want me to meet them?"

"Yes, but we need your help dealing with them" Jake said "The Cullens are haveing trouble dealing with them".

"Your the alpha you tell them to knock it off" I said not seeing the problem.

"It's complicated Leah" Seth said.

"Will you two stop dicking around and tell me what is wrong?" I demanded.

"Well you know how you were always pissed that you were like the new kind of wolf" Seth said.

"What another girl phased?" I asked excitedly. Finally thank you god finally some estrogen in this stupid group!"

"No" Jake said. Damn it!

"Well lets just say another La Push first has happened" Jake said.

"What the...HELL are you two dumb ass's talking about?" I demanded.

"I think maybe we should just show her" Seth said.

"WHAT!" I demanded angrily.

"Leah were going to show you the pups" Jake said.

.......Pups?

Jamie P.O.V

"Thanks Emily" I said washing my dish "Breakfast was good".

"Your welcome Jamie, you don't have to do the dishes" Emily said .

"I dirtied them I can wash them" I said.

Sam came in his face looked tense.

"I have to leave for a while" he said.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I have to check up on the pups. Jake is going to meet me at the Cullens to discuss what to do with them" Sam said.

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked.

"No one important" Sam said kissing Emily and leaving.

"He's still upset about last night?" I asked her.

"He's just scared is all" she said.

"Scared of what?"

"Well after last night what with you getting hurt and all he's just scared for you. He doesn't wan't you to get hurt is all. And he doesn't really know you so he doesn't know how to talk to you is all" she explained.

"You talk pretty easily" I said.

"I listen is all, how is your cut?" she asked.

"Gone"

"What?"

"Gone" I said showing her my arm that was now fully healed.

"That's not possible" she whispered touching my arm where the cut had been.

"I know freaky huh?" I said.

She didn't say anything, she bit her lip. I could practically here her thinking.

"Now that I think about it you have been growing a lot lately, and you are warm" she said putting her hand on my forehead. "But you just got here what could have caused this?"

"Caused what?" I asked.

"Nothing, so what are you going to do today?" she asked.

"I thought I would go and see Leah" I said.

"I don't think you should after last night Sam is still mad about it" Emily said.

"I just want to make sure she's ok" I said.

"Ok" she said with a smile "But don't be gone long".

"I won't" I said kissing her on the cheek.

I left the kitchen and headed for the door. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw Emily watching me as I left. I waved at her and she smiled. I then headed to Leah's for a quick visit, maybe we could reschedule a cancer meeting.

**fusedtwilight: Next chapter Leah meets the pups and Jamie becomes suspicious.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 11

fusedtwilight: Yay new chapter. A major thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put me on their story alerts and favorite stories. Seriously as a rookie writer it makes me feel good that you all enjoy it enough to keep on reading thank you so much. So here is the new chapter we learn who and what the pups are. And don't forget to vote on whether or not Jamie will imprint. Time is running out and only a few more chapters before he phases.

Leah P.O.V

"So let me get this straight." I said as Jake drove us to the Cullen's in his Rabbit.

"The Pups are a bunch of kids who have phased?" I asked.

"Yep." Seth said.

"And because there so young, they have trouble not phasing all the time?" I asked.

"Yep." Jake said.

"But I thought it only happened when we are in our teen years?" I asked confused.

"That's what we thought too, but there were about a hundred vampires if not more during the incident with the Volturi. Forks has never had such a large infestation before, it has seriously messed up whatever it is that triggers the wolf gene. People are still phasing, even the young ones." Jake said.

"Who are these kids?" I asked.

"Like us. Just kids minding their own business then they get a growth spurt and a temperature then something pisses them off and well that's all she wrote." Jake said.

"What about there parents? Do they know?"

"Of course they know Leah." Seth said "Hard not to notice when your kid bursts into fur and claws."

"Quiet you!" I snarled "So are they are our pack I'm assuming."

"No, maybe." Jake said frustrated, "Sam is coming over today to the Cullen's to discuss what to do."

"Whoa, Sam is actually going to set foot in the Cullen's?" I asked delightedly. Sam hates the Cullens; he's going to stick out like a sore thumb SWEET!

"Yeah that's another reason I want you there for your opinion." Jake said.

"My opinion?"

"You are my beta I would like to hear what you think of the situation."

"Were these kids?" I asked.

"The Cullens."

"What! You put a bunch of short fused wolves in a house of wolves?! What about Nessie? Did you stop to think-." I began.

"She has been spending time at Charlie's." Jake said.

"Why are they there in the first place?" I asked.

"Their parents don't want them anymore." Jake said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Leah when their parents learned what they are they freaked, they've practically disowned them." Seth said from the backseat.

"Jesus, so why put them at the Cullens?"

"When Carlisle learned what happened, him and the others felt responsible because of the Volturi and everything. We couldn't keep the pups all at the same place and not expect some destruction. Plus Jasper is perfect for dealing with them."

"I hear a but coming." I smiled.

"But, these are kids were talking about. There worse than Paul with their tempers. There phasing all the time and fighting each other, and they have no control over there wolf instincts and they wind up going after the Cullens."

"Have there been any serious incidents?"

"Nothing too bad, their teeth and claws aren't as sharp as ours because they haven't fully developed. Emmett loves them; he constantly eggs them on just to wrestle with them. God all the couches they've gone through."

"What does Sam want to do with them?"

"Well he still isn't vampire friendly, he doesn't want them around the Cullens at all, but he has no idea what to do with them or how to handle them. At least not without getting a little rough and he doesn't want to do that. Him and the others are afraid to have the pups in La Push."

"Let me guess they're afraid they're going to eat their precious imprints?"

"Yep." Seth said.

"Carlisle says they are like those immortal vampire children, they have no self-control or anything." Jake said getting back to the topic "Esme is enjoying the kids immensely; she is the only one the kids won't attack."

"Why?"

"She is super mom, they're kids, and her motherliness attracts them."

"What do the other Cullen's think?" I asked curious as to what the rest of the clan thought.

"Emmett loves always rough houses with them, Blondie tolerates them, Alice was all for it till they tore her clothes up, I never seen someone cry that much over cloths. Jasper has been a huge help calming them down. Edward helps too, Carlisle helps care for them medically but being the doctor he is he has been doing all kinds of experiments with them. He's like a kid at Santa's toy shop." Jake said.

"Wow first the first girl wolf, now the first children wolves, what's next?" I asked.

"The first vampire wolf?" Seth said.

"Not funny Seth." I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Esme P.O.V

I was in the kitchen making some food for the children.

There was so much change going on lately. Bella and Edward, then Nessie, now all the poor children from La Push.

I felt so bad for them. To think their own parents would disown them. I couldn't even begin to understand how some people could do such a thing. It had been rather difficult at first but things have been slowly getting easier.

"Can you believe it Esme?" Carlisle asked as he cooked the noodles. "To think we would have children of La Push in our house. Or we would have a granddaughter?" he said.

I smiled. Carlisle was so happy these days, both as a father and a scientist. I had to put my foot down on some of his experiments. They are children not guinea pigs after all.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck "And did you know that the Irish coven is thinking of turning to animal blood know?" he said.

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yes, they were amazed by how civilized we and Tanya's clan are and how well we have fit in with society. They really want to give it a try."

"I think they would fit in well with humans given enough time and patience." I said.

"And I have been contacted by some nomads, they heard about the incident with Aro and the others they want to learn more about our lifestyle."

"That's great." I said turning around and kissing him on the lips.

"Things are changing Esme I can feel it. Others of our kind are realizing there are other ways to live." He said.

"Mrs. Esme." A timid voice said.

We turned and saw one of the children looking nervous.

"Yes Bobby what is it?" I said giving him a smile.

"Eric phased and is taking apart Alice's shirts." He said.

"Oh no." I said, "Where is Alice?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice shrieked. "Not my shirts!"

"I'll go get that." Carlisle said kissing me on the cheek quickly and running off to make sure Alice didn't try and turn Eric into a fur coat.

"Can I help you Mrs. Esme?" Bobby asked.

"Of course you can, and please call me Esme." I said ruffling his hair and he laughed.

While he helped me with the food I took time to observe him. He was seven years old but looked fourteen. One of the things Jacob and Sam would be talking about was their education. Because of their temper and mentality they couldn't possibly attend normal school. They had the body of young men but the minds of a child; there was no way they could even socialize properly with older children. Jake was going to talk to Sam about letting us home school the children.

I knew there was going to be a fight. Sam still didn't like us. I knew him and Jake may get angry and say things to each other that the children shouldn't hear. So I decided on something.

"Hey Bobby."

"Yes."

"How would you like to eat outside? It's such a nice day today we should enjoy the sunlight, maybe Emmett and the others would want to join you." I said.

"Really? That would be great!" He said excitedly.

"Okay go tell the others to go get the table outside ready ok?"

"Thanks Mrs.-... Thank you Esme." He said giving me a hug. Then he ran off to tell the others the good news.

I took the moment alone to reflect.

When I was a human I wasn't very happy. I worried so much about making my mother and father happy I made a huge mistake in marrying Charles. When I became pregnant I left, not willing to have my child raised in the same lifestyle I was raised. Then he was born and I had such high hopes for the future. Then he died and I lost my reason to live.

Then fate brought me Carlisle. And my life changed for the better.

It was difficult to be a vampire. The urge to drink blood and the animalistic instincts. It took me a while to accept my new life but with Carlisle's and Edward's help I found a happiness I never thought I would have again. Happiness I only felt with my newborn baby in my arms, the happiness of a family.

Then Rose and Emmett joined then Alice and Jasper, now Nessie and young Jacob Black. And with Jacob his pack, and these young children. Our family even extended to Alaska. And even those of South America, and Ireland, and even Egypt have been added to our extended family.

Our family was growing and growing. And with it the hope and happiness that only family can bring.

But despite all this delight there was a feeling of unease. I was happy like this in another life. And it ended in sorrow. I feared for my family all of them. Was it something left from my human days? Or a mother's protective instinct?

I can't see the future, or read minds. But my power doesn't lie in my mind or eye's. But rather my heart. My power is a mother's love and it is the most powerful and beautiful thing. And to those who would threaten my family the most terrifying.

**fusedtwilight: Ohhhh scary Esme. Next chapter will have a Sam P.O.V . Now I know some of you don't like him. But next chapter will hopefully shed some light on why he is the way he is. And no he doesn't have a crush on Leah. He does still care for her but not that way. He still has strong feelings for her because although he imprinted he still has the memories of their time together and he can't just forget them. Although he doesn't have romantic feelings for her he still has a desire to protect her more strongly than he does for some of the other wolves. Sorry no Jamie next chapter but I promise he will be there next chapter. I have big plans for him alright. Don't forget to vote.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 12

**fusedtwilight: Here is where we meet the infomus pups. And don't forget to vote. Your vote can change how the story goes.**

Emily P.O.V

There is no way Jamie could be phasing. He just arrived. The wolf population is supposed to be the same as the amount as the vampire. Admittedly that has been in flux recently but he wasn't here for any of that. Why would he be phasing now?

But the signs were all there, growth, increase temperature, healing. Maybe I should have had him stay. I need to call Sam. I grabbed the house phone and dialed his number, but it went straight to his voicemail. Damn it he must be in a dead zone. Ironic seeing where he is going.

What should I do now? What can I do? I can't just stay here knowing Jamie could phase at any moment. I need to go find him, but…..wait of course duh Emily he said he was going to visit Leah. She didn't live too far away.

Jamie P.O.V

I walked over to Leah's. Sam didn't say I couldn't see her again after all. My cell phone rang and I frowned when I saw the caller I.D. It was one of my _friends, _from school. And I use friend loosely. Rick was some random guy I hanged out with at school. He was at a decent level on the social hierarchy that he served his purpose. But all in all he was boring. All he ever talked about was sports and sex.

I let the phone ring until it stopped, it vibrated letting me know he had left a message. I knew what he wanted to talk about his girlfriend and whether I thought she was cheating on him or not. She was but he was to dumb to see it. I mean she comes right up to guys and asks them to have sex with her. She even propositioned me for sex saying how Rick wasn't man enough for her, real grade A. whore she is.

I was really bored of La Push. There was nothing to do here and they had a wolf infestation. I had seen a wolf once the damn thing was as big as a horse too. I kid you not, but when I tried to tell Sam and Emily they just shrugged it off saying they grew big here.

I continued on my way to Leah's and I was still feeling irritated about stupid Rick and his slut girlfriend which was weird. Lately I've been feeling angrier lately. I'm usually a very cool and calm person. But something about this place seems to be bringing out my not so nice side. I was feeling more and more irritated lately and it only made me angrier not knowing why. I finally arrived at Leah's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later it opened.

"Oh hello Jamie." Sue Clearwater said with a smile.

Sue was Leah's mother. She was a member of the council. She was presently dating the chief Swan. A white man from Forks. I wondered how Leah felt about that. Her father Harry hasn't even been dead for a year and her mom was already in a relationship. Personally I thought it was in bad taste but that was my opinion. I put a smile on my face and greeted her.

"Morning ma'am is Leah home?" I asked politely.

"No, she left not to long ago." She said.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" I asked.

She thought for a second "I'm not sure sorry, I don't know when she'll be back."

"Okay I'll try again later thanks." I smiled then left.

As soon as my back was turned to her I dropped the smile and it was replaced with a scowl. Now I was really angry, where was she? I want to find Leah right now! I felt a headache coming on and began to rub my temples. What was wrong with me?

------

Leah P.O.V

We finally arrived at the Cullen's. Nothing had changed, it still looked the same. Not surprising seeing how its residents were immortal beings. We walked in without knocking, Jake practically lived here and what with a telepath and a seer there's no way you can surprise them. Edward and Carlisle greeted us in the living room. The small one Alice was with them and she looked depressed.

"Another one bit the dust?" Jake asked with a smile.

Alice glared at him. If looks could kill.

"Leah glad to see your back." Carlisle said politely shaking my hand.

"Leah." Edward nodded. Guess Joe Cool was to much a bad boy to shake hands.

"Joe Cool?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hi Leah." Alice said looking happier.

"What's up?" I said.

"Way to be formal Leah." Seth said and I elbowed him.

"So when is Sam going to show up for this little custody battle?" I asked.

"Ah I see Jacob told you about the children?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, so where are these little freaks at?"

"Leah!" Seth hissed.

"What? Takes one to know one." I said.

"They're outside, we thought since it was such a nice day out maybe we could get them out and they can let loose some energy." Carlisle said.

"Yeah outside and away from my closet." Alice muttered.

"Sam will be here soon, he's bringing Jared and Paul." Edward said.

"I can't believe he's brining Paul, he's just begging for trouble." Seth said.

"He has calmed down since he imprinted on Rachel." Jake said.

"Calmed down my ass." I snorted, "I swear ever since I've been back that bastard has been pushing my buttons."

"I see your anger management classes have been helping." Edward said, "By now you would have punched him."

"You told them about those stupid classes!" I accused Jake.

"Mind reader duh." He said pointing at Edward.

I glared at Jake and turned my attention to Carlisle, "Well let me see these pups."

Sam P.O.V

I drove with Paul and Jared. Jared rode up front and Paul rode back. We were on our way to the Cullen's so we were rather tense. We were going to discus what to do with the pups.

"Look I know they can't help it but I'm just not comfortable with them around La Push." Paul said.

"They can't help it Paul, but they are Quilutes we can't just kick them out."

I sighed. The presence of the Pups had been causing a stir. The pack was divided, you have those who don't want them in La Push then you have the other half who wants them in La Push. They are simply too young and wild to be allowed around La Push. There parents had forsaken them basically. I felt bad for them, they were too young to control the wolf instincts and because they were constantly phasing so they didn't age. School was also a problem last thing that we needed was for them to get angry and try to eat one of the teachers.

We had tried to have members of the pack baby-sit but the damage the kids caused to a single house was unbelievable. It was Jake's Idea we keep them at the Cullen's I had protested at first but we had no where else to keep them. Emily tried to convince me to let her watch them but I flat out refused.

Finally I gave in to his idea and the Cullen's have been keeping an eye on the pups. I wanted to help them but I had no idea to do it, and I refused to allow the Cullen's of all people to raise them. Paul and Jared continued there debate about the pup's. One of the reason's why so many of those in my pack were scared of them was because they had imprinted and were scared what happened with me and Emily would happen with there imprints and the pups. There were a few incidents were the pups escaped and ran wild in the woods.

It was just a great big mess the whole thing. A lot of things had been changing, the pup's, Jamie, Leah returning. It was hard enough trying to run my pack let along a bunch of adolescent kids. I felt useless and that only irritated me more.

"What do you think Sam?" Paul asked.

"I think we need to be willing to help them, they need help and have no one to turn to but us. I think with enough time and effort we can teach them the skills they need to live there lives as protectors of La Push." I said.

"You're so wise Sam." Paul mocked.

"I can't believe you let them go to the Cullen's." Jared said.

"I'm happy you did, now they get to deal with those little monsters, I wonder how often they have to fix there house?" Paul said with a wicked smirk.

"This isn't about the Cullen's this is about the Pups and the best way to help them by any means necessary."

"Even if it means asking the Cullens for help?" Jared asked.

"Any means necessary, for a greater good." I said.

Leah P.O.V

We walked out to the back yard. Toys and clothes were scattered around. There was a bunch of kids at a table. They were all eating food and talking about kid stuff and pushing each other. I noticed that all though these kids looked like early teenagers there body movement was like someone much younger.

Jasper was standing by the table; he was keeping an eye on the kids making sure they didn't get to rowdy. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Jasper is attracted to positive emotions." Edward said answering my question "The kids are always happy despite their situation."

I saw the blonde Rose was at the grill making burgers and hot dogs "Rose has been learning how to cook from Esme, she has found a way to fill her desire for children."

"One big happy family, where's Bella and Ness?" I asked.

"Over at Charlie's. The kids are too dangerous to be around right now, it's a shame Nessie has really taken a shine to them." Edward said.

"Nessie doesn't get many chances to meet other children, it's only natural she would be interested in them." Jake said, "But they seem to interested in her." He said and I noticed his and Edward's face's became more serious.

Seth saw my confused look because he laughed and Edward glared at him "A few of the pup's have developed a small crush on Nessie." He said with a smile.

"Hey wolf girl!" A loud booming voice called.

I looked and saw Emmett. I did a double take because he was being attacked by Wolves. Three wolves were jumping on him and gnawing on him. He just laughed and would pick them up and toss them away and they would yip in delight and come back for more.

"Emmett." Carlisle said shaking his head, "Esme will be angry he got them worked up before lunch."

"Doesn't he feel them biting him?" I asked looking at his torn clothes.

"He feels it but it doesn't hurt. There not old enough to be any harm for a vampire yet, a human sure but not one of us." Edward said.

"Our clothes are endangered though." Alice muttered.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" A voice called.

Emmett and the pups stopped wrestling and looked to see an angry Esme with her hands on her hips.

They all lowered there heads like children being chastised…….lets face it they are children, Emmett included. Edward laughed at my thought.

"Didn't I say no wrestling until after lunch?" Esme said.

"Yes ma'am." Emmett said.

"Now look all your clothes are torn, you all March upstairs and get some clothes on."

"Yes ma'am." He said and they took off to get changed.

"So these are the pups? They don't look so bad." I said not seeing what the big deal was.

"There having a good day." Carlisle said. "Some days there like this other days well..." He left it unsaid.

"Leah, hello." Esme said stepping forward to give me a hug. Surprisingly I hugged back. There was something about Esme that always brought out the best in people.

"Are you here to join us for lunch? I have a turkey in the oven." She said.

"Sure if you'll have me." I said.

I sat down at the table with Jake and Seth. I was immediately bombarded with questions by the kids. Who was I? Where have I been? What my favorite color was? Kid questions you know. They were paying attention to me at first but a few minutes later after Emmett and the rest of the pups joined us there attention was on the turkey that Esme was bringing out. Question what eats more a grown up wolf or a kid wolf? Let's find out.

Jamie P.O.V

I wasn't feeling good. After I left Leah's I started to feel funny. My stomach hurt. I was sweating but it was a nice cool day. By the time I got home I felt like I was about to pass out.

I opened the door and stumbled in, "Jamie is th-" Emily started but stopped when she saw me. "Oh my, are you okay?"

"No." I said before I feel on the ground.

**fusedtwilight: Yeah he is so totaly going to phase. Next chapter Sam and Jake have there meeting about the Pups and it doesn't go so well. And Will Jamie finally phase?**


	13. Chapter 13

The brother I never knew

Chapter 13

**fusedtwilight: So here is the new chapter. I am glad so many people are enjoying this story. Don't forget to vote, your vote can change the story. Should Jamie imprint yes or no? So without ado here is chapter 13. **

Emily P.O.V

I was able to tuck Jamie into bed.

I need to call someone from the pack. If he phase's in the house there is no way I can stop him from freaking out.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked him.

"I think." He said sipping from the cup of cold water I brought him.

"I'll call the doctor ok; if you need anything I'll be here ok?" I said moving his hair from his face.

"Thanks Emily." He smiled weakly.

"Okay get some rest now, I'll be back soon to check on you." I said kissing his forehead.

I left his room and headed downstairs. I had given him some pills to help him sleep, but with his metabolism changing I knew they wouldn't work much.

I grabbed the phone and made a few calls. Then I had to find a way to Call Sam.

Leah P.O.V

The food had been great as always. The Pups were very lively, my god. There so big on the outside but so small on the inside. It was like that Tom Hank's movie Big, where this kid makes a wish to be big but winds up ageing to adult hood. It was like those scenes where he was an adult but still a kid. Now the pups where still so young between five and eight, but had the bodies of young men.

Then I find out there parents flipped about there kids being furry, and disowned them. Okay they didn't say it out loud but they ignore them, they always have the pack's take care of them.

It was bad for one kid called Eric, his parents refused to say they had a son. I guess he and his big brother had been playing ball and he kept on making fun of Eric, Eric got angry phased and well, lets just say Emily isn't the only one with a bear attack story to tell. I was the center of their attention. As soon as I sat down all there eyes were on me. I was soon bombarded with all sorts of questions.

"Okay boys' food first then interrogate Leah." Jake said sitting down.

"Thanks a lot Jake, yeah let me be verbally attacked by a bunch of kids you dick head." I said.

There was a collective gasp around the table.

"She said a swear." One of the kids whispered in awe.

"Leah watch your mouth around the pups." Seth hissed at me.

"Fuck off." I hissed at him quietly. I forgot I was in the presence of wolves because the shock of dick head was no where near that of fuck off. I thought the kids eyes couldn't get any bigger, I was wrong. There eyes were the size of plates.

"She just used the f-word." One of the kids said shocked.

"And she just cussed out Jake and Seth, she….is…..so…..coooool!" One of the kids said.

Soon the table broke out into agreement over my new found coolness.

"Way to go Leah, way to be a good role model." Jake growled at me.

"Am I bothered?" I asked.

"What?"

"Am I bothered though?"

"You should be."

"But I'm not bothered though, see look at my face." I said pointing at my face.

What about your face?" He asked confused.

"Does it look bothered?"

"No."

"Then I'm not bothered."

"But."

"Face."

"But."

"Bothered."

"But."

"Face."

"Leah I swear to god I'm going to."

"And I swear to god I'm not bothered though." I said stuffing a hot dog into his mouth to shut him up.

He was speechless but red in the face. Seth and the other kids watched us while they ate.

"This is better then dinner and a movie." One of the kids said.

"So when is Sam getting here, I'm still plenty pissed at him." I said.

"She did it again!" One of the kids said dramatically.

"He should be here soon, followed by the pointless talking that leads to nowhere at all I'm sure." Jake said.

"I don't like Sam." One of the kids said.

"He's mean." Another said.

"He's to bossy." Said another.

"So I see they met him already." I smiled.

"Noticed did you?" Seth said with a smile.

"The kids are too young to chose there own pack. They're connected mentally to both packs, which weren't useful getting them calmed down to many voices telling them what to do." Jake said.

"So how does Sam fit into all of this?" I asked.

"When Sam had the kids in La Push he couldn't control them the normal way, so he used the only way he could."

"You don't mean he used the voice on him?" I asked horrified.

Jake nodded and I felt my blood begin to boil. That bastard! How dare he use the Alpha voice on a child! The Alpha voice is what we call the power an Alpha has over his pack. If the Alpha use's that voice on one of his pack they must do what he say's, no ifs and or buts' about it. I had that voice used on me plenty of times in my early days. When I was more angry and bitter about my new life. It was horrible, it hurt to fight it, there was no way you could fight it. The thought of one of these pups going through that made me almost phase. But then a wave of calm washed through me. I looked and saw the male blonde Jasper and nodded a thank you in his direction.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Like I said the pups are mentally tied to both packs, I was phased one day and saw Sam using the voice on one of the Pups that had phased. I immediately called a council meeting. The problem is that no one knows what to do with them. There has never in recorded history been a wolf this young. There minds have no control over the wolf side, mix that with their tempers tantrums and they are phasing left and right."

"They look fine today." I said.

"Like Carlisle said, it's a good day. They were running wild around La Push, Sam and my pack had a hell of a time catching them. Little punks are fast for kids." Seth said.

"Fast like me?" I asked.

"Leah no one is fast as you, except Edward." Jake said "But there fast enough to be giving us all a good work out that's for sure. Our pack and Sam's pack too baby sitting duties but the damage they would cause to the houses, and the near misses with normal people were getting too much." Jake said.

"How near of a miss are we talking?" I asked dreading the answer.

"There where some campers in the woods, a few of the kids phased and came upon them. Poor people were stuck in a tree for hours because these little brats wanted to play with them."

"It was fun." One of the boys said "They had lots of meat to eat and it was fun chasing them up that tree." He smiled gleefully remembering the incident.

"Yeah well it wasn't so funny when they told the authorities and now there's talk about open season on wolves." Jake said eyeing the kid sternly.

"Sorry." He whispered shrinking under Jake's stern look.

"Okay so what did the elders think?" I asked.

"Like I said they don't know what to do. They don't want to just toss them, but they can't keep them there. Sam then thought the only way to keep them in line was to the Alpha voice." Jake said bitterly.

"What did he say exactly?"

"He said the pups are to wild and emotional for normal methods to work.. He says the only way to keep the kids safe, and the people safe is to use the voice."

"But there just kids, you can't just expect them to have such fine emotional control. They need to run around and be happy and let loose all that extra energy. That's not healthy for them." I said.

"That's what I told Sam. But you know him. 'We have a responsibility to protect the people Jake sacrifices must be made'" Jake said doing a good impersonation of Sam.

"Asshole, no wonder you brought them to the Cullen's. There happier here then they would be back home. And that's messed up!" I said.

"Sam was so upset when he found out what Jake did." Seth said smiling. "Jake took all the pup's and brought them here. Sam was so mad; he and Jake actually came to blows."

"You fought Sam?" I asked Jake.

"Yep, it was the only way to make him see sense. When the Cullen sheared about the Pup's they offered there house and there services to help with the pup's. When Sam realized the Cullens would have to deal with all the burden that comes with the responsibility of caring for them he relented." Jake said.

"So if he's glad to be rid of them why is he coming here?" I asked.

"He doesn't want the pups around the Cullens. He thinks they'll poison there minds or something stupid like that, we are supposed to be mortal enemies you know."

"You know I'm missing being a runaway." I sighed.

"Hey Leah?" One of the kids asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true you're the only girl wolf?" He asked.

"Uh maybe you should go play now." Seth said nervously. Everyone knew how touchy I was about the whole lone girl wolf thing.

"It's okay Seth. What's your name?" I asked the kid.

"Jessie." He said shyly.

"Yes Jessie I am the only female wolf." I said giving the nervous kid a smile.

"How come?"

"I don't know, there has never been a female wolf before." I said.

"Paul said you're a freak is that true?" He asked.

"Jessie!" Jake said.

"It's okay Jake." I said waving my hand "We don't know why I became a wolf, but just because I am the first of something doesn't mean I am a freak, I'm just new. Do you understand?"

He tilted his head to the side "I think I do." He said "I don't like Paul, I think he talks to much. He said your to mean. But I think your pretty." He said with a blush.

"Thank you." I said ruffling his hair.

"Jessie has the hots for Leah." One of the boy's sang.

Jessie began to shake and bared his teethe at the kid. Before I knew it he burst into fur and lept at the kid. Soon all hell broke loose.

Jamie P.O.V

I woke up from my nap.

I felt better. Maybe it was just a bug? I had a weird dream, Leah was in it. I was walking in the woods. I was running from something. I heard something running up behind me, I turned around and there was a wolf with silver hair looking at me. It changed into a very naked Leah, she tried to tell me something, something I needed to know. But then I woke up.

I checked myself in the mirror. I looked a little pale but that was it..

I left my room and went to go down the stairs but I heard voices.

"Are you sure?' A male voice asked.

"I think I know the signs." Emily's voice said, slightly chastising the male voice.

"But it doesn't make sense? He hasn't been anywhere near a leech."

"I know that, but he and Sam share the same father. And it is possible for siblings to phase look at Seth and Leah." Emily said.

"How long has he been out?"

"About an hour, I should go check on him. I'll be right back." I heard chair legs scraping against the wooden floor.

I began to walk down the stairs yawning "Hey." I said to Emily.

"Jamie?" Emily said surprised "I thought you where asleep?"

"I was but now I'm up."

"How are you feeling?" She asked feeling my head.

"Fine I have no idea what happened maybe it was just a small bug." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You've cooled down." She said amazed "I thought for sure."

"Everything ok Emily?" A man said walking from the kitchen.

"Oh Jamie this is Brady he's a friend. I called him to help me when I go shopping, but if your feeling better maybe you would like to come with us?" Emily said.

I had my suspicions that Emily had another motive for having me go with her. The talk she had with Brady was still fresh in my mind. What is phasing? What about leeches? And what does it all have to do with Leah? Something was up with La Push, and I am going to find out what. The only way to find out though is to observe the people and make a few inquiries.

"Sure I'd be happy to go with you." I smiled.

Leah P.O.V

The table was broken. Food was strewn through out the yard. And I was pissed!

After Eric attacked the little prick that made that goad, the entire table erupted into claws and teeth. Vampires may laugh at the claws of a baby wolf, but there still plenty sharp for someone like me. We wolves may be more durable then a human but were not rock hard. I was covered in scratches that were quickly healing.

It took us fifteen minutes to calm them down. And that was with Jasper's help. Esme brought out clothes for all the pup's to change into. Seth and Jake had gotten some hits from the little monsters. So much for lunch.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"That was a day with the Pup's." Seth said wiping the blood from his face.

I finally see Sam's point of view about the pups. (If you tell anyone I said that I will find you and eat your kidney)

The yard was trashed badly. It looked like two bulldozers fought back here. I could only imagine what happened to the house's these kids had been kept at. And they really had no control over there actions. Eric who had been such a sweet heart as a boy was a blood thirsty little beast as a wolf. He bit me right on the arm and almost yanked my effin arm off! The kids were coming back outside to help clean with the mess. They were all upset, sad they had ruined a good meal. Eric came up to me tears shining in his eyes. I knew he was coming over to apologize he seemed like such a sweet heart.

"I'm so sorry Leah." He said trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay I'm fine see." I said showing him my scratches which were just about healed.

"Jacob, Sam is here." Edward said stepping out side and handing bags to people.

"Great just what I needed, to here him find out about this." Jake said frustrated.

"Just don't tell him." I said stretching my arms and wincing.

"How are we going to explain the cloths?" Seth asked.

"And the blood." Jake said.

"Just tell them it was me." I said simply.

"Yeah sure." Seth said.

"Yeah he'd believe that." Jake said.

"Kiss my ass." I said.

"But it was your idea!" Seth said frowning.

"Doesn't mean you have to like it." I said pushing him aside and heading inside.

Sam P.O.V

We made it to the Cullens. As soon as we arrived our noses began to burn with the smell of leech. I knew there would be a lot of yelling at this meeting. But there was no way I was going to entrust the fate of those children to the hands of a Cullen.

**fusedtwilight: I was going to have Sam and Jake have the meeting this chapter but I decided to move it to next chapter. And no Jamie hasn't phased yet, he was close though. Soon though soon. Don't forget to vote, your vote can change the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 14

**fusedtwilight: Sorry its been so long since I updated. I just got done with one of my stories and needed some me time to get over it. I always hate ending a story, you spend so much time making it and get such positive feedback you feel bad to end it. So here it the new chapter hope you like it. There is very little jamie in this chapter, i find him hard to write, and don't forget to vote. Oh and before i forget that thing last chapter where Leah tells jake she isn't bothered i got that from the cathrine tate show. It's a BBC thing. I love that show.**

Sam P.O.V

"Do you really expect me to believe it was Leah?" I asked with a frown.

We where in the Cullen's living room. I was standing up not wanting to sit on their furniture. I have to admit one of the benefits of having the pups living here is there smell helps dilute the smell of leech. Jake, Leah, and Seth stood too. Only because they where covered in blood and didn't want to ruin the fancy furniture. I was standing because I still had pride enough not to.

"I wasn't appreciating the girl wolf jokes so I decided to show dumb ass 1, and dumb ass 2 the error of there ways." Leah said shooting a glare at the two.

"It's not that I don't believe you lack the ability Lee, but if you couldn't stand against me do you really think you could stand against Seth and Jake." I said shooting her a glare. When she first joined the pack there where many times I had to get physical with her. Not because I wanted but she forced me too.

"Believe it or not Sam but Jake has a thing about hitting girls, and clawing them. Maybe you should learn that virtue." She said nastily.

I felt my anger rise. I had never wanted to fight her, she knew that. But she came at me and was a loose canon. I couldn't have her acting like that. I had to give her a dose of tough love for her own good. What if she was a round a human during one of her little tiffs? Does she think I enjoyed it? She was able to here my thoughts and I hers. I knew it was her way of punishing me.

"Well it's a good thing there isn't a girl here, just a dyke." Paul sneered at Leah.

Seth began to shake and Jake growled at him. Surprisingly Leah was the one who raised her hand. "Don't do it Seth you know how Paul is about starting fights." She said. She looked at him and grinned "You know he's just jealous we do more work then him and we didn't drop out of school. Tell me Paul how does Rachel feel knowing she had to lower her standards? Smart college girl like her stuck with spoiled little brat like you?"

Seth let out a laugh.

"Easy Leah that's my sister now." Jake said giving her a light stern smile.

"Easy Paul." I said seeing how bad he was shaking.

"Bitch!" he spat at her.

"Woof, woof." She grinned.

"Enough, we are here to discus the pups not bicker like children." I said.

"Okay fine, yes the kids had a little tantrum and we handled it." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"You call this handling it?" Jared said waving his hands at there torn cloths.

"Well we couldn't just let them run wild." Jake said shrugging his shoulders.

"Which is why we gave them to you." I said "You said you could help them get there tempers under control and make sure no humans got hurt." I said.

"Well no _humans _have been hurt." Seth said.

"That's not the point Seth." I said sharply "I'm getting tired of waiting for results; you said the Cullens can help." I said to Jake.

"The Cullens are helping; Edward and Jasper have been using their gifts to help us keep them under control." He said "How ever they do have there limits, and yes there are slips. But these are children Sam. Werewolves yes but still children, you can't just tell them to heel and expect them to do it."

"And on that note, I need to have words with you Sam." Leah said crossing her arms, oh boy I know that pose. "What is this I here you used your alpha voice on the kids?" She demanded.

"What else was I supposed to do Lee? You've seen them one minute there adorable little tykes, the next"- I waved my hand at them-"What else do I do, tell me all of you. In order to make sure no more innocent people get hurt what do I do? I use the only thing I have to make them stop. Already one of them attacked their brother. They don't listen to reason or authority I did what I had to do."

"Okay Sam what do you want to do now." Jake said "You're not satisfied with the results."

"What results? There the same as before." I said.

"No, the Cullens have been helping by not just using there powers but the hearts as well. We all know that there parents have basically disowned them. There young confused and scared and there own family's have abandoned them, is it really so surprising they're angry? The Cullens have helped ease that suffering by feeding them, clothing them, teaching them, the things a family should do." Jake said.

"We are their family." I said coldly not liking where this was going.

"Then why are they here instead of La Push?" Jake asked.

"We tried that Jake, you saw the houses after they got done with it." I said.

"Exactly, they still have progress to make I admit. But just give me more time and I promise we can help them stop phasing." Jake said.

"I admit I do believe you and the Cullens are helping them emotionally. But I still don't like the idea the Cullens are helping raise the next generation of protectors." I said.

"Well maybe if more members of your pack where willing to spend time with them then maybe you wouldn't have that problem." Jake said.

"This is ridiculous." Leah said. "Look Sam the kids are better off here you know that. And your pack obviously don't give a damn what happens to them, so what's the problem here?"

"I assure you Leah I am not the only one who worries about the presence of the Cullens in their lives." I said.

"The council has also voiced there concerns to us about the situation." Seth said.

I was surprised Seth and Leah where here. Especially Seth, what ever happened to that little kid who hero worshiped Jake, and played basketball with his friends? Now look at him he's important enough to be included in on important meetings. I never allowed him in on such things when he was in my pack. It was nice to see he could handle the responsibility.

"Okay so since you don't like them being here we'll just toss em back to La Push how's that Sam?" Leah said.

"We can't have the little monsters running around our family's." Paul said.

"They're not monsters you prick they're kids." Leah snarled.

"He does have a point though, they still aren't ready to be around humans there still too dangerous. Are you giving them enough discipline?" Jared asked.

"Discipline?" Jake asked confused.

"He's wondering if we have been punishing them when they have been bad." Seth said giving Jared a pointed look.

"It is true they need to be cared for like any other child, but caring for a child comes with the responsibility to also make sure they are punished when they misbehave." I said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he does have a point. How has the whole punishment thing been going?" Leah asked.

Jake and Seth looked away nervously "Don't you ground them or put them in time out?" I asked.

They continued to look away "We leave it up to Esme and Carlisle to do the punishments." Jake said.

"You idiots." Leah snapped. "Do you really think a simple time out helps teach them anything?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked taken back by Leah's attitude.

"Seth remember what mom and dad used to do with us? Remember when I called mom a bitch and dad gave me the belt?" She asked Seth.

"You're not the only one who got whacked." Seth said rubbing his rear remembering what it felt like.

"You can't just hit them with a belt." Jake said.

"Fine slap them on the ass with your hand then." Leah said shrugging her shoulders.

"But we have never had to spank them." Seth said.

"You telling me a bunch of kids never mouthed off to you, or misbehaved?" Leah asked.

"Nessie hasn't..." Jake said proudly.

"Nessie isn't a kid she's a mutant." Leah said.

"Hey!" Jake growled.

"Look I'm saying beat them to a pulp just give them a slap on the ass or put them in time out is all." Leah said.

"I'm not sure any of us would be comfortable doing that." Jake said.

"Fine, then if you won't I will." She said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Since no one has the balls to keep these little punks in line, from now on if they break the rules they will have to deal with me." She said crossing her arms.

"Lee I don't think you can handle this." I tried to tell her gently. Leah still had her own issues to deal with. I didn't think babysitting would help her with that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

Of course it had to be Sam. Every time I ever had an idea it had to be Sam that shot it down first. I had no idea what it was with these guys and spanking, I wasn't talking about beating them to a bloody stump. I had been spanked when I was a kid loads of times and I turned out fine….mostly.

"Look shit for brains, since you can't handle having them in La Push and Jake is to limp wrested to give them a firm hand it is going to have to fall to me." I said firmly.

"I don't know what's worse for those kids, Leah or the leeches." Paul sneered.

"If I really wanted to be sadistic I could say you where there real father Paul." I shot back at him.

"Do you really think you can help them Lee?" Sam asked.

I swear to god how many times did I tell him not to call me that? And people wonder why I had such a hard time forgetting about our old life.

"Believe me this can work. The Cullens provide the tender love and care, and I provide the order and discipline. This is the only plan we have. Unless you want to bring them back to La Push and near your imprints be my guest." I said.

I saw there faces scrunch up in fear at the thought of their precious imprints any where near those kids. I knew all I had to do was pull the imprint card and Sam would agree with my plane. Times like this make me glad I will never imprint. At least I can think with my head.

"Okay fine, but I'm still not happy about them spending so much time with the Cullens." Sam said.

"Well maybe if their parents weren't always asking us to _baby-sit_ then it wouldn't be a problem. And if you want them to have more wolf influence then why don't you have more of your wolves spend time with them?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Unlike yours Jake my pack remembers why we exist." Sam said darkly.

"Then unless your willing to set aside your prejudice and send some wolves over to teach them how to be good little vampire murders stop your bitching. Besides our pack may be more comfy with the Leeches but at least were spending time with them." Jake said.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs and the sound of growls and howls filled the air.

"I'll go." I said moving to leave the room.

"Lee, be careful." Sam said.

"I am the Beta of this pack and the only girl wolf Sam; I can more than handle them. And stop calling me Lee." I said and left the room. I had a bunch of puppies to chastise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

Something was definitely wrong...

Ever since we left the house Emily and Brady had kept a very close eye on me. It was like they where waiting for me to explode or something.

We where at the grocery store. Emily had a whole list of things to get. It was ridiculous how much the poor woman had to by seeing how it was only two days ago she bought food. Sam always had people coming over to his house. People like Brady who are very big, and all who seem to treat Sam like he was there leader. I wondered if Sam was running a cult. All the people who came over where like him. Tall, muscled, same hair style, dressed in the same kind of clothing style. And when Sam told them or asked them to do something they did it immediately. I wasn't sure it was a cult, he never preached, or told them anything ridiculous like about the coming end, or about spiritual chakras or such nonsense. They acted more like an extended family if anything.

But poor Emily was stuck cooking for all these men. And they ate enough food to fee a third world country... I helped Emily with the food and dishes. It was the least I could do. I had gotten to know many of Sam's friends, but I never got to chummy with them. In case they were a cult I didn't want to get to close to any of them. I wondered why Emily always worked so hard to feed all these people. They should at least offer to help her do the dishes.

"Okay I think it would be quicker to split up and get the groceries that way." She said tearing the list in half and handing it to me "You two get the stuff on this list and I'll get the rest." She said.

We went our separate ways. I didn't bother to make small talk with Brady. If he wanted to make small talk then he would.

"So your Sam's brother?" He asked.

Gee I wonder how I knew he would say that?

"Half-brother." I corrected grabbing a shopping cart.

"Right sorry. So how is La Push?" He asked politely.

"Dull, it's either cliff diving or hiking." I said pushing the cart while he followed me.

"Yeah it's a good think we have port Angels other wise we'd have nothing to do around here." He laughed.

"I'd imagine there's only so many times you can the same thing before it gets old..." I said.

"Yeah I guess." He said. He must of sensed I wasn't in a chatty mood. Truth was I wasn't. Normally I would humor a person but I just wasn't feeling like playing good. I hope he doesn't try and keep this conversation going.

"So what's it like living with Sam?" He asked. So much for that wish.

"It's different from what I'm used to but I'll live." I said grabbing some eggs.

"You're the talk of the town you know? Sam Uley's long lost brother returning to La Push." He said.

"I was never lost; you have to own something in order to lose it. And I've never been to La Push." I said continuing my job.

"You know you're really lucky to have Sam as a brother." He went on.

"Half-brother." I corrected again.

"I mean I wish I had a brother like him, you could always count on Sam to do the right thing for the tribe. He is always reliable and trustworthy." He said fondly.

Yes like I haven't been told that a million times already.

"And Emily man I wish I had a sister like her. She's one in a million." He said fondly of her.

"I like Leah." I said suddenly hoping to shut him up.

"Leah? As in Clearwater?" He asked.

"I don't think there are many girls here with that name." I said.

He got a frown on his face. Like he was remembering something that left a bad taste in his mouth "So you have met Leah?" He asked.

"Yes I think she is a delightful person to be around." I said with a smile.

"You haven't really gotten to know her." He said "She is a really angry and bitter person."

"Really why?" I asked.

"Because Sam left her for Emily who is her cousin. She never got over him and started making peoples lives hell for it." He said.

"So Sam leaves her for her cousin, she gets angry and sad about it and that makes her the bad guy?" I asked dryly.

"There's more to it then that." He said shuffling his feet.

"Then please explain it to me." I said.

"Leah's just moody, temperamental, bitter, and spiteful." He explained.

"If the love of your life left you for your cousin wouldn't you be like that?" I asked.

"I guess I mean it never happened to me."

"Exactly, I don't know how long it has been since you last where around her, but the Leah I know is a strong, independent, and smart girl. Is she a little irritable? Yes but after all the stuff that has happened to her, and the lack of support I can tell she has received just by talking to you I believe the girl is more then entitled to be angry and bitter." I said "Now if your done talking would you please make yourself useful and get the macaroni?" I asked politely.

"Yeah sure." He said a little stiffly.

I think I hurt his feelings, I wonder if I care?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I walked upstairs to where the Hassle was. I walked into one of the extra room's the Cullens had and saw a complete mess. The Cullen's had obviously changed this room for the kids. There where toys, and games all over the place. Posters of movies and sports teams littered the wall. There was a big flat screen TV on the wall. There was a PS3, a Wii, and an X-box 360 on the TV set next to it. I noticed there was some claw marks on the wall, and was that a pair of boots in the corner all chewed up?

Some of the boys had phased and were being wrestled by Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. The rest of the boys where playing the Wii while this happened. These little incidents where obviously common seeing how the kids weren't paying attention.

"Awww who's a gooood booy." Emmett cooed to one of the pups. He held the little beast by the sides in the air while it thrashed and tried to rip his face of. He kept making baby faces at it and it kept on snarling at him and trying to bite his face off.

"Emmett put him down." Edward said.

Emmett complied and put the wolf down and as soon as he did it launched forward and latched onto his leg trying to rip it off. The only damage was to his jeans which where ripped.

"That's enough..." I said to the wolf but he ignored me, "I said that's enough!" I said stepping forward and slapping the wolf on the nose.

The wolf let out a shriek and stared at me with shocked eyes.

"Aww you didn't have to hit him." Emmett whined.

"Yes I did, you're too soft on these kids, now the rest of you phase back then get back here, now!" I said and the wolves ran out to go change back and get some cloths. "We just had a meeting with Sam and it has come to my attention that discipline has been a little slack around here." I said to the Cullen boys.

"Not uh, we discipline them." Emmett said crossing his arms.

"Do you spank them?"

"No."

"Do you ground them?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

Usually a week."

"Uh huh, and I'm sure they don't just play with the others to pass the time." I said.

"What is this about?" Jasper asked.

"Sam is concerned the pups aren't receiving enough tough love. And since no one here seems to be capable of being the bad guy, it falls on me to be the bad guy." I said.

"I am sure we are more then capable of handling a bunch of children." Edward said frowning "We have some experience."

"Nessie doesn't count." I said.

"Why not?" he asked indignantly.

"Name one time she ever misbehaved?" I asked triumphantly.

His face scrunched up in concentration, "I can't think of a time." He said finally.

"That's because she never has." I said.

"I am more then capable of handling these ruffians." Jasper said.

"That's because you just use your power to keep them nice and docile." I said frowning at him.

The boys returned and went straight for the TV.

"Not so fast, come here." I said to them and they walked over.

"What?" One of the little snots asked. I had a feeling he would be my first victim.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

They just stood there looking at the floor.

"Well? I'm waiting?" I said tapping my foot.

"Me and Tom where playing PSP, then Eugene showed up and wanted to play and we asked him to wait a second then the jerk yanks it out of my hand and started to play it and when we tried to get it back he broke it."

"This true?" I asked the one called Tom.

"So what if it is." He asked really ignorantly.

"Then I think it's time for an apology." I said glaring at him.

"No, I don't have to do anything, you can't make me." He said staring me down.

It was dead silent. The kids had paused there game to watch this showdown. I did a head count and realized that all of the pups where here. Tom knew this; he was trying to show everyone how cool he was standing up to an adult.

"Yes I can and if you don't there will be consequences." I said.

"What are you going to do hit me?" He sneered.

"As a matter of fact, YES!" I said.

I grabbed his wrist and spun him around. I bent him over a little and I started to spank him.

"This. Is. What. You. Get. For. Acting. Like. A. Little. Brat!" I said with each and every spank.

He cried and whimpered with each blow. When I was done I let him go, he spun around rubbing his rear and tears running down his face "How dare you do that you're not my mother!" He screeched.

"No!" I shouted and I grabbed his neck "But I'm the best thing you got, now you go to your room and you stay there until your ready to behave." I said and he ran out the door crying.

"And that goes to the rest of you." I said turning to glare at the rest of them "From now on if any of you ever misbehave you will have me to answer to got it?" I said.

They all cowered at the face of my wrath but all nodded.

"Good." I said.

"Holy crap." Emmett said horrified.

"And that is how you be good parent boys." I said giving them a smirk. "From now on if they do anything they shouldn't let me know." I said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I got one more brat to deal with." I said heading back down stairs.

**fusedtwilight: I hope i didn't portrey Leah as being a child abuser. She's not she is just doing the tough job. Don't forget to vote, your vote could change how the story goes.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 15

**Fusedtwilight: I know I keep on putting off Jamie phasing but I just don't feel like it's time yet. I promise by three chapters he will have phased.**

Leah P.O.V

I walked back downstairs to the living room. The guys were still talking, and they say girls talk a lot.

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"One of the kids was being a brat, started a fight and I finished it." I said.

"What did you do? Yell at him, you're good at that." Paul sneered.

"No I beat his ass and sent him to his room. And if you keep giving me lip I'll do the same to you. Only I'll draw blood." I threatened.

"Easy sis." Seth said.

"So as you can all see the pups are well taken care of. They got the Cullens and my pack for emotional support and Leah to scare the piss out of them." Jake said with a smile.

"Just the pups?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm still not comfortable with the Cullens raising our kids." Sam said.

"First there not your kids second take the issue with their parents if you have a problem with their living arrangements." I said.

Sam rubbed his head angrily.

"Fine, but I am going to talk to the elders about having the pup's over for the next bonfire." He said.

"That's fine, I would prefer them to stay at home with their families but obviously that's not happening." Jake said.

"Well before we leave can I talk to you Leah? Alone." He asked.

I wanted to tell him to piss off and leave. But if I am to teach the kids about respect I need to show some. As much as I hate to say it. I followed Sam into the other room for some privacy while Jared and Paul went to wait in his car.

"I want to say sorry." He said turning to face me.

"About?" I asked. He did have a lot of things he could apologize for after all.

"About the other night, with Jamie." He said sighing "I over reacted and made an ass out of myself I know. I can lead a pack of ravenous wolves and fight an army of blood suckers but one kid comes into my life and I don't know what to do." He said sighing.

"What's the difference?" I asked confused.

"It's hard to explain. He's great you know, always polite and respectful, his teachers praise him, he never back talks or tries to push my buttons. He's the perfect little brother. But I feel like there is something he's hiding from me you know? I feel like despite how great he acts he's keeping me at arm's length." He said frustrated.

"This is all new to him Sam, and don't forget he doesn't come from a very family friendly environment." I said.

"I know, I know. But Leah I always thought I was an only child. I'm still not sure if Embry is my brother or not. And I don't know if I'm doing the right thing with him." He said leaning against the wall.

"Why is he so different from the pack? You do a good job with them." I said raising an eye brow.

"He isn't a wolf Leah. The Pack is my brothers but not like this, I can't get into his mind and find a way to help him like I can with the others. When I found out he had been hurt I freaked. I know it hasn't been long but I have grown to care for him Leah, I can't stand the thought of something happening to him."

"He's sixteen going on seventeen Sam, it's not like you can predict his every move." I said.

"I wish I could, I hate not being in control." He said.

Well if that wasn't the goddamned truth.

"I assume you have noticed his curious growth spurt then?" I asked.

"Of course." He said bitterly.

"I thought you would be happy? If he shifts you can get in his mind and connect with him."

"I don't want him to phase Leah. That's one thing I wouldn't wish on anyone, I am proud to call myself a protector of La Push. But there's too much baggage, too much responsibility. We have to give up so much of our future for this thing. Look what it puts some of us through, the pups…us." He whispered the last part.

"Yeah it does fuck you over pretty bad." I said.

We looked at each other and burst into laughter. I mean we were seriously laughing our asses off. Sam was on one knee and I was holding my gut.

"Oh God I missed this." Sam said wiping his eye.

"Me too, me too." I said.

"I think he will phase, I have no idea what things will be like then though. I just hope our luck with this thing is better for him."

"For real." I said.

"Listen tonight where having dinner over at my place. Emily has been missing you and I want to make up for the other night." He said.

"Who else will be there?" I asked.

"Jared, Kim….my mother." He said.

Great. If there was one thing I was glad about not being with Sam was not having his bitch mother as an in-law. She always made it clear I was never good enough for her Sam. I wondered if she was the reason Sam's dad left. And they called me a harpy. I wondered if I was in the mood to deal with her attitude. But then I got the thought of the satisfaction of seeing the look on her face when she saw me there.

"Alright, but only if I can bring Seth, if I have to suffer so does he..." I said.

"Ok." He grinned "I'm glad you're going to be in the pup's lives Lee. If there is anyone I would trust with them."

I felt touched. I tried to stay mad at him like I usually am but for some reason a comment like that made me feel really good. It had been a long time since Sam had given me such a compliment.

"Thanks Sam." I said.

Then we did something we hadn't done in a while, we hugged.

"Well I better get going, before the guys get antsy." He said and moved to the door.

"See you tonight." I said.

"Later." He said.

I stood there and listened to him walk away. I felt oddly good. Maybe it was those stupid anger courses, or all those other meetings I went to and saw how hard life was on other people. Whatever the reason I was feeling satisfied. I was back home, I was the first ever girl wolf to be a beta, I would be helping to raise a whole new generation of baby wolves yet another La Push oddity. I felt satisfied, like everything in life was finally heading my way.

I walked back into the living room to find Seth and Jake talking "So what did Sam want?" Seth asked.

"to invite us to dinner I accepted for the both of us." I said sitting down next to him.

"What? Why do I have to go?" he asked.

"Because his mom is going to be there and unless you want an angry phone call from Sam about how his mother is dead you will come." I said.

"Great I have to babysit my own sister; I have a life to you know." He said.

"Oh really? Doing what?" I asked.

"…..I got things to do."

"Like what?"

"….Damn it." He spit.

"Just what I thought, now if you excuse me I have a bunch of kids to deal with." I said standing to get up.

"I got to see this." Seth said.

"Me too." Jake said getting up to follow me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

"Thank you guys so much." Emily said as we helped her put the groceries away. I was blown away yet again by the sheer amount of money blown on food. About two hundred and thirty dollars on food. Where do they get the money for all of this?

"It's a good thing everyone helps pay for the food they eat." Brady said.

"Maybe they should stop leeching off of Emily and eat at there own homes." I said putting the milk away. "Seems odd their own families can't feed them."

Emily and Brady just stared at one another and shrugged. I felt my irritation increasing again. I don't know why I care so much. If Emily wanted to feed her friends it was her business, but the thought of all those guys just coming over like they own the place and eating all the damn food really got on my nerves.

Just then the phone started to ring.

"Oh I'll get it." Emily said going to pick it up.

"Man I can't believe all the food Em has to buy, I mean now I really feel bad for having to make her do this." Brady said trying to make conversation.

"Cut the act Brady I'm not buying it." I said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I know the only reason you're here is because Emily called you because she thinks something is wrong with me, I don't know what it is but I don't care." I said and his eyes got big with shock. "But to be frank I don't like you or anything about you, and I know you don't like me because of how I defended Leah so cut the bullshit and do me a favor. Just shut up for five minutes you talk too much." I said...

"Why you arrogant little." He began but Emily came back.

"Good news that was Sam guess who will be joining us for dinner tonight?" Emily asked.

"Who?" I asked ignoring Brady.

"Seth and Leah." She said excitedly and in that instant all my attention was on her.

"Really? That's great." I said happily.

"I know isn't it? I can't wait it's been so long since Leah has been over for dinner." Emily said. She moved differently now I noticed. There was a more spring to her step, she had a wider smile now. She must really be happy Leah is coming over. I wondered if she still felt bad about stealing Sam from her. I had a good opinion of her but after what Brady revealed I now had my doubts. Just goes to show you can never really know a person as well as you thinks.

"Bet your real excited to see your friend Leah?" Brady sneered.

"Yes I prefer her company over yours any day." I said.

"What's going on you two?" Emily asked looking between me and Brady.

"Nothing Emily just telling it how it is; now I'll be right back I have to get ready for tonight." I said and headed for my room.

I heard Emily begin to question Brady. I could care less though I had better things to worry about, like what to wear. I wondered what I had that would impress Leah, I had never been overly concerned with how I look but tonight I will make an exception.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I was back in the play room.

I had gathered the entire pup's including Eugene who was still red in the face from anger. I had also gathered the Cullens to inform them of the change of pace so to speak.

"First I would like to thank you Carlisle, you and your family for allowing us to keep the pups here and helping us get their instincts under control." I said.

"No problem we love having them here." Carisle said.

"Speak for yourself." Alice muttered staring at the pile of chewed boots and shoes forlornly.

"Second I know you're all not used to having kids running around the house. So from now on if any of the kids brake any rules I would like for you to come to me." I said.

"Why is there a problem?" Esme asked.

"Sam is concerned the pups aren't getting discipline enough. And Leah believes she has what it takes to do it." Jake said.

"She is crazy man, you should have seen her she grabbed the kid and gave him a whooping." Emmett said.

"Yes apparently she doesn't believe we can handle a bunch of children." Edward said stiffly.

"Nothing personal but after what I have seen and heard I think I am better qualified to do the tough love part." I said.

"Well I am not a big fan of the idea…but if it will help." Esme said sadly and Carlisle put a comforting hand on hers.

"I'm not going to spank them all the time, just want to make sure they treat you and your things." I said nodding to the pile of torn cloths "With respect."

"Halleluiah, vengeance at last!" Alice said throwing her hands up in the air.

"This isn't fair!" Eugene shouted. "She isn't our mother she can't tell us what to do."

He shrunk in his seat when I threw him a glare "You want another beating?"

"No." he quickly said.

"Didn't think so. Now listen all of you." I said addressing the pups, "I know this is a difficult time for all of you believe me I know how bad this wolf thing can be. But the Cullens have allowed you into their homes and lives to try and help you so you can go back home. You must show them respect and common courtesy. If any of you misbehave or break any rules I will deal with you personally, are we clear?" I asked and they all said yes.

"Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am." They said.

"Alright then go and play." I said and they all took off to do their thing.

"Sorry if I'm stepping on your toes about this." I said to Carlisle.

"Don't be, there more your kids then ours, besides where really not used to having kids around so I was a little worried myself." He said.

"There's no need to fear." Seth said wrapping an arm around me "Under dog is here." He said dramatically.

"Tonight I am going to sneak into your room and slit your throat." I said glaring at him.

"Sorry." He said quickly letting go of me.

"And this is the girl we're entrusting our next generation with." Jake muttered.

**AnimeGirlKiki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! I love Alice!! Hahaha, and the last bit nice bit of dark humor between siblings no? Giggles.**

**FT: Hey what are u doing?**

**AGK: Well you get mad when I review so here I am!**

**FT: Are you always now going to do this?**

**AGK: mayyybe.**

**FT: I Don't think so!**

**AGK: You want to get your Twilight DVD? It's in my name and I am your ride home. **

**FT: (grumbles) Fine.**

**AGK: GOoooood. **

**FT: Glares. You are tiny and annoying.**

**AGK: Thank you. I know am very much like Alice. Giggles. **

**FT:…**


	16. Chapter 16

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 16

**fusedtwilight: Here is the new chapter. I know i have been dragging it out but i promise in another two chapters he will have phased. A great big thank you to everyone who havr reviwed. I would name you all but there are to many of you. Oh and did anyone else get twilight on DVD? I know i did!**

Leah P.O.V

I was in my room getting ready..

I had put on a pair of black jeans and a nice black shirt that went to my elbows. I had taken a liking to black. I blame it on Alice. I was going over my make up when Seth came in.

"You ready yet?" he asked.

"Almost let me finish." I said.

"It's been a while since I saw you wear makeup." He said.

"I know, how does it look?" I asked showing him my face.

"You look great; you know I'm really proud of you Leah." Seth said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're getting your life together. You're so much different then what you used to be." He said.

"Thanks I guess."

"No seriously you're not as angry as you used to be, you're taking more responsibility in your life by helping with the pups, and now this. Before you would have told Sam to go to hell but here we are going to his place for dinner." He said.

"Thanks Seth. I guess I just reached a point in my life where I was tired of letting this damn wolf thing control my life." I said.

"But you still love him don't you?" he asked.

"Yes I do. I know he imprinted on Emily and there so happy together. But so where we, I can't just forget all those memories we had together Seth. All those times he would look at me and I had to look away because he made me blush. All the times he would get out his guitar and sing all these songs he made for me. All those times we would make love and…sorry." I said seeing the sick look on his face. "I know I should just move on and try to forget Seth. But if I just forgot then that would mean that all those times we spent together where just a lie. That just because it wasn't imprinting that it didn't mean anything. You don't need imprinting to find true love Seth, I can't forget, I won't forget. Being a wolf may have stolen him from me, but it will never steal my memories of him. But I want them to be happy, so for my love for them I will try harder to ignore the pain. That's all I can do, ignore it." I said.

Seth walked forward and gave me a hug "I think you'll find someone Leah, you deserve happiness." He said.

"Thanks, so you know Jamie. Sam's brother?" I asked.

"Not personally, I have seen him at school though." He said.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"He's…..fine I guess." He said.

"Explain." I said.

"Well I mean he is a good student, gets good grades but he's quiet. He never gets in anyone's conversations, never gets into any fights. He's just there." Seth said.

"Does he have friends?" I asked.

"I think, he hangs out with some of the more popular kids. But I never see him talk. He just sits there and watches everyone else like he's learning something." Seth said.

"Learning?" I asked confused.

"I mean, the way he acts and moves it's like he's copying us. Like he's trying to learn all he can about us so he can fit in better." He said.

"You don't like him?" I asked.

"It's not that I don't like him. I just feel uneasy about him. Like there is something about him that I should be weary of." He said.

"Like you don't know how to act around him. Like he's hiding something?" I asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Sam feels the same way. Even I feel uneasy about him. Have any of the other students said anything?"

"Well the human ones seem oblivious. But I and the other younger wolves feel the same way. We haven't tried to welcome him because we feel so uneasy about him."

"I take it you have noticed his unique condition of late?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's obvious he's going to phase. I don't know why, I mean there have been no new vampires and he wasn't here when the Volturi showed up."

"But he was around a vampire recently, or rather a half one." I said.

"Nessie!" Seth said.

"Exactly, maybe her being only half-vamp effected his gene differently than ours. Normally to my knowledge it doesn't take this long for one of us to phase you know... Maybe her being half and half works differently than a full vamps effect on us." I said.

"Maybe, but I know one thing for sure, I'm glad he won't be on our side when he does." He said.

"Oh come on Seth I'm sure he's just lonely." I said turning my back to him to fix my hair. Truth was I was glad to. I had the same feelings about him that Seth and the others had. Something was up with this kid. Where we the only ones who noticed? Was there something about our wolf instincts that where warning us?

We where the protectors of La Push. We protected our home from the monsters. Problem was vampires aren't the only monsters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I was in my room getting ready.

I was trying to decide what to wear. It wasn't a special occasion so I decided not to over do anything. Normally I didn't try to go all out but Leah was coming and I wanted to impress her. I had to wonder to myself why I was so fascinated with her. There was something about her eyes. I had always been good at reading a person. There was a saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul... Personally I didn't believe in a soul. When you're dead, you're dead. But for me the eyes are the windows into a person's head. All I had to do was look a person in the eyes and it was so easy to see what they were.

Leah's eyes told me she had been through a lot. But she had risen above it all and it had made her a stronger person. I respected that strength because I respected pain. Pain made us strong, or it would destroy us. It was a good way to weed out the weak. Life was all about pain. You ether embrace it or it kills you.

I was well aware of how much older she was then me by five years. But I wasn't trying for anything romantic. I was just tired of having to be around such mundane people who had no idea how difficult the world was and just indulged in there comfy lifestyles. Maybe it was the fact she had experienced true pain and something in my sub-conscious recognized that.

In any case I needed to hurry up. No need to be late after all, even if I did live here. The only thing I was not looking forward to was the fact Sam's mother was going to be there. I had not seen her since the night I got here. But from the conversations I overheard between Sam and Emily she wasn't pleased with my presence in her family's life. I wasn't going to waste any time trying to charm her, she was to consume by her hatred for my father her ex-husband to ever feel anything but contempt for me. I was expecting high emotions and a possible fight with her tonight. Good for me I can play the poor sad abandoned guy route on the others. Why try and earn brownie points when you can use someone else's hate to do it for you?

I was satisfied with what I was wearing and went downstairs. The one called Jared and his woman Kim where already here. I had noticed Jared was around a lot. I had a feeling he was trusted by Sam a lot. Kim was an okay girl. She was a very fragile girl emotionally and was very girly girl. I noticed Jared was very protective of her; he looked at her the same way Sam would look at Emily. Like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his life.

"Hi Jamie." Kim said waving at me.

I waved back at her. Kim may be weak willed and lacked any inner strength but she was at least polite. I had nothing against Kim. Although her needing Jared as a source for her inner strength was typical of someone who was house wife material I appreciated her ability to always know the rules and regulations when in someone else's home. Which is more then what I can say for some of the other yahoo's running around here.

Jared was an okay guy. He had always been polite to me, and was pleasant to be around. He was also surprisingly well educated. I found him a good source to blow off steam. If ever I got tired of hanging around idiots (like those I call friends at school) I could always rely on Jared for a smart conversation. I was curious as to why he never went to college. I knew he was smart enough to go far in the world. He was one of the few people around here I believed could do great things if he could escape this gloomy place civilization forgot.

"Is Leah here yet?" I asked Kim.

"No not yet, she should be soon." She said.

"All right thank you." I said and then headed for the kitchen. Emily of course was there and was getting the roast ready. "Need a hand?" I asked.

"Yes thank you, could you get the plates ready?" she asked.

"Sure." I said.

I grabbed the plates and headed for the table. Sam was sitting there, I could tell from the look on his face he was deep in thought about something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"Nothing worth money over." He smiled.

He watched me as I sat the plates on the table. I found it disturbing. There was something about the way his eyes followed me. Like he knew something and he was going to talk to me about it. Sure enough.

"We need to talk, sit down." He said waving to the seat across from him.

"But I have to set the table." I said.

"This won't be long." He said.

I sat across from him. It wasn't a good sign he wanted me across from him. It meant he wanted to observe my facial features when the talk began. Good thing I was a master of this little game.

"I got a call from your school earlier after I got back from home. They received your school records and they found some….disturbing information." He said seriously.

Crap I know where this is going. I had always feared they may find my old school records. There was information on them I would rather not be revealed.

"I think I know what this is about but please go on." I said my face expressionless.

"I hate to pry, but why do you think your principle is now scared to have you around the other students?" he asked. His eyes stern but his face smooth.

"You tell me Sam." I said staring right back.

"Okay, care to explain why you stapled a girls face to a chalk board when you where in second grade?" he asked.

Ah yes that little incident. "I was new to the school; there was a girl who kept on making fun of me for wearing hand me downs. I warned her to stop and when she persisted I showed her I meant business."

His eyes went from serious to shock in a split second. But then they went back to their more serious look.

"Is there a particular reason you couldn't have just gone to the teacher?" he asked.

"I was young and emotional. I made a few mistakes." I said.

"When you where in fifth grade you where suspected in assaulting another older student. He denied it was you even though all the evidence pointed to the contrary."

"To be truthful I did assault the older kid. I had a friend who was being picked on by this older student. I promised my friend I would protect him and I waited for the kid to go home. I ambushed him and broke his arm and cracked a rib or two. He needed a lesson, not a slap on the wrists." I said.

Never once had I shown any emotion in my eyes or on my face. I was beginning to think maybe I should change that. He might feel sympathy for me if I showed tears. I could play this out as being the result of my upbringing. I could then point out I hadn't done anything wrong since I arrived and was looking for a second chance.

"There are other incidents Jamie, other reports of violence and brutality." He said.

"I am sorry you had to find out this way Sam. But I was afraid if I told you, you would turn me away. I haven't done anything to make you think I am a bad person." I said,

"I don't think you're a bad person. I have read from these reports you have moved dozens of times. And from the reports on your mother I know you didn't have the most stable life. But I have to wonder how long before you blow up again?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I talked to Brady today; he told me all about your little speech."

"I found him to be annoying; he kept on trying to get me to talk to him and disrespected Leah. So I told him what I thought." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm in a tough spot right now. So far you have been a model student and excellent brother. But now I find all this out and after your little spat with Brady makes me worried." He said.

"I understand." I said.

"We will talk more about this later." He said standing up, "Go see if Emily needs help." I nodded and got up to leave.

We all have our little secrets… If Sam new about the stuff I did off record he wouldn't hesitate to send me packing. What to do now? I had to be extra careful now. Sam's faith in me was rattled and I could not afford any more revelations about my past. I would have to work extra hard now to prove my worth. My back up plane was Emily. As long as I could stay in her good graces Sam would never let me leave. Which I was counting on.

Something told me though tonight was going to be very interesting. I had always had a gut instinct which had allowed me to survive. And it was telling me something was going to happen that would change me forever. Who knows maybe it had something to do with Leah.

**fusedtwilight: Please review. And don't forget to vote, your votes could change how the story goes. Should jamie imprint? yes or no.**


	17. Chapter 17

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 17

**fusedtwilight: A big thanks to Bluebear13, ari11990, notsoslightlycrazy, sparechange1224, sabrina00, kayla, angelitaramos2102, Mrs. Rhet butler, Lacey948, Miseryluvsdeath, hell, Olivia, and heather. Thank you all for your reviews. And i have closed the votes and have counted them. You will soon see the results.**

Leah P.O.V

We arrived right on time.

Sam answered the door looking fine as usual. Oops, I'm supposed to forget those kinds of thoughts.

"Seth, Leah I'm glad you could make it." He said giving each of us a hug.

"Glad to be here." I said and he smiled. I felt a small part of me satisfied with that smile. That old part of me that was still in love with him.

"We where just getting ready to eat." He said and ushered us in.

We moved into the dining room to get ready. Everyone was already there. Jared, Kim, Jamie and….Sam's mom.

She was sitting across from Jamie. She stared at him with hateful eyes. He just stared back at her with a blank expression. I felt my respect for him increase. If it had been me I would have told her off, as I had in the past. He wasn't being stand offish, but he was showing he wasn't intimidated either. Brownie points for him.

As soon as we came in her eyes went from him to me. I saw her shoot me a glare and I sent one back. When Jamie saw me he actually smiled and got up to greet me.

"Hey Leah," He said shaking my hand, "Seth." He said shaking Seth's.

"Hey Jamie how's it going?" I asked.

"Oh same old, same old..." He said with a smile.

I noticed Janet Sam's mother was taking a big drink of wine. I felt warning bells going off in my head. Sam's mom and wine do not mix.

"I see you see the danger as well." Jamie said.

I realized Seth has gone to greet Jared and Kim, leaving me alone with Jamie.

"I hope Sam has cut her off." I said.

"He did. She wasn't happy about it but there you go." He said.

"Gone to any meetings?" I asked.

"No, no meetings. Not since that night. Sam has been keeping a close eye on me." He said.

Probably because he's waiting for you to burst into fur and claws.

"I'm surprised he didn't ground you."

"He was going to but Emily intervened." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"All right time to eat, hi Leah." Emily said giving me a smile.

We all sat down and begun to dig in. It looked like everything was going to go good. But I had a feeling it was all going to go down hill from here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

Everyone was making chit chat.

I mostly stuck to my own. I wasn't much of a speaker. I was to busy thinking about tomorrow. One of the kids who went to Forks was going to be having a party. According to Rick there would be ecstasy there. I was so there. Maybe a little stimulated chemicals would help lighten this place up. I haven't been able to get any pills since the incident a few nights ago.

Ecstasy was the only drug I ever did. I need did crack, or weed, or blow. I never wanted to only the sweet E could give me exactly what I need. I nice release from it all. Time to forget the here and now.

"So Jamie how is school?" Kim asked

"Oh nothing special." I said.

"Make any friends?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I'm going to a party with one of them tomorrow night." I said.

"That's nice. Do you have any favorite subjects?" She asked taking a sip from her drink.

"Bio and gym. I've been doing really well lately. I don't tire like I used to. And I seem to have gotten stronger and faster." I said.

I noticed everyone but Sam's mom exchanged a look. I knew they where exchanging words with a look.

"Sam Jamie fainted today." Emily said suddenly.

Did she have to bring that up?

"Why? Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine I just got dizzy and sweaty. I took a little nap and I got better." I said.

I wondered if he was really worried about me or was just keeping appearances. If he had really read my profiles then he would probably lock me in my room. I wonder if he told Emily? I looked at her and she shot me a warm smile. No if he told her she wouldn't be looking at me like that.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Janet cut in taking a sip of wine.

"Well umm we where thinking some time next month." Emily said looking at Leah nervously. I wondered if Leah had really loved Sam? How can she be the maid of honor after such a betrayal.

I kept a close eye on her. I watched as she played with her food. I watched as her eyes were downcast like she wanted to avoid the topic. So why was she doing this? It made no sense. I don't think she was pressured she struck me as someone who wouldn't respond to pressure very well.

"And we also want Jamie to be involved." Sam said.

"What for?" Janet asked her face turning into a frown.

"Well he's family of course." Sam said giving me a smile.

I think this is a down hill thing now.

Emily P.O.V

Oh no I told Sam not to give her so much as a drop of wine. Janet and wine do not mix.

"Family? He isn't family he is just a runaway miscreant who didn't have the decency to go some where else." She said.

"Mom not now." Sam said angrily.

"How could you let him in here Sam? How could you let Joshua's bastard into our lives!" She said raising her voice her voice breaking at the name.

Joshua is Sam's father... I had never met the man but had heard enough about him to be thankful for that.

"I'm right here you know," Jamie said continuing to eat his food "Isn't it rather rude to talk over some one."

I recalled the night when he first came here. It was a powerful sense of déjà vu. Just like last time he sat there eating, going about his business. Untouched by the storm that was building, so indifferent. Even when he spoke it wasn't with anger or resentment, he was just stating a fact. I felt pity for him. I had to wonder how many times he had to do this, how many times he had to act so detached from everything. How lonely he must have been, how lonely he must be.

"You stay out of this." She said pointing a finger at him.

"Janet that is enough." I said standing up "If you are going to continue causing a scene then I will ask you to leave." I said firmly.

"Emily?" she said shocked.

"I'm sorry Janet I love you but this isn't how an adult behaves." I said.

"This is your entire fault!" She shouted pointing at Jamie "You should have never come here! You will ruin everything!" she hollered.

"Mother leave now!" Sam shouted.

"Listen to me Sam you're not your father's son. You're nothing like him at all. But him!" She pointed a finger at Jamie "He is Joshua's son alright. I had to put up with that man for years, I know him when I see him. Listen to me all of you this boy will bring us all nothing but pain just like Joshua did I can see it in his eyes."

"LEAVE NOW!" Sam shouted.

Just then Leah got up…...oh no.

Sam P.O.V

This night can't get any worse.

First I find out things about Jamie that made my stomach sick now this?

He still just sat there ignoring my mother. It was nerve wrecking to be honest; he showed no signs of distress. Now to top it all off Leah who I knew had no love for my mother had gotten up and was now standing right in front of her, god help us all.

"You need to leave now..." Leah growled.

"Don't think you can tell me what to do you little home wrecker." My mother hissed at her.

"Sam has told you twice already leave, or I'll make you leave." She threatened her eyes flashed. I had to do something before she phased.

Kim and Jared just sat there, unfortunate victims of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Kim had her hand over her mouth, and Jared had a protective arm around her waist. I shot him a look and he knew. He slowly and discreetly pulled Kim up and backed away from the table.

"How dare you threaten me, you should have just stayed away. Everyone was happier with you gone." My mother sneered.

"Listen, the only reason I never knocked your teeth in before was because Sam and me were an item. Now were not and don't think just because he is here and this is his house that I won't beat the bitch out of you." She said.

"You wouldn't dare." She narrowed her eyes.

"Wouldn't I?" she asked bring up her hand and making a fist. "My therapist says I should find new ways to express my anger. Smashing in your teeth sounds good." She grinned showing off her teeth.

"Sam?" My mother said to me.

"Just go." I said.

"Fine!" She snapped "But you wait you'll see he takes after his father you'll all see." She left stomping out of the room.

It was wrong of me but a part of me had to agree with her. After what I learned today there was no doubt in my mind that the brother I never knew was going to be trouble, and soon.

Jamie P.O.V

I think I'm in love with Leah.

Leah P.O.V

Damn that felt good!

"Sorry." I said to Sam.

"No I should apologize to all of you." Sam said rubbing the side of his head.

Emily put her hand on his and I felt a familiar twang of jealousy.

"So who wants pie?" Jamie asked and we all looked at him with shocked faces "What? No reason to let them go to waist." He said shrugging his shoulders.

**fusedtwilight: I swear on my mothers life he will FINALLY PHASE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! thank you very much see you nextchap.**


	18. Chapter 18

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 18

**fusedtwilight: Ladys and gentlmen the time has come he will now phase! And a big thanks to all my reviwers.**

Jamie P.O.V

They say revenge is a dish best served cold.

This pie wasn't cold, but I still took great satisfaction in eating it. After Janet left we all continued to eat. It was a little awkward at first but after a while things warmed up again.

"This is good pie Emily." I said.

"Thanks I made it myself." She said shooting me a warm smile.

Everyone made conversation here and there but nothing was really noteworthy. I kept my eyes on Leah the entire time; her confrontation with Janet proved there was some bad blood between the two. She had handled herself very well. I could tell from the way she spoke it was obvious her tongue was sharp. She was good at both a physical and verbal fight.

We finished our pies and Emily took our dishes.

"Here let me help you with that." Sam said getting up to help her take the dishes into the kitchen.

"I'll help to." Seth said getting up to help too.

"No," Sam said just a little too quickly "I can help her by myself its okay. Why don't you all go into the living room, well join you in a second."

I narrowed my eyes. There was only one reason he was so adamant to help her by himself, and have us all go into the living room. He wanted a few moments to talk to Emily with out any eaves droppers. I got up with every one else and headed to the living room. I wondered what he wanted to talk to her about? Obviously about the little spat that just happened, but I had a sneaking suspicion I would be the main debate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

I needed to talk to Emily but it had to be in private.

I was going to wait till tomorrow to tell her what I had recently learned of Jamie. But after what my mother said I think it would be best to tell her now.

After everyone moved into the living room and me and her went into the kitchen. "We need to talk," I said.

"About what just happened?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I got a call from Jamie's principle today."

"Is he in trouble?" She asked surprised. We where both amazed at how well behaved he was...

"No it's just…they got his files from his old school and he went over them. After what he found out he found it necessary to give me a call," I said watching her as she put the dishes in the sink to soak.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Em, when he was growing up he was in a series of incidents. Very violent ones, and when he was in fifth grade he was taken to a specialist and was diagnosed with a very disturbing condition," I said.

"Sam just say it your scaring me," She said looking worried.

"Em," I said wrapping my arms around her shoulders "Jamie is a diagnosed Sociopath."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I love being a bitch.

I was finally able to threaten Janet and not worry about getting in trouble. See dreams do come true.

We where all sitting in the living room waiting for Sam and Emily. Jamie and Jared where talking about genetics or something I couldn't follow. I guess they had a common passion. Kim, Seth, and I where talking about what her and Jared moving in.

"I was so happy when he asked me to move in with him," She said excitedly.

"His uncle left him the house when he passed, it's really big," I said.

"That's right. It is so nice to have a place to ourselves where we can be alone," She said.

"I'm sure you're really happy to be alllll alone with Jared….in a nice big house just the two of you all alone, doing whatever you want when you want, how you want," I teased.

She turned a nice shade of pink. I always enjoyed teasing her, it was so easy.

"I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom," Jamie said getting up and leaving.

As soon as we heard him go upstairs we immediately began to talk about what happened. "I can't believe Janet did that," Kim said.

"She has a lot of unsettled issues with Joshua, I guess seeing Jamie opened up some old wounds," Jared said.

"She doesn't need to take them out on him," I snarled.

Seth smiled at me. "You told her though."

"I've been waiting to do that for years," I said with a savage smile, savoring the memory.

"Not to be judgmental or anything but was I the only one who thought it weird he just took it all? I mean he just kept on eating and showed no anger or anything, it was like she wasn't even there," Kim said.

"He did grow up in a bad environment," I said. "Has Sam ever found out more about his past?" I asked Jared. He was always Sam's right hand man. The only reason he ever made Jake his Beta was because Jake was Ephraim's descendent. He had hoped being second in command would help him grow a taste for leadership. Be careful what you wish for.

"Sam never asked too many questions, he didn't want to bring up any sore subjects. He did mention something earlier about getting a call from the principle," He said.

"What do you think of him?" I asked.

"Well he's a great kid really bright and everything, but."

"But there is just something about him that is sending the alarms off in your head?" Seth asked.

"You too huh?"

"And all the other wolves who have met him," Seth said.

"Just the Wolves?"

"Yeah, all the humans love him. He's very charismatic and everyone seems interested in him. I wonder, do you think it's because there might be something…wolfish about him?" Seth asked.

"Emily seems convinced he almost phased earlier, but obviously nothing happened. I think it's possible he might be phasing but I have no idea why," Jared said.

"Nessie," I said.

"What?" Jared and Kim asked.

"Nessie, the little girl. She is half vampire. Maybe being near her caused the wolf gene to activate, only more slowly," I said.

"I don't think he'll ever phase," Kim said. "I mean he is just to calm and nice you know."

"We all start out calm and nice," I said "But all it takes is one little thing then boom, next thing we know claws, teeth, and fur."

We all sat there quietly. Kim squeezed Jared's hand. Those of us who where wolves were lost in our memories of when we first phased. Jared had phased in the woods. His trigger was getting a C- on his test. Of all the things to get pissed about a lousy C- on a test. Nerd if I ever saw one.

My phone began to ring. "I'll be right back I need to take this."

I walked outside; Jake was giving me a call. I wonder what he needs?

"What's up?" I answered.

"Hey Leah I got a job for you," Jake said.

"Can it wait till tomorrow? I'm busy," I said.

"We need you to look after the pups tomorrow. The Cullens want to go on a family hunt but don't want to leave the kids by themselves," He said.

"Why don't they just take them with them?" I asked.

"There's too many of them to look after. They don't want to loose any of them during the hunt."

"Alright, what time?" I asked.

"How does six sound?"

"Sounds good, talk to you later."

"Later," He said.

I closed my phone and just stood there enjoying the night. It was cool and there was a mist that dampened everything it touched.

I heard a sound behind me and there was Jamie. "Hello"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I was walking downstairs when I saw Leah go outside.

I wanted to talk to her real quick so I quietly made my way downstairs. I saw Seth was talking to Jared and Kim.

"Sounds good, talk to you later," She said closing her phone.

She turned around when she heard me close the door. "Hello," I said.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing just thought I would say thanks for sticking up for me," I said.

"No problem, Janet always had a stick up her ass," She said frowning.

"I take it you and her have a history?"

"Yeah, she never liked me. Even when Sam and me where going out," She said quietly putting her head down.

I remembered Janet's words about Leah being a home wrecker. And Brady's comments about her once being an item with Sam. I felt a streak of anger at Sam and Emily for hurting her like that. How can anyone put someone they love through that?

"You really loved him huh?" I asked.

She looked at me with a blank face. "I guess you know huh?"

"About You and Sam? Yes. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," I said.

"Look it wasn't like that. Sam isn't like Joshua," She defended.

"Your right, he doesn't just cut and run. Just cut," I said.

"Look it's complicated okay," She said looking frustrated.

"We got time I'm listening," I said leaning against the door frame.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm curious," I said.

"Curious?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Curious as to why a girl who was so in love would put herself through so much pain by going to her ex's for dinner and even going so far as to be a brides maid."

"It's me moving on with my life," She said.

"It's masochistic. You obviously still love him," I said.

"I love him but am not in love with him," She said.

"Liar," I said..

"What do you know huh?!" She said angrily. "What would some kid know about love, your own mother didn't even love you enough!" She said angrily.

She looked down. Ashamed by what she just said. I felt the anger build. Something deep within me was clawing it's way to the top. I tried to calm down. I tried to ignore her words. I didn't care about my mother, why should I? But I was so angry, something wasn't right, I had begun to shake from the anger. I...I, can't think normal…something...in me…can…can't con…con…it wants out I cant ….stop.

"Look I'm sorry," Leah said looking at my face. Her eyes went from sorry to alarm in a second when she saw me shaking.

"Leah?" I asked then I exploded.

The last thing I remember clearly was looking into a pair of hazel eyes.

**fusedtwilight: Hmmm i wonder what will happen next? Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 19

**fusedtwilight: I would like to thank all you terrific reviwers for your awesome support of the series. Now i really must address something. I have said a few times before this fic takes place before my other fic To love, and imprint. If you have read that then you will know why i can't have Jamie imprint on Leah. I am sorry to dissapoint all thos who sent me P.M's telling me why they would be a great couple. I also hate to dissapoint those who sent me messages on why he shouldn't imprint. How ever i have found a way to make both parties happy with the whole jamie imprinting thing. Will he imprint? Yes.....and no. Keep reading to find out. And happy birthday to my birthday to my beta Animegirlkiki who turns 21 on april 14. I cant wait for your party tommorow!**

Emily P.O.V

I stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean he's a sociopath?" I asked confused.

"I mean he has mental issues. I read his records and after another incident happened when he was in fifth grade he was taken to a specialist and was diagnosed," Sam said.

I knew what a sociopath was. But I can't imagine Jamie being one. Sam must be able to read my mind.

"I know he is a good boy Em, but believe me he's dangerous," He said.

"What do we do? Is there a medication or something?" I asked.

"A medication was recommended but his mother never got it for him," Sam said.

I always knew his mother wasn't the best. But how could she not do this for her child? If he needs medication why didn't she get it for him?

"So what does this mean? He hasn't gotten into any fights that we know of, have you talked to him about this?" I asked.

"Yes right before dinner," He said.

"How did he act?"

"Cool, calm, indifferent. Like talking to a robot," He said frustrated.

Just then there was a loud crash and the sounds of beastly growls filled the air.

"Oh no Jamie!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"What do you know huh?!" I angrily. "What would some kid know about love; your own mother didn't even love you enough!"

After I said that I lowered my head in shame. I should NOT have said that. It was uncalled for. I guess he was right I was still in love with Sam. I have been trying so hard not to be mean and heartless. I guess you can't teach an old dog a new trick, no pun intended.

"Look I'm sorry," I apologized. But the apology died in my throat when I saw him shaking with Rage.

He looked me in the eyes.

"Leah," He said the he burst into fur…and claws.

I was thrown back by the explosion. That could happen if you where to close to someone who phased. I quickly stood up and my breath. There standing on the small porch was a giant white wolf. It was strangely beautiful. The whiteness made it seem to glow in the dark night, its nose was an inky black was more noticeable because of how white the fur was. The second thing I noticed was how big it was. It was just a little bit smaller then Sam, but it was also a lot slimmer then he was. The third thing I noticed was it was staring right at me…and I could see the white ivory's in its massive mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

Confusion.

Can't think to many smells, to many sounds, to many….voices. Voices in my head.

"_I hate patrolling this time, my show is on."_

"_I wonder if I should ask her out?"_

"_Man I wish something would happen I'm ready for a fight."_

"_Wait who is that?"_

"_I don't think I know him."_

"_What's going on? Something's wrong with him."_

"_My god listen to his thoughts he's crazy!"_

"_Wait isn't that Sam's brother?"_

Voices in my head, where are they! I don't like this no one should be in here but me.

A sound draws my attention to a creature in front of me. I think of a single word, Leah. The name brings forth a flash of images that make no sense to this mind. The female is a wolf, I can smell it. But she did something to anger me. The bitch must be taught her place.

I bare my teeth thinking she would submit to my dominance. Instead she kept her eyes on me, and slowly backed away. She would not submit to me, she will submit. I lean back on my legs and jump forth. The female dodges me, she's fast. The female burst's into fur and a silver wolf is before me. We circled each other our hackles raised.

"Leah!" A voice shouted.

The female and I turned to look and there were three males, they all smelled of wolf.

"My god, Jamie?" The male in the middle said. A name popped into my mind to go with that face, Sam. More images flashed in my mind but they make no sense. I knew the middle man was the Alpha. He reeked of authority. He may be an Alpha but he wasn't my Alpha.

"What's wrong with him why doesn't he recognize you?" Said the youngest.

"I don't know lets Phase see if he can hear us," The Alpha said.

They all burst into fur and there where wolves where the men once stood. Two new voices joined the voices in my head.

"_Jamie can you hear me?" The voice asked._

To many wolves, too much danger.. Must run. I spun around and ran away from them all.

"_Jamie No!" The Alpha shouted._

I ignored him and ran as fast as I could. But no matter how fast I ran I couldn't out run the voices.

"_Jesus he is almost as fast as Leah, well never catch him Sam," A voice said._

"_I know Jared, everyone forget about patrol. Cut him off make sure he doesn't go anywhere near the people. But do not engage him unless you must," The Alpha ordered._

They were planning to attack me. I have to run as fast as I can. I have to run from the voices before they catch me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

Crap!

This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have set him off.

"_It would have happened sooner or later sis, better now than later," Seth said._

"_Damn it he is too fast. Seth I'm going after him... I'll slow him down until you all catch up," I told him._

"_Leah I don't think that is what Sam wants," Seth said._

Damn, I forgot we aren't connected with Sam. Oh well I don't need him to tell me what to do right now.

"_Leah wait!"Seth shouted._

I heard Sam and Jared bark, trying to get me to come back. But I was gone. Of all the new wolves no one was as fast as me. Maybe females are the faster of the sexes.

Soon Jared, Seth and Sam were left in the dust and I was flying through the woods. I could see him up ahead. The white of his fur stood out even in the darkness. It took me a little longer then usual to catch up to him. Man he was fast….but I was faster.

Once I was close enough I leapt forward and jumped on top of him. He made a surprised yelp and we were both balls of fur rolling on the ground. Soon however he shook me off and I went flying. I landed on the ground and rolled to my side. I stood up and dashed out of the way just in the nick of time. Jamie landed right where I was a second ago, his jobs snapping at the air.

We circled each other growling and snarling. It wouldn't take long for the others to show up. Question was if I would still be alive by then.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sam P.O.V

Damn it Leah!

She shouldn't be going after him alone. Times like this I wish I was still connected to her, that way I could tell her to back off. I didn't want her or him to get hurt.

Jamie what is wrong with him? Why is he acting like this? Sure being a wolf is disorienting at first, but with all of us trying to talk him down he should be normal. There was only one reason I could think he was acting like this. It must be because of his sociopathy.

"_Sociopathy?"_

"_Sociopathy?"_

"_Sociopathy?"_

"_Sociopathy?"_

"_Sociopathy?"_

That single word was repeated throughout over a dozen minds. Some didn't know what that was, but others knew exactly what it was and soon the information of the condition spread like a disease. Now the secret would be impossible to keep. Shit I didn't mean for that to happen. There was only one way to stall everyone from finding out. Sooner or later people would find out but I'd rather it later then sooner.

"_Listen to me all of you, I order you all to tell no one of this. Do you hear me NO ONE," I ordered._

I felt my power as Alpha spread though out those listening, they would have no choice but to obey now. I hated to have to do this but I must protect Jamie.

I could see through his eyes as he and Leah circled. I heard his primitive thoughts as he thought the best way to kill Leah. That's right kill, not maim, or hurt, kill.

"_JAMIE STOP NOW!" I roared. I summoned every ounce of power, and authority in my body._

I felt some part of him recognize my order. For a split second his body froze and ceased its movement. But then the unthinkable happened, he resisted my command.

"_How?" I asked._

"_Maybe it's his mind set?" Jared said._

"_Can't be, it's our wolf that makes us obey the command," I said._

I had an image of him lunging at Leah and knocking her on her side. He then pined her to the ground and was about to tear her throat out.

"_STOP I ORDER YOU!" I roared._

He hesitated but only for a second. But that was all Leah needed. She rolled away then sprang forth, to quick to see and clawed his side. It wasn't lethal but it would slow him down.

I felt the others heading for us. The three of us would get there soon and hopefully put an end to this madness…hopefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

The voices inside my head, telling me what to do. I don't like it. My side hurts where the female clawed me.

There was a voice in my head. It was different. Cold, rational, logical. It had been lost, but it was slowly but surely my cage was growing stronger. Soon it would put me away. But I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

**fusedtwilight: Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 20

**fusedtwilight: It feels so good to have him phase now. Please review.**

Leah P.O.V

Man this punk is tough.

He just phased, and I just clawed his sides but he is still going. I can't believe it, in a beta and I am a veteran Werewolf and I'm losing to some puppy?

His wounds where all most healed. Our healing factor (As Seth likes to call it, he is such a comic nerd) is actually just a little bit better in our wolf form. The others better get here fast.

Something strange was happening. Jamie stopped his prowling, he was shaking. And he was making these strange growling sounds. Growling was the best description I could come up with it because no human could make sounds like that. Was he having a seizure?

-------------------

Jamie P.O.V

We hurt.

I'm hurt.

We must run.

No.

Yes.

The cage is coming back.

The beast is going away.

The bitch is watching us.

Leah is watching me, I have hurt her.

We have hurt her.

"_Jamie hang on you can do it1"_ A familiar voice shouted.

"_Sam?"_

The alpha.

My brother.

There are other voices in my head. They say strange things confusing animal.

But the human me is getting visuals. Memories, some mine, others not. Images flashed. Images of me eating dinner, images of me on a doorstep with nothing but the cloths on my back, images of strange angelic creatures with a sickly sweet smell and red eye's who sparkle in sunlight. A single word came with that image, Vampire.

I was trying so hard to remember my own memories flashed before me.

_My mother home drunk and hollering at me. Me alone at school the other children where to scared of me after I threatened to eat their faces if they came to close to me. My mother hitting me. Me at a rave, popping ecstasy and getting high. I was fighting with a kid, I had him pinned to the ground and was hitting him again and again. My mother was getting drunk at a bar, she had brought me unable to find a babysitter, I was drawing a picture. There where more images, more memories._

The voices where back, and made more sense.

"_Jesus Christ, did you see that?" One voice said..._

"_He stapled a girl's face to a chalkboard," said one._

"_He does ecstasy?" Asked one._

"_He has a thing for Leah?" Said another._

"_Enough!" A voice called._

That one voice had such authority to it. I felt the beast inside me obey it, all the other minds fell silent. The power of that voice affected them too. I remember the beast was more effected by that one voice. It still was, but I was in control. I should keep that little bit of information to myself.

"_There are no secrets with your brothers Jamie," A familiar voice said._

"_Sam?" I asked._

"_What is going on why am I a wolf?" I asked._

The silver wolf was in front of me. It was Leah. Leah was a wolf too? Why couldn't I hear her too?

"_Leah isn't a member of our pack," Sam said._

"_Pack? How can you hear me?" I asked._

"_We can share thoughts when we are in wolf form," He said._

Suddenly I heard them. The sound of paws hitting the ground, the smell of earth and wood. Soon they all came into view. First a giant black wolf who I knew was Sam, then a dozen other wolves, some bigger than others. Although no one was as big as Sam. They all circled me and I knew they meant me no harm. But the voices where still there.

"_We need to talk," Sam said._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I watched as Sam went up to Jamie.

I wish I could hear what they were saying. Was Jamie finally in control? Or was Sam still trying to get him under control.

"_I wish I knew what to do," Seth said._

"_Just wait, I'm sure Sam has everything under control," I said._

"_Why do you think he lost control like that? I mean I know it's confusing at first but I have never seen anyone go off the hook like that," Seth said._

"_I don't know. But I don't think the other's are liking the new addition much," I said._

"_What makes you say that?" He asked._

"_Look how there pacing, look how there looking at him, see how their ears twitch like that," I said. I had been a wolf long enough to read our body language._

"_Your right, I wonder what's wrong?" He asked._

"_I think where about to find out," I said._

Jamie had begun to shake. I hope he wasn't about to freak out again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

I knew Jamie was a disturbed kid, but this was ridicules.

I saw his memories; I saw all the incidents he had been involved in. And so could the others.

"_I can't believe it, where stuck with a psycho."_

"_This kid is messed up."_

"_He is more animal than human."_

I had to let Jamie know he had to be careful.

"_Jamie you are showing everyone your thoughts, try and be more careful what you think," I said._

I didn't expect him to shield much, it took time and experience to protect our minds from each other. But imagine my surprise when it stopped. I could still feel him, but it was like the river of his thoughts had been damned up.

"_How is that?" He asked._

"_How did you do that?" I asked amazed._

"_It is easy, I don't want you to see my thoughts.. Plus this mind thing is a two way street, I have been studying you and Jared. You block your thoughts very well. I simply study it and do it myself," He said simply._

Another thing that was weird was I was sensing no fear from him. No fear, no anger, no agitation. Just a cold logic. I knew he was perceptive but this was unnerving. He was taking this so well.

"_What else am I to do Sam? There is no point in getting emotional, that would be a waste of time and I wouldn't be able to learn anything new. I have been listening to the thoughts of the others though. Vampires, Werewolves, imprinting. It is all very fascinating. I finally understand why you left Leah. A lot of things make sense now. Now could you please tell me how to go back to being human? I would like to apologize to Leah for attacking her," He said._

I was at a loss. Usually new wolves panic, or get angry about their loss of humanity.

"_Humanity isn't something you are born with Sam, now please tell me how to be human again," He said._

I did as he asked and shared my memories of how to phase back to human with him. I didn't expect him to get it right away. It takes a while for us to go back from wolf, to human again the first time. But once again he proved me wrong. I sensed him analyzing the memories, I could feel him concentrate. He began to shake and then he was human.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew they were afraid of me..

Not Sam or Jared. But the others. To their knowledge there had never been a sociopathic Werewolf before. I knew Leah was the first female wolf. And now I was the first Sociopathic Werewolf, hmmm common ground. We're both a first. I was looking forward to using this wolf thing as an excuse to talk to her. I was concerned though because the wolves know I have a thing for her. I'll worry about that later. I was trying to concentrate on the memories Sam gave me, I saw the dos and don'ts on the switching. Sam and the others didn't think I would do it right away. But they were wrong. One of the keys to phasing is anger. Most wolves are so angry about becoming this that the anger keeps them from phasing. But I wasn't angry; I could care less about my transformation. Hell I was looking forward to it. How many people dreamed of becoming immortal, and now I was. As long as I phased I could live forever. This night is turning out good after all.

After I studied the memories enough I was finally able to turn human again. Sadly I didn't have any cloths so I had to cover myself with my hands. All the wolves where staring at me. Not because of my nudity but because I just went from wolf to human so quickly.

"So, would someone get me some cloths? It's cold out here," I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

What is this kid?

Seth lent him his cloths and ran home to get some more. We were all back at Sam's, the other wolves went back to their patrol. We were back at Sam's, Seth, me, Emily, Sam, and Jamie. Jared and Kim left earlier.

"So this is passed from father to son?" Jamie asked.

"It skips a generation but yes," Sam said.

"Well I guess I can't say he never gave me anything," Jamie said.

"Yeah that's what I thought when I first phased," Sam laughed.

"I'm sorry," I said "If I hadn't been stupid and said that."

"Don't be, from what I learned this was going to happen sooner or later, I'm just sorry I hurt you," he said.

"I'm just glad your okay," Emily said.

"Don't worry Jamie you'll love being a wolf, it's not all bad," Seth said.

"I wasn't worried," Jamie said.

"I thought you were upset about not being human?" Seth asked.

"Let's see I'm stronger, faster, I heal quicker, my sense's are sharper.. And as long as I phase I will be immortal. What's not to like," He said shrugging.

"Believe me it's not all good kid," I said.

"Oh I can think of a few good things," He said looking at me.

**fusedtwilight: And it's all down hill from here. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 21

**Fusedtwilight: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been really sick. And I have to start work tomorrow so updating might take a little longer then norm. And I am sorry this fic is short but I wanted to get a chapter to all of you A.S.A.P. Please review.**

Jamie P.O.V

I am now a Werewolf.

Scratch that, I am now a sociopath Werewolf. Yeah because Werewolves are well known for there civility. But apparently we can be civil, just not when were new. We don't need the moon, silver doesn't do jack, or wolf's bane. Then again were not really Werewolves, were shape-shifters. Last night I had insisted Sam tell me everything there is to know about us, and the vampires. It got to the point where I begged him to phase and show me mentally. He had relented and we went into the forest and phased far away from any humans. Seth and Leah had left to go home, much to my disappointment. I was hoping to get inside her head, but then I learned that since Leah and Seth where apart of another pack we can't share thoughts. But I learned all about our tribe, all about vampires, anything and everything about this new world.

I was surprised to learn about the Cullens being vampires. To think they were so different then mythology painted them to be. I mean how the hell did they get fangs? It makes them seem scarier without the fangs, no neat little holes to suck out your blood. Nope they just tare into you with there sharp human teeth. That seems more painful to me.

And some even developed abilities. I grilled Sam about that part, there powers weren't too flashy but where so amazing. We spent hours in wolf form discussing wolves and the cold ones as there called, this was the most we had ever. Finally at around midnight we went back home. Emily was still up waiting for us.

Sam said we should all go to bed. But he made it clear there where things that still needed to be talked about. I knew what needed to be discussed. But after my new metamorphosis I'm not scared.

-----------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"_Get out, Sam's brother. A wolf?"_ Quill asked.

I had called Jake and told him to call a meeting. Luckily he was doing patrol so I caught him in time. Jake called the others and we were all in a clearing in our wolf forms. Luckily some of the new wolves joined us after the Volturi incident. There was now twelve of us, but compared to the dozens Sam has it seems kind of irrelevant.

"_Yes and he is really weird," Seth said._

We were showing them what happened. Especially the part were me and him fought.

"_Man a new wolf fought Leah and almost won?" One wolf said._

"_Hey I was doing good" I defended._

"_Look at his reaction after word," Said another wolf._

"_And he went back to being human an hour after he phased? It took me a day to calm down enough even with Sam's help!" Embry said._

Jake had been rather quiet about the whole thing. He was best of us all at hiding his thoughts, he was the true Alpha after all.

"_And he's huge, he's bigger then Jared and almost as big as Sam. You think Sam will make him beta?" Nate asked._

"_What? The kid is new, and Jared has more than proved himself capable of being second in command," A wolf called John said._

"_Jake what do you think?" I asked wanting to here his thoughts on the subject._

"_I think we need to keep an eye on this kid. There is something about him that doesn't feel right. I don't know why but my gut is telling me this kid is going to be trouble," He said._

We all agreed. We all knew something was different about Jamie. But we just didn't know what it was. However I know someone who may know. Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I just sat there in my bed.

It was two in the morning and my head was still spinning from what has happened. I got up out of my bed and walked over to my mirror to inspect myself. After I had phased I had grown quiet a bit, and gained some muscle mass which made me appear twenty some years old. And I also had a higher body temperature which would be useful for keeping me warm. But it was my sense's which was really amazing. Taste, touch, sight, smell, hearing. All where enhanced. Even my ability to heal physical damage was greatly enhanced, I really hit the genetic jack pot, and I'm immortal. How many people have sought it out? How many have killed, and sacrificed to gain such a thing? And all I had to do was be born.

I knew it wasn't true immortality, there is no such thing. Even vampires aren't truly immortal, merely tear them to pieces and burn them and poof there dead. The only problem with the whole thing was the mind connection. There where some things I would rather be kept secret from everyone else. It really doesn't matter though because after tonight I think everyone really knows what I am now.

Before I had been a sociopath, now I was an immortal sociopath with claws and fur. Life is good

**Fusedtwilight: Sorry it was so short…and pointless, next one will be longer promise. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 22

**fusedtwilight: I would like to thank all my amazing reviwers. And i would like to dedicate this chapter to my amazinf beta animegirlkiki, even though she is sick with a stomich flue she still is able to beta for me. I know everyone wants a Jamie/Leah thing to happen but don't worry Jamie is a very determined guy.**

Sam P.O.V

I got up early the next morning like I usually do.

Emily was already up making breakfast, she looked beautiful as usual.

"Morning Sam." She smiled.

I walked up to her and kissed her. First on her lips, then on her scars. Then Jamie walked in.

"Morning." He said.

I was surprised to see him up so early, especially on a Sunday. He usually liked to sleep in.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Busy day, lots of stuff to do." He said.

He sat down and began to eat. "Jamie, there's this thing we do when someone phases. We have a bonfire and the elders tell the story of how we came to be." I said.

"When is it?" He asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. I have to tell the elders you phased. You can meet all the pack tomorrow."

"Will Leah be there?" He asked.

"Maybe, things are a little tense between the two packs right now. Listen I know you're happy about being a protector now, but this things comes with great responsibilities." I said.

"Okay Uncle Ben, I promise to use my powers for the greater good." He smiled.

"I'm serious, you have to be careful. What happened last night with Leah can happen again... Just a little bit of anger can cause a shift. What happens when you're around one of your friends and that happens?" I asked.

"Come on Sam we both know I really don't have friends, not really." He said

I wasn't expecting that, he didn't even sound sorry about not having any.

"Jamie…" I said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Don't be feeling bad for me now," He said taking a bite out of his toast. "We both know I only hang out with those idiots because I needed the social status. To pretend otherwise would be pointless."

We sat in silence, what else was I supposed to say? Emily placed a plate in front of me. "Jamie were not judging you, we just don't know what to do. We have never heard of a sociopath Werewolf. We have no idea how your condition, both of your conditions could effect one another." She said.

"I'm not going to freak out and go homicidal on all of you, I'm sociopath not psychopathic." He said.

"What's the difference?" I asked. Truthfully I wasn't to sure the differences between the two.

"Psychopath's are like Freddy Krugger, and Michael Myers. Sociopaths are capable of killing more easily then norm, but it's more like were robots. We lack some morals, and ethics that most people have." He explained.

This isn't exactly how I expected to spend my morning.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking you some stupid questions, I'm not exactly well informed about this." I said.

"It's okay; lot's of people think if you're sociopath your insane. I'm not insane, I'm very clear minded."

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to let the Elders know about Jamie, then I'll do some patrolling, then I'll come back." I said.

"I'm going to go over to Leah's, just to say hi." Jamie said.

"I don't think that is a good idea," I said. "We don't want a repeat of last night."

"Please, I promise I won't shift. I have control of this thing, you can check up on me if you want. You can even escort me over there," He said.

"I'm sorry Jamie no, and that's final." I said. It wasn't that I didn't want him to meet up with her. Leah had a way of pushing people's buttons.

--------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

That's final huh?

Fine time for me to bring out the big guns.

"Sam please, I think it is a good idea for me to be over at Leah's right now," I said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I am a new wolf. I can feel it deep inside me Sam, lately this thing has been making me more angry then what I usually am. I want to be around other wolves in case I slip up," I said. I was lying mostly of course. I had no worries about losing control of this thing; I was hoping to play the sympathy card.

"I could ask some of the Wolves from our pack to stay with you." He said.

"I'm not comfortable with the other wolves Sam. I heard there thoughts last night, there all scared of me, they think I'm mental. I'm more comfortable around Leah. I know her the best," I said.

Sam got a frown on his face, like he was thinking about something really hard. Emily then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sam he's right, if we put him with the others there's a possibility he could phase. At least he feels more comfortable with her." She said.

Once Emily got involved it was all over, Sam had to agree now.

"Okay fine, go get ready. I'll go give her a call and see if she is home," he said.

"Sweet!" I said getting up and heading upstairs to change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily P.O.V

"Em, I don't think this is a good idea." Sam said as soon as Jamie left.

"Really Sam? What's the harm in it? Jamie obviously likes her." I said putting the dishes away.

"Exactly, he likes her. I don't think it would be a good idea to have them near each other. We have no idea how he would react if Leah rejects him," He said.

"Sam, Leah is five years his senior. I highly doubt she would allow anything like that to happen." I said.

"I know but Em, I could feel his attraction to her last night, we all could. I think he intends to seriously try and develop a relationship with her." Sam said.

"Well then we'll have to have a talk with him then. In the meantime I have to get ready Alex and Ashley will be coming over tonight."

Ashley and Alex (Short for Alexandria) are cousins of Sam's who where coming to visit us. Alex was twenty two and Ashley was sixteen. I was kind of nervous about them coming over to visit, it seems like everyone was getting imprinted on. I would be happy for them if one of the wolves imprinted on them. But you always had to wonder how they would react if they did get imprinted on? How would they react to the wolves?

"Well I'll give Leah a call see if she can watch him for a while. If she can't I will take him with me for patrol." Sam said getting up to go call Leah.

"Tell her I said hi," I said before he left.

--------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"Leah, phone!" My mom called.

I was in my room reading one of Seth's comics he lent me called Scott Freeman. It was pretty good despite its wacky art.

I walked downstairs and grabbed the phone from my mom. "Hello?"

"Leah, it's Sam."

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Are you going to be busy today?" He asked.

"No, I was going to go to the Cullen's and look after the pups for a while." I said.

"Well I don't want to leave Jamie alone right now, and he doesn't really like any of the wolves. I was hoping you could keep an eye on him for a while," He said.

"Why don't you just tell Jared to watch after him? I know Jamie likes him." I said. I was getting a feeling there was more to this then what I was being told.

"Jared has a real job now and cant be both a wolf sitter and do his job. Plus Jamie requested you personally."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"He seems to have a soft spot for you, please Leah I can't just leave him by himself, he's new."

"He seems to be more in control then any of us ever where." I said.

"I know but still I don't want to risk it, please Lee?" He begged.

He could call me whatever he wants, I know something is up.

"What is wrong with him Sam?" I asked.

Sam didn't say anything for a few minutes, if it wasn't for the fact I could hear him breathing I would think he wasn't on the phone. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Liar," I said, "Cut the crap Sam, first he freaks out worse then any wolf I have ever seen, then phases back to human within an hour, and then he actually is thrilled about this. No one is ever thrilled about this."

"Quill was."

"Not at first, it took him a day to go back to human. Something is different about him Sam, we can all sense it even before he phased. What is up with him Sam talk to me," I said.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Then if it's nothing I'm sure one of your wolves can handle it," I bit at him.

"Leah please," He growled.

"You're not my Alpha Sam. You can't tell me what to do, either tell me what's up or find some one else. I got better things to do then play babysitter for you!" I said angrily.

"Okay, look. Jamie is a sociopath…" Sam said just as angrily.

"What? A sociopath? What do you mean a sociopath?" I asked. I really wasn't expecting that.

"I mean he isn't normal like the rest of us in the head. I found out yesterday when his school called, they read his profile and medical records and got nervous and called me to let me know." He said.

I didn't say anything for a while, too stunned for words. "Jesus Sam, who knows what, is going to happen with this kid. And you want me to look after him?!" I asked.

"Leah calm down, all the incidents he was involved with happened because someone started it. He doesn't go looking for trouble, but he will respond to it. He's not evil Leah, I was in his mind, and he's like a robot. You push him he'll push back." He explained.

"Damn it, alright I'll take care of him for a while, but I promised Jake I would take care of the pups today so I'm taking him with me."

I heard him make a sound of dissatisfaction.

"Hey I had plans and I'm not changing them for you, take it or leave it," I said.

"What if he flips out when he smells the Cullens?"

"I'll call ahead and tell the Cullens what to expect." I said.

"Thanks Leah, we'll be over soon." He said.

"Hurry up," I said and hanged up.

I felt angry. I was angry at Sam for having me look after Jamie, I was angry at Jamie for wanting to be with me, and I was just angry in general. Baby werewolves was one thing. Sociopath werewolves sounds a bit more tricky.

**fusedtwilight: Ohhh Leah knows. And soon Jamie will find out how bad being a wolf is. please review**


	23. Chapter 23

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 23

**fusedtwilight: I hope you are all enjoying the story. I found it tough to do Jamie. I mean how do you do a sociopath? I didn't want to potray him as a psycho killer, but i didn't want him to be some Anti-hero either. I want people to be a little creeped out but hiss cold perception of the world but not fearful of him. I am trying to portary him as something nother good or evil, but more instinctual. A person who lives by the laws of the jungle. And with that i would like to thank my beta animegirlkiki for taking time out of her busy schedule to do this. **

Leah P.O.V

Man what was I thinking?

A sociopathic Werewolf and I was going to be babysitting him? Why in the hell am I doing this? Why can't Jared or someone else do it? I'm not even in the same pack as Sam, why should I have to help him. I don't owe him dick.

I quickly called Jake up; he was over at his fathers. It had been a while since him, Billy, and Rachel where together and they hadn't spent any time together in a while. I needed to let him know what was up.

The phone rang five times before someone finally answered it.

"Hello?" A female voice answered, it was Rachel.

"Rachel this is Leah, is Jake there I need to talk to him," I said.

"Can it wait Leah? Where in the middle of something," She said.

I didn't like the tone in her voice; like she was irritated I called. Rachel and I never got along as kids. She was such a girl, where's I was a tomboy. While she liked to play with dolls I liked to climb trees and see how far up I could get. Where she liked to read fashion magazines I was out hunting. We where polar opposites.

"This is important, it's wolf business."

"I'm sure it can wait Leah, unless vampires are out running amok," she said impatiently.

I wanted to put her in her place, but starting a fight wouldn't settle things. No matter how much it seemed like a good idea. So I had to bite my tung and take a diplomatic approach. "Rachel please this is important. I'm not going to ask him to leave the house and spoil your fun with him. I just need to pass on some information," I said calmly as possible.

"What is so important you need to call now?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern," I chastised.

"If it has anything to do with my brother then it does concern me," She said hotly.

"Oh now you care," I sneered. How often did she call Billy or Jake? How often did she come and visit them? She was so obsessed with getting out of La Push and going to college, then she comes back and gets imprinted on by Paul and now she doesn't want to leave. Stupid imprinting. I didn't want to tell her what Sam told me, I had a feeling he was trying to keep that part hush, hush. Besides if and when Sam wanted people to know Paul would be the first one to tell her, lord knows he tells her everything.

"And what does that mean exactly?" She asked sounding offended by my comment.

This was getting me nowhere, time to be the bitch I was born to be. "Look, this doesn't concern you, you aren't in our pack, or even imprinted to anyone in _our_ pack," I said putting extra emphasis on our. "Jake is my Alpha and any information I have to give to him will be given directly to him, not passed along to him.. Now put him on the phone so I can get out of you're hair or I will come up there myself and believe me you won't like it when I get there."

I heard the phone move around and Rachel say something to someone. "Leah?" Jake asked.

"Jake, sorry to interrupt but there is something you need to know." I said.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing exactly, I just got a call from Sam, he would like me to keep an eye on Jamie today, none of the other wolves want to because there to scared of him."

"Why would they be scared of him?" He asked.

"Oh, it might have something to do with the fact he is a sociopath," I said sounding airy about it.

"What?" He asked.

I told him everything Sam told me.

"And he wants you to bring him over to the Cullens? Jesus Leah," Jake said sounding shocked.

"I know, believe me I know."

"We can't have him go to the Cullen's, not with the pups and the smell of vampire all over the place," He said.

"That's why I called you; I want to bring him over to the Cullen's." I said.

"What! Why? He's not like the pups, he is old enough to be a threat to them Leah, if he phases he could hurt anyone of them."

"I know, but Sam says he's not evil Jake, and if he really is a sociopath I want to know his intentions. I want to know if he is a threat to any of us, Edward and Jasper can work there magic on him, see what he is like," I said.

"Hmm, that does make sense. Okay, call the Cullens and let them know, and be careful from what you have told me it seems like he has too much an interest in you then what is comfortable." He said.

"I know. I'm going to have a little talk with him about that." I wasn't blind; I knew Jamie had a greater interest in me then what he had with the others. I had no idea why though. Aren't sociopath's supposed to be unable to love?

"What did you say to Rachel? She is really pissed right now." He asked.

"Your nosey ass sister was throwing a fit about me calling up for you, then she wanted to know what about. I simply told her it was none of her business and if she didn't put you on the phone I would come there myself." At least I didn't cuss at her. That's what the old me would have done.

"Thanks Leah, now I'm going to have to do damage control again."

"Why? She up your ass too?" The fact that there were two packs now had caused a bit of a schism. Even the elders are divided, some are happy that Jake has his own pack, they think it is a sign he will take control of both packs eventually and are willing to wait things out. The other half doesn't want him as the big Alpha of all wolves. They remembered what he was like when he had the hots for Bella Swan, and weren't happy about his imprinting on a half-breed leech. Bunch of picky bastards, if Jake had imprinted on a human they would all be happy, but noooo.

"Of course. All she ever says is how I should let same run both packs, how Sam has been doing this longer, how Sam is doing such a good job with so many wolves on his side. And I try to explain things to her but she always makes me to look like the one causing all the problems." He said sounding tired. I knew that tone of voice, it's the tone you get when you try to voice an opinion but no one cares to listen.

"Then stop trying to talk to her about the packs Jake, if you haven't convinced her now then there's no point. I think you are a great leader Jake, your better then Sam in some ways. I mean he is a good leader too don't get me wrong. But he isn't as open minded as you, he doesn't try and act like a friend, he acts like a hard ass general who expects nothing but obedience. He treats us good but it's good to have a voice. You give us that Jake."

"Thanks Leah, I just wish everyone else saw that." He said sounding sad.

"Oh stop you mopping you little bitch, I know it, our pack knows it, the leeches know it, your father knows it. Just give it some time sooner or later everyone will see it." There was no way I was going to let him be the depressed one. I had exclusive rights to that position.

"Well I better get going, call me if there are any complications." He said.

"Don't worry I will." We hanged up. I dialed one more number, time to call the Cullens.

-------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

We phased.

After I got ready and Sam called Leah to let her know, we turned into our wolf forms. Luckily no one was in wolf form besides us so I didn't have to worry about anyone listening in on us.

We weren't running, we where strolling. But running or strolling it was fun. The new senses are amazing, my hearing was so sharp I could hear the squirrels in the trees, my sense of smell was so sharp it was overwhelming.

"_It is pretty good once you get used to it," Sam said._

_Opps, I hadn't meant to say that out loud, this mind link thing was trickier then I thought. I focused less on the thrill of being a wolf and more on keeping him out._

"_No, don't," Sam said. "Jamie let me in please."_

"_Why? You want to see through the eyes of a sociopath?" I laughed._

"_Jamie, I want to help you. I want to know you better; I want to be your brother. But I don't know how, I can lead a pack of wolves and fight an army of vampires but when it comes to you I am at a loss."_

"_So you want me to open up to you so you can become closer to me?" I asked._

"_Not just you, me too. We both open up our minds, we show each other all our memories so we can make up for lost time. I will know everything about you, and you will know everything about me."_

_I thought about it for a second. It would be useful to know about Sam, he may have knowledge about Leah that could help me in my future endeavors. On the other hand, if he was to see my life from beginning to end he may lose trust in me, it may give him the edge in the future and render my manipulations of him useless._

"_No, my mind is my own, my thoughts, my feelings, all that is me is mine alone. No one but me will have access to that. If you want to learn more about me you're going to have to do it the old fashioned way."_

"_That's the problem, you won't talk to me. And I don't know if what you tell me is the truth, I want to know everything about you. Your favorite color, you're favorite movie, what you want to be when you grow up, what your childhood was like all that." He said sounding desperate._

"_Sam I won't tell you of my past. We both know it wasn't something I want to relive, the past is dead. I'm living in the here and now. But I will tell you my likes and dislikes when I get back from hanging out with Leah," I said._

"_Thanks Jamie, I hope you have fun with Leah today."_

"_I'm looking forward to meeting these Cullens." Opps shouldn't have said that. I could feel his agitation increase greatly. I also got a glimpse into his mind. He was nervous that if I went into the Cullens I would become buddies with them and join Jake's pack._

"_Don't worry Sam I'm not going to jump ship." Anytime soon._

"_Don't let them fool you Jamie, no matter how human they look or act they are monsters. I also think you need to be aware of certain members of the Cullens. Out of the nine Cullens five have powers." He opened up his mind to show me five faces. I had never met these…people but for each face I had a name. _

"_Edward is the fastest of the Cullens and he has the power to hear your thoughts. Alice is the smallest one, she can see the future but she can't see it if we are involved, for some reason she can't see us in her visions. Jasper is her mate, be especially careful of him, he can sense and manipulate emotions but he is especially a skilled fighter." He showed me of his memories of the one called Jasper teaching them to fight newborns, and during the battle where they fought side by side. I was impressed. _

"_Bella Swan is the newest vampire, she is still a newborn so her strength is still something fierce, her ability protects her from other vampire powers, she can also expand this as a field to protect the minds of others. And finally there is Nessie, she is Bella and Edwards daughter. She was conceived before her mother was transformed. She is Jacob's imprint and she is capable of sharing her memories with others."_

"_What about the rest?"_

"_They have no extra abilities, the big one Emmett is the strongest of the Cullens but only because of how big he is. The blonde one is a loud mouth but is a fierce fighter. Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme are the most peaceful of the family. But don't underestimate them; a vampire is a vampire whether they drink human blood, or animal blood."_

"_Will do big brother, will do."_

_We continued on our way to Leah's, I was looking forward to this little trip. I wanted to meet these vampires and study them more closely. This should be interesting._

------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I was driving to the Cullens with Jamie.

Sam and he had shown up and I told Sam when to expect us back. Jamie seemed to be excited; can you believe he actually wanted to meet them? A Werewolf wanting to play scientist with Vampires? How laughable.

"So how do you like being a Werewolf?" I asked him.

"It's good, healing, senses. The feel of the air rushing through my fur, it's amazing."

"I hear your cousins are coming to visit tonight."

"They're Sam's cousins not mine, there related to him from his mother. They are moving here from the Makah reservation," He said.

"So a sociopath huh?"

There was a silence in the car, at first I thought I made him angry.

"Does my being a sociopath bother you?" He asked with a chilling smile on his face.

Uh…yeah. It bothers me a sociopath is in my car while I'm driving in the middle of nowhere. Why shouldn't I be nervous?

"I'm not going to hurt you Leah. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it sooner." He said gently.

"I'm sorry, I have known you for a few months now. And it's true in that time you have done me no I'll…except for last night."

"Which I apologized for."

"But I can't help but be bothered by it; your kind doesn't exactly have a very good rep in the world."

"No, I suppose we don't. I don't get angry Leah, last night was the only time in my life I have ever really felt rage. All those times I got into fights was because they started it, but I finished it. I don't see the world like everyone else does Leah. It's like those emotions normal people feel complicates life's equation so instead of two plus two equaling four it equals twenty. But I don't have and morals or reservations. Life is simple, emotions just complicate things. My tormenters picked on me because they thought I was weak. So I hurt them to prove I wasn't." He said looking out the window.

"Did you really have to staple a girl's face to a chalk board?" I asked dryly.

"Ah, Sam told you about that. Yes I did pain is a good teacher; the girl in question kept on making fun of the clothes I wore. I would go to the teacher and she would only scold her, my mother told me to tough it up. And once I saw neither of them where going to help I took action of my own. And after that she never made fun of me again. You should know what it is like to be the underdog Leah." He stopped looking out the window to look at me. "To always be perceived as the weaker one because of who you are, to always have to fight to prove you're worth. That is me. I do what I must to survive, that was how I was raised. It's all I know."

"Yeah I know what that feels like alright." I said remembering my early wolf days.

We didn't talk the rest of the way there. I may have been quiet on the outside but on the inside I was a riot. All I could think about was what he had said. 'I do what I must to survive' 'you know what it is like to be perceived as the weaker one'. Who'd have thought we would have so much in common. But whether that is a good thing or a bad thing or a bad thing is yet to be seen.

**fusedtwilight: Please review, next chapter Jamie imprints.**


	24. Chapter 24

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 24

**fusedtwilight: thank you to **watashi wa mosa desu **for the charector idea of Alex. I got plans for her all right.**

Jamie P.O.V

"Jamie the Cullen's, Cullen's Jamie," Leah said introducing me to the vampire clan.

We where in the living room. The big vampire Emmett and the blonde warrior Jasper where watching T.V, The little one Alice and the blonde beauty where looking through some fashion magazines. Edward and his wife Bella where playing chess, he was obviously winning. And Carisle and Esme where standing in front of me. And let me say one thing about Vampires, they stink. It was like a smell so sweet it made you're nose burn.

"It's nice to meet you," Carisle said extending his hand. I took it and shook it. I instantly noticed how cold he was. I wondered if he was this cold to me because of my increased body temperature?

"Welcome to our home," Esme said giving me a hug.

"Nice to meet you too," I said.

"Leah say's you are interested in learning more about vampires," Carisle said.

"Vampires, Werewolves, anything and everything," I said. He really had my interest now.

"Come with me to my study, I'll tell you every thing you want to know," He said putting his hand on my back.

He began to lead me out of the living room, I turned to look at Leah. She nodded saying it was okay for me to go with Carisle. I happened to glance at the other vampires. I could have sworn I saw Jasper and Edwards eyes on me. But I blinked and there eyes where elsewhere. I had a feeling they had been looking at me. I remembered Sam telling me that Edward was a Telepath, and Jasper was an empathy. I wonder what they thought of me?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I watched as Carisle took Jamie out of the room. As soon as I couldn't here there footsteps anymore I turned to Edward. "So what do you think?" I asked him.

He stopped playing chess with Bella to glare at me. "I think you are a fool to bring him here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily P.O.V

I had Alex and Ashley over for a drink.

Alex and Ashley where sisters, and they where moving back from California. They where half Quileute half Hispanic. Alex and Sam where really close, and a lot alike, they were both strict and lived by the rules. Ashley was a lot like Kim, they were both shy.

I was entertaining both of them until Sam showed up. "Man it feels good to be back," Alex said.

"Don't you miss San Diego?" I asked.

"A little. We lived there for years, but La Push has always been where my heart is, you know?" She said.

"I have never been here before," Ashley said quietly. She was acting shy in front of me but was warming up to my warmness.

"You'll get used to it. After a while you get used to all the rain. And the woods are so refreshing, you never get sick of it," I said.

"So Sam has a half brother huh?" Alex asked leaning forward.

"Yes, Jamie is…a delightful boy," I said.

"That's not what Sam's mom is saying. She really hates that kid," Alex said taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't know why. He didn't chose who his father is."

"Don't hold it against her. She really truly loved Joshua, even though he treated her like crap. She was so in love with his she ignored his flaws even when they where staring her in the face, the drinking, the affaires. I guess after he has been gone for so long she was finally able to come to peace with what he really was. But with this kid back it opened up some old wounds for her. He is living proof of what Joshua really is," Alex said.

"That still doesn't give her the right to treat him bad, Jamie never knew Joshua, and he didn't have the best mom you know," I defended him. I knew there where going to be complications with Jamie now that we knew his secret. But my heart told me he was a good boy at heart. He was just…different.

"I'm just saying," She said raising her hands defensively.

"When can we meet him?" Ashley said. "from what I have heard of him he sounds like a nice guy."

"Is my sister falling in love?" Alex teased her.

"No!" Ashley said glaring at Alex. "I'm just curious is all."

"I'm just playing little sister," Alex laughed. "So where is he?"

"With Leah," I said.

"Leah? I thought she wasn't talking with you?"

"We have a few more bridges to rebuild. But recently we have begun to become more close again," I said.

"Huh, I was kind of hoping she was still not talking to you. Me and her never got along," Alex said finishing off her tea.

It was true. Everyone knew that Leah and Alex had nothing but contempt for each other. The times Alex had come to visit La Push always ended with a fight. They just never saw eye to eye.

"Well we are going to go for a walk," Alex said. "If Sam is going to be awhile I want to show Ashley around.

"Okay, take your cell phone with you. Just in case," I said.

"Yes mom," She teased and gave me a hug. "Be back soon, come on sis."

"See you later Emily," Ashley waved good by.

"See you later," I said.

I watched as they left, and let out a sigh of relief. I had nothing to do so I decided to go and watch some T.V. I walked into the living room and turned on the television, I tried to find something to watch and settled for one of the CSI shows. The plotline was a man's long lost half-brother turned out to be a sociopath and murdered some people. I quickly turned it off. I turned to look at a picture on the table next to the couch. It was a picture of me and Leah when we were kids. We where both smiling happily at the camera. If only we had known what the future had in store for us back then. If I had known that in meeting Sam I would hurt her so bad, would I have not come to La Push? If I had known that it might have saved Harry's life would I have never stepped foot here? You can never be certain of the future, and sometimes it's best not to know. If it is meant to be then it is meant to be as Sam likes to say. So why do I feel so horrible sometimes?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"What did you say!" I snarled at him.

"Edward! Don't be rude," Esme chastised.

"I said you're a fool. A sociopathic Werewolf, and you brought him into our home. How stupid are you woman?" He growled.

There was a flood of calm and we both turned to glare at Jasper. "Just trying to lighten the mood," He shrugged.

"What ever, so is he dangerous?" I asked.

"That's a bit of dumb question," Rose said. "Is a sociopathic Werewolf dangerous? I'll take bet three hundred thousand dollars and say yes."

"Piss off Brittney, I wasn't talking to you," I shot at her.

"What did you call me!" She snarled at me.

"Easy Rose," Alice said gently grabbing her arm.

"To answer you're question. I sense no outer or inner hostility from the boy," Jasper said.

"Inner? What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"As you know I can sense and manipulate emotions. My ability to sense emotions is deeper then you know. Outer emotions change all the time, but one's inner emotions are more fixed. I guess you can say it is a foundation for a person's character. I can always tell what someone is really like by reading there inner emotions. Because those emotions are what make a person who they are," He said.

"What do you feel from me?" I asked.

"Pain, betrayal, hope."

"Can you change that?" I asked.

"No. Like I said inner emotions are fixed. They can change but something very good or bad must happen to make such a change. Besides when I manipulate emotions I simply adapt the chemical in the brain. That is why my power works on Bella. If I was just trying to mentally tell her to be calm it wouldn't work. Instead I manipulate the chemical in her brain that make her calm," He said.

"You're a lot more creepier then I thought scar face," I said.

"Scar face?" He asked.

"You know because of all the scars you got. Plus you do kind of remind me of him in that movie. Only more quiet and dignified," I said.

Jasper scowled at me, but Emmett burst into a roaring laughter. "Man this chick is funny," He guffed.

"So is he as good on the inside as well as the outside then?" I asked.

"No, he is pretty much the same. I'm not surprised, I have come into contact with his type before. There all pretty much the same. He is ruled by a very cold and detached logic. His actions may prove other wise but make no mistake, he is a purely instinctual creature. Driven only by his need for survival. But still all though he means us no harm I would still be weary of him. I believe if the choice came between us or him he would definitely choose himself," Jasper said.

"What about you? What do you think?" I asked Edward.

"He has no negative thoughts about us. He merely views us as something to study, to learn from. He is all ready deciding which of us to befriend in case he needs something. I have to admit it is kind of refreshing to here his thoughts," He said. He saw the weird looks we where all sending him. "What I mean to say is, most people's thoughts are muddled and messy with emotions. His are so clear and obvious. For most of us life is a path fogged by our feelings and emotions. For him that fog practically doesn't exist. He has a really strong will I must say, and a strong belief in an individual existence. He does not like having to share thoughts with the other wolves because he fears there thoughts might contaminate him somehow."

"Well as long as no one decides to bother him I'm sure he won't bother anyone else," Esme said.

"True, true," Edward said. He moved one of his chess pieces and beat Bella, who let out a sigh of defeat.

"Oh, you guys are so lucky," Alice said. "You're powers work on the wolves, mine don't," She pouted.

"Oh come on, aren't you glad for it? I mean being able to see things before they happen must get boring after a while," I said.

"Yes, but still," She continued to pout.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

"Hard to believe you are over three hundred years old mister Cullen. You seem so normal," I said.

We sat in his office. He had just finished telling me about his existence.

"Thank you, it has been difficult at times but it has come into fruition," He said with a smile. "I thank God every day for my blessings. I never thought I would ever deserve them."

"You still believe in God?" I asked.

"Of course, how can I not?" He said. "Do you?"

"Do I believe in God? An Omnipotent being who dictates how we all live and die? No I believe in no such being. There is no god, or devil. Just us, and the choices we make," I said.

"You have to wonder though, if Vampires and Werewolves exist why can't Angels, and Demons?" He asked.

"How do you know it wasn't vampires who helped inspire the myth of such creatures? Sure given you're appearance to a human back then, and what with most of you having these extraordinary powers it would be easy for a primitive to mistake you as something metaphysical." I looked him in the eyes. I liked the unique amber color of them. "From what I have heard of our species there is nothing mythical about us. It's all about chromosomes and science that makes us who we are. Not some man in a white robe."

"If there is nothing mythic about us, how do you explain our powers then?" He asked.

"Simple, it's science. Did you know there are actually institutes that study psychic phenomena? If it is possible for machines to pick up signals, then sure there are people who can do the same like you're son Edward. After all what is a body? If not a giant organic machine," I said.

"You're a very down to earth guy," He said.

"I think with my head is all. So why do you all smell so sweet?" I asked.

"It is the vampire venom. It emits a fragrance that draws in humans," He said.

"And since we have enhanced sense's your normally pleasant smell becomes to sweet for us," I said.

"Exactly, not that we need it to be good predators," He laughed.

"So tell me more about Werewolves, What's the difference between them and us?" I asked.

"Werewolves are more similar to us then you. In order to create another of their number they must bite someone, and on the next full moon they turn into one."

"What are the symptoms?" I asked.

"Increased strength, speed, aggression. Werewolves also may not be as durable as us but they heal faster then you're kind. They are as strong as us though, and as fast," He said.

"If there as good as you why aren't their more?" I asked.

"First, it is because of their instincts. Werewolves are normally single hunting predators. Like vampires they prefer to travel either alone or in a small pack. Second even in human form their wolf instincts effect them, making it nearly impossible for them to interact with humans. They usually don't stay in a area for too long."

"Can't they make themselves more civil like you're family?" I asked.

"Sadly no. Werewolves are just primal by nature. They are capable of shifting into a hybrid form, or a wolf-man form you see in the media. But their power waxes and wanes depending on the moon. When it is the new moon they are at their weakest, and the full moon is when their power is at it's zenith and that is the only time they can go into a full wolf form."

"So if my pack fought a Werewolf, would we kill him?" I asked.

"It's possible, you're kind is capable of killing vampires. I see no reason why together you couldn't kill a single wolf. But I wouldn't recommend it. Like I said Werewolves are primal creatures. Their hunting and fighting prowess make them dangerous beyond all imagination. And I would especially recommend not fighting them on the full moon," He said seriously.

"Have you ever met one?" I asked.

"No, but when I was with the Volturi I heard things about them. Even the guard has trouble fighting a single one of them. But Caius was hell bent on wiping them from the face of the earth," He said.

"The Volturi? Their those Italian vampires right? Tell me more about them," I said.

We spent some more time talking about Vampires, and shape-shifters. We had just begun to talk about the vampire transformation process when a howl ripped through the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I recognized that howl. It was Quil.

"Something has happened. A vampire has been detected in La Push," Edward said.

"What? That's impossible," I said. Sam had all those wolves on patrol and a single vampire slips through? I went running outside to phase but before I could.

"Leah what's wrong?" Jamie asked running down the stairs.

"Apparently a vampire has made it's way into La Push, I'm going to see what is going on," I said.

"I'm going with you," He said.

"No you stay here," I said.

"No I'm going with you," He said.

"No you're going to stay here and stay quiet," I snapped at him.

"I am a Werewolf now Leah, I have every right to go. You're not my Alpha or my beta so you can't tell me what to do," He said coolly.

"Damn it kid!"

"It's Jamie, now do you want to stand here and argue or do you want to go see what we can do to help," He said.

Damn him. I didn't want to take him because he was a new wolf. And I didn't have a mind link with him. And I promised Sam I would look after him.

"If you're worried I can't take care of myself, may I remind you I did trounce you last night," He smirked.

"You didn't trounce me at all you little prick," I seethed.

"Right, it was the timely intervention of the others that saved you," I said.

Timely intervention my ass! Before I could say anything else another howl came from the woods. This one sounded more impatient.

"You can't force me to stay, I'll just follow you any way," He said.

"Fine, but you do what I tell you to. Got it?" I said.

"Yes ma'am," He said.

We both ran into the woods. I hid behind a really tall and wide tree to phase. I neatly folded my cloth's into a pile then attached them to the string and tied it to my leg. I phased right there and felt the pack in my head.

_"Took you long enough," Quil grumbled. _

_"Shove it, what's the problem?" I asked. _

_"A leech got through into La Push, where trying to find him but he is really good at covering his track's," Jake said. _

_"How in the hell does a single leech get through us and Sam's pack?" I asked. _

_"We don't know but we need to find him," Jake said. _

_"Leah? Why is Jamie with you?" Seth asked seeing I had brought him with. _

_"Sam asked me to look after him, he said Jamie wasn't feeling comfortable with the other wolves," I said. _

_"So you brought him to the Cullen's?!" Embry said. _

_"Leah are you insane? He's a sociopath you cant turn you're back on him," Quil said. _

_"Yeah," Phillip said. "He is creepy." _

_"He's creepy? You're the one who kept on spying on me when I was getting a shower!" I growled. _

_Phillip was young, and he was such a lady's man. But for some reason he had a crush on me. It got to the point where I caught him sneaking up to my room one night after I had a shower. He had climbed the tree hoping to catch a peek. He did but the perv got one hell of a beating when I caught him. _

_"It was worth the pain," Phillip said fondly. _

_"I can't believe you brought that psycho," one wolf said. _

_"Yeah." _

_"Creepy." _

_"I can here you all, you know," Jamie said. _

_Everyone went deadly silent. I turned to look at him and he was sitting, looking at me patiently. "You can here us? Since when?" _

_"Since I shifted. I was rather surprised myself, so shall we find this vampire?" He asked. _

_"But what about Sam's pack can't you here them?" I asked. _

_"Yes I can," He said. _

_"But only the Alpha's can do that," Seth said. _

_"Maybe my condition makes me the exception, So shall we?" he said. _

_He took off running, and after a moment I went with him. This kid is full of surprises. _

_"Yeah creepy surprises," Seth said. _

_"I can still here you."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

My head was a war zone.

I hadn't been lying when I told Leah and the others that I could here both pack minds. Can you imagine what it is like to have dozens of minds in you're head? Once Sam had learned of the vampire in La Push he had immediately called all the wolves in his pack and told them to phase, now I had to deal with both packs inside my head.

Many where trying to track the vampire, others where thinking about how I could listen to both packs. They didn't like that. It was no secret now about my state of mind, and the fact I could share thoughts didn't make many people happy.

I was trying to track this vampire too, but all the thoughts of the wolves was giving me a head ach.

_"Why the hell can't we find him? Leeches can be smelt a mile away." _

_"How did he get in? All these wolves and a lone vampire gets in?" _

_"Man Sam is going to be pissed when he finds out they have been slacking on patrol duty." _

_"I knew there was something wrong with that kid, now I'm stuck in the same pack as him." _

_"Jami I think I found something," Leah said._

I watched her stop running and stop to sniff the ground. _"It's faint but I'm sure he went this way," She said. _

_"I'll tell Sam and the others," I said. _

_I relayed what Leah had told me to Sam. He was chastising some of the wolves for slacking their duty. But he stopped when I told him what Leah told me. "Were not to far away, we'll meet up with you," He said. _

_"There coming this way," I said. _

_"Same with Jake and the others," She said. _

_I noticed the vampire smell was getting stronger as we continued to run. Suddenly a shrill scream tore through the air. _

_"Shit, quick everyone haul ass!" Leah screamed. _

_"Sam the vampire is after someone!" I told him. _

_"Don't let him hurt anyone get hurt!" He shouted. _

_Another more pain filled scream filled the air. "Might not do any good," I said. _

_Me and Leah continued to run. The stench of vampire filled the air and soon we found him. He stood over a girl of sixteen. I noticed a bloody unmoving body not to far away. "Alex? Ashley," I heard Sam say. _

_We didn't stop running me and Leah ran right at the vampire, before he could even turn around we tore into him. I heard him scream in pain as we tore into him. I saw Leah rip off his arm. I bit down into his thigh and ripped it off. I was aware of the voices in my head, but my attention was for the cold meat in front of me. Some small part of me was enjoying this, I loved the sound of this creature screaming it's last screams.. I enjoyed feeling it get ripped apart by my fangs. _

_"Jamie calm down!" Someone screamed. _

_No I won't calm down, this is my Forrest, and the dead thing in front of me is my meat. I jumped onto the creature, it thrashed and snarled but I mauled it. I tore and ripped until the snarls stopped and there was nothing more to tear. A sob escaped from a mouth, I growled and looked up to see what had made that sound. _

_There was a female in front of me. She smelled of fear. I stared into her eyes, her big beautiful eyes, and felt gravity shift._

**fusedtwilight: Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 25

**fusedtwilight: I was so nervous writing this chapter. We get to see some real mental issues. In more ways then one.**

Jamie P.O.V

She was so beautiful.

She was so scared, covered in blood staring at me in horror. I can only imagine how scary I must appear to her. Especially after she saw I and Leah rip that vampire apart. I wanted to go to her, to hold her, to kiss her... Nothing in the world mattered but her, nothing at all…but that's not true.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I phased back to human and checked on Alex. She was alive but she lost a lot of blood. I checked her wounds. The vampire bit her but there was no transmission of venom. She needed a doctor and there was only one person I could call. I grabbed my bundle of cloths and whipped out my cell. I dialed the Cullen's. Luckily Carlisle answered and I told him what happened. I told him to head on over; luckily we were just outside the border of La Push. He couldn't get into trouble. I looked over at Jamie; he was just staring at her.

"I told her we shouldn't go too far but she wouldn't listen," Ashley was muttering. Alex was a very pushy person. I could so see her wanting to walk farther then was necessary. She's a huge health nut and probably dragged poor Ashley with her as she tried to burn off some fat. Which was ridicules seeing how she has a very athletic body. But Alex never let herself rest, always afraid to get some useless body fat. "Leah?" She said noticing me. "Why are you naked?" She asked turning red.

"It's okay Ashley everything will be fine. Jamie…Jamie? Jamie!" I said trying to get his attention. All he did was stare at her, there was a look in his eyes like there was a struggle going on. He looked at her with a mix of adoration and revulsion. What is going on? "Ash, I'm going to change into a wolf," In told her.

"A wolf?" She squeaked.

"Yes a wolf. Sam will be here soon and we will explain everything I promise. I need you to come over here and keep pressure on Alex's wounds for me, or she will bleed to death." I said.

"You're not going to leave are you?" She asked.

"No, but I need to see what is wrong with my friend, now please come over here." I said as gently as I could.

She got up and walked over to us, Jamie let out a whimper and she glanced at him nervously. Once she got over to me she looked like she was going to faint.

"Oh god all this blood," She said turning white. I wonder if she is afraid of blood. I grabbed her hands and pushed them firmly on Alex's wound which was on her chest. She made a sound like a gurgle and swayed. I guess she is. I don't know what the problem with blood is? But I have killed my fair share of vamps and animals to not be affected by it.

"Keep pressure on this I'll be right back," I said.

I got up and walked closer to Jamie, I quickly phased. I was unprepared for what I heard. I thought Jamie was already making history as the first sociopath Werewolf. Now he was making another first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

The girl Ashley was so beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful, her face, her eye's, her name. I want to go to her, comfort her, love her.

_"No I don't. I don't even know this girl."_

She is so beautiful.

_"I guess_ _I have seen better."_

Nothing matters but her.

_"What?"_

Nothing matters but her, not my friends, family, or my life.

_"Of course it matters. She is just a girl. Why should her life matter above all those people?"_

We will love her.

_"No we won't!"_

We will protect her.

_"Let her protect herself, I owe her nothing."_

She needs us.

_"No she doesn't."_

She is good for us.

_"She is weak; look at her she is pathetic. A little blood and she is feint."_

Love her.

_"No."_

Love her.

_"No"_

LOVE HER!

_"NO!"_

I tried to resist. But there was something about this girl pulling me toward her. The wolf in me was trying to bind me to her. No not the wolf, something older, more profound. It was trying to wrap our destiny's together like to serpents intertwined. That was what the wolf wanted, but I don't. I remembered Sam telling me about imprinting, something that makes a wolf find his soul mate after he phases. I remembered seeing Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, and other wolves and their imprints. I remembered how dedicated and powerless they are to these women. I don't know who this girl is; I don't want to be bound to some weakling. I don't want to imprint at all. Why should I lavish her with my attention? What has she done to deserve such a thing? Am I to give up my mind, body, and soul to some girl simply because some instinct tells me to? No I refuse, my life is my own, my body, my mind, my soul, it is all mine. I will give none of them away. NONE OF THEM!

But the instinct was fighting me; it was trying to make me love her. Love? I love no one. There is no such thing as love. Love is just something people came up with to make life seem more abstract. You either like someone or you don't simple as that. I will not imprint on this girl, she is not worth, but there is another who is and I would have her as the center of my affections. But the wolf may not give me a choice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

Holy shit! He's fighting imprinting.

_"Impossible! You can't fight imprinting," Quil said._

_"There is nothing to fight, it's not fightable," Jake said._

_"Well he is doing it," Embry said._

_"Jake I called Carlisle, he should be here soon," I said._

_"Is she okay?" Jake asked._

_"She's alive but she lost a lot of blood, he bit her but he didn't shoot her up with venom. But she is losing a lot of blood," I said._

_"I'll tell Sam. We will be there in a sec. Sam is freaking out, not only is he worried about Alex and Ashley but him and his pack can here him too. There all freaking out," Jake said._

_"Just get here soon. I'm going to try and snap him out of it," I said._

_"Be careful Leah," Seth said._

I walked over to him and nudged his shoulder to get his attention. _"Jamie, are you okay?" _I asked.

I needn't ask him, I could here his inner turmoil. There was a war going on inside his head. The cold rational part that was Jamie was fighting with the wolf. Jamie was actually fighting imprinting. A part of him wanted to give in, but another part, a stronger part was fighting it. He saw imprinting as the ultimate enslavement. He would not give himself over to some unseen force and let it decide his fate. He was so munch unlike Sam. I wonder what Sam was thinking?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

I ran as fast as my legs would allow. Paul and Jared flanked me as I ran. I was worried about Ashley and Alex, Jake had informed me Leah had called Carisle and he was on his way. But I was also worried about Jamie, why was he resisting this? What was wrong with imprinting? It was the most perfect thing in the world.

_"Yeah," Jared said._

_"Got that right," Paul said._

The voices of all the other wolves in my pack that had imprinted agreed. I could feel his pain, we all could. It wasn't a pain of the body, but of the heart. A pain that only comes when one denies true love.

_"Not love," I heard Jamie whimper. "No such thing as love."_

_"Yes there is Jamie," I said. I showed him all my memories of Emily._

_"What about Leah?" He asked "Don't you love her?"_

_"I still love Leah, but not like how I love Emily. Emily is my soul mate, she makes me feel things, makes me think things I never did with Leah, Emily changed me for the better." I said then I showed him how reckless and cocky I used to be when I was with Leah. And how more mature and responsible I became after I met Emily._

_"You only became responsible after you hurt her," He said._

_"I had to, this isn't a game Jamie." I said._

_"Maybe not, but I refuse to bind myself to this girl," He said. _

_"Why what's wrong with her?" Jared asked._

_"Look at her, she's weak," He sneered._

_"She was just through a traumatizing event; you can't blame her for being shaky. Having a imprint is good for the both of you, it makes you a stronger person, a better person," Paul said. He thought of how angry and wild he was before he met Rachel._

_"Oh yes because you're just so much more nicer compared to what you were before," Jamie said sarcastically._

_"Don't fight this Jamie. Imprinting is a natural thing," I said. The other wolves agreed. "Just let it happen, you're lives will be so much better, you will be so much more happier," I said._

_"Yes because imprinting has made so many lives better," He said. Then he showed us all images he had picked from our skulls. I hadn't been aware he was moving around our heads until he showed us all the images of our past. He showed me my memory of a crying and broken Leah after she learned I left her for her cousin who was more like a sister. _

_He showed us all the memory's Jake had with Nessie, but the pain he went through when he realized he would have to continue phasing to be with her. He would become immortal and live with her for ever as long as she did. While his friends and family grew old and died, how one day soon he would have to leave with her when her family moved. There where other memory's. Not just from me or Jake but from other members of both packs who had imprinted._

_Quil who wanted to be with Claire but knew he had to continue phasing until she came of age to make her decision. He wanted to grow older with his friends, he wanted to stay the three amigos with Embry and Jake, but he knew that there time was going to be limited by the imprinting._

_I saw Embry's memories. He was happy Jake and Quil where happy, but a small part of him resented it. He was slowly losing his friends, he had no imprint to make him not want to phase. He didn't want to stay young but he didn't want to lose his only true friends in La Push either._

_I saw Seth and how lonely he was. He had to abandon his human friends because I had ordered it. Collin and Brady had been his friends, but the stress of the two packs and out different idea's drove them apart. He was so lonely now, he had fun with the Cullen's but he wished he could hang out more with other people. But he couldn't because they where either with there imprints or had other things to do. And he could not go back to his human friends because they would not forgive him. And he couldn't make human friends because how can you make friends with ordinary people after the things he has seen._

_I saw Jared and how he wanted to go to college like he had planned. He wanted to become a teacher and move to a city. But Kim wasn't a city girl. She wanted to live here. Jared was going to become a small town teacher when he wanted to move to the city and teach._

_I saw Paul and how he struggled every day to control his temper. He hadn't come from a good home. His father a drunk, his mother apathetic to her only son. He wanted to be a good person so bad it hurt. He was afraid he would lose control of his temper and drive Rachel away. Rachel who had been the greatest thing in his life. Rachel who had brought him more happiness then being a wolf had. _

_There where other memories to. Other visions of broken dreams and hurt feelings from other wolves, both the imprinted and none imprinted had been suffering._

_"That's right Sam suffering," Jamie said. He gave a pained grunt; the instinct was still fighting him. "You say imprinting is a blessing, I say it is a curse. How many lives have been ruined by it? How many dreams were broken or given up all for the sake of imprinting. How many friendships will have to be forgotten because of it? Imprinting doesn't make us stronger, it makes us into something less then human, it makes us into puppet.," He said._

_No one said anything, everyone was wrapped in there own battle now. Jamie's words had hit home for many. We where all thinking about what he had said. _

_We finally arrived and I smelled blood and vampire. Leah had built a fire and was tossing bits of white flesh into it, causing purple smoke to rise. Edward Cullen and his brother where there helping her. Jamie was still there but he was frozen staring at Ashley. Fighting the desire to imprint._

Ashley looked feint at seeing all us wolves. I could only imagine how terrified she must be right now.

_Your wrong kid," Jake said. Jake and I still kept our connection. I have no idea why, it must be an Alpha thing. "Imprinting saved my life; I was so depressed over a woman once. Imprinting on Nessie saved my life, I was ready to give up on it all and cease existing. Then I met her and found new meaning. You think I don't know I have to give up my life to be with her? You think every day I don't think how I will live with her forever while my father, my sisters, my friends all die? You think I haven't realized me Quil and Embry have grown apart? It kills me to think of all that. But even though I have imprinted I have not forgotten them. I have forged bonds with them that can never be forgotten or replaced. I will always be there for either of them. My family too, but Nessie has made me such a better person, and I am still friends with Bella and I know the road will be difficult as long as I have her I can make it." He said firmly._

_I told the other wolves exactly what Jake had said. They couldn't here him so I had to tell them myself. Jake's words brought strength to the pack. They became invigorated with a new found resolve and determination. I had to wonder if it was a natural talent, or if it was because he was the true Alpha._

_What ever the reason every one got out of there rut's Jamie had put us in and found the will they needed to go on. They knew too that the bonds they had created with their friends and family weren't broken or forgotten, they would always be there no matter what._

_"Powerful words Jake, but nothing lasts forever. You can be strong now, but when the time comes those bonds will be irrelevant and you will leave everyone you once loved to be with her," Jamie said._

_"If it is fated to be, then it will Jamie," I said._

_"Fate is such a slippery concept though Sam. Most of the time it's just an excuse to do what you want anyway," He said thinking of Leah._

_"You think I wanted to hurt her?" I growled at him. "I didn't have a choice, I wanted to be with Emily, I hated to hurt her and I couldn't tell her the truth."_

_"Why? Why couldn't you spare her any further torment and save what ever relationship her and Emily could have?" He asked._

_It was against the rules, she wasn't a wolf then and no one had imprinted on her," I said._

_"That's a pathetic excuse," He sneered._

_"What did you just say?!"_

_"If you really loved her like you said you did Sam you would have never been able to allow her to suffer. You would have said to hell with the rules and just told her," He said._

_"How dare you say that!" I snarled. Paul and Jared and some of my wolves where growling at him to. He just sat there calm as could be. "I loved Leah, but I loved Emily more! I hated myself for the pain I brought them both. What I did to Leah, how I hurt Emily. You think I wanted all that?"_

_"Then why weren't you there for her?"_

_"I thought if I stayed away from her, if we stayed away she would move on and find someone to help her ease the pain. Then-"_

_"Then what? She would forgive you and you could all be one great big happy family?" He laughed. But the laugh was a bit of a whimper to because the wolf was still clawing at his psyche. "You saw into her mind as a wolf Sam. You know how much she loved you. She gave you her heart and you shattered it and swept it under the rug, hoping your love for your imprint would help you forget it was ever there. This is the truth Sam, you never loved her. At least not like she loved you. Her love for you was more powerful then yours was for her. And when you imprinted you left her all by her self hoping such wounds would heal themselves. Then she phased and you thought finally she can move on when she she's the truth. She saw the truth and grew to hate you more, I think she saw how her love was never truly returned. And when she was unable to forget you tried to ignore her, to let her fend for her self when the rest of you're pack treated her as a lesser because of her sex. You did all this to escape the truth, you never loved her you just didn't have the balls to admit it."_

And with that I snapped. Next thing I knew there was screaming and yelping and I had Jamie's throat in my mouth.

**fusedtwilight: Uh oh Jamie may have gone to far. I know i said he would imprint depending on the voting, but i got so many P.M's saying he shouldn't. So i have it so he does, but doesn't which will be explained later. Now what jamie says about Sam and Leah is only a half truth. Jamie is very perceptive this is true, but his inability to understand emotions also causes a bit of a near sightedness in human matters like the heart. Now another reason i had it he doesn't imprint normal is because i thought to myself, okay he is a sociopathic werewolf, big deal. How would this thing effect him as a werewolf? The reason he isn't imprinting right is because imprinting helps you find you're soulmate. But Jamie is missing a bit of a soul so to spek and can fight it. So after all that please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

Fusedtwilight: Hello everyone! First I would like to apologize for fooling you into thinking this is a new chapter. I'm sure you are all crying in despair over not being able to read a new chapter. Second I would like to thank you all for reading this story and reviewing and all. And finally I hate to say this but for now this story will be put on hold. I am not going to stop writing, you see I have a bad habit. I start one story and then another, and then another and before I know it I have so many storys to update I have no time to update them. So to help with this problem I will be putting this story on hold and focusing solely on another. Once that story is done I will continue this one. I promise you this will only last about two weeks at the most and then I will return to this one. Once again I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers who have left such amazing reviews and I am sorry for doing this to you. But some of my reviewers have brought some important things to my attention. So I will give The brother I never knew a break so I can figure out how to make the story better. Once again thank you everyone you all rock!! And Before I leave let me say this one more time.

Jamie and Leah will not be getting together. This story takes place before To love and imprint, one of my other story's. Read that and you'll know why. But I promise in the future story's I plane on having Jamie. (Yes there will be sequels) Jamie will not be giving up on Leah. And I promise we will be seeing more Leah/Jamie.

And the reason I am putting this story on hold and not the others? Storks and wolves only has a few more chapters to go before It ends. And I already have the sequel to love and imprint I already have planed out. And since the brother I never knew is one of my most read story's and most loved by the readers I want to give it a rest so I can better concentrate on it and give it the justice I feel like I have been denying it.

Thank you all and let's here it for new moon coming out this November!


	27. Chapter 27

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 26

**fusedtwilight: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. And sorry this chap is shorter then usual, but i wanted to give you guys a chapter, seeing how awesome you have all been. Also i have put my other story eye of the beholder up for nominations in this years twi indi awards. To learn more visit it here .com/ and now on with the story.**

Jamie P.O.V

The truth hurts.

But so does having a pair of jaws wrap around your throat and have them squeeze till you feel the teeth dig into your flesh.

The pain helped me though. It helped me focus on something other then that dammed girl. And who says pain can't be useful?

I didn't fight it, it would be pointless. Sam had to strong a hold on my neck and if I fought I would only cause damage to myself. And as long as I didn't have to look at her I was happy. But at the same time I wanted to get out of this situation, being chewed at the neck does cause some emotional irritation after all.

"_So what are you going to do now Sam?" I asked._

He growled and tightened his grip on me. "_Shut up! He said using the power of his alpha voice._

"_Are you going to kill me now?"_

"_What? No, of course not."_

"_Then this is kind of pointless isn't it, unless your going to do something you might as well let me go. I'm not scared of you Sam you're too soft." I mocked him._

Hegave me a little shake to scare me, but I wasn't fooled. I could here his thoughts; my little rant had made just about everyone mentally vulnerable. Plus add my little tiff with Sam and emotions were high and no one was even trying to block their thoughts.

Sam wouldn't hurt me. I was his brother, and no matter how pissed he was at me he wouldn't hurt me. He was too weak. Letting his emotions get in the way of his rule. If it was me I wouldn't hesitate to put Sam in his place. But Sam was too noble, he had no idea what it took to rule.

"Sam quickly come here!" Carlisle said.

"_This isn't over." He said._

He dropped me and came trotting over to Carlisle. I got up and went over to Leah to help her toss the remains. She took one look at me and smiled. "I don't know what you said to piss Sam off, but you have my thanks," She laughed.

I wonder if she would laugh if she knew how serious the talk had been. I wonder if she would be thanking me if she knew it had been her that had started the fight. She would find out soon enough, when you share a mind with a group of people, things don't stay hidden long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I haven't seen Sam snap like that in a long time.

A few of the wolves were helping to find any left over pieces of the vampire and tossing him into the fire. I hope Alex will be okay. I may not like her but that doesn't mean she should die. There were still people who loved her, who would miss her. It wouldn't effect me much if she died but hey.

After enough wolves began looking for stray pieces I went over to where Carlisle and Sam were. Edward was with them acting as translator. Emmett was near by but was keeping a close eye on the wolves. He wasn't breathing, he still had some trouble with blood, but he was keeping close to his father and brother. Ever since Sam tried to attack the Cullen's Emmett had a strong dislike for Sam and his pack. I can't say I blame him. If anyone tried to gun for my family I would hold a grudge.

He watched everything with careful eyes, watchful eyes. Seeing him like this, so alert, so aware, so ready surprised me. I was so used to seeing the goofy big brother, and now I was seeing the sharp mind behind the goofball. He was still an idiot, but he was a good soldier. He knew his place, he was no doctor, and wasn't useful with communication. So he held back waiting for orders, while making sure Edward and Carlisle were kept safe. Emmett was a goofball. But when it came time he could switch from goofball to warrior like flipping a switch. I saw some of the wolves eyeing him warily. He saw them watching and just flexed his muscles slightly, but slightly was all he needed. He may not be a telepath but the message was clear. _"Mess with me and mine and I'll fuck you up!" _Got to love those subtle messages.

Sam was nudging Alex and licking her face.

"She has lost a lot of blood. We must do a blood transfusion; do you know her blood type?" Carlisle asked.

"A+" Edward said translating for Sam.

"Blast! We don't have any of that available. Sam does anyone here have that type?" Carlisle asked.

"I do, hold on."

Sam went behind a tree and I heard him phase. Then I heard some rustling sounds and he came out dressed in a pair of sweats. "I'll give my blood," He said kneeling down by her form and extending his arm.

Carlisle reached inside his bag and pulled out a tube and needle. "Wait!" I said kneeling next to him. "How could this affect her? I mean how would her body react to Sam's blood? I never heard of a wolf giving blood before."

They all paused at that. What if her body rejects the blood? "She is dead anyway," Edward said. "She is losing blood and unless she gets blood now she will die. We need to try."

"I agree," Carlisle said.

"Then lets do it," Sam said.

Carlisle rubbed some alcohol on both their arms and stuck the needle in Sam's arm and the blood made its way into Alex's body. We were all waiting. What for? Who knows? Maybe we were waiting for her to go into convulsions, or wake up, or burst into fur. God if she turns into a female wolf I am going to be pissed.

I mean it would be nice to not be the only wolf with a vagina. But after all this time of being the lone female wolf, it was like the only unique thing I had going for me right now. And if she became a wolf she would be a bitch about it. She was a feminist after all. Don't get me wrong I'm all into girl power and all. But Alex was like one of those annoying women who thought she had to constantly prove something, if you were a guy you had to be really careful around her. Too mean you're a dick, too nice and you're treating her with kid gloves. And another thing, the bitch was competitive as hell. She always had to be the toughest, strongest, smartest girl. I know if she did become a wolf she would want to prove she was the best female wolf.

God please let her just live. Not live and become a wolf. I know the chances of her becoming a wolf are phenomenally slim. But hey there is a first time for everything right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few days since the incident in the woods and there is good news and bad news.

Good news, Alex will be okay. She is still unconscious but she'll pull through. She still has some serious injuries to heal from; the official story for her attack is…you guessed it a bear attack. Ashley is still scared stiff. And after everything she saw we had to let her in on the little secret.

Bad new, Jamie is in some big trouble. I don't know what he said to piss Sam off, but what ever it was not only shook Sam and his pack, but Jake and the ones in our pack who had been phased as well. I don't know what was said and no one will tell me but man he sure pissed off a bunch of people. Plus he has to deal with his imprinting thing or what ever it is he has with Ashley. Sam is going to talk to the elders about it. I wish I could see the look on their faces when Sam tells them the kid actually rejected imprinting.

As for me, I'm still helping the Cullen's deal with the pups. It is a full time job. All the energy we get as wolves packed into a bunch of young energetic punks is a nightmare. It was tough having to help raise them and make sure they has all there needs met. We are planning on taking them to play baseball with Sam's pack.

There is still tension between the two packs. That can't be helped. But when we take the pup's to play baseball both packs will be attending. We considered having the Cullen's join, but seeing how many of Sam's wolves are very anti-vampire; we threw that idea out the window. Its okay, these things take baby steps.

As for me and Jamie. Well that is still complicated, on the one hand I still feel nervous around him. On the other, I fell like I should hang out with him. We freaks have to stick together. But I have no idea on how I should handle him. I have begun to do some research into the subject of sociopath behavior, and so far I don't like what I have found.

I have decided to put myself on the market. I'm tired of watching everyone find love and get to be all happy and ever after. I want love too damn it! But I doubt it will be soon, the perfect guy doesn't just fall from the sky. And after Sam I have learned to have higher expectations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

Being a wolf was really beginning to suck.

Sam had gone all big brother on me, and grounded me. I'm not even allowed to phase, which I am sure has nothing to do with all the other wolves being scared of me.

Ashley was still scared of what she saw. Sam explained everything to her. He had her come over and had me explain certain things to her, like the whole stupid imprinting thing. Once I was back in her presence the wolf in me started to act up. I instantly left the room and let Sam explain it to her.

I don't care what imprinting is. A way to find the ultimate mate, a way to help continue the species, or a way to make you a better person. All my life I have had no control, but things are different now. I will allow nothing to take my freedom now, not this wolf thing, not Sam, and not some weak little girl.

There is only one girl I want. And I will have her, no matter what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in my room reading.

I was in my room, where else could I go. I had no friends; Sam and I were giving each other the cold shoulder. Emily had tried unsuccessfully to try and get us to talk but that had no success.

I would like to visit Leah or even the Cullen's but I am grounded. There was enough tension in this house already, and Sam was still irritated at me. Plus I still needed a place to live.

I was considering what to do when my cell phone went off. I checked my caller I.D and saw it was Tom. Tom was a fellow student who went to the Quileute School. He thought we were friends but I was just using him because he was pretty popular at school and had some good drug contacts.

"What?" I asked answering the phone.

"Dude, where the hell have you been? You disappeared." he said.

"I've been busy. Let's just say I have been going through…one hell of a growth spurt."

"Okaaay. Hey you busy tonight?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I know this great party that's taking place in Forks." He said sounding excited.

"Why Forks? I thought we like to have these things on the rez?" I asked.

"Well this is one of the more mature party's us kids like to throw. And it's the kind your brother frowns on." He said.

"Meaning there will be booze, drugs, and sex. And since it's in Forks there is nothing Sam could do since it's outside of his jurisdiction," I said smiling.

"Pretty much. So you in?" He asked.

"Well I am supposed to be grounded…what time?" I asked.

"Past our bed times, you think you can sneak out?"

"Don't we have school tomorrow?"

"Nope, it's a holiday for us tomorrow. So you in?" He asked.

I had to weigh the pros and cons. Sam and I were still feuding, and if I was discovered then I could be in more trouble. On the other hand I was deeply bored, and this party could help me be in a better mood. "Will there be ecstasy?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" He said.

"I'm in." I asked him the when and where. He said he would come and pick me up, but I knew there would be a risk Sam would hear him. Wolf hearing and all. So I asked him to meet me some where and he agreed. We hung up.

I knew Sam would be home tonight. There were plenty of wolves in his pack for him to be able to spend more time at home. More time for him to get a good night's sleep. And having heard his loud rumbling snores I know it will take a lot to wake him up. And while Sam, is away, Jamie will play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"Uno!" One of the kids shouted.

Me, Esme and some of the pups were playing Uno. We were in the kid's room playing with some of the kids. It was raining outside much to the pups sorrow. They had wanted to go out and play some football. We can't let them play outdoor sports outside the house, they tear the yard apart, especially if it is muddy out. So I and Esme were playing some games with them inside.

"Ah crap," I muttered. Did I mention I suck at Uno?

Eric the wolf was really happy he had won, again. He had one like three times; he was really good at this game. Maybe a little too good because the other pups were starting to get angry. Especially when Eric began to rub it in their faces.

"Oh yeah, I rock, I'm the man!" Eric said doing a little victory dance.

"He learned that from Emmett." Esme said seeing the look on my face.

"Oh yeah baby I rock, and you all suck!" He said pointing at the other pups.

I was so totally going to have a talk with Emmett about what he teaches these kids.

"Shut up!" One of the kids shouted jumping off his seat. "You cheated, there is no way you could have beat all of us three times."

"I didn't cheat! I can't help it if you're a bad player." Eric smirked.

I knew what was going to happen before it did. The kid jumped up and pounced on Eric, within a few seconds they had phased and were nothing but fur and claws. The other kids got out of the way, but cheered the two on.

"Get him Eric!" Some cheered.

"Whip his butt." Others said.

Esme got up and tried to pry them apart. Baby wolves were no danger to a vampire, their teeth and claws weren't sharp enough to hurt a vampire. But when Esme grabbed them the pup who attacked Eric clamped his jaws on her arm and began to chew on it. And I wasn't going to have any of that.

"Hey! Stop that!" I shouted. When he didn't stop I got up and smacked him on the nose. It seemed to snap him out of it because he was looking at me with guilty eyes.

"It's okay dear no harm done," Esme said with a smile.

"No, he should know better," I said. "This woman has taken you into her home; she has put clothes on your back and food in your mouth. You do not start fights here and you do NOT bite her, understand?"

The wolf shook his head and there were actually some tears running down his face, I wanted to comfort the poor kid who I did just yell at in front of his friends.

The wolf went over to Esme and began to lick the part of her arm he had bit.

"Its okay sweetie, now both of you go and get changed okay?"

The two nodded and left to go and get changed into some clothes. The rest of the kids went back tot doing their own thing, they were used to the fighting now. Business as usual for them.

"You okay?" I asked Esme.

"Yes Leah, I am fine," She said showing me her arm. Not a scratch.

"Sorry you all have to deal with all the kids." I said helping her pick up the torn cloths.

"Leah I love having the children here." Esme said with her sweetest smile. "I love children, there no bother really."

"You're a better person then me, you get to be the sweet mother and I'm the monster under the bed." I said.

"Leah, children need discipline. And sometimes a firm hand, they may be intimidated by you know, but given enough time they will come to see you as some one who just wants them to be good people when they grow up. Don't worry Leah, there is a difference between discipline and abuse." She said with a sad face.

"Thanks Esme, you know you have some good advice. Tell me, what would you do if there was this…guy who you think has a thing for you. And he is nice, and smart, but comes with a lot of baggage."

"Baggage?"

"Crap, stuff that makes things difficult between the two of you."

"Oh, go on," She said.

"Well lets say the guy is related to someone who hurt you, and he has a certain….mental issue. But he is so nice and hasn't done anything to hurt you and you would like to be friends and help him anyway you can." God when did I start trying to get advice from a vampire? I'd probably have a better chance with dear Abby.

"Hmmm, well has this person done anything to hurt you?" She asked.

"No, but he does have a certain social interaction issue with others. But to me he has been nothing but nice and considerate."

"Is there anything else about this young man that may be driving a wedge between the two of you?" She asked.

"Well there is an age gap, he is sixteen," I said.

"Well I know a thing or two about age gaps, Carlisle may be older then me vampire speaking, but I was a little older then he was when I was turned. All I can say is do what you must for this man, but do what you must for yourself always. When I was a human I always put everyone else's needs before mine." She said.

"Yeah but you still do." I said.

"Not like when I was human, when I was human I was unable to say no, or voice my opinion even when I knew I should have. But I was too concerned with pleasing others then I was with pleasing myself. I sometimes I wonder if I had been more independent, more thoughtful of my own happiness, could things have gone differently for me."

"I thought you were happy with Carlisle?" I asked.

"Oh God I am, more happy then I ever was as a human. But I still have to wonder you know? Just what if I had been stronger and maybe my son would still be here." She said sadly.

This was so wrong. I hadn't meant to make her feel bad, but that is what I am best at. Weather I want to or not. I walked up to Esme and I gave her a big hug. How could anyone see that look on her face and not want to make her feel better. "I'm sorry for making you sad." I apologized.

"It's okay, I'm fine. But Leah, you need to make sure you are sure you want to help this young man. To help someone means to take on a certain kind of responsibility for them, it means you have to help them through their own…baggage while maintaining your own. What I'm trying to say is, if you want to help this man then do it. But don't surrender your own happiness to do it. Once you do that then it is no longer worth it." She said.

"Thanks Esme, I appreciate the advice." I smiled at her.

"My pleasure dear, now how about some ice cream?" She asked.

At those words the whole room lit up with excitement. The pups were already heading downstairs to the kitchen. But Eric and the other kid had walked back in, both looking guilty. Eric apologized for being snotty, the other boy whose name was Trent was more nervous about his apology. But he did wind up hugging Esme and saying he was sorry for hurting her. Esme being Esme just laughed and gave both the boys a hug and told them to go downstairs for ice cream.

I felt a little twinge of envy as I watched Esme with them. She was such a natural with children. She said it was important for children to have discipline in their lives. But is that what I wanted to be? The one who always had to be the one to give the spankings, and the time outs? Maybe I just wanted to be the nice one and not the scary one. Never thought I would say that.

**fusedtwilight: Please review. And i hope this was satisfatory.**


	28. Chapter 28

Storks and wolves

Chapter 29

**fusedtwilight: First i want to apologise for taking so long to update. I finally fineshed storks and wolves and have moved to colorado springs wich took up the majority of my time. Second i was getting frusterated writing this story because Jamie is so darn hard to write for me. I find it hard to write my own charector and i didn't want that to disrupt the flow of the story. But i have had enough time to figure out how i wanted to write him, and now on with the story.**

Jamie P.O.V

I waited with patience as the hours ticked by.

Soon Sam would be going to bed soon as I expected. He had so many wolves in his pack it gave him the time to spend more time at home, more time with Emily.

I was expecting Sam to come in to my room any second. Since I had become grounded he always checked on me to make sure I wasn't on the computer or on my phone.

I heard him walking down the hall toward my room. I pretended to be reading my book _Nausea _when he opened the door.

"Jamie," He said.

"Sam," I said.

This was how it always was now. He comes in, I ignore him, he says a few words, nothing gets resolved, and he goes to bed frustrated, I go to bed as apathetic as ever.

"We need to talk about this Jamie." Sam said.

I decided to humor him and placed my book mark on the page I was reading and put the book down. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"_Nausea_, it's about existentialism and defining oneself."

"Oh, listen you need to talk with Ashley." He said.

"Hell and no."

"Jamie please you have to do this," He said.

"We have been over this Sam; you know my feelings on the subject."

"Why are you so against the idea of imprinting?" he asked. "It is the greatest and most fulfilling thing in the world."

"I will not become obsessed with some girl; I don't care the reason for imprinting. I will choose who I will be with, not some mystical wolf instinct."

"But she could be so good for you; she could help you be-

"What? Be normal Sam?" I asked him sneeringly. "I am a werewolf, and a sociopath. I'm a freak among freaks. None of the regular wolf rules apply to me; not even your mighty imprinting has power over me. Do you really think one little girl can change that?"

"Would it hurt to try?"

"Hmm, give up my will and live a predestinated happily after or live out the rest of my now semi-immortal life enjoying the freedom of being a werewolf....I think I'll choose the latter." I said picking my book back up to read.

I heard him sigh and walk toward the door. "I won't give up on you Jamie." I heard him say.

When I looked up over my book I saw he had left my room, leaving me to my isolation. I got up and shut the door he left open. He would be heading to bed now. In an hour's time he will be asleep. This wolf hearing can be very useful. But he snores so loud it makes it easier.

I continued to read my book, waiting for the snores to come. At exactly one hour later I heard him snoring away. I grinned to myself and began my plan of action.

I got up and dressed myself in the appropriate cloths. Unlike the other wolves who preferred sweat pants and shorts, wife beaters and no shirts I preferred to dress more normal. I didn't want to attract any attention at this party, just get some drugs and have a good time in la la land.

I put my pillow under my sheets in case Sam or Emily decided to peek in later and see if I was sleeping. I turned off my light and quietly opened my window. I crawled out and closed it then dropped to the ground.

Had I still been human I would have broken my legs, but I wasn't human, not any more.

I began to run to the meeting place where I told Tom to meet me. Running in human form isn't as fast as a wolf, but I was faster than a human, and I didn't tire as easily.

Tom was waiting for me farther down the road. He didn't see me coming, his eyes were closed and he was listening to some song.

I grinned to myself and slowed down. I walked up to his window and slammed my fists on his door. He let out a yell and glared at me.

"Dude!" He said rolling down his window. "What the fuck!"

"You should pay more attention, you never know what goes bump in the night." I said as creepily as possible. If only he knew.

"Tell me about it man; you ever see the wolves around here?" He asked.. "We have some really fucking huge things, the other night me and my girl were out in the woods and we were getting frisky when these fucking huge wolves, bout as big as a horse showed up and started growling at us."

I had heard about that. The wolves in question harassed my moronic friend because the girl he was getting frisky with (A new girlfriend as he dumped his old one when he learned she had slept with other guys) was a girlfriend of one of the wolves. He had suspected her of cheating and followed her with some of his buddy's. He thought some just desserts was called for and sent her and Tom screaming.

Naturally Sam found out and was none too happy, the wolf and his friends had extra patrol duty for a month.

"I swear man if it wasn't for that stupid law protecting wolves around here I'd be out hunting the fuckers." He muttered.

I was inclined to inform him maybe he shouldn't cross into a wolf's territory but remembered we were a secret. Although the thought of seeing the look on his face to know he went to school with those three wolves was a tempting thing.

I walked around his car and got in. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"There is a rave being held out in Forks, it's out in the woods so we won't have to worry about the police." He said starting up the car.

"Are we meeting anyone there?" I asked.

"My girl and some of her friends, and the guys will be there. Maybe this will be the night you get laid buddy." He laughed.

"When the day comes for me to lose my virginity it will be with someone smart, independent, and strong. The reverse of the one's you like."

"Ouch, but seriously dude with the way you look you could have any girl you want. You got the whole tall, dark and handsome thing going on. And you look older and chicks dig older guys," He said. "And you need to experiment and learn how to make them cum. Now me I have had a lot of experience."

I realized this was going to be one of those times he brags about his sexual superiority so I half ignored him. I had no worry for experience; with the pack mind I had learned unintentionally how to please a woman. Weather it was from an imprinted wolf recalling a previous night of love making, or one of the younger wolves using their new found werewolf physiques to have sexual encounters.

From what I have learned being a wolf has some interesting effects on the libido. And those wolves that were thirteen or fourteen and now looked more than legal used it to their advantage. And since they had no discipline and actually enjoyed bragging about their conquests and showing with who they had mated with. Comparing who had nailed the hottest girl.

Sam had found out like he always does. He had 'the talk' with them and warned them of the consequences if they got a woman pregnant or if they caught an S.T.D.

But they used the whole wanting experience before they found an imprint so they could please their soul mate as an excuse. And as for Pregnancy or S.T.D's, our sense of smell warned us when a woman was ready to conceive, and the healing factor was actually proven to make us immune to a number of diseases.

In the end Sam had used his Alpha power to order the younger wolves to not lie of their ages to sleep with older women, and to only sleep with girlfriends. He couldn't tell them who they could or could not sleep with, but he didn't want them breaking the law so they could get laid either.

In the end the younger wolves relented (Not that they had a choice) and only slept with their girlfriends. No more one night stands. But that didn't stop them from remembering the good old days. And those memories helped me know my fair share of sexual experience.

Interestingly enough I seemed to be unaffected by the libido increase. Sure I had thought about it, but I was never really interested in mating simply for the sake of it. I liked girls, I appreciated their looks, but the thought of sex just didn't make me jump up and down like it does for men.

And what Tom had said was true, I had been given plenty of offers from the females at school for companionship, and I always turned them down. I would have no problem satisfying a woman thanks to those wolf memories, but I did not have it in me to have a relationship. Well with one exception.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"Why are we doing this?" I asked Seth for like the millionth time.

"Because you need to get out and socialize more." Seth said as he drove.

"I socialize plenty." I said indigently.

"Werewolves and vampires don't count Leah. When was the last time you hanged out with someone normal?" He asked.

He had a point. I had friends before the wolf thing, then Sam ordered me to avoid them since I was so moody as hell. Which only made me hate him more. And even when I had left La Push I still had no human interaction. I mean I had a job and everything but I kept everyone at arm's length.

"When was the last time you had any human interaction?" I asked Seth.

"Not much," He said.

"You think we should go? I mean what if were so different now that we can't interact with humans anymore?" I asked.

"That's why we should go Leah, just because we are werewolves doesn't mean we can't interact more with humans. We can't let this wolf thing fully control us, we should try and be more social with other people, make new friends." He said happily.

"I don't know Seth." I sighed.

"Come on Leah, what's the harm? Besides you spend so much time with the pups, you need a social life outside of La Push." He said firmly.

"Yes dad." I said snidely.

We drove in silence. Seth had heard there was going to be a party out in Forks and he wanted me to come with him. He felt we needed to get back in touch with the human aspect of our lives and he thought this would be a good way to do it. I on the other hand didn't think so. I was still too anti-social to be comfortable at any social event.

And I had other things on my mind. I had done lots of research on sociopathy since I learned Jamie had the condition. I have even gone to Carlisle about the subject and he had mentioned therapy or medication, but he recommended the latter as a last resort.

I wanted to help Jamie. In a way he reminded me of myself. Alone, bitter. He was a good kid and he was going through a humongous change in his life. He needs help. The only problem was how best to help him.

"Your thinking about him aren't you?" Seth asked.

"Who?"

"Jamie."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I know you Leah," He said. "I know you have been on the internet looking up stuff about his condition, I know you care about him on some level Leah. I just can't figure out why?" he asked.

"He's kind of like me in a way. He is different, something never before seen. He is alone, angry. I think he's a good guy, he just needs some guidance is all."

"Isn't that Sam's job though?"

"Sam is only capable of doing so much for Jamie. I think he is only able of looking at this from the perspective as an Alpha, I think he is too used to being a leader, but not a brother."

"You don't think Sam can handle him?" Seth asked curiously.

"I don't think anyone can handle him, he is a sociopath werewolf Seth. That makes it more unlikely for Sam to understand him."

"So why would you be any different?" He asked.

"Well he seems to have taken a shine to me, and maybe a different point of view could help him."

Seth said nothing for a while, his hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Leah, I think he might like you." He said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well whenever he thinks of you it's different. He likes you Leah a lot, and I worried what he might do if he comes on to you and you reject him."

"He won't hurt me Seth." I said trying to assure him.

"He's a sociopath Leah; we have no idea what he is capable of. But if he was capable of stapling a girls face to a wall, then I think it is safe to assume he could be capable of more now. Just be careful with him Leah."

"Are you scared of him Seth?" I asked.

"A little," He said sounding cautious. "And I'm not the only one. I've heard even some of the elders fear him. All the rules and things we thought we knew about being a wolf were crushed to dust when he phased. And you've been inside his head, it's so quiet and cold-he shuddered-he scares everyone."

"I'll be fine Seth I can take care of myself," I said.

"I don't doubt your ability to protect yourself Leah; I just doubt you can protect yourself from him if you decide to stay close to him."

I said nothing. Truth was Jamie was scary. And what was even scarier was that he wasn't even trying. Every instinct I had was telling me to stay away. But when did I ever listen to instinct?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

We arrived at the party.

Parking was tricky because we were out in the woods. There were a ton of people here dancing to music, making out against trees, smoking, drinking, pill popping… the stuff you usually see at a rave.

The kids from school were already here, a flock of girls eagerly following them. Tom's girlfriend wrapped herself around him; wearing an outfit my mom would have called an easy outfit. Because it was easy to get out of and into.

All the guys had girls draped over them. A thin blonde girl shyly walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Terran."

"Jamie," I said.

"Would you like it if I sat on your lap?" She asked.

I looked at Tom and he was giving me a thumb up. Well might as well blend in. "Sure, two rules. Don't talk and shower me with attention."

Most girls would have gotten offended. Terran was not one of them. She eagerly sat on my lap and began to nuzzle my neck and rub my abs. Maybe Tom was right after all.

"Dude awesome!" Tom said giving me a high five.

"Well where are the drugs?" One of the guys asked.

Someone reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag full of pills. "Ecstasy," The guy said.

He handed us all a single pill. "Two more for me," I said extending my hand.

"Dude you want to fry your brain?" The guy asked.

"Just give me the pills," I said.

He shrugged his shoulders and handed me two extra pill's. I instantly swallowed all three.

"DUDE!"

"I have a strong metabolism." I shrugged.

Terran had her hand on my crotch and was fondling me. I placed my hand on her ass, encouraging her to keep it up. Soon everyone was starting to feel the effects of the pills. Everyone but me.

I told Terran to steal the pills from the guy. She slipped off my lap and began to give the guy a lap dance.

"Whoa, Dude you don't mind do you?" He asked.

"She's not my woman, she can do as she pleases," I said.

He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. He enjoyed Terran's attentions, his head was back and his eyes were closed as she ground her ass into his lap. I saw her put her hands into his pockets feeling him up, but I also saw her pick his pocket.

When she was done she walked back over to me handing me the bag. I grabbed her hand and the bag and nodded my head towards the trees. "Were going to go now." I told Tom.

He was dancing with his girl and he smiled at me and waved.

I dragged Terran with me from view behind a tree. I opened the bag and popped three more pills.

"Easy baby," Terran said.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh so cold, here let me warm you up," She said she pushed me against the tree and began to kiss me. I kissed her back and she pulled back. "God your hot, are the pills kicking in?"

"Shut up," I said. I grabbed her and pinned her against the tree. She made a pained sound and looked at me a little fearfully. "I am not here to talk or become an item, I have needs and since you are more than willing to accommodate don't expect any commitment, understand?"

She nodded. Through the smell of her fear I could also smell her arousal. It's everyone's turn on. To be taken forcefully and roughly. To gain the ultimate freedom by surrendering control. I leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Are you afraid of me?" I asked.

"Yes," I heard her say. "Good you should."

I began to kiss her hard, she mewled in pleasure at the roughness. I took off my shirt and let her hands travel over my body. We slowly undressed each other until my pants were down to my ankles and I was left only in my briefs. All she had on was her panties, she hadn't worn a bra.

I went to remove her panties but she stopped me. "Do you have a rubber?" She asked.

I did not, I had not been planing on sex tonight. But Tom's talk of sex and me being a virgin made me realize sex was some unexplored territory for me. I was now seventeen years old and I should take care of this problem. But the girl was right, I want sex, not a baby.

I took a deep breath of her neck. There is something about a woman who is at her most fertile state that leaves a sort of sweet scent. Terran did not have that scent.

"Don't need one." I said.

"I don't want to be knocked up." She said.

"I'll pull out." I lied.

"But what if someone sees us?" She asked.

I knew from my enhanced hearing we weren't the only one's rutting in the woods. I could tell there were three other couples enjoying each other some yards away from us.

"Then let them watch, now stop talking," I said.

I pulled down my briefs and her panties; I did some prep work on her because I had grown all over. And although I cared not for Terran I wanted her to remember this as the best sex she ever had.

I won't go into detail about my first sexual experience. But I will say it was good. Better then the memories of the other wolves. The feeling of her cleaning to me, moaning, scratching my back from the pleasure I brought her was empowering. But for every thrust, every kiss, every caress I thought not of pale skin, blonde hair or blue eyes. My wolf was moaning in despair as it thought of a girl with fearful eyes. But I thought of a girl with hazel eyes, bronze skin, raven hair, and more dignity then the creature howling in pleasure in front of me.

When it came time for release I whispered not Terran's name or Ashley's. I whispered "Leah."

**fusedtwilight: Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

The Brother I Never knew  
Chapter 30

**fusedtwilight: I know i bitch about this every so often but jamie is so damn hard to write! Why did i have to make a sociopathic werewolf? I'm a very emotinale guy and here i write someone so cold and apathetic. (sigh) Well i am glad everyone liked last chap. Now keep in mind i'm trying to make Jamie nither a hero or a villian. He's very grey in a moral sense. Still it's harder then hell to write him. And a big thanks to reviwers and beta animegirlkiki.**

Leah P.O.V

We arrived at the party. And we considered leaving almost as soon as we got there.

Seth's friends or contacts or what ever the hell he had neglected to mention that this party was going to have not only music and booze, but drugs and according to my enhanced sense of smell and hearing sex.

I knew that whoever was copulating was doing so out in the woods where no one could see them or hear them thanks to the blaring music. But we wolves have excellent hearing even with this crappy rave music blaring to high heaven we could still hear them.

Seth caused uproar with the females in attendance. Five minutes here and girls were pressing themselves against him and offering to do certain things to and with him I will not repeat.

I myself had my ass grabbed three times only to punch the offenders in the face and knock them on there asses.

What I found more shocking was there were drugs in Forks. Forks had always been able to brag about being a drug free town. I mean I knew it wasn't purely drug free but this was a whole new level. Even more shocking was who were here and doing the drugs. I recognized quite a few people, some had visited first beach for camping, others I knew from around town, Forks had a small population, everyone in La Push and Forks knew each other.

I made sure I was remembering everyone who I saw. Charlie had dinner at our house not too long ago and mentioned there had been some concern about drugs recently. Next time I saw him I would tell him who I had seen. I knew some of the names I would give him would hurt him personally. Charlie was good friends with many of their parents; I don't envy him being the one who has to tell parents their kids are drug users.

Personally I could care less if the punks were doing drugs, but they came to La Push for camping and hiking, last thing I wanted was for them to bring there drugs with them into my home.

"Sorry Leah, I didn't know it would be like this," Seth said.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." I said.

"I can't believe it, we know some of these people." He said sadly.

Poor Seth. I envied his ability to see the good in other people. But times like this I was glad to be the more practical one. When you place so much faith in a person and they let you down it can hurt bad. Seeing all the people he thought he knew better then this indulging in such hedonistic behavior hurt him.

"Should we get going?" He asked.

"Not yet, I want to see who all is here, then next time we see him we can tell Charlie, help him know where to look for drugs and how to keep them out of Forks."

"Yeah, you think we should tell Sam? What if they bring drugs into La Push?" Seth asked.

"It's a human problem so we'll tell Charlie first. Let humans take care of it, if any wolves or any of our people do it then it's our business. Besides Sam and the others took care of the drug pushers years ago, mo sense in getting Sam all riled up and having him scare the tourists away because he wanted to check and make sure they were clean." I said.

We stayed a little longer checking faces, remembering names. We decided to leave but I caught a scent that made my bones freeze solid. This scent was familiar. Disturbingly familiar.

"Leah is that who I think it is?" Seth asked scenting the air.

"Yes, stay here I'll handle it." I said.

He grabbed my arm. "Leah."

"I'll handle it," I said shaking off his hand, "Get the car ready, I'll be there soon."

Seth didn't look happy but he knew better to argue. He headed for the car while I used my nose to follow the scent. It took me through the dancers, and past some kids smoking something stronger then tobacco. I followed the scent that got stronger as I headed for the woods. The same woods where I knew a different kind of party was being held.

Jamie P.O.V

We said nothing as we redressed.

I had enjoyed the sex. It was better then I had dared hope. Then again I believe Terran's large experience in that was what helped make it so enjoyable. I was glad I had taken Tom's advice. Although I feared what was about to happen next was going to be less enjoyable.

"Who's Leah?" Terran asked angrily.

I know when I found my release I had whispered her name. I had thought Terran hadn't heard me, guess I was wrong.

"Well who is she?"

"Someone who isn't you." I said buttoning my shirt.

"A girlfriend?" She asked coldly.

"Not that it's any of your business but no. She is.....an acquaintance." I said. I finished putting my paints on. "Well thanks for the sex, see you later."

I went to walk back to the party but Terran stopped me. She placed her hand on my chest. Her pupils had dilated and I could feel her body temperature had increased. The ecstasy was starting to kick in for her. "Wait, lets play some more, the pills are kicking in, they can really do wonders for sex a person's sex drive." She smiled trailing her hands lower.

I was afraid she would be clingy after words. "No there won't be any more playing, not between us." I said.

"Why not?" She asked angrily.

"I needed to lose my virginity and you were more then willing to help with that." I said grabbing her hands and pushing them away.

"Virgin? There is no way in hell you were a virgin! I have had virgins before and none of them were that good. I mean you're what twenty-three? Twenty-six?" She asked.

"Actually I'm seventeen," I said.

"Jesus I heard they grew big on the reservation." She said her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yes now if you will excuse me."

"Wait, lets do it again, that was the best twelve minutes of my life, and I'm sure I can teach you a lot more." She said huskily.

"Sorry but I'm not looking for a relationship right now, or ever for that matter."

"But we just made love." She pouted.

I laughed. "No we had sex, love was nowhere in the equation, like I said, I wanted sex, and you were willing and you gave it to me. I seriously doubt you you have fallen in love with me, we had great sex nothing more. There are plenty of men back at the party who will be more then willing to give you what you want." I dropped her hands and backed up. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but you were just a quick fuck I needed."

I tried to be honest and truthful, women liked those traits. Terran however got red in the face and tears ran down her face. "You are an asshole!" She shouted and stormed off. I noticed however she was limping and I grinned in satisfaction.

When she was out of my sight I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bag of ecstasy Terran had nicked from the dealer. She had served her purpose well. She got me extra pills and she was a good teacher at the sex thing. I wasn't worried about Terran; her kind didn't take to long to find a rebound.

I popped four more pills, hoping that I could get the high I was looking for.

What should I do next? I could go back to the party, but people were too drunk or high too have a conversation with. And I was in no mood to dance. Maybe I should have taken Terran up on her offer. I was really getting into having sex. But I remembered how attached she got. If I had another romp with her she might have gotten more attached.

I could still go back up to the party and find someone else to continue my little experiment with, there were plenty of willing women back there.

Then the wind blew in my direction. I smelled a familiar scent. Leah.

Leah P.O.V

I followed Jamie's scent into the woods. I could smell and hear other couples out in the distance.

I knew what I might find, but I needed to know if Jamie was taking drugs. Like I told Seth I don't want that shit in my home. If Jamie was on drugs I would get Sam involved.

I heard raised voices. An angry female and a cold male. I heard the female call the male an asshole and I heard her walking in my direction. I saw her walking past some trees, she was limping. Her dress showed off a lot of chest and leg. She limped by me with out noticing me.

I waited until she was out of sight hidden by the trees when I continued the search for Jamie. I had smelled him all over the girl, along with the smell of sweat and sex.

The wind blew and I coursed for not staying down wind. Now he would catch my scent. I figured to hell with secrecy.

"Jamie," I called. "I know your there, I can smell you."

He stepped out from behind a tree and came walking over to me. The scent of sex was strong around him. "Hello Leah," He said. His face was perfectly normal. It betrayed no emotion but at the same time wasn't cold.

"I believe you are supposed to be grounded." I said.

"Well I decided to do some rebelling." He smiled.

"Among other things," I said remembering the girl. I don't know why but I didn't like the fact he had been fornicating. Especially with some floozy like that.

"I am seventeen Leah; I don't need your approval. My sex life is my own business."

"What about your drug life?" I asked. He smelled funny. And even though we were in the dark (I could see in the dark) I could see his pupils were just slightly dilated.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Come here." I said.

He smiled and he steeped forward, I thought he would stop but he was so close now I could see the whites of his eyes. He was definitely invading my personal space.

I backed up and he chuckled. I got a big enough whiff to know he was definitely high on something. I went up to him and began to pat him down.

"Hey!" He said as I reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag I found.

He tried to grab for the bag but I was too quick for him. "What the hell are these?" I asked dangling the pills.

"Vitamins." He said.

"Well then I guess you won't mind when I do this." I dropped the bag and crushed them with my foot.

"Hey, those were mine!" He said outraged.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I asked him angrily

"It's just ecstasy." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh wow, it's just ecstasy, oh silly me. You know I thought you were different." I turned to face him my hands on my hips. "I thought you were smarter then most kids your age. Instead I find you taking drugs, and having sex out in the woods like your some kind of animal!"

"Well technically I am." He said reasonably.

"Just because you can turn into an animal doesn't mean you have to act like one."

"What? So I take some pills and have some sex in the woods makes me less then human." He smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"You're already in hot water with Sam, what do you think he will do when he finds out?" I asked.

"I imagine he'll yell, shout, and lecture. The same old." He said moving his hands in a circular motion.

"Why do you even take these things anyway?" I asked him.

"I've been taking them for years Leah, I know my limits. Besides my new metabolism keeps them from affecting me like normal. I've taken seven and I only have a little buzz." He said waving his hand in front of his face then let out a disappointed sigh.

"But why? Why did you start in the first place?" I asked.

He didn't look at me. He just stood there staring at his hand. Finally he turned to look at me and I was chilled. His eyes were so empty, no emotion. He really was like a wolf. You looked into his eyes and there was nothing human in him.

"Because I feel nothing, no hate, no love, no delight, no despair, no pain. For as long as I could remember...I think once I felt something. But my mothers neglect and abuse helped my condition grow. If I had a more happy family could I have been different? Was I a natural born sociopath or was my sad life what turned me into one?"

"Nurture vs. Nature." I said.

"One of the oldest questions," He smiled. "I took the pills because the chemicals help give me the illusion that I could still feel. It's the only way I feel normal. The only way I feel...human. Without them all I have is the void that is my heart, the cold logic of my mind. I'm a monster Leah; I have no doubt of that. I have done things that should fill me with regret but I feel none. Nothing hurts me, nothing makes me cry. I am empty. And those pills make me feel something."

What was I supposed to say to that? Sorry your life sucked? That didn't seem to cut it. I felt sorry for him, but I couldn't afford to be sorry. I had to be firm and resolute.

"I'm sorry life has kicked you down. I'm sorry your mom was so horrible to you, and I'm sorry you got dragged into this shit. But the pills won't help you, nether will cheap sex. You need professional help, and I can get it for you."

"Oh yeah that would be a nice conversation, 'Excuse me doc I'm a sociopath werewolf with major issues and an addiction to pills, what do you recommend'".

"I want you to see Carlisle." I said.

He said nothing. I think he was stunned, but his face was still that mask of nonchalance. I never took much time to look at his face, but with the weird growth spurt we get I saw some similarities to Sam. The cheeks, the nose, the eyes.

"What makes you think I will go to him for help?" He asked.

"Because I'm giving you an ultimatum. If you go to Carlisle for professional help and I won't tell Sam I saw you here tonight, or I tell Sam and I make sure you won't be able to so much as pick your nose without someone knowing it."

He took a step forward; our faces were so close again. "I don't like threats Leah," He said and I fought not to shiver. I knew from that look on his face that he could hurt me, hurt me and not bat an eyelash, or feel remorse."

"Look at it however you want, but I won't let you destroy yourself, and I won't let drugs into La Push. Tomorrow I will tell Charlie what I have seen. So either you get help or I tell Charlie and Sam what I saw, including you. Your choice, I expect an answer tomorrow."

I turned and began the walk back to the car. My instincts were screaming at me to keep my eyes on him, to not turn my back on him.

"Leah." he called.

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"I agree, in fact I can help get you some names. A friend of mine has deep connections, I can get him to talk and I can get you the names." He said.

"And how do you plan on making him talk?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to torture him. He has lose lips when he gets drunk, and he is easily manipulated. I'll see Carlisle and 'Get help' and I will help you by giving you the names of all the drug pushers my friend knows."

"I appreciate that. I suggest you get home, my threat would be useless if you get caught." And with that I left him alone in the woods.

I wonder why he is so willing to help? Was it my desire to help him? Or was it him trying to get back in my good graces. If it was the latter then it was pointless, after what I learned tonight it would be a while before I would regain my respect for him.

But somehow I don't think that was it. Jamie has a hundred reasons for what he does, and ninety-nine of those reasons were self beneficial for him.

Jamie P.O.V

I watched as Leah walked away.

I looked at the crushed pills and sighed. I had been caught. My days of blissful drug induced oblivion were over. But I still had the rest of the night to enjoy my pleasures.

I smiled and headed off to the party. Once I was sure Leah was gone I would find more pills and more women to help satisfy my new need for flesh. My last night as a sociopath hedonistic werewolf. Tonight would be one hell of a party.

Then once I had my fill of chemicals and meaningless sex I would hunt Tom down and make him talk. When I told Leah I wouldn't torture him I meant it. He really did have a big mouth when he was drunk, and I'm sure by now he would be wasted. I'm sure I might have to get a little rough, but I got to do something to get back in Leah's good graces.

I was thankful for her. All my life people just assumed I was a delinquent and would as soon see me in a jail cell or a white padded room. Leah was the only one who wanted to help me not because it was her duty like Sam or it was her job like all those therapists and doctors who thought medicine and pills would cure me. I felt...grateful.

I got back to the party; it was still in full swing. People danced, drank, smoked and let loose with reckless abandonment. I had always been attracted to things like this. The shedding of morality and morals, the revealing of our true nature.

I saw Tom still dancing with his girlfriend, fondling her breasts. I saw a girl wearing a skirt and a white blouse drinking a bear. I smiled to myself. She spotted me eyeballing her, smiled and waved me over. Her eyes filled with drunken lust. I did a quick sweep and saw other eyes staring at me wantonly. First the skirt girl then a few others, pop a few pills, collect Tom get the info. Go home and go home.

I would enjoy myself tonight. Tonight one part of my life ends and a new one begins.

**fusedtwilight: Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 31

**fusedtwilight: Thanks to all my reviwers and my awesome beta animegirlkiki. I find I am now having a better time getting Jamie's character down. Joy for me.**

Leah P.O.V

"Are you both positively sure you saw what you saw?" Charlie asked us for the third time.

I tried not to be a smart ass. But he was getting on my last nerve. I mean me and Seth took our precious time too come over to his house to tell him what we saw and all he has been doing for the past hour and a half was grill us. Can't say I blame him, we were making some serious accusations and we had no proof to back up our claims. Add that to the fact the people we were accusing were the children and grandchildren of some of his closest friends added to the seriousness of the situation.

The stress of what he just learned was showing. There was tightness around his mouth, and the look in his eyes was a mixture of anger and disappointment. Forks was a nice quiet little town, and lately things had been getting out of control. First Victoria and her newborns and all those murders, which Charlie was still ignorant of. And now this very human problem of drugs slowly infecting his home town.

"Yes Charlie," Seth said. "We went there because I had heard from some friends of this party. I took Leah because I thought it would be good for her to interact with some people, we got there and saw people drinking and dancing, but we saw those taking pills and smoking stuff that wasn't tobacco. It was like some wild frat party gone out of control."

Charlie wiped his face with his hand. "Was there anything else?" He asked. I wish he would stop asking us for details. The more he knew the more upset he got.

We went into more description of what we saw. I had told Seth about the deal I had made with Jamie. He had been unhappy that we weren't going to turn him in. But I assured him if Jamie didn't uphold his end of the deal we would tell Charlie and Sam. I may be unhappy with his actions but I still believed Jamie would keep his promise.

I don't know why I was so upset. He wasn't my brother, he wasn't in my pack, and he wasn't my responsibility at all. And yet the thought of him taking drugs and screwing some strange girl made me sick to my stomach. So why was I so upset? Because I thought I knew him. All those times we talked and hanged out I thought I knew everything there was to know. But it seems like every time I knew who he was something happened that pulled the rug out from under me. First he phased and I learned what he really was, then when I think he is some smart, cool, calm guy I find out he is a drug user and a womanizer.

I made the mistake of letting someone close to me. You let someone close and it's only natural to feel let down when they do something stupid. I learned my lesson though; Jamie wouldn't be disappointing me any more. He was a fellow wolf, nothing more, nothing less.

By the time we finished telling Charlie about what we saw there was real pain in his eyes.

"This may be the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life, a lot of good people are going to be hurt by what I will tell them." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So you believe us?" Seth asked.

"Of course I believe you; I have known you two since you were born. If you say you saw what you saw then I believe you. Some parents have let me now they have been concerned of their kids' behavior recently. They feared drugs but they had no evidence. This just confirms it." He says sadly.

"What can you do?" I ask.

"I can interrogate them, I can have them watched, but what I want is to know who the supplier is. We need to get this at the roots, hopefully someone will know something and we can get them to crack."

"I might be able to help you with that Charlie." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked sharply.

"I know someone who wishes to remain anonymous."

"Go on."

"He said he can get me names of some drug suppliers, he said he would have them by today." I said.

"And you trust this person?" Charlie asked.

"To an extent. I trust him to deliver the goods," I said.

Seth was looking sullen, he wanted to tell Charlie all about Jamie. But I told him to keep his lid shut, I promised Jamie I wouldn't turn him in if he saw Carlisle and I will keep my word.

"Who is this source Leah?" Charlie asked.

"He wishes to remain anonymous." I said.

He went into cop mode then, all stern and serious. "Leah is he a drug user?"

"He has a few issues that demands the illegal usage of a certain kind of drug, but I have had a little talk with him and he has decided to change his ways." I said.

Charlie glared at me, it was pointless, after all I kill vampires for a living. It's going to take more then a glare from a police chief to scare me.

"If he is taking drugs I need to know Leah." He said.

"If I rat on him I can't get you the names Charlie. What would you have, one pill popper or a bunch of drug dealers?" I asked him.

He glared at me and I glared back. "I could take you to the station Leah."

"On what charge?"

"Withholding information."

"Don't be dumb, I am trying to get you information. And if I was withholding why would I be here?"

"You won't give me the name of your contact; I need to know who the bad elements are."

"Oh yes, take me to the station because I wouldn't give you a name. Mom would love to hear that." I said bating him.

"I am a police chief first Leah, and if Sue knew you weren't telling me who this informant was I think she would be disappointed."

"Oh whatever! Just because your sleeping with my mother doesn't mean you know her better then me old man!"

"Leah!" Seth said angry.

Screw that. I came here hoping to help Charlie. Instead I was being put on the spot because he was being anal about not knowing it was Jamie who was informing me.

"Just tell him Leah," Seth said.

"No."

"Fine then I will," He said.

"Then I order you as your beta not to." I said.

Seth looked at me shocked. Never since Jake gave me my little promotion have I ever used my authority on anyone let alone my little brother. I was shocked myself but I couldn't let it show. This situation was spiraling out of control. Losing my cool now wouldn't help. Part of me was thinking I should tell it was Jamie. I owed him nothing. But he was trying to help, and I promised to help him. This is why you should be careful when you make a promise. You never know when it's going to cause you more trouble then its worth.

Charlie was looking cautious. He knew something supernatural was going on, and he was still on his own little 'Need to know'.

"Your word is law beta." Seth said bitterly. Great now I had Seth pissed at me. Seth was the one person I didn't like to be pissed at me. That didn't stop me from doing but I usually felt regret about it.

Just then my phone began to ring. I checked and saw it was Jamie. "Excuse me," I said excusing myself.

I stepped out on Charlie's front porch and answered my phone.

"Leah," He answered.

"Tell me you have something for me," I said.

"You sound angry Leah, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't have time to cry to you Jamie, I have stuck my neck out for you and you better put up." I growled.

Jamie had bad timing. I was pissed and since this was partially his fault I now had something to focus it on.

"Well in that case I am the bearer of good news, and even better news. I got the names from my friend last night. He was so wasted it was easy." he said.

"Give me the names." I said.

He told me names of people who knew people. He told me the names of people who had bought drugs, along with the name's and locations of drug pushers in Forks.

"But there is a catch." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"The ones in Forks get their drugs from suppliers at Port. I was able to learn names but not locations. They like to move around. But the good news is if we catch those bastards then we can end the flow of drugs."

"Can you learn more about them?" I asked.

"Already on it." He said.

"Good, but don't let it interfere with you being grounded," I said.

"Emily needs me to come with her to the Port to help pick up....something."

I wondered what was in Port Angeles? None of my business. "Do what you can to get the info, and don't forget you will be meeting with Carisle to discuss your condition."

"I haven't forgotten," He said. "I'll call you if I learn anything."

"Good and I'll call you if anything comes up." I said.

"We make a good team Leah, maybe we should start out own pack." He said.

"Yeah when hell freezes over." I snorted.

"The ninth level of hell is nothing but ice Leah, remember that."

He hanged up before I could say anything. I stared at my phone as if I was expecting it to grow a head. Where did that come from?

I closed my phone and headed back inside. I had to tell Charlie what I learned, and to apologize, I shouldn't have said what I did. Plus he was like family. Then after I made amends and told him what Jamie told him I would work on Seth. I knew he would be pissed I used my authority on him to protect Jamie.

I had few friends enough already. My days of pushing people away were over, but old habits die hard. But if I was really going to make a change I need to change some habits.

And as for Jamie's little offer? Yeah never going to happen. I had a theory of why Jamie can here both packs. It isn't just because of his condition, which does play a role. But personally I he can here both packs because his loyalties are up for whole life he has lived coldly, and practical. He is self serving and depending on which way the wind blows then that will be the time when he can only here one pack. But since everything was stable he was keeping his options open.

I wondered if the chips ever came down whom Jamie would side with. I hate to think the two packs may fight but lately that seems inevitable. If Jamie was being practical he would side with Sam who had superior numbers. But Jake had one thing Sam didn't...me. And lately I was beginning to think that might not be a good thing. Because I wasn't sure Jamie having an interest in me was good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I chuckled to myself when I thought of Leah shocked at my little speech.

The man under my foot struggled and I applied more pressure to his neck. Last night Tom was so drunk it had been very easy to get the names I needed. He even gave me the location of a single drug pusher. And it was the said drug pusher whose neck I was currently crushing. And the funny thing was I wasn't alone.

Three other wolves were there with me. Funny enough they were the same Wolves who had chased Tom and his girlfriend in the woods a while back. Normally I like to work alone. But they would be useful for when I track down the drug pushers in Port Angeles. There was no way I would be able to get away from Emily while we were there. She wasn't going to let me off the hook while I was grounded. And I couldn't go to Sam without him finding out of my activities. So I found the most gullible wolves I could.

It was easy to convince them to help me. They were young, although they don't look it. They were that kind of young was they were full of doubt, and full of a need to prove themselves to their elders, like Sam.

When I first learned from Tom that the drugs were in La Push I found these three. They were afraid of me at first, but when I promised them the chance to prove themselves to Sam the listened eagerly. I told them we needed to stop the drugs from coming to Forks and then La Push.

They were so eager to become Heros they hadn't asked to many questions. I simply told them Tom told me all about the party and the drugs and I wanted to stop them. But I needed help. There help. Much as I hate to admit it, the fact I have to work with a bunch of kids hurts my ego. But I have a job to do and do to circumstances they will have to do.

"What was that all about?" Bobby asked.

"That was Leah. I said.

"Why are you talking to her?" He asked.

"Because she is involved with this too."

"We don't need any help from Jake's pack." He said and the other two agreed.

"Regardless of your feelings for the other pack Leah is our liaison. While we do our 'Special' thing Leah will be talking with chief Swan, that way we can hit them from both angles."

I lifted my foot of the man's throat; he was starting to turn purple. "You guys are fucking crazy!" He gasped.

"Crazy is a point of view." I said.

"Now you are going to tell us how to find your friends at the Port," I said.

"Fuck you Squanto!" He spat.

I sighed and kicked him in the gut, it wasn't hard enough to break a rib, but hard enough to get the point across.

"Easy man, don't kill him." another wolf call Dan said.

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to beat the hell out of him until he tells us what we need to know." I said.

"Isn't that torture?"

"He's a drug pusher. Think of all the lives he's ruined just to make a buck." I grabbed the man's collar and lifted him into the air. "I know your type, you promise hope to the hopeless and a good time for thrill seekers, but you don't give hope. Only despair. You are like a vampire in a way, you don't drink blood but you still feed of the lives of people who you have hooked onto your drugs."

"Hey man I give them what they want. People want to get high no matter what, I'm just smart enough to cash in on it." The man said wriggling under my hand.

"True, but you still cause suffering, and you don't care, as long as you have enough money to sate your own desires. And we do not want your drugs in our area. Now tell me the names of the dealers at the Port."

"Go to hell." He sneered.

I sighed again. Are drug dealers naturally dumb?

I grabbed his wrist and squeezed. I heard the sound of it breaking and he screamed. Luckily we were out in the woods and no one would be hearing the sound of our activities. We had found the guy in Forks and brought him here.

"Dude! Jamie!"

"What?" I asked annoyed, turning back to the three wolves.

"You just broke his wrist!"

"No duh."

"But he's human," Dan said.

"What's your point?"

"But we can't do this, were supposed to protect-

"Were supposed to protect people, not humans. Don't forget humans can be just as dangerous as any leech. The only way we can keep our tribe safe is by nipping this drug issue in the bud before it becomes and issue. And since this guy won't cooperate we have to get a little rough."

"But we've never tortured someone before." Bobby said.

"Then don't think of it as torture, think of it as extreme interrogation." I said.

They stood there, staring at the ground.

"Look if you're feeling squeamish then I'll do it; you guys can just sit there and watch."

I tossed the guy to the side and he cradled his wrist. He tried to crawl away but I stepped on his leg and heard a snap. The man let out a howl of pain.

"How can you stand doing that?"

"You got to do what you got to do." I said simply.

"But don't you feel any regret?" Dan asked.

"He's a threat; there is nothing to feel bad about." I said coldly.

"You really are crazy."

"That is subjective. Come on guys, this is a tough job but someone has to do it. Our job is to protect La Push from all threats."

"Sam scared the other drug dealers away without hurting them."

"Let me fill you all in on something. Sam is weak. If he had been more forceful with the dealers, made an example of them then this scum-I said kicking the man on the back-wouldn't be here now. And if he was stronger and more practical he would have never allowed Jacob Black to form his own pack. In order to be a good leader you must set aside all pretenses of right and wrong and do what you must to protect your people. We must make sure no drug dealer will ever come near La Push or Forks ever again. Which is why were going to let you live." I said to the man.

"Kill me and you will never learn the names you want" He whimpered in pain.

"Bad news for you buddy, I know four other dealers in Forks." I bent down so we were face to face "So I don't need you alive really, and were so far up in the woods it would be a while before your body would be found. But after we get down with you people will assume some wild animal got you." I laughed.

"You've never killed someone." He said shakily.

"Haven't I? Haven't we?" I said giving him my cold face.

He looked to the others and saw their faces. They were looking haunted. I know they had killed a vampire or two. But whether they are werewolves or not to kill at such a young age has its affects on a kid.

He really got terrified then. Soon he was giving us all kinds of names and details.

"Thank you." I said.

I turned my back and began to walk away. The others followed right behind me.

"Wait! Were you going?" the man called.

"Leaving."

"But what about me?" He asked.

"Walk back."

"But you broke my leg!"

"Then crawl back." I said.

We continued to walk. Ignoring the man's calls for help.

"You think we shouldn't help him?" Bobby asked.

"No, we take him to a hospital he'll report us, or warn his buddies we are coming." I said.

"But he might die."

"And he might be found, or somehow make it back. Bobby why did you come here today?" I asked him.

"Because you said we were protecting the tribe." He said.

"Why did you really come?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said stubbornly.

"Yes you do, don't be coy. I know you lost your older brother to drugs."

"Shut up!" He said beginning to shake, anger and pain was clear on his face.

"My point Bobby is that man has done too many others what was done to you. Just think how many people lost their brother, or sister, or even a mother or father because that man gave them drugs, he is as much responsible for all those who overdosed. Who knows, he might even be the one who supplied your brother."

Bobby's face hardened. His eyes lost the pain, but kept the anger.

"You still want to help him?" I asked.

"No, let him crawl back to civilization." He said ruthlessly and I nodded in approval.

"Alright then. Remember we need to keep this a secret. If Sam finds out he will not be happy of our methods." I said.

"But he is the Alpha, shouldn't we tell him?" Dan asked.

"If Sam really was an Alpha things wouldn't be so complicated. I think it's time we started doing things our own way guys. We need to start acting like wolves, and that means we need to be as mean, and viscous and as deadly. We need to go back to a zero tolerance policy. If we are going to protect the tribe then we must put our fullest effort into it." I said.

They looked at each other, and came to an agreement. "We agree, we'll do as you say." Dan said.

We continued to walk and I smiled to myself.

Too easy.

The best part is I could torture all the rejects I want. I promised Leah I wouldn't torture Tom for info and I didn't. But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt anyone else.

And Leah needn't know, after all what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

And if Sam found out...I wasn't lying when I said he was weak. Besides I am doing what I am supposed to do/, protecting La Push.

Only difference is my methods are more affective.

**Fusedtwilight: Well at least Jamie is trying to help....yeah right. Pl,ease review.**


	31. Chapter 31

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 33

**fusedtwilight: Here is a new chapter, things really begin to heat up now.**

Leah P.O.V

Seth was a dead man.

After Charlies we headed for the Cullen's. I needed to talk to Carisle about helping Jamie. Seth tagged along but I figured he wanted to hang out with the Cullen's as usual. He was still mad at me, he never spoke a word as we drove over. I didn't try and talk to him, I would let him blow off some steam as we drove there.

We got there and Seth ignored me and headed inside. I let him do his thing and looked for Carisle, I found him in his study going over some papers.

I told him about Jamie and his condition and all the rules he had broken. Carilse being the doctor he was, was fascinated with the concept of a sociopathic werewolf. We talked for like an hour. We discussed the best way to deal with him. Carisle wanted to save the medication for last.

He thought Jasper and Edward would be our best bets at tackling the issue. I wasn't sure if Jamie would be willing to talk to so many people about his condition. But I had to try. Maybe we could come to some kind of compromise.

But I thought Jamie would go for it, there was something about him that struck me as having a curious nature, I noticed he would get this looking his eye. If he found something that interested him he would study it, observe it. I saw he did it with people, like he was studying there habits, trying to learn something from them.

Of course vampires would be interesting to him, something knew to learn and dissect. I can so totally see him and Carisle hanging out in a lab as research buddy's. I wonder what his plans for the future are? Just because he's a wolf doesn't mean he can't have a carrier. I think his cold demeanor would help make him a good doctor in a way.

After I talked to Carisle I decided to find Jake. But I didn't have to go far, he came to me.

I was walking out of Carisle's study, wondering how I was going to convince Sam to let Jamie see vampires for help when Jake came walking towards me. He looked pissed.

Great what did I do this time? I haven't said or done anything to piss anyone off lately........I think.

"Leah, whats this I hear off you deciding to go vigilante?" Jake asked.

I was puzzled for a moment then I realized he was talking about my deal with Jamie. There was only one person who could have told him.

"SETH!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

I was at home with Alex and Ashley.

Alex was now a female werewolf, Leah was no longer the only one. The day after she was attacked she phased. I was surprised, we all were. There was no records of someone phasing from a blood transfusion.

But lately there were all kinds of records being made for the tribe. Our unusual numbers, Leah, the pups, Jamie, now Alex.

She was no different from the rest of us, except she was going through some growing pains right now, the growth increase we get over time was happening quickly for her. Her body was growing faster then she could handle so she was in quiet a bit of pain.

Ashley was still a bit traumatized from the whole incident, but with our help she had recovered nicely. She was still shaky about the whole wolf situation. Emily and the other imprints have been helping her adjust.

Emily had to go to Port Angeles to inspect some potential bride's maids dresses at a shop there. They cost a pretty penny. But the pack had chipped in to help pay, so it was all okay. Jamie went with her, he was still grounded but Emily might need a hand lifting some things. Three other of my pack brothers went with.

They were some of the younger wolves who phased when the Cullen's had there vampire friends over to help with those Italian vampires. The thought we allowed such a large number of human eating vampires in Forks and let them all go still makes me sick. Especially knowing we had to allow them to go out and kill to sate their thirst. The thought of all the humans who were lost still haunts me.

I was surprised Bobby and the others wanted to go help Emily. They were boys and young, they didn't strike me as the type to want to go look at dresses. I figured they wanted to go to Port Angeles and decided to hitch a ride with Em. I wasn't bothered, the more wolves she had to protect her the better.

"Damn it Sam!" Alex cursed.

"Is it your bones?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I can't take any pills for it because this freaky new metabolism makes me resistant to medication. Feels like my muscles are on fire."

"I'm sorry, if I had known this would happen I would have had someone else give blood to you," I said.

"Don't be," She said patting my hand, her temperature wasn't as hot as ours yet, but it was getting there. "I needed blood then and there, besides once I'm fully settled into this thing I'm sure I'll stop bitching about it."

I smiled. I could count on Alex to be strong, growing up together she had always been tough, a bit pushy, but a good person.

"Now tell me more about your new bro," She said.

Ashley flinched at the mention of Jamie. She was still quit fearful of him, something about him scared her, I don't blame her for being scared. I wish Jamie would just give in to the imprint, they would both be so much happier.

"I told you, my father had an affair with another woman, got her pregnant and dumped her with him. Then sixteen years later she leaves him on his own and he tracks me down to live with. I never knew I had a brother, I sometimes wondered, Joshua was known to sleep around and I sometimes wondered if he ever knocked someone up, guess I was right."

Alex made a disgusted face. "I never did like him, why your mom, my aunt ever hooked up with that dick is beyond me, all he ever did was sit on his ass, get drunk and treat her like property while he slept with other women. Now your stuck with this little freak and he goes and disses you after you let him stay in your home." She shook her head.

"Jamie is...difficult yes, but he didn't have a stable life, I want to help him but I am afraid he may be to far gone for that. I can't get through to him," I said.

"How about a nice kick to the ass?" She suggested and I smiled.

"He can't be all bad," Ashley said. "Maybe he just needs a friend."

"More like a bottle of pills to fix him in the head," Alex muttered.

"Or he needs to accept his imprint," I said.

"No, I don't want him anywhere near Ashley," Alex said with a growl.

"There isn't a lot of choice in the matter Alex, Jamie has imprinted on her and weather he likes it or not he has a responsibility to her now. Jamie must accept it," I said.

"And what about Ashley? You think she wants to be stuck with him for the rest of her life?"

"Just because she has been imprinted on doesn't mean she doesn't have a choice. And imprinter will be what ever their imprint wants, a lover, a brother, a friend. I believe if we can get Jamie to stop fighting it he will be much happier. Imprinting can do that, it makes everyone happier."

"Even if I allow this to happen how are you going to get that to happen?" She asked.

"Leave that to me, please Alex, he's my brother, I have to help him."

She thought for a second, her face set in a frown. "What does Emily think?"

"Me and Emily have discussed this a lot, but she doesn't want top force him into anything. She thinks if he has a choice he should be allowed to choose."

"Isn't that the right thing?"

"Not when it's hurting him. He fights it every day Alex. Sometimes I see him and I see he gets this pained expression on his face, he turns pale, he sweats a little. Fighting the imprint is supposed to be impossible, but his condition complicates things. It's taking it's tool on him, and I fear what it could do to him both physically and mentally if he continues putting so much energy into fighting it."

"What do you think?" Alex asked Ashley.

Ashley looked nervous, we were asking her to do a lot. She was afraid of Jamie but she wanted to help. "I don't know about this imprinting thing, but if I can help then I will," She said.

"Thank you, both of you," I said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"What the hell are you thinking Leah?" Jake asked.

We were out in the woods, Jake had decided we needed to talk in private away from prying ears.

"First you make a deal with Jamie who was using drugs, then you abuse your authority by ordering Seth to not tell Charlie, and you lied to him just to protect Jamie. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't demote you right now?"

"Because I haven't done anything wrong, and if you give me a moment I will explain," I said.

"Explain then," He said crossing his arms.

"Jamie agreed to help me get names of the drug dealers and get professional help from Carisle for his condition, I first asked Seth not to tell Charlie about Jamie, but when Charlie started to throw a bitch fit about me not telling him about who my informant was Seth tried to spill the beans, ordering him was the only choice I had. If Jamie found out that Charlie knew he took drugs he would have never told me who the dealers were and we never would have found them. I'm sure he told you about the party last night?"

"Yes he did."

"Then you should understand the importance of this Jake, how long before that shit came to La Push? I made a deal with Jamie and he has kept his part of it, he is finding out the names and the locations and telling me so I can tell Charlie so he can handle it, and Seth almost ruined it because he doesn't like him."

"Regardless you shouldn't even be working with him, you should be working with us, your pack."

"And what are we going to do? If we start asking those kids were they got the drugs they won't tell us, Jamie is the only one who can find out for us quick enough so we can nail those bastards. He has agreed to no longer take drugs and see's Carisle, what have I done wrong Jake? I'm trying to help the kid because he needs a ton of it, I'm trying to keep the drugs away from our home, so yes I made a deal, yes I should have come to you first but I felt I could handle it and I was planing on telling you because I will need your help in convincing Sam to let the Cullen's help with Jamie, and yes I had to use my power as beta to keep Seth from fucking everything up."

We said nothing. Jake closed his eyes, I had no idea what he was thinking. Finally he opened his eyes and they were the same kind of eyes Billy gets when he goes all wise and chief like.

"I don't blame you for doing what you did Leah, but you should have let me now, you should have told Sam. Jamie is his responsibility and if he is doing drugs and breaking curfew then Sam needs to know. And as for this deal you made with Jamie it wasn't very smart, he's a sociopath Leah, what do you think he is going to do to get this information?"

"He said he wasn't going to torture anyone," I said.

"Was he specific? Did he say he wouldn't torture anyone or someone specific?"

".....Someone specific."

"A man was found in the woods today, he had been badly beaten. He said four men from La Push beat the hell out of him, broken ribs, broken leg, broken wrist. When he was asked why they did it he wouldn't say. Turns out the man has a history of dealing drugs. Tell me Leah who do you think did that?" He asked.

I was frozen in shock. I remember the call Jamie made when I was at Charlies. Was he then torturing some guy just to get info for me?

"We both know it was Jamie Leah, and what's worse is he wasn't alone, he had three others with him, they had to have been from Sam's pack. We now have renegade wolves running around and torturing people."

I rubbed my head with my hand. Shit he was right, only Jamie would do something like that, only Jamie could convince others to help him in his quest, he could be very persuasive. And it was all my fault, I trusted him to do things simple and clean, instead he was making a royal mess and getting others involved with it too.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Who are you calling?" Jake asked.

"Jamie who else."

The phone rang four times before he answered. "Hell-

"You little shit! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna kill you!"

"What did I do this time?" He asked.

I told him about the man being found in the woods, I told him Jake knew everything.

"Hmm, so he made it out alive?"

"You ass! I stick my neck out for you and I stick it far and this is what you do?"

"I was trying to get you your names as per our deal Leah," He said calmly.

"You had three other wolves help you, three others to help you torture a man."

"Actually they didn't help they just watched, they didn't have the stomach for it I'm afraid. But they are more then helpful when it comes to tracking."

I froze. "What does that mean?"

"I am in Port Angeles with Emily, those three offered to come to help Emily carry her bags and she allowed them to come. I convinced her I was trying to make friends, which is technically true, hunting down criminals is good male bonding."

"Don't you involve her with this you psycho!" I seethed. I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to Emily. There was s till a part of me that cared for her after all.

"Oh yes like I'm going to use Emily to fight crime, maybe while were at the bridal shop we'll see if they make superhero costumes and get one for Emily, make our own team of heroes. Please Leah don't be overly dramatic. I'm with Emily while she picks out the brides maid gowns, the other three are hunting down the dealers in port and are going to convince them to leave the area. I'm sure they won't torture them, maybe rough them up but nothing more."

"Brides gowns?" I asked confused.

"I didn't want to tell you, I knew the reminder your going to be the maid of honor would still sting, but if I'm going to catch shit for the job you sent me to do then forget it."

I felt that familiar anger begin to course it's way through my body. I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at myself, he was right, I'm the one who unleashed him. It was my fault that man was hurt, he may have been a drug dealer but torture isn't what we do. Were not monsters, for the most part.

I put the phone on loud speaker so Jake could join.

"Jamie this is Jacob Black."

"Hello Jacob, I am sorry if my activities have put a strain between you and Leah," Jamie said smoothly.

"I want you to stop what your doing Jamie now."

"Your not my Alpha Jake, I don't take orders from you," Jamie said coldly.

"Watch it kid, stop what your doing now," Jake said firmly.

"Or else what? You'll tell Sam. I'll make you a deal, you say you won't tell Sam about my drugs or the torture bit and I'll call the three off right now."

"No deal, you have over stepped your bounds, you are supposed to protect La Push."

"I am protecting La Push, by taking care of the dealers I keep their drugs away from the tribe."

"Let the police deal with it this is a human matter, let humans deal with it."

Jamie said nothing for a few seconds. "I'm willing to make a deal, I give you the names I have learned and I won't seek them out myself or with the others, that way you can give the names to Chief Swan and let humans deal with it. And in return you do not tell Sam."

"And why shouldn't we?" I asked.

"So nice to hear you again Leah, and the answer is without the names you have dick."

"We'll tell Sam everything," I threatened.

"And you still won't have the names."

"You selfish bastard, what about all the lives that will be ruined? All the people who will become addicted, or die by overdosing!"

"Not my problem, it's their own fault for doing it in the first p;ace, they know the risks and yet they still do it."

"But can you live knowing you could have helped save lives but didn't?" Jake asked.

"Yes." The answer was simple. No emotion, no signs of deceit.

"I never should have trusted you," I growled.

"I kept my word Leah, I did what I had to in order to stop the drugs. So what if I scare a few dealers, their like vampires in a way, they feed of the lives of their customers, taking their lives without thought or care."

"We kill vampires Jamie but we don't torture," Jake said.

"Regardless, I can live without giving you the names. And if you tell Sam then you have nothing to use against me. The question is can you live knowing you could have made a deal with me and got the names? Whats a little silence worth to human life?"

Damn this bastard! He knew we wanted those names.

I looked at Jake and he looked angry, he knew Jamie had us by the balls. We needed those names, we were playing poker and we had no face or cards. The ball was in his court.

"Leah what do you think?" Jake asked.

"I think I should have turned you into Sam last night!" I said to the phone.

Jamie said nothing at first, I thought he had hanged up after a while. "I don't do this because I enjoy it Leah, I did it because I wanted to help. I just wasn't squeamish with doing some dirty work is all."

I looked at Jake. "Can I make a deal with him?"

He nodded.

"Alright here it is, give us the names of the dealers, but don't hurt them. We are going to tell Charlie, then we tell Sam to keep an eye out for drugs. You will see Carisle for help, anything he says you do got it?"

"Sure."

"I mean it, if he tells you to talk you talk, I want to see you put some effort into this Jamie, you screwed me over once already. And if you ever pull any shit like this again I will not hesitate to tell Sam, you got me?"

"I agree to your terms. I will get a hold of the others and call them off, I wonder though how will you convince Sam to let the vampires examine me?"

"You leave that to me."

Very well, oh and Leah by the way, I think the dress Emily picked for you will match your eyes wonderfully." He hanged up.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

I threw my phone at a tree and it smashed into a dozen pieces.

"I trusted him! I thought he would just get some names, not go all vigilante, damn it!"

Jake put an arm on my shoulder to calm me down. "At least we stopped him before he could do any more damage."

"I made a fool out of myself Jake, and I put people in danger. You should demote me, I don't deserve to be the beta," I said.

"You made a mistake Leah, a big one, but as long as you learned from it then it is okay. At least we can give the names to Charlie."

Some victory. But he was right about one thing, I did learn from this. I learned to never ever trust a Uley again for as long as I live.

There all nothing but a bunch of lying, deceitful bastards. Like father, like brother, like son.

**Fusedtwilight: What will happen next? Keep an eye on Alex is all i'm going to say, please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 34

**fusedtwilight: Sorry it took so long to update, this was a tough chapter to write and i wanted to do a good job of the Cullen's getting into Jamie's head. I was going to make it longer but i decided to split it into two chapters. And before you read let me say one thing, i am not a therapist and i have no experiance with any mential conditions or disorders so if i wrote anything inacurate about any mental conditions remember i am not well schooled in that field. A big thanks to the readers and my beta animehirlkiki. **

Leah P.O.V

Jamie kept his word.

In return for not telling Sam we kept quiet about the drugs. He gave us the names of all the drug dealers in the Port who were dealing. I passed the info onto Charlie. He didn't give me any crap about my source and I was grateful. With the names he will be able to work with the police in Port Angeles to take care of the dealers and soon Forks will be drug free again.

I didn't tell Sam about what Jamie and those kids did either, but it's only a matter of time before word of four Quileutes beating up dealers reach his ears and then the shit will really hit the fan. I wonder what Jamie will do when he can't bargain or manipulate his way out of this.

Seth is still mad at me, he is civil when he talks to me but he is keeping his distance. The problem with being a second in command is having to make the hard choices and sometimes the people you care about might be hurt by those decisions. But I am the pack beta if I am to be a second I need to be tough and willing to suffer the consequences. That doesn't make me feel any better about it though. For now I will just give Seth some space and let him cool off. Seth doesn't hold grudges that's more my thing.

I'm still looking after the pups, we are making some progress in getting them to control their emotions so they will stop facing, but it is a painfully slow process. Until they can control their emotions and stop spontaneously phasing they can't go back to La Push. The threat of exposure is too great. And the fact many of their parents don't want them back. Sad but true. One of the pup's parents actually abandoned him; yep they packed their stuff and left La Push without telling anyone where they were going. Days like that make me question humanity.

I convinced Sam to let Carlisle try and help Jamie with his condition. How did I do that you ask? Simple I used Emily. I went to her first and told her my plan. She agreed, she cares for Jamie and his well being and if having a bunch of vampires get inside his head will help then good. It only took us thirty minutes of arguing with Sam to get him to cave in and agreed.

I talked to Emily about her and Sam's wedding, she showed me the dress she got for me and Jamie was right, it does go well with my eyes. I will still be the maid of honor. Why would I put myself through such a painful thing? Because I need it. I still love Sam. I have tried to hate him and that worked well, but inside all that hate there is still love. I can't move on if I love him. So this will help me sever that piece that is still clinging to him. Maybe pain is what I need to get Sam out of my life. Maybe pain will give me the strength to escape.

Pain is a great teacher after all.....shit now I sound like Jamie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat in Carlisle's study.

The drive over had been silent. I said nothing and Jamie said nothing as we drove. When we arrived we got out of the car and walked up to the house and were welcomed in by Esme.

She told us Carlisle and the others were waiting for us in his study, so we walked up their and found Carlisle, Edward and Jasper waiting for us. We sat down on the love seat while Carlisle and the others sat on the couch. I noticed it was new furniture and figured Alice had gotten into Carlisle's study and figured Alice did some redecorating, she could never remain idle.

"Now Jamie before we begin I want you to know anything we discuss will not be revealed to anyone," Carlisle said.

Carlisle was being all professional about this; he was a doctor after all. Edward and Jasper were here because a telepath and an empath would be good at therapy. They were even properly trained; they had gotten many diplomas in the many colleges they went to that dealt with human psychology, so technically they were trained professionals. But I had to wonder if those fancy degrees would help them deal with the psyche of a sociopath werewolf.

"Thanks again for this Carlisle." I said.

"My pleasure." He smiled.

"Can I ask a question before we begin?" Jamie asked. Speaking for the first time since we had driven together. "I understand why you and Edward are here, but why is Jasper?"

"My gift will allow me to gauge your emotional response and state. It will help us understand how you respond to this and future sessions better." Jasper said.

I noticed him and Jamie had something in common they both had the same kind of face, blank, neutral. Jasper had decades to make that face, Jamie was born with it. I wonder if that was why they had Jasper here. Could Jasper's own bloody past help with these sessions?

I looked at Edward and he gave me a little nod. So I was right.

"Can you feel anything from me right now?" Jamie asked.

Jasper frowned. "I sense curiosity, calm, and desire."

"Desire?"

"Yes, but it's fading in and out, you have a really powerful desire for something that I confess I can not tell what. But what is weirder is that it is a powerful urge but you are capable of holding it back."

"How about we start from the beginning before we get there yet." Carlisle said. "Leah if you could give us some privacy?"

"Sure thing, I'll be downstairs in case you need me." I got up and turned to Jamie. "Be good, don't start anything."

"I'll be on my best behavior," He smiled. I wonder if that is the smile the spider gave the fly when it invited the fly in to its web.

I headed for the door and I remembered what Jasper had to say about what Jamie was feeling. Curiosity was one of the reason's Jamie wanted to come. For a werewolf he had an unnatural curiosity for vampires. Jamie was like a scientist who had discovered a new species and wanted to study it. He was supposed to be here to get help, but I'm sure while he is here he plans on studying the Cullens and learning everything about them. I guess he has gotten bored of humans and werewolves were old news. Vampires were in for him.

The second emotion desire was harder to place. But I was fairly certain it was him fighting the imprint. I wonder how he has been able to stay sane while trying to block that all powerful instinct. Then I remember his condition. Isn't sociopathy a form of insanity?

Edward P.O.V

I watched as Leah left the room. I heard her thoughts and I had to agree.

From what I heard from Jamie's thoughts he is indeed curious of us. All he has heard of us are the legends of the Quileutes and the memories of his pack. He wanted to learn more about us. To study us up close and personal. We were new and unknown and we interested him, which was all the reason he needed.

But there was a more practical side. He knew we were natural enemies and truce or no truce he wanted to learn our behavior and strengths and weaknesses should the day ever come when he must fight us. He wasn't planning on attacking us, but should the day ever come when there would be a fight he wanted to be prepared.

Also I believe Leah was right Jamie was still fighting the power of the imprint. I have been around imprinted werewolves, I know the power it holds and the fact a new wolf could do the impossible and shrug it off made me curious too.

I confess Carlisle wasn't the only one who was looking forward to these sessions. Carlisle wanted to help, but mine and Jasper's motivations were more like Jamie's. He was something new for us to study and we knew a sociopathic werewolf was a dangerous thing indeed. So Jamie would not only be the scientist he would also be the specimen under the microscope.

It had been so long since Jasper or I had found such an interesting subject to use our powers on. Sure both he and I had dealt with the sociopath before, but Jamie was-forgive the pun-a new breed.

I was frustrated I wasn't able to get more from him, he wasn't like Bella he didn't have full immunity to my power. He was so focused, not a single thought was wasted. Most people spend their lives wasting their thoughts on trivial matters. Some were more focused, but Jamie's mind was so sharp I had to put more effort into reading him and even then all I got was small sentences or words.

I decided to focus more on his mind, usually I try to ignore the voices of others minds but I was trying to help Jamie. So I did something I haven't done in a long time, I went further into a mind then I ever have.

I can control how far into a mind I can go. I can't read memories like Aro or share my thoughts/memories like my daughter. But when I go into a persons mind at a certain point it's like I become them. The best I can describe it is I see/hear/smell/feel/taste everything they do as well as hear their inner monologues.

Most people would think the mind of a sociopath is like a little corner of hell. But that's not true, the minds of a sociopath are quiet....peaceful. It's a psychopath that can be real disturbing. When I was younger I rebelled from Carlisle and his way of thinking. I hunted monsters, human monsters and drank their blood. But during my hunting I was able to get an inside look into the minds of human monsters.

Sociopaths I noticed are like creatures of instinct. They are like predators that are capable of human thoughts. Only they are not bound by conscience or morality. They aren't really complicated, in their world two plus two equals four, and so on and so forth. They are highly logical and every action has a purpose. But they are still capable of doing monstrous things and feeling no regret. I don't envy them for all though they have an inner peace so many crave, it's like that lack of passion leaves a void that can not be filled up. Their minds are like caves, dark, cold, empty.

Psychopaths are different. Psychopaths are like creatures of desire. But there is darkness in them, it's like a newborn when they smell blood all forms of rational thought leave them and they become obsessed with gaining what they want. But like sociopaths they can appear to be normal every day citizens but they have a trigger that brings forth their inner demon. A trigger can be anything. A person, a place, a word, a date. These are the murders and rapists. Psychopaths are more frightening than a sociopath. Just leave a sociopath alone and he or she will leave you alone. But a psychopath will seek you out and use you for their own amusement. Their minds are like caves; except there is something in there you can't see. Something you don't want to see.

While I was exploring Jamie's mind I made a most disturbing discovery. Their was something in the cave. Something animalistic. I focused on this new discovery and made a shocking find. The thing in his cave was his wolf! Jamie and his wolf were two separate entities!

This was strange none of the other wolves had this problem; it was like the wolf instincts had bled into their human minds. But Jamie was his own mind as was his wolf. I then came to a two realizations, this was why Jamie was able to break so many rules, why he was able to hide his thoughts so efficiently, why he could reject imprinting. There were two minds in one body, but they were like two sides of the same coin so Jamie was still able to phase. It was like he could have all the benefits but not worry about the draw backs.

The second realization that was that Jamie was in control now, but I sensed that this coin could be flipped so heads could become tails. It was possible for the wolf to take control, but since their minds weren't properly melded the wolf would act like any wolf.

Jamie wasn't just a sociopath. He was a sociopath werewolf with multiple personality disorder.

Will wonders never cease?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I observed the Cullens in front of me.

I watched as they breathed, blinked, even adjusted themselves every so often so they could get more comfortable.

I knew what they were doing was pointless; vampires don't need to do any of that. I knew from what Sam had told me about vampires what they were capable of. But I have to admit there were some aspects of the stories he told me I had to wonder what was fact and what was fiction. I mean it was more then a known fact werewolves and vampires didn't get along.

I also had to stay here because of the deal I made with Leah. I wasn't too worried about these therapy sessions, my mother had sent me too when I was younger so any questions the doctor came up with should be easy to pass.

The problem was Edward and Jasper. Edward I might be able to avoid since I seem to be good hiding my thoughts from the pack mind, but Jasper might be more difficult.

I was hoping to gain some experience from this as well. Vampires are interesting beings, the fact they have these powers and have fewer weaknesses then werewolves definitely puts them way up on top of the food chain. Even werewolves need to eat and sleep, and even we get tired after a while.

And since it was my job to kill them, observing the Cullens might prove to be useful on the battlefield. I don't plan on killing them, so why study them to learn how to kill them? Because they can kill me and should the day ever come when we must fight to the death I want to be ready. It might happen it might not, better safe then sorry.

"So Jamie any questions before we begin?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, can you act more like vampires?" I asked.

They looked surprised at that request. "May I ask why?" Carlisle asked.

"I know you don't require oxygen, you don't need to move, and you don't need to do any of the things humans do. I want to see how you act when humans aren't around." I said.

"Haven't you friends told you how we are?" Jasper asked.

"They told me some things, none of it pleasant." I smiled. "But lets say I like to see for myself if something is true or not."

They looked at each other then they stared at me. Just stared, I realized they stopped breathing and after a few moments I saw they were no longer blinking. They were like statues, statues come to...life? I wanted to see more. I wanted to watch them run, watch them fight, watch them kill. I wanted to know everything about them. There were things about vampires I could not ask Sam, after all he hated the Cullen's and hate will make you blind.

"Impressive, is it uncomfortable not breathing?" I asked.

"Not at all, in fact we find it odd to breathe." Carlisle smiled.

"If it's not too much to ask may I observe you when you hunt?" I asked.

"May I ask why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because you interest me."

Carlisle looked at me puzzled, then he looked over to Edward and Edward said.

"He is curious Carlisle that's all. He truly wants to observe us hunt because he thinks he can learn something from it."

"And what do you hope to learn?" Jasper asked.

I found myself liking Jasper. He was hard to read. Like me his face was a perfect mask of nothing. He must be really good at poker. Normally I was good at reading people by simply observing their movements or facial expressions, but Jasper was perfect at keeping his emotions locked up.

"What does a scientist hope to learn from studying a new kind of animal?" I asked back.

"You have to forgive us, none of the wolves ever showed this amount of interest in us before, we are simply...surprised by your interest in us." Carlisle said.

"Yes well the others grew up hearing of how evil and dangerous your family is I was not." I stated a fact. It was true, I noticed that the entire tribe of La Push had some superstitions of the Cullens, which was funny seeing how they were unaware a large portion of there children were monsters themselves. When the others became wolves they remembered the story's they were told growing up, it is only natural for them to feel nothing but hate for the Cullens. It was a nice little way for them to blame someone for their condition.

Personally if I was them I would be thanking the Cullen's. If vampires didn't exist then they would just be humans. It figures they go on about how cool it is to be a werewolf and how amazing imprinting is but yet they still hate the Cullen's for their loss of humanity. Idiots. As if humanity is so easily lost.

"You also want to learn how to kill us more efficiently." Edward said.

Carlisle looked shocked, and Jasper got a hostile look on his face.

"Yes," I agreed. "But not because I mean you harm, because it is my job to kill your kind, the time may come when I must face one of your kind one on one and by observing your family I might learn how to better fight."

"He is being truthful, but I am sensing he is keeping more from us." Jasper said.

"He wants to study as individuals in case there is ever a fight." Edward said.

"But why? We mean you and your tribe no harm." Carlisle asked me.

"Because you are still my natural enemy. And I know that some humans blood is more irresistible then others for you. Tell me Carlisle if you or one of yours met one and had a little....slip what do you think the wolves will do?"

"Jacob has imprinted on Nessie, they won't hurt us." Jasper said.

"I know the rules, it says you can't hurt another wolves imprint, it doesn't say anything about the imprints family."

A pregnant silence filled the room. Jasper was back to his poker face, Edward was frowning, and Carlisle was no longer smiling.

"Jacob's pack may be more friendly, but Sam's pack is still waiting for the day, in fact some are even eagerly waiting for it."

"But why?" Carlisle asked.

"They were taught to hate you, they hate you for making them monsters, and because that is what we were made to do, to kill you," I said.

"Amazing," Jasper said. "He feels nothing right now, no regret, no guilt, nothing. He feels not confliction about what he is saying at all."

"I'm just stating the fact is all, I'm not going to sit here and tell you sweet lies. I don't believe in lying, it is much easier to tell the truth instead of wasting time and energy in making a lie." I said.

I watched as the info I gave them took root, I wonder if they knew how much Sam's pack really hated them. I had actually caught some of the newer wolves having fantasies were they attacked and killed all the Cullens. It was nothing really, just some kids daydreaming of being heroes. Dumb kid stuff. But there was a danger in those fantasies. It would be easy for someone to come along and take all that negative energy and focus it into something more lethal.

"If you intend to use this information you wish to gather to one day hurt my family then why should I let you watch us hunt?" Carlisle asked.

"Because like I said I mean you no harm, but there is a possibility that one day there could be a fight. Or maybe I have to kill one of you to save a human who was unfortunate enough to smell too good for you."

"So because there is a possibility of something that there is no guaranty of happening you wish to be ready for it." Jasper said. "You really are a sociopath."

"Then let me sweeten the deal, let me observe you and I will promise to never tell anyone what I observe, and I will be your spy."

Another pregnant pause. "Why would we need a spy?" Carlisle asked.

"Because my brother is still your enemy. He still blames you for what happened with Leah. He once told me 'If it wasn't for those leeches Leah would have been happy.' All the suffering the wolves have gone through he blames on all vampires. If the treaty is ever dissolved he will lead the charge."

"But we have Jake, he keeps us informed." Edward said.

"Only because he has imprinted on your daughter. And what makes you think Sam tells Jake everything; he thinks Jake's loyalties are compromised because of your daughter. Which is true to a degree. There are too many wolves in La Push. There are too many idea's running around for one wolf to control. Sam can't keep watch over all the wolves because they won't talk to him. But I hear things Carlisle. They say things in front of me because they know there is no love lost between us. Let me study you and your family as you will study me and I will let you know when things are getting risky with Sam's pack. I can give you a heads up should something happen that requires your immediate attention."

"You think Sam will attack us?" Jasper asked.

"I think he is honorable enough he will wait for you to 'Make the first move.' As they say. But I think that the younger wolves are too angry and bitter to care for treaties and right and wrong."

"You also want to make a treaty with us because you want connections." Edward said.

"Yes it's true, I'm not just doing this out of the kindness of my heart, you have a powerful family Carlisle, and should the day ever come when my welcome is worn out of La Push I would like to think I can depend on you for help. It is a beneficial relationship you see we both get something out of this. I will tell you all the secrets Sam keeps from Jacob and warn you of any danger coming from La Push, and in return I can depend on you for shelter and protection."

"Even if I wanted to make such a deal the pack would learn, that would destroy any vestiges of trust between us." Carlisle said.

I laughed. "There is no trust between your family and Sam, Jacob sure him you can trust. Remember how readily he was to kill your unborn niece and step-daughter?" I asked. And besides I can shield my thoughts."

"What exactly do you hope to learn from us? Besides how best to kill us?" Carlisle asked seriously.

"People talk about humanity all the time, there are countless documents and poems about what makes us human, religion is a way we try to tell ourselves what is right and wrong by convincing ourselves that some great power judges us. Some think it is something you are born with; some think it must be earned. It's funny even the wolves think they are more human then your family will ever be." I smiled "What I'm trying to say is I know what it is like to have some one call you a monster because you are what you had no control over what you are." I put a sad face on, even though I felt no sorrow for my past but I needed to play the sympathy card. "I know I can be monstrous Carlisle and no amount of prayer or medicine will help make me more human. I hope that by watching you vampires maybe I can find that abstract line between human...and monster."

Carlisle looked at me sympathetically. My sad face must have worked better then I thought but Jasper cut in. "Don't let him fool you Carlisle he feels no sorrow. He is just trying to gain sympathy."

So much for the sympathy card.

"Okay fine," I said rolling my eyes. "But I am serious about the humanity bit."

Carlisle looked at Jasper and he nodded. "Okay very well, in exchange for your services we will allow you to study us as we will study you. And we will also be there to provide any assistance you may require in the future."

"We have a deal then." I smiled.

"We will continue the therapy, if you want to learn humanity then I suggest you dedicate yourself to these sessions, and we will inform Jake of this deal," Carlisle said sternly.

"As you wish, so what first?" I asked.

"Well how about we talk about...your mother?" Carlisle asked.

Oh boy this will be fun.

**fusedtwilight: Does Jamie know how to make an oppertunity or what? And it turns out being a wolf has made him more mental then ever, next chapter the Cullens dig deeper into Jamies mind, but are they prepared for what they may find? And what plan has Sam put into motion and will it ruin Leah's plans for Jamie? Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 35

**fusedtwilight: Well here we are, part two of Jamie's little therapy session. In this chapter you will get jaspers p.o.v and you get to see some of Jamie's memories. A word of warning though there is child abuse in this chapter so if that isn't something you like then just skip it. Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki and my readers.**

Jasper P.O.V

Jamie was a conundrum.

It wasn't like he was a wreck of emotions, no he was very calm. He wasn't nervous or fearful. It clung to him like a second scent. Even when he gave his little speech there was no sense of trepidation. Just calm and ease. But at the same time I could sense something more primal.

I knew right away that Jamie was suffering from some form of multiple personality disorder. I knew because when someone suffers from D.I.D (Dissociative identity disorder, for short) I can sense it because both personalities feel emotions. It doesn't matter which personality is active or not, they both feel. Jamie was like ice and fire in a single package. The ice calm was at odds with the fiery feelings I was feeling deep within him. I wonder if he was aware of this other presence? Usually people with D.I.D aren't aware they have the condition until the symptoms begin to manifest.

I have to say though I don't think I would want to meet the other personality. I was getting murderous intent from the other personality and it was focused on us. But the feeling I was getting from Jamie wasn't hostile at all. It was interesting; it was like logic versus instinct. Jamie was logic but his other self was all instinct. The other wolves weren't like this so I can't say it is because he is a werewolf. I have to wonder though if it is because he is a sociopath? To my knowledge there has never been a sociopathic werewolf in La Push.

I would have to save all this for later; Carlisle was starting to ask him questions. The first about his mother.

"What about her?" Jamie asked. I sensed some resentment.

"Well what was she like?"

"A drunk, physically and mentally abusive. Far from a perfect mother." He answered.

Honesty, indifference.

"And how does that make you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"...Nothing."

Nothing, he truly feels nothing.

Carlisle smiled gently. "Jamie it had to make you feel something, anger, resentment."

"In the beginning it did," Jamie answered. "But after a while I just had to tune it out."

I was beginning to detect some traces of regret, sorrow, anger. Outward wise Jamie betrayed no sense of these feelings but I knew better. I had to wonder what Edward was seeing though. I can only imagine what he is seeing through his mind.

Edward P.O.V

It seems Jamie's had an Achilles heel, his mother.

When Carlisle asked about his mother Jamie had been prepared but the more Carlisle inquired about her the more it began to make Jamie waver mentally.

I remember a professor who used to teach at a college I went to many years ago. He taught human psych and he brought up sociopathy and whether or not it could be attributed to the argument of nature versus nurture. It was an age old debate. Were criminals violent because they were born that way or because of how they were raised? I recall how heated the debate got. My then fellow classmates brought in all kinds of evidence and research. But in the end no amount of research was able to put to rest whether or not violence and evil are something we are born with, or something that must be cultivated in our youth.

I smirked to myself. My old professor would have a field day with Jamie, if he was still alive that is. But Jamie would definitely be a good example for the debate. He was raised in an unstable environment where he had to manipulate and cut himself off from those around him in order to survive, but on the other hand some could say his being a wolf contributed to his condition. But none of the other werewolves have mental conditions besides their anger issues.

But just because people are raised in a bad environment doesn't mean they will become dangerous. There are plenty of people who have come from bad homes but have overcome it and become productive members of society.

And then there are those who became the last things society needs.

Leah P.O.V

"Remember Leah fifteen will get you thirty. Alice said.

"First off, he is seventeen now, second I am not chasing jail bait," I said taking a chunk out of my sandwich.

"What is jail bait?" Nessie asked.

While Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were playing doctor with Jamie the rest of us were playing Uno. That's right two werewolves and a bunch of vampires were killing time by playing Uno, it was either that or Janga. And let me tell you vampires are good at Janga. Their sight is so damn sharp they can always tell which piece will make it fall.

I had forgotten the kid was at the table. I mean she may look five but she has the mind of an adult, I figured they would let her know a few slang terms.

I was saved from the glares of Jake and Bella by Emmett who once again proved Irish men are not known for their shining intellect.

"It is a slang term used for someone under legal age for sex-ow!"

Emmett glared at Rose who was shooting him daggers; he realized his mistake when he saw everyone at the table minus me (Yay! Someone is in trouble and this time it isn't me!) Was glaring at him.

"Oops sorry."

"Kids now days," Esme sighed. "I don't know where you come up with all these nasty terms and innuendos."

"The point is I am not in love or anything with the kid." I said putting down a green card.

"I never said you were in love," Alice said setting down a red two and changing the color. "You know I haven't played this game in ages, it was always so predictable, having you wolves around makes up for the smell." She said cheerily.

Have you ever noticed how Alice can say something and you can't be too sure whether to thank her or punch her? This is one of those times.

"She has a point Leah, if it's not love then why help him?" Jake asked putting down a red three.

"He reminds me of....me." I said.

"Hmmm, psychotic, crazy, causes trouble, the only thing he lacks is nicer skin and longer hair." Jake smiled.

"Ha ha, I mean he reminds me of me when I first became a wolf. He's a freak among freaks, no one wants him around, and he has a whole bunch of issues he has to overcome. I remember how tough it was going through all that stuff and no one was there."

"We were there for you," Jake said indigently. "But you practically bit our heads off any time we tried to help."

"Because you thought you knew," I said. "All of you even Sam. But none of you knew what I was going through. My dad died, Sam was in my head and thinking of Emily, I was the only girl in history and the rest of you were thinking I was a freak. And don't say you never thought that Jake I was in your head." I said pointing a finger at him.

"Jacob! How could you be mean to Leah!" Nessie said punching Jake in the arm.

Remember now she is half vampire, so even at her young age she is strong enough to punch a hole through a brick wall. And Jake may be durable but a brick wall he is not. I was satisfied to hear the sound of her tiny fist slamming into his arm and the sound of pain that came from his mouth.

"What did you do that for?!" He asked holding his arm where she punched him.

"Us girls have to stick together." She said giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up back, if the kid wanted to use Jake as a test subject for soon to be domestic abuse who was I to argue. Every man needs some abuse from his lady love, it lets them know what will happen if they break our hearts.

"So you think that your ex's crazy brother can get help from Carlisle and my brothers? There are only so many miracles we can come up with." Rose said dropping a blue card.

"Have some hope Rose, maybe Carlisle's science and the boy's gifts together can help were others have failed." Esme said.

"That's the problem, how do we know he really wants help? Help can only be given to those who really want it. If a man truly doesn't want to change then it doesn't matter what you do for him. Remember that Leah, it will help protect your heart."

"For the last time I feel no love for him!"

"Maybe not like a boyfriend, but love is like a diamond, shine a light in it and you get all kinds of colors," Esme said. "Maybe the similarities you see wit this young man helped you develop a love that is unique for the two of you alone. A form of friendship and comrade that the others can not feel."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Sure," She smiled. "After all, why would you want to protect the children so badly? It's the same reason why you wish to protect Jamie; you know loneliness, isolation, despair, loss. You know these things well Leah, but you over came. It is only natural for you to be drawn to others like that so you can save them from the same pain you went through, after all only those who have been through the same kind of pain as others can form such strong bonds. She put down her last card. "Uno, I win."

"All right time for Jinga!" Emmett said.

Emmett went to go get the jumbo jinga blocks he bought. He was going to make a giant jinga statue for us to play with, vampires know how to make things more interesting I go to hand them that. You should see them play dodge ball.

"Alice do you believe in destiny?" I asked while everyone helped Emmett get the tower ready.

"Sometimes, other times I like to think no. I like to think it brought me together with Jasper and our family despite what happened to us when we were younger, I like to think it is real after everything that happened with Bella and Edward. Other times I feel rebellious and like to think it's just a bunch of bull. After all my visions aren't concrete, they change so why can't destiny be more flexible." She turned towards me knowing where I was going with this

"I used to think if Sam had never met Emily he would have never imprinted and we would still be together, but from the moment he met me he was going to meet her because she was like my sister, to meet one is to meet the other you know?"

"But then you still would have phased, and you know how much Sam wants a family and since you are unable to have children you know Sam would not have been happy." She said sadly.

"How did you guess?" I asked.

"You have told me all about imprinting and what Sam thinks about it, I always figured that if he never met Emily and you did wind up together but since he seems to think love is nothing but continuing the next generation and all."

"God I hated him so bad when he said that," I said clenching my teeth. "It was so heartless, it was like he was saying he didn't love me enough to stay with me but he didn't love Emily either he was just making wolf babies. But I know he loves her, he just tries to make everything seem so obvious and practical."

"But you loved him any way didn't you? You loved him and you hated him."

"I know sucks doesn't it? All that love and I see now it wouldn't have made it through me being barren." I squeezed my eyes trying to fight back tears. "I am only now starting to see it, Sam is a family man, I would have gotten over it but he would never and he would stay with me even though he could not have a family. Because he loved me enough to stay with me, but not enough to be happy with me."

"You can't be sure of that Leah, you can't know what might have been."

"It's not hard to know what could have been, just fill in the blind spots with what you know and it becomes clear. I can't be mad at him though, he is a good man, not perfect believe me. But as good as they get and this way they can both be happy."

I felt Alice put her dainty little hand on my shoulder. I guess Jamie wasn't the only one getting therapy this day.

What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? Spilling my guts, acting so calm, I don't act like this." I said.

"You have grown up Leah, and you're finally finding an understanding with your past. Maybe now you can move on." Alice said.

"Okay let's play! Wolf girl you get first pick!" Emmett said excitedly.

Me and Alice walked silently over to the others. I know they heard us, but at least they are pretending like nothing happened. I appreciate that. There was once a time I would have hated them for that, but Alice is right I am maturing.

She is also right that I have found an understanding with one of my issues. One down a bazillion more to go.

Jamie P.O.V

I didn't like these questions about my mother.

Despite my best efforts she was still a sore spot I could not overcome. Which was ridiculous, all the people I knew in my life and she was the one that made me get emotional. Ironic seeing how she left me too.

I was starting to feel funny. Bringing up my mom had made my control falter. I know that there is something inside of me just begging to come out. But I had been able to keep it contained so far until Carlisle brought her up.

"Can you tell me more about her, what was it like living with her?" Carlisle asked.

Before I knew it a memory surfaced, an unpleasant memory.

_Flashback_

"_What were you thinking!" my mother shouted._

_I was eight and mom had to pick me up from school, I was suspended for getting into a fight with some kids._

"_They started it." I said sullenly._

"_What could make you act like such a fucking monster! You broke their arms! A black eye or a bloody lip is fine but a broken fucking arm! No wonder your father left who would want such a beast for a son, what may I ask prompted this fight?" She asked._

"_They called you a whore." I said._

_I remember the look in her eyes, shocked, sad, then angry. She slapped me across the face then, my face stung from the impact. I made no sound; I was used to being hit._

"_Don't you lie," she seethed. She left me in my room and closed the door. _

_I rubbed my cheek rubbing the pain away. I wasn't lying. Some kids at schools had called her a whore and being the good son I was I defended her, even though I had no idea what a whore was. _

_I went over to my book case and got out my encyclopedia. It was weird for someone my age to have one but I was really good at English so mom thought I should learn more English words. I knew whore started with a W so I looked back in the w's until I found the word whore. After reading the meaning I remembered the strange men mom liked to bring home who smelled like beer, I remembered the strange sounds that would come from her room at night. It was then I realized I owed the boys at school an apology._

_End flash back_

I looked at Edward knowing full well he had seen what I saw.

He was not freaking out or acting shocked which I was glad for. There had been many people who had done such things when I let them into my head, and Edward was no mere mortal with a nack for the comings and goings of a person's head, he actually saw them.

"Jamie if your mother was abusive why did you stay with her?" Carlisle asked. "You are a smart boy I am sure you would have thought of leaving such a life."

Carlisle words strung along another memory more unpleasant.

_Flashback_

_Mom was drunk and raving again._

_She was mad at me for being Joshua's son. Joshua whom she loved. Joshua who didn't love her enough to stay with her or her bastard son, me._

"_You're going to be just like your father," She slurred, even from across the table I could smell the alcohol on her breath. Her eyes were covered in tears, why she was crying was beyond me "Your cut from the same cloth, you think you can leave me to don't you?"_

"_No mom I love you." I said honestly trying to appease her. It was late and I was tired, I just wanted to sleep._

"_You better not; you know what they will do? People in orphanages and schools for bad children like you they like to fuck you right in the ass," she sneered. "And that is what will happen if you leave me, you'll go to a home where they'll rape you and no one will give a shit because no one wants trash. I'm the only one who loves you, I'm the only one who will protect grown men from sticking their dicks in your ass, do you want a dick in your ass?"_

"_NO!" I said hysterical at the thought._

"_Good," she said softly. She went around the table and pulled me into a hug. "Mommy loves you; you're my only reason for living."_

_End flashback_

I shook my head at the memory. Edward was still cold faced.

"It wasn't all bad, there were good times," I said truthfully.

It was true I remembered all the times she came to school to defend me. Whenever I got in trouble she would come storming to the school cussing the principle for daring to put me in the office. When children would tease and mock me she would tell them to shut the fuck up and their parents hated them and they were jealous they didn't have a real mom to love them.

When the parents would say something to mom about me she threatened them with physical violence. "So what my kid punched your kid? Maybe the little fucker will learn some respect, keep calling my boy a deviant and I'll knock you the fuck out too!" she would say.

She made sure I had a roof over my head, she made sure I was fed, she made sure I studied and became smart (Well smarter) she made sure I would want for nothing. The good times were so great and full of fun that it almost made the bad times seem pointless...almost.

"My mom was good, and bad. It was like when she was having a good day she was an angel, but with some alcohol she would become the devil. She was like that. She was a very charismatic; you couldn't help but love her while you hated her at the same time. She could be so human then a monster so quickly it was maddening." I said.

"You loved her even though she abused you and abandoned you?" He asked.

I was getting a headache. All these questions were hurting my head, I was feeling things I shouldn't be feeling, and the smell of them, the voice in my head pounding at my soul like a great weight...I needs...rest..so

"Jamie? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at him and I didn't see Carlisle Cullen the friendly vampire doctor I saw prey.

**Fusedtwilight: Uh oh, will this experiment have some repercussions? Hell yes. Next chapter we see what those repercussions, and Jamie won't be the only wolf loosing their mind. Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 36

**Fusedtwilight: And now Jamie's break down begins.**

Edward P.O.V

I listened as Jamie's other self began to emerge.

Before I watched as Carlisle's questions revealed the boy's disturbing past. It was sad to think that mothers like that woman existed. I knew right away what her problem was. She was weak. And she knew it too; she played mental mind games with him. Manipulating him to depend on her and her alone. Beating him down then building him back up only to continue the process. Sadly it would seem that her technique was working. Before he had been like a block of ice, now cracks were appearing and something hot was pouring out.

I had been right of there being two personalities. I was beginning to here something. And I wasn't too thrilled by what it was thinking. This _other Jamie_ was the werewolf instincts untainted by human thought or reason. And for obvious reasons that was a bad thing.

Jasper P.O.V

The dam was breaking and the flood was coming.

I had to confess the fight he was making to stay in control was admirable. But it was only a matter of time before it came all the way out. I did what I could to slow the process down. I beat at him with waves of calm, control, discipline. The things he needed.

It was working a little, but this other presence was hell bent on getting out. And what would he do when that happened? The answer was simple.

What would any out of control werewolf do in a house full of vampires?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I feel so sick.

I haven't felt like this since I first began to phase. I was hot and cold, I felt physical pain, and my head was killing me. Like something raw and red was trying to tear itself out of my head.

"_Kill." A voice in my head said._

I know this voice all to well. I have had a similar voice in my head for years. A cold rational voice full of reason and practicality. But this voice was hot. I could feel the heat in my head. Like my head was on fire. I was feeling things, thinking things I shouldn't be thinking. Like killing the three creatures in front of me.

"Jamie are you okay?" Carlisle asked seeing my physical reaction.

"_Kill it! Rip it!" the voice raged._

"_Shut up!" I screamed._

I had a mental image of it in my mind. A monster in a black abyss. A monster of teeth, fur, claws. It's coat white as the moon with black markings. I had done research when I phased. I found my wolf form was not native to Washington. All the other wolves were like timber wolves which were the native wolves of the area. But my form was more like the wolves who live further north. Was this a coincidence or a result of my condition? All I know was in my mind I was staring at me wolf and it stared back.

When I saw the wolf surrounded by darkness I thought of that old quote 'When you stare into the abyss the abyss stares back.' I know what that meant now. My wolf was snarling at me, showing teeth the size of daggers.

"_Out!" It said._

"_No," I said firmly._

"_Out!" It snarled._

"_No! I am the vessel, I am the forest in which you dwell beast. You obey me not the other way around!" I said to it._

A wave of calm and clarity came over me and I was back in the office with the Cullens. I shot up and the vampires followed suit. I had to get away; their presence was agitating the wolf.

"This is over." I said.

I spun around and headed for the door. I had to get out of this house; this was such a bad idea. All these years I built my mind into an impenetrable fortress. A place of isolation untouched by the muck of the world. And in the span of a few moments these creatures had torn my walls down.

This was bad, I was trying to make an alliance with them and if they saw me loose control they might rethink the offer I made them. I could not let that happen. I was serious when I told them things were tense in Sam's pack. I had used that when I sought Bobby in the others. They were young and eager to play hero they were to stupid to think of the consequences of their actions.

I know a storm is coming and if I am to survive I must make alliances. I am a survivor, always have been. My mother taught me how to survive.

"_And then she left you," The voice said._

"Shut up!" I hissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle P.O.V

I watched as Jamie left.

There was something in his eyes that had not been there before. A look of fear and a inner struggle that I was not witness too. But I knew someone who might.

"He has another personality." Edward said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"His human and wolf selves are separate. He has been able to keep it in check but the questions about his mother caused his control to falter and now the beast is trying to get out."

"Are you telling me he is a sociopath and suffers from D.I.D? I asked horrified.

"Yes," Jasper said. "And when we say there are two separate beings we mean it. I can feel the emotions from the creature in him; it's like a real animal."

"And it even has its own thoughts. It wanted to kill the three of us but he was fighting it," Edward said.

"He won't phase will he?" I asked horrified at the thought.

"No, I used my powers to help calm him, he has gained some control back." Jasper said.

"And he is leaving to get away from our smell which should help. Edward said.

"Still we should have him watched in case he losses control, we need to let the others know right away. I said.

"Agreed." The both said at the same time.

I decided to quiz them later about his reactions later, right now we had a more pressing issue to deal with. The thought of an out of control werewolf running around was a very disturbing thought indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

"Oh yeah, I am the man baby!" Emmet said doing a weird victory dance.

The Jenga tower was seven feet tall. Emmett had managed to leave only one block in the center and was sure no one could move any brick without causing it to fall.

"Your turn little sister." he challenged Alice.

"Oh Emmett when will you learn?" she asked rolling her eyes.

She went up to the block in the middle and with speed impossible for a human to see quickly removed the block. The top didn't topple instead it simply fell down a spot using the next space of blocks to support it. Emmett stared open mouthed as she placed the piece on the top.

"Oh come on! No vamp powers!" Emmett said pouting.

"Give it up Emmett, you'll never beat me at anything." Alice mocked him.

"You want to go little sister." he said flexing his muscles trying to intimidate her.

Alice smiled and ran at Emmett grabbed his arm and used it to toss him on the ground. When Emmett hit the ground the shock of the impact cause the Jenga tower to topple and before it landed on Emmett Alice jumped out of the way and Emmett got slammed by the Jenga tower.

"Uncle Emmett got pwned again," Nessie said.

Jake burst into laughter at that. Emmett taught Nessie that word; Edward had been trying to discourage Nessie from not using proper English. But seeing Emmett Cullen not only beaten by Alice and buried by a Jenga tower only to have his niece make a comment he taught her was priceless.

"Ha, I win!" Emmett shouted jumping up and sending Jenga blocks everywhere.

"How did you win? You just lost to someone who is a tenth of your size!" Rose said.

"But Alice caused the tower to fall, thereby loosing the game. My secret plan has worked! I am the king!"

"You're the king of stupid Emmett." Alice said. She grabbed a Jenga block and chucked it off Emmett's head.

I got to hand it to the Cullens, they may be undead bloodsuckers but they know how to have a good time.

The good time came to a screeching halt when Jamie came down the stairs. I could tell there was something wrong. His body was shaking like it was about to phase. His eyes were angry, something I have never seen him be. He was deep in thought because he didn't acknowledge us at all.

"Jamie!" I called trying to get his attention.

He ignored me and was heading for the door, but in order to do that he had to pass us and that was when all hell broke loose.

Nessie decided Jamie should play with us. She picked up a Jenga piece and walked right into his path and was about to ask him to play before anyone could stop her.

Jamie was too preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't see her in time and bumped into her. He hit her so hard she landed on her butt which wasn't serious. But when Jamie's attention was focused on her something in him snapped.

He growled at her and it was not a human growl. His eyes were furious and lethal looking. Within seconds the Cullens were behind Nessie, all glaring and hissing at Jamie.

Jake scooped Nessie up and pulled her away from the confrontation. Jamie paid no attention to them, all his attention was held by the Cullens. My instincts were screaming at me 'Fight!' but I pushed those thoughts aside. Jamie was now growling and glaring at the Cullens who responded in kind.

A few seconds ago they were so human, playing Uno and Jenga. Now here they were snarling and hissing like a bunch of wild animals. And Jamie was right in their sight.

"Jamie stop!" I said walking to stand between him and the Cullens. Something told me it was stupid to come between them but if anything happened to Jamie and a Cullen was responsible for it there would be hell to pay. Sam may have Jamie on his shit list but he is still his brother.

Jamie looked at me, and then closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in and out. He seemed to calm down. He opened his eyes and they were cold.

"Move." he said using his hand to push me aside and headed for the door.

I let him go. What else could I do? Something in him had obviously snapped. Having a temperamental wolf stuck in a house full of vampires didn't seem like a good idea. What the hell happened? Why was he acting like this now?

"Leah!" I heard Carlisle say.

He, Jasper and Edward came rushing down the stairs. Edward went to go check on Nessie. (Who was perfectly fine, she was just upset thinking Jamie was mad at her for bumping into him.)

"Carlisle what was that all about?" I asked.

"We should take this outside." He said.

Me and Jake followed him and the others outside, Jamie was no where to be seen. Carlisle quickly told us what he and the other's had discovered during the therapy session. I listened in horror as they explained exactly what was wrong with Jamie.

"Another personality?" Jake asked in shock.

"And it's coming out now, he has suppressed it all this time but now it's about to get loose," Edward said.

"He is fighting it, he left because our presence was damaging his control." Jasper said.

"So that is why he can resist the Alpha command? Because while his human mind is in control that shit wont work on him." I said.

"But if the wolf is in control would it work?" Jake asked.

"In theory, but there is no way to know for sure." Edward said.

"Wait, if the wolf is in control doesn't that mean it will do what ever a wolf normally does?" I asked.

"If you mean if the wolf comes into full control will it find the girl it imprinted on? Then yes, I could hear its thoughts, it needs her so badly." Edward said.

"Shit! I'm calling Sam, he needs to know," I said. I grabbed my cell and dialed Sam's number. God what else could go wrong?

…….

I know, I sound like Emmett.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

I hanged up my phone.

Leah called and told me what has happened with Jamie. Not only does my brother have one mental disorder he has two. I cursed my father for the trillionth time. Once again I had to clean up after his mess. But this gave me a unique opportunity to fix what is wrong with Jamie.

If his wolf was trying to get under control then all I have to do is give it a little help. I think the only way Jamie will find happiness and cure his illness is if he accepts who and what he is. And the only way he can do that is to accept imprinting.

I had to be quick though, and careful. I had no idea how unstable Jamie's wolf was. But if it is like any of ours its temperament would likely be very low. There would be risks but if I was to make things right I had to be swift.

"Alex, Ashley," I said turning to the pair. "It's time to put the plan into affect."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

My head hurt so badly. I could actually feel the blood throbbing in my skull.

I was in the woods getting as far away from the Cullens as possible. I hadn't meant to scare the girl, but I wasn't paying attention and when I saw it was her, the beast rose up and wanted to attack her.

I came so close to phasing and hurting her, and that would have been my death warrant.

"What is wrong with me?" I said out loud to no one in particular.

I was not expecting a reply.

"_It's okay sweetie, your just a little sick."_ A disturbingly familiar voice said.

"Whose there!" I said looking around quickly.

The woods were dark and deep. I listen with my ears but heard nothing unusual. I smelled water, bark, earth, and the scent of animals and the underlying smell of vampire which made the beast strain against my mind. I was still in vampire territory, I had to get home. As much as I hate to admit it Sam might be able to help me.

"_You don't need him Jamie, he'll just drag you done and try to wrap you in the chains of his rule."_ the voice said again.

"Whose there!" I shouted again.

"_Oh Jamie," the voice chastised. "Has it been so long you have forgotten the voice of your mother?"_

"What? My mother is gone! Show yourself!" Who ever decided to play mind games with me was going to suffer…slowly.

"_So violent, no wonder you never had friends."_

I spun around and there she was. My mother. She was just as I remembered her. Five foot six, white skin, brown hair, brown eyes, a round nose and full cheeks that made her look like an Angel when ever she smiled.

"_I leave you alone for one moment and you get yourself in so much trouble."_

"You've been gone for month's, what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"_My baby needed me, look how big you've gotten," She smiled. "My little boy grew up," She pouted._

"Shut up! You shouldn't be here, how did you find me?" I demanded. The pain in my head was at a pitch. I felt like I was about to pass out at any moment.

"_I told you, all we have is each other, as long as we stick together no one can hurt us, remember?"_

"Yeah I remember, right before you broke a bottle upside my head," I growled.

"_That was the old me baby, I've changed," She said._

Something was wrong. I saw her, but there was something not right, where was her scent? Where was the sound of a heart beat?

"_You've been through so much. This wolf thing, your brother, and I know you have been popping pills again. Seriously Jamie do you want to be like your father? A dead beat no good nothing lazy sack of shit who-_

"SHUT UP!" I roared. I grabbed a rock and chucked it at her. But there was nothing there to be hit by the rock but a tree.As soon as it hit the tree the bark exploded into a shower of chips.

I looked around for my mother, but she was no where to be seen. "What's happening to me?" I said. Then the pain hit me, sharp claws were digging through my mind.

"God, someone help me!" I pleaded.

"_Just let go sweetie."_

"No! I am in control, not this thing!"

"_This thing is you."_

"No, I am me."

"_Stubborn child, your inability to give in and surrender is what causes you this pain."_

"Like how you giving in to your temptations made you so happy? How all those nights of drinking and one night stands brought you or me happiness?"

I felt her hands on my face, gently rubbing it in soothing motions. _"You poor boy, I put you through so much. I was proud too baby. Too proud to accept the help of others. That was my weakness. Just let go, and everything will be better."_

"No, I will not surrender who I am," I said.

"_Just let go."_

"Go away you miserable bitch!" I screamed.

"Jamie!" a new voice said.

I looked up, it was Sam. And he was not alone. Alex and Ashley were both with him. Sam was saying something, but I wasn't listening. My attention was all on Ashley. And before I could stop it, the wolf took control and I feel into darkness.

**Fusedtwilight: Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**The Brother I Never Knew **

**Chapter 37 **

**Fusedtwilight: Well here it is. Let me just say this is one of the longest chapters I have written for this story. And the ending is coming soon, there is only a few more chapters before the end. I don't know how many chapters, these stories write themselves. But it feels like the final chapter is coming, and there are hints in this chapter of what will come. Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki and my readers, you guys help give me inspiration for this fic.**

Leah P.O.V

I followed Jamie's scent.

After I gave the call to Sam I decided to try and find him. If he was about to switch personalities we needed to make sure he stays away from any humans. Who knows what he will do if this _other Jamie_ take control.

Jake was with me as we followed his scent. It lead into the woods away from the Cullen's.

"_What will we do when we find him?" Jake asked._

"_You're the Alpha you tell me."_

"_We wait for Sam to show up and hand him over to him." he said._

"_What if it's the other personality?" I asked._

"_Then I'll try using my alpha power."_

"_But you hate using that." I said._

"_I do, but if we have an out of control wolf then I will do what I have to keep our secret from being exposed."_

"_He isn't our pack; your voice might not work."_

"_I am Ephraim's descendant; I am supposed to be the one Alpha. We have to hope my voice will work."_

"_And if it doesn't?"_

"_Then we might have to get rough with him, we can't risk him hurting anyone."_

"_So much for my plan." I said._

"_It was a good plane Leah, but Jamie is something new, we have no idea how he works." Jake said trying to comfort me._

"_You notice that ever since Bella showed up we have been getting unusual things? First female wolf, , Nessie, first wolf children and then first sociopath werewolf. Makes me wonder what else we'll get." I said humorously._

"_You can't possibly blame Bella for all this?"_

"_In a way it is her fault. If she never came to Forks she wouldn't have met that crazy leech then Edward wouldn't have killed him and his mate wouldn't have made that army. Then if she had never had Nessie those European vamps would have come and the atmosphere wouldn't have been full of vamps and the pups wouldn't have phased and they would still have their happy families and Jamie would not have met Nessie and phased." I said._

"_I thought you were done blaming people?" Jake asked with a hint of anger._

"_I'm just saying, think about it. No Bella, no wolves."_

"_The Cullen's still would have been here, there would still have been wolves." he said._

_Yeah, but not so many." I said._

I wasn't trying to be a bitch. I just needed to talk, to rant. I was nervous as hell, this whole damn day was turning into a great big cluster fuck. So in reflex my mouth starts running, it helps keep me calm.

Just then I caught some familiar scents. But they shouldn't be on Cullen territory.

"_What the hell are they doing here!" I said._

"_They are here for Jamie, why else?" Jake said._

"_I don't like it, they out number us," I said._

"_I smell Sam, Paul, Jared, Dan, Izzy…Alex."_

"_Great." I groaned. "Just what we need."_

"_And I think Ashley."_

"_What?" I sniffed the air and sure enough I smelled a human female. "Why would she be here?"_

"_Leah what did you tell Sam?" Jake asked sounding worried._

"_I told him that Jamie was losing control of his wolf, that it was its own creature, that was why he was able to bend or break some rules and….son of a bitch he is going to try and force the imprint!"_

"_Exactly," Jake said._

"_Fuck that we have to stop them!"_

"_Why? Maybe this will help him." Jake said._

"_That's bullshit Jake and you know it, he may be messed up but he should have a choice on who he imprints on."_

"_Your right, but don't forget we our outnumbered, if Sam decides to press the issue we may not be able to do anything about it."_

"_We can't let them do this." I said firmly._

"_But what if it fixes him? What if it makes him more normal cures him in some way?"_

"_Maybe it will, maybe it will make him worse, I don't know. But I know Jamie is very big into free will and all that. I know to him imprinting is bondage not freedom."_

"_I remember his little speech." Jake said._

"_Exactly, I know how much he hates the thought of imprinting, that's why I can't let it happen. Jake get the reinforcements."_

"_What?"_

"_Please, if Sam tries to stop us I want to have someone watching my back."_

"_No one is phased right now; I gave everyone the night off."_

"_Then make some calls."_

"_I will not leave you alone!" _

"_Jake please, I know I have made some bad decisions when it comes to this kid, hell maybe I'm making more, but I can't live knowing that I knew he was being forced to do something he hated and did nothing to stop it."_

_I could here Jake struggling to come to a decision. "I'll phase and make the call; we can say they can not force this on Cullen land."_

"_Good idea, but what about when they decide to do it in La Push?"_

"_One step at a time be careful."_

"_Like a virgin on her wedding night." I said. He laughed then veered off to phase and make the calls. _

I followed the trail until the scent was becoming stronger. I was so going to hit Sam. He was supposed to be his brother and help him. I called him because I thought he would help. Instead he was going to make a situation worse.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Other Jamie P.O.V

My mate was here.

I had to go to her, to protect her, to be with her. But first I had to shed this form. I released myself from my prison. I felt the other thing fall into the darkness, and then I was in control.

I revealed my true self and became more aware of my surroundings.

"Shit he phased!" a female voice said.

I didn't like the other female, she smelled like pack but she smelled wrong. There was a male next to my mate but it was my brother and he had a mate so I was not bothered. I smelled the other wolves lurking in the trees and I could hear them.

"_What a pain in the ass, doesn't the little freak have enough issues?"_

"_This is like the last time."_

"_It's so weird? I hear the wolf but his human self I can't hear at all."_

"_I don't like this, he's scary."_

"_Don't be a pussy Izzy he's just one wolf."_

"_One scary wolf."_

"_Silence!" I snarled at them._

They all fell silent_. _They were shocked I was able to talk. Of course I could talk, how else could I communicate with them.

"Jamie, it's me Sam." brother said.

I ignored him and began to trot up to my mate. She let out a gasp and began to back up from me. I froze not wanting to scare her.

"Ashley its okay." brother said.

I made a tentative step towards my mate. I lowered my belly on the ground and whined showing my mate I was submissive to her.

Slowly with some encouragement my mate was heading my way. I stayed on my belly to keep her calm and to show I meant her no harm.

She was close enough to me she reached a hand and touched my nose. I breathed in her scent which was the most wonderful aroma in the world. Slowly she began to pet my nose and I whined in pleasure.

"Hi Jamie." she said.

I began to lick her hand and she giggled which was a wondrous noise to my ears.

"_Jamie stop!" a female voice shouted._

I jerked my head looking for the voice; it was not the one by brother. The voice was familiar.

"What's wrong?" my mate asked brother.

"I don't know, I'm gong to phase." He walked behind a large tree and there was a ripple in the air. Something only I could sense and then a new mind joined the voices.

"_That's right little brother let it happen, don't fight it."_

My brother came forth in his wolf form. He was the opposite of me. Black as night where I was white as snow. He walked up to my and rubbed his cheek along mine.

"_Don't worry, I'll make everything better, I'll protect you. Just let the imprint happen and everything will be better, you'll be healed."_

I walked back over to my mate and began to rub my side against her. She laughed at my gentle gestures. I smelled aggression and looked at the female. She was glaring at me, obviously displeased by my affections to my mate.

I snarled a little at her not impressed by the bitch's aggression. I did not like her she smelled wrong.

"_That's rich."_

"_Shut up Paul. Jamie let it happen now." Brother said using his voice. I don't know why he is using his voice; I don't need to be told to love my mate._

"_Jamie don't, don't do it," the strange female voice said._

I hesitated. Something about that female voice was brining something out in me. I didn't like it. I wanted it to stop but there was something about that voice. I began to shake.

"_Jamie what's wrong?" brother asked, the others were wondering what was wrong as well. Did they not hear the voice._

"_Jamie don't let this happen, don't let your instincts rule you!"_

My shaking continued and my mate backed away from me. NO! She can't leave me! I lunged at her to stay close to her, but the bitch had other ideas.

"Stay away from her!" The bitch turned into one of us. But her transformation from man-thing to wolf was not like ours. Ours is more elegant, more refined. Hers was messy and disturbing.

I could hear the sounds of muscles stretching, bones breaking and reforming, it was obviously painful for her. It was slower too, ours was an instant transformation but hers was a mockery. I felt her mind join. But there was something different, something more wrong then her transformation. Her mind was on fire, it hurt my mind just to touch it.

"Fucker!" the bitch screamed and lunged at her.

I sensed her pain. Even after the transformation she was still in pain from the transformation. And she was mad; she thought I was going to hurt my mate.

She slammed into me and knocked me to the ground. My mate screamed in horror and I fought back then. No bitch would scare mate.

"Bitch! I'll show you Bitch!" the bitch lunged at me going for my throat. I knew she meant top kill me.

"_Alex no!" brother shouted._

Before she could hurt me something small and silver slammed into the bitch. It was another wolf, a female from the scent. She was silver and beautiful. Why did I think that? Only my mate was beautiful.

The two bitches circled each other, snarling at each other.

"_Keep calling me a bitch and I will leave your ass for her to chew on."_

That voice? That was the voice from earlier.

"_Stupid bitch! I'm glad you're here, I've wanted to kick your ass since we were kids!"_

"_Jamie wake up, I know you're in there. You're too big a pain in the ass too be taken out that easily."_

The bitch pounced on the female. They began to fight in a dance of teeth and claws. Brother was frantic. He couldn't tell the bitch to stop because she had to defend herself, and the female was not of our pack so he could not order her.

"_Jamie run now!" the female shouted._

Then something hurt my head. It wasn't the bitch with her fiery mind or the female with the pretty voice. This pain came from within. There was something in me, cold, and a mind so cold not even my fur could withstand it.

"_Let me out you mongrel!" the voice said from the darkness._

I could feel it digging its way from within me, trying to take control. I had to get away, I had to run as far away from the voice as I could.

"_Stupid beast I am you, you can't run from me."_

"_Jamie wait!" brother said._

He came running to me then. But when I saw him I felt anger. The thing in me was angry at brother. When brother was close I snapped my jaws at him. He dodged the full attack but my tooth nicked the side of his muzzle and drew blood. I was confused? Why would I hurt brother?

"_Because he is a dick!"_

I looked and saw my mate was watching the fight full of terror. The voice didn't like her, he wished she was dead. No! I will not let my mate be hurt!

I turned and ran, I ran as far as I possibly could to protect my brothers and mate.

"_She is not our mate, and only one of those assholes is our brother and only half at that," The voice said. "Now be a good dog and go back inside your cage, I'm driving this rig not you."_

I ignored the voice, it was confusing me.

"_Jamie wait!"_

"_I'll get him Sam, make sure they don't kill each other, or at least make sure Alex kills Leah that will save us a lot of trouble."_

One of my brothers followed me. The others stayed behind while the female and the bitch fought. I wanted to stay and watch too, the voice was concerned for the female.

"_Not really, I know she'll beat Alex, I just don't want her stuck with Sam and the others."_

"_Leah! Hang on I'm coming and I've brought some reinforcements!" a new voice said. _

Like the female the voice was familiar, I could since a power in that voice, it was another Alpha.

"_Yes Jake, Seth, Embry, Phillip. They are the other pack, don't you pay attention?"_

I ran faster trying to escape the voice. All it did was mock my efforts though driving me crazy. My head hurt so badly.

"_No my head, get it right."_

"_Jesus this is so lame," my pack brother said._

"_Paul." the voice hissed._

The cold one began to claw at my mind, the world was going dark. I couldn't run no more. I had to stop. I lay down, trying to will the voice away.

"_Will? Don't make me laugh, you're just an animal. You know nothing of will. I on the other hand am full of it in abundance."_

The voice, my other half began to assert itself into me then, pushing me down back into the abyss.

"_Assert? Abyss? Big words for an animal," he mocked._

Laugh now other me, but I got out one and I will again. I am patient for I am a wolf. We wait our prey out before we strike. And one day I will return.

Other me was silent. I care not, I will go back to my cage, but I will inevitably return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I phased back to human.

My other self went back too the recesses of my mind. It was confidant it would return and I didn't doubt it wouldn't. I stood up shakily getting my bearings. I was deep in the woods on the border between the Cullen and wolf territories. I remembered everything. The Cullen's, my hallucinations of my mother, Sam and his treachery.

I ground my teeth and growled. I fought the urge to phase. I was enraged. How dare Sam try to force me to imprint! Did he think I was so low as to allow some girl the keys to my soul? Did he think I was willing to live the rest of my life under another being? He will pay for his offense.

I heard something massive and big coming up behind me. I remembered Paul was chasing me and I smiled.

I heard the sound of phasing, felt the unseen energy ripple in the air. I turned around and Paul was putting on a pair of sweats paints.

"So which one are you?" he asked.

"The real me." I said walking toward him.

"You know you're a real pain in the ass just like Leah, can't except things for what they are and make our lives hell in the process." he said.

"Where is Sam?" I asked. I stopped right in front of him. Neither of us was concerned of my nakedness. Nudity was a common thing in the pack because cloths and phasing don't go together.

"Back making sure Alex and Leah don't kill each other, I'm rooting for Alex by the way, Leah needs a good ass kicking."

"Good then he won't be able to stop me."

"Stop you from what?" he asked.

"This." I pulled my hand back and punched him in the face. Blood gushed from his nose and he fell back clutching his nose and yelling in pain.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

"Retribution. You tried to help Sam in his mad scheme, and since I can't hurt him I will hurt you. It will hurt him worse then if I attack him because he will have to live with the knowledge his choices hurt you, and like I love to say pain is a great teacher, it will show the others I am not to be trifled with."

He shot up. "You think you can beat me?! I've been a wolf longer then you!"

"Then show me what you got, unless your bravado is as weak as your temper." I mocked him.

The effects were instant. Paul was all brawn and no brains. People like him were so easy to provoke. He roared and rushed me. I sidestepped him and when I was close enough I brought up my elbow and hit him in the neck. He went down like a ton of bricks. He clutched his neck. I had hit a pressure point, those hurt like hell.

Mom was smart in raising me how to fight. She taught me how to bar fight (Which I saw her have plenty of fights) and she had me take some karate lessons. It never lasted I was always kicked out for being too rough.

Paul stared at me full of hate.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"No, you won't."

I phased back to a wolf and he stared at me in horror. I kept myself separate from the others so they would not see what I was about to do. I needed to send a message, and Paul was going to be my messenger.

I leapt forward and began the lesson.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I was bleeding, but so was Alex.

We continued to circle each other, growling and bearing our teeth. If Quil was here he would make a joke of a cat fight, but this was much more then a cat fight. Alex was trying to kill me; I didn't need to listen to her mind to know her intent. She had made plenty of opportunities to go for my throat, or my belly. But she was a new wolf and I had been in plenty of fights.

Sam paced as he watched us, he could not call the fight off. According to our law once two wolves started a fight not even the Alpha could interfere.

Jake and the others came rushing in finally.

"_Took your sweet time!" I said._

"_Your lucky these guys were all together when I called Seth." Jake mumbled._

"_Leah baby! Are you okay?" Phillip asked._

I groaned to myself. Of all the people he brought he brought Phillip? The little pervert had the biggest crush on me. It would be sweet if it wasn't annoying. I mean for god sakes he climbed a tree to watch me take a shower. And then had his ass handed to him when I caught him.

"_It was worth the pain," he laughed fondly._

"_Leah are you okay?" Seth asked worried._

None of them made any motions to stop the fight, they knew the law, even if it sucked ass.

"_Where is Jamie?" Jake asked._

"_He took off, I was getting through to him. Paul chased after him." I said._

Jake went over to Sam and they began to have a private discussion. What was said we were not privy to because Alpha's can have private conversations. I let them talk; I had a bigger wolf to fry.

Alex made a leap at me. I dodged her and jumped on her back and clamped my jaws on her throat. My pack was cheering me on.

"_Am I the only one who thinks this is hot?" Phillip said._

"_Shut it!" I said._

I squeezed her throat, not to kill her just to let her know I meant business. I drew some blood of course. She whined and went still and soft, signaling defeat. I let her go and limped over to my pack. They all crowded me, licking my wounds and nudging me with their noses.

"_Yeah go Leah!"_

"_You are so cool!"_

"_That was awesome!"_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

I laughed at that last comment, Phillip was nothing but persistent.

"_Everyone phase back," Jake said._

We all phased and quickly put our clothes back on. Alex was still in her wolf form though, and she was glaring at me. I didn't like that she was still in wolf form, I felt vulnerable.

"Alex take Ashley back now." Sam said sternly leaving no room for argument.

She glanced at him but his face stayed serious, someone was on his shit list. That brought me some glee. I was very gleeful in fact. I got to kick Alex's ass which I have wanted to do for years and I beat someone from Sam's pack. Lets here it for pack number two!

Alex went up to Ashley, she limped a little, and Ashley quickly followed Alex glad to leave us. I turned my attention to Sam.

"What the hell Sam?"

"You had no right to interfere," he said angrily.

"You were on Cullen land, we had every right," Jake said.

"Still working for the Cullen's?" Izzy sneered.

"Shut up boy bitch!" I snarled at him.

He got red in the face. Izzy was one of those boys who had some feminine features in his face. His cheeks were soft and gentle and his body was very lean. Being stuck with a bunch of guys who looked like they got a shot full of testosterone must be hell for him.

"You tried to force an imprint." I said to Sam.

"Yes I did, it was what was best for Jamie. If he would stop fighting it he could be cured. Imprinting makes us better people." Sam said.

"Oh that's rich," Embry said. "A while ago you were saying imprinting is all about reproduction."

"I was wrong, after Jake imprinted on Nessie it proved there was more to it." Sam said.

"What ever, you know how much Jamie hates the thought of it and you still tried to force it on him. If I hadn't showed up you might have seceded."

"Yes and Jamie might be a happier person thanks a bunch Leah!" Sam said angrily.

"What right do you have to force an imprint!?"

"I am his brother; I will do everything in my power to protect him, even if it is from himself!"

Just then the scent of blood hit our noses, wolf blood. We turned towards the scent and we were all unprepared for what we saw. Stalking towards us was Jamie in wolf form. His pure white fur was splashed with blood that seemed too glow in contrast to his white fur.

But it was what he was carrying in his mouth that made us all freeze. In his jaws, oh God Paul was in his mouth. I almost didn't recognize him, he was a bloody mess.

Jamie opened his mouth and Paul fell out. He was covered in bruises and gashes. I would think he was dead but I heard his heart beating faintly.

Jamie phased back to human. His face was…cold, and I was a little afraid. There was nothing human in his face, no trace of guilt or remorse, or even satisfaction from the looks on our faces.

"I believe this belongs to you brother." he said kicking Paul who let out a sound of pain.

"Jamie what the hell did you do!?" Sam demanded.

"Retribution brother, you did me wrong so I repaid the favor."

He backed away from Paul and we all went to Paul. Our argument was forgotten in the face of this brutal scene.

"Jamie you almost killed him." I said checking the wounds.

"I didn't though now did I?" he said coldly.

"What did he do to you?" Seth asked angrily. We may not have liked Paul much but he was on of the originals, we had fought side by side with him many times. Isn't it funny how you can dislike someone but when you see them brutalized it makes them seem not so much a bastard?

"He was an accomplice; he tried to help Sam force the imprint on me. And since I can't hurt Sam I had to hurt him."

"That's called being a coward Jamie!" Sam said angrily. He was very close with Paul, Paul who had been the third to phase, Paul who had been his wing man for years.

"It was the only I could hurt you brother, I can't beat you in a fight, and this hurts you more then any wound could. I can't hurt you brother, but I can hurt the people you love. And the pain of a loved one can be more severe then the most mortal wound. So remember, all of you"-he glared at all of us- "you hurt me and I will hurt you. And I can be very creative of how I hurt."

He turned to leave. "Where do you think your going?!" Sam said angrily.

"Home." Jamie said. He phased and took off running.

Sam was shaking badly now, he turned to me and his face was full of rage. "You see Leah; you see what you have done! Everything would have been fine but you had to ruin everything again!"

"Leave now Sam, your still on Cullen Land!" Jake said.

"Gladly, I can't stomach any of you right now!" He phased shredding his clothes. They gently put Paul on his back and they all took off.

We all stood there not knowing what to say. What was there to say?

"Well that was unfreaken believable," Phillip said.

"Did you see what he did to Paul?" Embry said.

"Paul is an awesome fighter, how did he do that to him?" Quil asked.

"Enough," Jake said. "All of you can go now; I think we have had enough for today."

Everyone but Jake and Seth left. I stood there staring where Sam and the others left. I was remembering his eyes, how all that anger was focused on me. I remembered Paul's broken and battered body. I remembered Sam saying it was all my fault, how I ruined everything again. And you know what I felt?

Nothing.

**Fusedtwilight: Well Jamie is about to go on the warpath, Alex has some issues, Sam screwed up, Leah is not feeling a damn thing. What could possibly happen next? Next chapter you will find out. Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 38

**Fusedtwilight: Well only two more chapter before the end. Hang on people the end begins here. Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki and my readers.**

Jamie P.O.V

It had been a week since the little incident.

Paul took three days to heal; if he had been human he would still be in the hospital. They had to break his leg because it healed wrong. I take no pleasure in his pain. Sam's pain now that is a different story.

I told Emily what Sam tried to do, she was not happy. I could hear her and Sam arguing all the way up in my room. I listened in giddy satisfaction knowing it was hurting Sam to have his Emily so mad at him. It was petty but I am a cold hearted bastard and there are consequences to hurting a cold bastard.

Fenris has been quiet. Fenris is the name I have dubbed my alter ego. Fenris was the wolf son of Loki. He was destined to one day kill Odin the king of the Asgardians. I think it is rather appropriate. I am the high king; he is the wolf who seeks to devour me. Only this isn't some fairy tale, I know one day he will take over me. But unlike Odin I will not die, I will find a way to get rid of him even if it kills me in the process. My life is my own, my body is my own, my will, my mind, my soul. I will share none of them with no one and nothing.

All the wolves know what I did to Paul. There was no way even Sam could hide what I did. The wolves had a new found respect for me…well more like fear. Fear, respect same thing. No one dared even look at me the wrong way. Paul was a very experienced wolf, and if a new guy like me could take him down who knows what else I could do.

It was obvious there would be a result like this. The wolves followed many natural systems from common wolves. Dominance and other aspects played out in us. IT was only natural for me to gain respect and a higher place in the chain of command. Wolves fight to prove how dominant they are, by defeating Paul I proved how dominant I was. This gained me two sets of observers. Those who would fear me and those who would be attracted to me.

Many of the younger wolves now look up to me, as disturbing as that sounds. The fact that a young pup like me could defeat a veteran like Paul has caused some ambition and confidence to spread in Sam's pack.

Many of the young one's are starting to be drawn to me, trying to be my friend. Bobby and his friends are among them. They seem to think that because we had gone rough and hunted the dealers down it has formed some kind of bond between us.

Personally I could care less. But some followers can't hurt now can it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I was out in the woods with the pups.

Some more of the other pack was here too. I watched as they played with the pups. Playing hide and seek and tag. It was weird to watch them play such childish games. They looked so much older then what they are. That's the power of the wolf gene it makes us older then what we appear.

Five to eight year olds looking like their in their early to mid teens. Thirteen to fifteen years olds looking like their in their twenties. I have to wonder what the point of looking older is for being a wolf? I mean muscle mass is one thing, but looking older?

Jamie was having no more therapy seasons that went without saying. I haven't heard from him or Sam in a week. From what I have heard Paul took three days to heal, thank god for the healing factor. He didn't mind too much, he got off patrol duty and Rachel played nurse for him…ew. I still haven't cried from what Sam said, what's the point? Crying won't fix shit.

One of the things I am beginning to understand is that no matter how hard I try I can never fully escape Sam. I gave him a piece of my heart and hearts are not things to be given away so easily.

Did it hurt when Sam said that? Hell yes. But I will survive. I have always been a survivor, always will be. When you lose a part of your heart you find something to replace it. I found anger, resentment, and apathy. Those made me into something ugly but they helped me survive. But the time has come to do some spring cleaning; I am going to find something better to fill my heart with. Something that will make me a better person and an even stronger person.

Strong enough that one day Sam will never hurt me again.

Carlisle and the others felt bad for waking up the other Jamie. I told them not to sweat it; if anyone was to blame it was me, my idea and all. Lately I have been throwing myself into my work, which right now is looking after the pups. Can you believe it the Cullens are actually paying me? I said no at first but they said since they are supposed to be looking after the pups it was only right for them to pay me for looking after them. I obviously gave in, I need the money.

It was nice taking care of the pups. It was one of those jobs that was fun but at the same time needed some work. The pups were still making no progress with those tempers of theirs, we had to work on that they can't keep phasing or they'll never age.

My phone began to ring and I was not expecting to see who it was that was calling me. IT was Emily. "Hello?" I answered.

"Leah, I need your help," she said. Her voice sounded rough like she had been crying.

"What's wrong? Is it Sam? Jamie?"

"Both, please can you meet me at home, Sam and Jamie aren't home and I really need you."

I looked at the pups, they were too busy rough housing too listen in. "Look I'm babysitting the pup's right now; I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Leah, I can always depend on you," she said sounding so relieved.

I hanged up without another word. Yeah she could depend on me alright; too bad I can't say the same for her. I was in no hurry to go over to Sam's for obvious reasons. I was going to try and avoid all Uleys right now. Their more trouble than their worth.

"Leah come play!" one of the pups called.

I grinned to myself and joined in on the fun. I was never going to have kids, nature saw to that. But maybe the pups can help fill that role. After all I was filling in for their mothers, why can't they be the children I would never have.

I sighed as I knocked on Sam's door. Luckily it was Emily who answered. She was so happy to see me. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying a lot. Maybe Sam learned of Jamie's little pill popping adventure last week or the issue with the drug dealers. Maybe he had enough and was going to kick him out.

"Leah thank God you're here!" she said wrapping me in a hug.

How often does someone say that? "What's wrong?" I asked barely returning the hug.

"Come in," She said moving to let me in.

We walked into the kitchen. She made us two cups of teas. I drank it gingerly but she finished hers in three gulps. "Emily what's wrong?" I asked gently. It pained me to see her like this. I wanted so bad to end her pain.

"Oh Leah everything has been wrong. Ever since Jamie did…that to Paul things have been bad and getting worse." a tear dropped from her eye. It slid down her scars, following the trail her scars made.

"Start at the beginning," I said.

"Well Jamie told me what Sam tried to do, Leah I had no idea he planned that. When Jamie told me I freaked. As soon as I saw Sam I started yelling at him for what he did."

Emily yelling at Sam that was something that didn't happen often.

"Then we got into this huge fight, it got so bad he started to shake and I froze. He saw how scared I got and he fled. I learned the next day what Jamie did, I went to see Paul and he looked so bad. You know how people look worse after a beating because of the bruises?"

I nodded my head. I had heard that Paul looked real bad; I didn't dare enquire how bad I was feeling guilty enough. Paul was a dick but I didn't want him to get beat up, not like that. I still have nightmares of him so bloody and torn he was nor recognizable except for his scent, and Jamie looking so cold and inhuman.

"I barely saw Sam the next couple of days, and then he came home in a rage. Leah you know the story of that drug dealer found in the woods in Forks, he said he had been beaten by four Quileutes. When Sam found out he immediately called his pack together and found out Jamie and some of the younger wolves had gone rough and attacked him!"

I closed my eyes getting ready to drop the bomb. "Emily I know, I have always known."

"What?"

I told her everything, about the party I saw Jamie at, the drugs, the sex, and Jamie making the deal, and Jamie hunting the dealer so ruthlessly.

"I thought I could help him," I said. "I thought he would just ask around, I had no idea he would do that. It was my idea he go and see the Cullens, I hoped maybe their powers could sort him out, instead I made everything worse…as usual." I put my hand over my face, unable to meet her face. I did not want to see the rage in her eyes I saw in Sam's.

I felt her hand touch mine and I looked and saw her face full of compassion.

"Oh Leah, what a fine mess were both in. There is more to the story though. You see when Sam found out he came so close to throwing Jamie out, only I kept him from doing that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why do you want to help him so bad?" she asked.

"Because…were alike, were both something new, something different. We understand each other in a way."

She nodded her head like she understood. "I have always been very motherly, you know that. I have a sense when someone is lonely. I guess in Jamie I sensed a deep loneliness that I thought I could fill." she circled her thumb around the cup. "He's a good boy; he's just in so much pain. He's had to turn himself inward just too save himself from it."

"He needs help Emily." I said.

"He's not the only one, I heard about you're little rumble with Alex." she smiled.

"Hey that bitch had it coming, she tried to kill me Em," I said defending myself.

"I know, Leah. Ever since she phased there has been something off about Alex. It becomes more noticeable every day. She is becoming more wolf like even when she is human," Emily shuddered. "It's like the wolf is taking her over, she is becoming more territorial, more aggressive, she even moves like a wolf now. And she has taken to eating raw meat. Sam has his hands full trying to help her stay in control. But her mind is like a rock and the wolf is the waves, every day the waves beat against the rock until eventually it erodes. The same with her mind."

I could only imagine what that was doing to Sam, he had saved her life by giving her the blood transfusion. How guilty he must feel watching his cousin, his kin go through that. My poor Sam, my poor Emily, they are both suffering and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Add that to running the pack and Jamie it's taking its toll on him and I don't know what I can do to help."

I sipped my tea savoring the taste. So many problems. "Is Sam with her now?" I asked.

"Yes, it's gotten to the point where she can't be left alone."

"I would suggest a muzzle for her but that might not go over so well," a voice said.

We turned and saw it was Jamie. He was leaning against the door wearing jeans and a white shirt. He was a rebel in every way. All the wolves' wore sweatpants and either went shirtless or wore wife beaters. Jamie always dressed normal, which wasn't smart when you burst from your clothes.

"Jamie what are you doing home?" Emily asked.

"Well I do live here, for the moment," he said and went into the fridge. "Hello Leah." He greeted while his back was turned.

"What's up," I greeted back.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, I would have been gone longer but I don't have friends so." he pulled out a jug of milk and poured himself a cup.

"What about your friend Tom?" Emily asked.

"He was never my friend, not really. Just someone who attached themselves too me hoping to make a new drone to follow him around." He drank some of his milk.

I and Emily looked at each other wondering how much he had heard.

"Actually I am glad you are both here, there is something we need to discuss, two things in fact," he said placing his empty cup in the sink. "First Alex is a lost cause; it's only a matter of time before she snaps. Second I'm leaving La Push."

"What!" I and Emily said at the same time.

"I am trying to decide if I should wait a year or move sooner. I'm thinking I should wait, that way I can finish school."

"But Jamie why would you want to leave?" Emily asked.

"It's just not working Emily." Jamie said giving her a smile. "There are just too many rules and expectations for this wolf thing. As long as I am here Sam will try and force the rules on me."

"Sam only wants what's best for you Jamie," Emily said.

"Maybe, but Sam is a firm believer in the rules, he's old fashioned. As long as I live with him he will try and force feed me his rules and I will not have that Emily."

"But Jamie what about your condition?"

"Which one?"

"This isn't funny this is serious! What if you're other self tries to take over you again? What will you do then? Who will help protect you from yourself?!" Emily was getting hysterical now. "Leah talk to him say something!"

I looked to Emily who looked at me with desperation. Jamie looked blank as usual. "Maybe, when school break comes around you should leave, just for a while. Get some fresh air, clear your mind. Put some more thought into what you want to do," I suggested.

"I suppose I could do that." he said. "But I will make no promises. Things are heating up around here and it's going to boil over once Alex finally snaps."

"Jamie! Don't make it sound like we've lost her already," Emily said.

"But we have lost her already Em, don't let Sam sugar coat things for you. I have been inside her mind; there is nothing we can do. I give her a week before she snaps."

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Bad enough you should watch your back Leah. She is a sore loser and she would like a rematch. She is more wolf then human now, she's dangerous, she's already attacked some of the wolves who were watching her."

Was it really that bad? Were we about to have to dangerous wolves in La Push?

"Poor Alex, poor Sam," Emily moaned.

"How's Ashley?" I asked. How was Alex's sister dealing with all this?

"Don't know don't care," Alex said without a touch or remorse.

"We have been telling her that Alex needs some extra wolf training. She's worried, we've had to keep the worse details from her." Emily said.

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked Jamie.

"Which part? Me leaving or Alex loosing it?"

"Both."

"Well I figured since Alex is looking for a rematch and in her condition wouldn't shed any tears if she killed you, you have a right to know. And as for me leaving…you two were the only ones I could trust. I have no friends, I no longer trust Sam, not after his little stunt. I know I can tell you both something and you won't try to interfere or stop me."

"Oh Jamie," Emily said. She got up and hugged him and he hugged her back. She pulled back to look at him. "I know things have been bad for you, for a long time, but just wait a little while and once we get some things cleared up everything will be better."

"Thank you Emily, since I have been here I have brought you nothing but grief and yet you still treat me like family. But things will never be better. Me and Sam are too different. Sam likes control and order, I prefer chaos and freedom. It just won't work out. But I will consider it." He hugged her again.

"Now if you excuse me I need to talk to Leah, alone. Pack business."

"Okay, I'll make us all something to eat while you talk," Emily said.

"It'll be quick don't bother," he said. "Leah if you'll follow please."

"I'll be right back," I said to Emily.

I followed Jamie into the woods. We said nothing as we walked, nothing need to be said. I was going to let him do all the talking. He seemed to have a lot to say. I was too busy pondering what he had said to talk anyway.

Alex was losing it and Jamie might be leaving. It was one of those days.

Jamie P.O.V

Leah followed me silently. The two of us walked deeper into the woods. Well the three of us technically.

"_I can't believe you love that scar face more then you love me!" she said._

Fenris may be gone but my mother's wraith was still haunting me. I was smart and lucky enough to keep this little detail from the pack. If they knew I was seeing hallucinations of my mother I would be kept under lock down like Alex.

She had been ranting and raving ever since I had my moment with Emily. My mom was always jealous if I ever showed affection of other women.

I continued to ignore her rantings and instead turned to face Leah.

"Well this is it Leah."

"What?" she asked.

"The parting of ways, this is where we say good bye."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm not waiting for summer vacation to come, I'm leaving right now. And I don't plan on coming back. I meant what I said back there. This isn't working I need to leave and now is the best time."

We said nothing. Leah was looking speechless. "What about Emily? This is going to kill her."

"She will survive, I'll call every once in a while. I do care for her; she has always done right by me."

"What about Sam? You know he will try to find you," she said.

"I know, but I am very good at hiding. Besides he is so preoccupied with Alex right now it will be some time before he realizes I'm gone. I am serious when I say she will snap Leah. Sam can't face the truth; he feels too much guilt for turning her into one of us in the first place. Once she goes wild she will have to be put down."

"That's a little harsh don't you think? A little extreme," she said dryly.

"It's the truth. I know she will come for you when it happens Leah, watch your back. And if it comes down between you and her don't hesitate to strike her down."

"Is this really what you want?" she asked.

"Yes, I will live my life the way I want it. You broke away from Sam so you could find happiness, and now you're happier then what you were aren't you?" I asked.

She thought for a few seconds. "Yes, I am. I am happier now then I was when I first phased."

"Leah, I know I have hurt you and that is another reason why I must leave. People get hurt around me Leah. Weather I mean too or not it happens. I didn't mean to hurt you especially. I can't say I understand why you felt the way you did but I promise you, you won't have to worry about me no more."

"I am a big girl, I don't hurt easily."

I smiled, her tough exterior was pointless but I liked how she refused to allow me to see how hurt she was.

"I know, and Leah when I leave this place everyone and everything will fall from me like dead skin, but you I will not forget soon."

I walked toward her and she took a step back. "Jamie what?"

I grabbed her before she could finish. I drew her close until I could see her pretty brown eyes. I kissed her then. I kissed her not roughly or gently. I kissed her like I always imagined I would kiss her. Neither of us dominate or submissive, both of us as equals.

She returned the kiss which surprised me as I thought she would punch me or something. I let her go and her face was flush. "Good bye Leah Clearwater, I hope you find you're happiness."

I turned to leave. "Jamie wait!"

"I have to Leave now Leah, while Sam is distracted, I would appreciate it if you told him you haven't seen me."

"Will do, but remember. You always have a home here. No matter how bad things get you will always be welcome here." she said.

"Thank you, good bye."

I took off at a run. Then I phased shredding my clothes in the process. _"Good riddance, you don't need that whore!"_

"_Shut up," I thought to my mother._

I heard the all the wolves in my mind. Jakes pack was with the pups at the Cullen's, Sam's pack was either patrolling or with Alex. I hated being a wolf when she was one. Her mind was like a burning wind, searing the edges of my mind.

I felt Sam's immense worry and grief. He wanted to save Alex but he did not know how, he knew he would fail but he surrounded himself with the illusion he would find a way.

Some of the other wolves were thinking about Alex to. Some were thinking how they hated being around her, how her boiling red mind hurt there's. Some were thinking how being a wolf was starting to suck. They were beginning to doubt Sam's ability as a leader.

Some of the younger wolves were getting ambitious. They were thinking it was time for Sam to pass on the torch. To someone they felt was neither a leech lover like Jake, or an incompetent rule. They were thinking I should lead the pack, they were thinking I was ruthless enough to be a leader.

Well too bad for all of them. I am washing my hands of La Push. I will not be bound my any customs or laws. I will not be a part of a tribe or a pack. My voice is my own, my will is my own. I have all I need to survive, and the best part I will live forever.

I continue to run through the woods. I ignored the voices until one by one they disappeared and my mind was silent. Until only my voice resonated. Well just another voice.

"_My boy, my big strong boy. Look at you all grown up and ready to take the world by the horns. Don't worry, you'll never be alone, you'll always have me."_

"_Oh joy."_

**Fusedtwilight: What could possibly happen next? Please review, if you don't review you will make Jamie angry…you don't want to make him angry…do you?**


	37. Chapter 37

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 39

**Fusedtwilight: Well we have reached the crux of the story, only one more chapter to go before the end. A big thank you to my beta animegirlkiki and all my readers. This chapter and the next will be the longest ones I have written for this story yet.**

Jamie

I was not going to stay a wolf.

I had no intent on living my days wondering the woods feeding off animals. No, I was going to live like a human and enjoy the human pleasures of life. It would be easy, in the time I had spent with the Cullens I had asked questions. How they lived, what they did to make new identities, how they chose new locations.

Before I left I had packed a bag with all the money and clothes I had and hid it in the woods. I went to go retrieve it after my talk with Leah. I strapped it to my leg and took off for Port Angeles. I would take the bus to the Canadian border; I would phase and go from there.

While I ran I thought of many things. My mother, my life, my choices, the people who I met and how they effected me. Did I ever have a chance? Was my life mapped in failure before I was born? Maybe I never had a chance but I have always and will always have a choice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

I watched in guilt as my cousin was slowly turning into a monster before my eyes.

Alex was becoming a wolf both in mind and body. She was pacing and growling; her thoughts were red and burning. Her thoughts were primitive and simple. She wanted to hunt; she wanted to run with her pack. But it was too dangerous, her wolf instincts were riding her and she might not see the difference between a human and a deer.

Of every hour of every day her mind slowly slipped, turning more beast then human. And it was all my fault. My blood was what did this too her, I never thought a blood transfusion would do this. If I had known then what I know now I would have let her die, I would have spared her this hell.

I tried to keep my pan to myself but even I could shut down my emotions. That's the one thing I envied about Jamie, his ability to shut himself off from the world. To protect his mind and body from being scrutinized by those around him.

Jared, Paul and a few other wolves were with me. Paul had fully healed and was back to work, I offered him time off but he refused. The only thing that hadn't healed was his pride. He was angry Jamie had gotten the drop on him and beat the hell out of him no that was putting it mild. I know he would like a rematch but I don't want any of my pack fighting.

Personally I would like to kick his ass myself. I found out about his pill popping and him and the others going rogue. Bobby and his friends I grounded. They were not to go to any events or allowed to phase unless it was an emergency. Jamie I couldn't do much about and he lived in my own house. All I could do was ground him but that didn't faze him at all. It's not like he has friends or anything he likes to do around here.

What's worse was Emily and I was fighting now. She had been enraged to learn I had tried to get him to imprint on Ashley. The fight had gotten so bad I had to leave. The look on her face when she saw me shaking opened up old wounds. I had been sleeping at Jared's unable to face Emily and her anger.

I remembered my mother's words; they seem to be coming true. Jamie was bringing pain and unhappiness into so many lives just as she said he would. And funny enough he wasn't even trying.

Jared and Paul came up beside me sensing my mood.

"_Relax man, worry less of your brother he doesn't need your help," Jared said._

"_Actually he needs all the help he can get but Alex is more urgent." Paul said._

"_I know, I know. Is the area secured?" I asked._

"_Yep, not a human for miles. How long are you going to keep her here?" Jared asked._

"_Until I can find a way to cure her. Or at least until we can make her more human." I said._

_I felt their doubts about the whole situation, no one thought she was going to get better, they might be right but I had to try. She was family and I was the one who did this to her._

Just then my cell began to ring. I sighed to myself and went to go answer it. I phased to human and plucked the phone from my clothes. "Hello?" I answered.

"Sam!" Emily cried.

"What's wrong!?" I said instantly.

"It's Jamie he's run away!" she cried.

"What! What do you mean?!" I demanded.

"His cloth's are missing, he never came back. Leah says he left an-"

"Leah's there? Why?" I asked. I hadn't spoken to Leah since that night she tried helping Jamie by taking him to the Cullen's, which had disastrous results.

"I called her over, I know you're mad at her but I needed my sister Sam." she said tearfully. I said nothing, I know Emily has had it tough too; I couldn't blame her for needing comfort. Lord knows I have been slack recently.

"I'll be right there, keep Leah there I need to talk to her. I love you."

"I love you too." she said.

We hung up and I phased back to human. In an instant everyone knew what was wrong.

"_Jared I need you to come with me, the rest of you stay and keep an eye on Alex."_

"_Let me find the little snot." Paul growled._

"_No Paul, I know you want some pay back but Jamie is too cunning and strong for just one of us alone to deal with."_

"_You don't think I can take him?" Paul asked. He wasn't angry just hurt, he thought I thought him weak._

"_I know you are a fighter Paul, but Jamie is something else. If we are to force him then we must do it as a pack, I will treat him like a leech, it will take us as a group to bring him in. We have always underestimated him because he is alone or because he is new. But we must remember he knows no fear and he is not afraid to fight. His cunning is as sharp as his mind so that makes him even more dangerous."_

"_I know, but my pride is still hurting over being beaten by a kid," Paul hung his head._

"_Stop that Paul, I have fought with you side by side, I know you are no weakling. I need you to stay because I trust you to keep Alex under control; I trust you can handle her."_

"_Thanks Sam," Paul said._

_Alex moved over to me whining. "It's okay Alex, I'll be back soon."_

"_Sam, friend, brother." she thought._

"_Jared follow me." I said._

We took off running heading for my house. Once we were close enough we phased, got dressed and headed inside. Leah and Emily were in the kitchen. Emily was crying and Leah was hugging her.

"Emily," I said.

"Oh Sam, he left us," she sobbed.

"Sam," Leah said.

"Where is he?" I demanded of her.

"I don't know." She saw the disbelieving look on my face. "I don't know!"

"Why did he leave?" I asked.

She explained his reasoning, leaving because he felt he was causing to much trouble, how he wasn't fitting in, how he felt too oppressed.

"Did he hint where he was going?" I asked

"No, and even if he did I wouldn't tell you." she said.

The silence in the kitchen was defining. "What did you say?" I growled.

"Leah, don't..." Emily said.

Leah gently pushed Emily to the side so there was nothing between her and me except the table.

"I said even if he told me I wouldn't tell you or anyone else."

"Leah!" I shouted.

"Blow me Sam!" she shouted back. "He was unhappy here; he knew he was making everyone unhappy so he left. Maybe if you spent more time trying to be a real brother he wouldn't have left."

"How dare you!" I did everything I could for him, I tried as best I could to keep him safe even from himself!"

"That's the problem Sam; he didn't want it or need it. He never meant anyone any harm, protect him from himself? Shit! He needed protection from us! Everything he ever did he did for us. He didn't drive himself away we drove him away. He tried to live in our world and follow our rules…but he lives in his own world. A world of his rules and his laws and that's why he left."

"I don't care Leah. He is a wolf with responsibilities, he must follow them." I said.

"Stop being such a dumb ass! You can't take away freedom from him, you can't shoulder him with responsibility, and you can't shove a rule book under his nose and expect him to understand! You took his freedom, you tried to force him to imprint and that is why he left, you made him miserable Sam, did you ever wonder how that made him feel? Oh wait that's right other people's feelings don't matter as long as you're happy," she sneered.

I roared in rage and Emily jumped, I stormed to the other side of the table. Leah didn't flinch she stood her ground. I grabbed her by the arm.

"This isn't about you Leah!"

"I never said it was but isn't it funny how we both were someone you loved and you drove us both away?"

"Jared!" I snarled. "Go find Jamie, get him back here now!"

Jared left without another word knowing I was not to be trifled with right now.

"What's wrong? Not man enough to go find your own brother you have to send a lackey?" Leah asked.

"Shut up Leah! Have you forgotten he has not one mental condition but two!" I squeezed her arm. "What If his personality wakes up again? He could expose us all, hell he could kill someone just because they were in his way! I won't have another out of control wolf running around!"

"Oh yeah he told me about that too, when were you going to tell me your cousin was gunning for me?"

She wrenched her hand out of my grasp. "Jamie needs to keep his mouth shut!" I hissed.

"Not when it's about other people's safety," she said. "And I am going to tell Jake and I will tell you this, if she so much as lays a finger on any of my pack I will put her down myself!"

I got right up in her face but she did not back down, Leah knew not of retreat.

"If you hurt her I will bring my wrath on you and yours like rain on your heads," I said deathly quiet.

"Well good we know where we stand," she said quietly.

She moved and walked over to Emily and too bother Em's and my surprise she kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry Em, he can take care of himself and he promised to keep in touch. Give him some time to cool off he might come back…I did."

She left never once looking back. I heard the front door slam and I sat in a chair. I put my hands to my face and I wept. I missed the old days so much, before vampires and wolves, when I was still human and the world made so much sense.

Emily came and took my hands. I looked into her face, the face I had scared up. It was true I did hurt the ones I love. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her close to my body. She ran her fingers through my hair and told me how everything would be okay.

I almost believed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I headed for the Cullen's, I had to tell Jake what is going on. Alex, Jamie leaving, me and Sam having our little tiff. I probably shouldn't have said what I said, but I was angry. Angry at Sam, Jamie, me, hell I was just angry. But antagonizing Sam wasn't going to make things better. Lord knows things were going to be going downhill pretty soon.

I let myself enjoy the wolf, the power and speed. I ran through the woods a blur, to fast for a human eye to follow. I may hate being a wolf, but when I give in and let the wolf take over and I run fast as sound I can almost escape the world. No wonder Jake ran last year. This is freedom right here.

I hope Jamie gets away, I hope he runs so far and fast they will never be able to find him. I hope he plows down any asshole dumb enough to get in his way. I hope he looks destiny in the eye and flips it the bird.

I hope he breaks every rule in the god damn book. I hope he does it for me and for the pups and for anyone else who had their lives ruined, their hopes and dreams ruined by fate and circumstance.

You go Jamie, be a shining example for us all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I wonder if Canadian maple is different from the maple in America?

I was human waiting at the bus stop. I missed the last bus and I had to wait a flipping hour before the next bus came again. I could just run there but there was a chance the wolves would find me.

I would normally read a book but I need to be focused. If I so much as saw one red face I was gone. I wonder if there are any rules for a wolf that deserts a pack. I guess I am a rogue wolf now. I serve no one but myself, I bow to no one but myself. Dreams do come true.

"_Make sure you don't talk to strangers now," my mother advised._

"I know I'm not five." I mumbled.

The lady sitting next to me gave me a weird look. I ignored her, not showing I knew she had heard me.

"_I am so glad you are finally leaving that place. You should come back to mommy in Pennsylvania and get a job and forget that place."_

Uh the whole reason I left was because you left without a good bye.

"_This is so exciting! You and mommy just like before."_

"You're not my mom your just a hallucination my mind came up with to torment me," I said.

"Excuse me?" the lady asked.

"I didn't say nothing."

This was going to be a loooong hour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I arrived at the Cullen's.

I knew Jake would be there because Nessie would be there. I had told him and the other Cullen's what to expect. I figured if Alex was going to go crazy she would have no problems killing one of them.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked me.

"Sam himself confirmed it Jake, Emily told me herself, even Jamie told me. Alex is going to snap and knowing Jamie and how he doesn't exaggerate it will be soon," I said.

"And Jamie has left La Push?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, and if I am judging right he isn't coming back."

"I am sorry Leah, if I had known what we would have unleashed I would have never allowed us into his mind." Carlisle said sadly.

"Nothing we can do about it, it was bound to happen sooner or later. But I'm not worried about him, he can take care of himself, Alex on the other hand cannot. And I don't want you guys to be out hunting one day and come across her. If anything happened to one of you or her then it would be bad either way."

"But if she attacks us first we have every right to defend ourselves." Rose said.

"True, but I don't think Sam would care right now. He's to full of anger and self loathing. Right now he's focusing it on himself, but if you guys so much as scratch her even in self defense you'll be that new focus. And like he said he would use his whole pack to bring his wrath on our heads." I said.

"Was he referring to us too?" Jake asked. His eyes flashed dangerously. He was our Alpha and he did not like someone threatening his pack.

"I told him if she lays a paw on anyone of us I would put her down myself, then he made the whole wrath and rain speech. I meant it I don't relish the thought but I'm not going to stand by and let her abuse any of us because of her condition."

I know I was sounding a bit hypocritical. I mean wasn't I feeling squeamish about hurting Jamie when his alter ego took over, even though I knew he could hurt someone.

"I agree, I wonder what the elders think of the situation," Jake said.

"You mean your dad hasn't said anything to you about it?" I asked.

"No, and I know he would. He may not like there being two packs but he would not keep something so serious from me."

"Maybe he has been with holding the seriousness of the situation form your elders," Jasper said.

We looked at him then each other. It wouldn't be the first time Sam has done something without the authority of the elders.

"I will go to La Push and talk to my father about it," Jake said standing up. "See what he knows of the situation."

"Be careful, who knows when she will snap," I said.

"Will do, but if what Jamie said is true you need to be careful, from now on I don't want you traveling alone."

"Oh come on I beat her once I can do it again," I argued.

"That's an order Leah, I will not risk my beta or any of my pack members if there is a threat," he said.

"Yes Clifford…I mean Jake." I grinned.

He shot me a glare, Emmett and some of the other Cullen's snickered. Jake blushed a little bit. Clifford was a nickname the pup's had given to Jake because of the culler of his fur.

He left grumbling about difficult betas. I turned to the Cullen's

"Are the pup's in their room?" I asked.

"Yes, they are having a good day," Carlisle said brightly.

A sudden crash and growling from upstairs suggested different.

"Never mind." Carlisle sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pup's P.O.V

What no one realized was that one of the pups had been ease dropping.

The pups knew something was going on with Alex. You see the pups are connected to both Jake and Sam's pack. Unlike Jamie it is because they are too young to have an allegiance to a single pack. They knew there was something wrong because when they phased they too sensed the raw mind of Alex.

They did not know what it was however; they were kept in the dark about it. But when Bobby (Not the bobby from Sam's pack a different Bobby) had gone downstairs to ask Esme for some sandwiches he heard the adults talking and being a kid with a child's curiosity he decided to listen in.

He heard everything, about the Jamie guy leaving and Alex who ever that was going crazy. He left before Edward would hear him or anyone would catch his scent. Emmett had been teaching them how best to avoid Edwards's mental power. Emmett had been practicing for many years so he could pull pranks on Edward.

He ran back to the pup room where his brothers were to tell them he learned who and what the red mind was.

"Guy's guess what I learned!" he said excitedly.

Many of the pups were either playing games or drawing.

"What?" Eric asked.

"I just listened in on a conversation Jake and Leah was having a conversation with the Cullen's!" Bobby said.

Everyone was looking at him now, he had their attention now. They gathered around him and he told them what he had heard.

"So Alex is the mind we have felt?" a pup named Tate asked.

"Yeah she's Sam's cousin and she is going crazy!" Bobby said.

"But I thought Leah was the only girl?" Tony asked.

"That's the thing, she was human but she was attacked by a cold one and lost a lot of blood. Sam gave her some of his and she became a wolf."

"Like when the Hulk gave some of his blood to save his cousin and she became she-hulk?" Chris asked.

"Dork," one of the pups muttered and everyone laughed.

"Shut up!" Chris growled and began to shake.

"No don't!" Bobby said.

But before he could stop him Chris phased. And while he was phased his mind was connected to Alex's. All he had learned she learned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul P.O.V

It still burned my ass thinking I got beat by that little punk. I swear first chance I get I am going after him.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt one of the pups phase. I wasn't bothered by it. They tended to do that a lot, they can't help it. I wish Sam kept them in La Push. Poor kids were probably being made vampire friendly by Jake and his stupid lame pack.

I did pause when I saw what he was thinking. Apparently a wolf called Bobby had overheard Leah and Jake talking with the blood suckers. Jamie had told them before he left! Fucking traitor, I hope Sam lets me have another crack at him.

I growl brought my attentions to Alex. She could hear Chris too. She was not a happy camper.

"L_eah…enemy…threat…vampires…kill…threat…kill…tear…Jamie…danger…kill"_

"_Ah shit! Guys form a circle around her!" I said to the other wolves._

They did as I said, forming a circle around her so she wouldn't run.

"_Calm down girl, Leah won't hurt you we won't let her," I tried calming her down._

She wasn't listening. She was too obsessed with finding Leah and the Cullens and killing them. She thought them a threat to her pack and they must be destroyed. She ran and knocked two wolves out of her way.

"_Alex! Shit stop! Don't just sit on your ass's go get her!" I yelled at the others._

They got up and we began to chase her. But she was fast, like Leah fast, speed must be a female thing. I couldn't get her and Sam wasn't phased and there was no time to go to a house and make a call.

"_Shit! Jared!" I called._

"_I'm here but I am almost to Port. We have to get a hold of Sam and get him to stop her!"_

"_Fuck she's gone, we know where she is heading though," I said._

"_Stop her! If she attacks the Cullen's they will kill her!"_

"_Fuck I know!"_

"_Don't worry Paul we got her!"_

"_Collin? Brady?"_

"_Yeah we were on patrol we are intercepting her now," Brady said._

_I saw them coming up on Alex. She stopped when she saw them. "Move, kill," Alex thought growling at them. She thought she was dominant to them. They had no right to stop her but they were defying her._

_They stood their ground and she attacked them. They did okay at first but she was too fast for them._

"_Collin Brady no!" I shouted._

_By the time me and the wolves got to them Collin and Brady were bleeding and Alex was gone. We couldn't leave them there by themselves they needed some help. Shit._

_Seeing Collin there all limp and bloody made me remember when Jamie attacked me. "You kids okay?" I asked nuzzling them with my nose._

"_Our pride hurts worse, we were beat up by a girl," Collin said with a pained whine._

_I turned to the other four wolves following me, "stay here watch over them, I will go into town and call Sam!" I took off heading for Sam's that's the only place he could be right now._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jamie P.O.V

I sat waiting for the bus to arrive; I had like ten minutes for it to show up. Then I would leave all this behind me.

"_And good riddance, this place is depressing as hell!" mom said._

"So are you." I said.

The woman I had been sitting next to earlier was no longer here, she left when she saw I was talking to myself every so often saying she would catch the next bus.

"Jamie!" A familiar voice called.

I swung my head and saw Jared running to my. He wore only a pair of jeans and was getting a lot of attention because of it. I didn't bother looking around, if he was here then so was Sam.

"Jamie wait Leah needs you!" Jared called trying to catch up to me. That stopped me and I berated myself. I turned to Jared. He wasn't going to do anything wolfy there were witnesses.

"What do you mean Jared? If you are lying I will do to you what I did to Paul." I threatened.

"I'm not lying, Alex has lost it, she is heading for Leah and the Cullen's," he said.

"I thought Sam was with her?" I asked.

"He was but Emily called him about you running away so he came home, he hasn't phased yet and if Alex gets to the Cullen's there will be hell to pay!"

He was right, Alex was possessed by her wolf self. Her instincts would tell her to kill Leah and the Cullen's. And anyone else from Jake's pack. And if any of them laid a finger on Alex Sam would try to avenge her, it would be a war!

"_Don't listen to him it's a lie!" my mother's specter said. She was standing next to Jared._

"Shut up! No one asked your opinion!" I said glaring at her.

"Who are you talking to?" Jared asked staring where I was looking. He didn't see her, of course not she was my delusion not his.

"No one…do you swear on the love you have for Kim that this is the truth?"

"Yes I swear, please Jamie come back we need you," he said.

"Why? Why should I come back? Every time I try and help I get yelled at or my actions make people uncomfortable. I will not live where I am not welcome Jared," I said.

"Look I never had anything against you; I always hoped Sam or someone could find a way to fix your problem. But you're the only one who can do what needs to be done." he said uncomfortably.

My voice was cold when next I spoke. "You mean kill Alex," I smiled and it was unpleasant. He flinched when he saw it. "Is that the cure for unstable wolves? Put them down? Will I be next Jared?"

"That's not it, your different; you can control your problem. But Alex…she was never meant to be a wolf. Not like Leah was. The gene is eating her mind, who knows how much worse it will get, it would be more mercy then murder. I wish there was a way but if she gets loose in La Push or Forks or some other human population she could expose us."

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" I asked.

"I don't think I could kill her, knowing who she was, what she was. I knew Alex she was a great girl, a little pushy always dependable. Always kept out of trouble and followed the rules."

"_What a pussy! I thought werewolves were supposed to love killing,"_

"Mother shut up!" I shouted.

"Jamie what is wrong with you?" Jared asked.

"Nothing, look if I kill Sam he might try to kill me," I said.

"You're the only one, if anyone from Jake's pack or the Cullen's do it Sam will have vengeance, I don't want to kill the Cullen's or any of the other wolves because they were defending themselves," he said.

"Then have Paul or someone else do it," I said coldly.

"We can't, Sam used his voice to order us not to kill her," he said.

"Dumb ass." I muttered.

"She's his cousin." Jared said defending Sam.

"Not any more. I feel for you Jared, I always liked you, you knew how to aim high and had good ambition. But this no longer concerns me. What happens happens. If there is a war then I will be far away when it happens. I hope you survive it."

I went to go back to the bus stop, the bus was pulling in. "Leah could be killed!" he shouted. That stopped me. "Alex is gunning for her personally, she hates Leah, always has, what will happen when she kills her or gets killed?"

I looked at him then the bus stop where the bus was collecting passengers.

"_Fuck him, fuck that place and fuck that bitch! You don't need this shit!" mom said._

She was right. This didn't concern me. But I did make a deal with the Cullen's to be their spy and I would be a bad spy if I let my allies die. Plus they promised to give me protection if the shit hit the fan. I walked up to Jared.

"You promise if I kill her you will defend me, that you will do everything in your power to keep me alive or ensure my punishment won't be severe?"

"I promise," he said sadly. He was planning murder, he could be as sad as he wanted but I was doing the dirty work.

"You will also owe me a favor Jared; I am risking my life and taking another's. Remember that in agreeing the day will come when you must return it and I like the devil always collect my favors," I said.

He sighed. "I know, but this has gone too far."

"I agree." I handed him my bag. "Call Sam, my phone is in the pocket."

I turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To slay a beast."

I was already formulating a plan. If I was going to get close enough to Alex I needed someone's help.

"_Oh Jamie that is a horrible plan!"_

"Maybe but it has to work," I said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I was in the kitchen with Esme.

Edward and Bella took Nessie over to Charlie's. They wanted her as far away from La Push until things cooled down. Carlisle had to go to work, and the rest had to go hunting. They went up to goat rock to get something so it left me and Esme alone to watch over the pups.

They were tip toeing around us like little kids who were afraid that they were about to be called on something. I knew they were up to something but I didn't know what. I would find out eventually.

We were making wolf shaped cookies when Esme froze, she turned to the window and let out a snarl. I looked out and saw a wolf heading for the house!

"Shit! It's Alex," I said.

Esme turned toward me. "Leah grab the pups and run, I will hold her off!"

"Esme!" I said shocked.

"She wants you Leah, you are a guest in my house and I will allow no harm to come to you or these children!"

"But if Sam or his pack show up and they see you fighting her they might turn on you," I said.

She walked up to me and hugged me. "I will not let her come to my house and commit murder, I promised to protect these children when we took them in Leah, and they need you to take them to safety." she looked at me and her eyes softened. "You are family Leah and family looks out for each other," she smiled.

I saw Alex smelled the air. Was she looking for me? She must be having a tough time finding me with the Cullen's scent everywhere.

"But were not even related." I said.

"Well Charlie is dating your mom and in the smallest terms we have some relation, but even if that wasn't the case I wouldn't let anything happen to you Leah."

"But Esme!"

"No buts go now!" she said finally.

"No Esme she'll kill you!" the pups cried. They saw Alex, she was drawing closer to the house.

"I'll be fine, do what Leah says all of you." Esme said.

"Esme!" I shouted.

Alex had spotted us in the window and was running at us.

"No!" Esme screamed.

She launched herself from the window. Glass went flying outward and she landed on Alex.

"Esme!"

Esme and Alex were fighting. Esme was hissing like a tiger. They circled each other growling and swiping at each other.

"All you follow me now!" I said.

I gather the pups and went for the back door. I grabbed my cell and dialed Jake's number. Somebody help me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I took off running from the Port as soon as I was out of sight.

I was not heading for the Cullen's I was heading for La Push. I ran as fast as I could. I was the third fastest in Sam's pack. Once I was in La Push I looked for a familiar scent.

I followed it to a house where I knew where my target was. She was staying with a friend I had heard.

When I neared the house I phased and walked up to the door and knocked hoping she would answer. With luck she did. "Jamie?" Ashley asked confused.

I felt Fernir begin to stir. He did not like my plan and wanted to try and fight me. But I was in control now.

"_What if Alex kills her? By killing Alex we keep her safe," I thought._

He quieted down but still did not like the plan. "Jamie why are you here? "Ashley asked. She was still a bit afraid of me.

"I had to come for you, Alex is in trouble," I said.

"What? Why what happened?" she asked.

"We need you to calm her down, she is looking for you and she is having trouble controlling her wolf. If she see's you she will calm down."

_And give me the opening I need. I thought to myself_.

"Can't Sam or someone do something about it?" she asked. She was so fearful of wolves.

I struggled not to sigh and just kidnap her but I needed her willing. "She won't hurt you; no sibling would hurt their own kin." I walked up to her and ran by fingers down her cheek. "Please Ashley I know things are…messed up between us but I need your help, Alex needs your help. Haven't you wanted to save her? Repay her for all the times she was there for you?" I asked.

Her breathing had increased when I touched her. Fernir loved the contact. "Umm, yes I want to help but I'm-"

I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Ferinir wanted to keep her here where it was safe and rut with her. How primitive.

"I will keep you safe, I promise." I said.

"Okay," she said flushed. "Maybe afterwards we can talk about the imprint," she suggested.

I made my face go gentle and loving. "Sure we'll talk more later, but right now we must help Alex." I said.

"Okay," she smiled.

"I need you to ride my back, we'll get there quicker." I said.

"Okay."

I led her to the woods. I phased and had her climb my back. Her scent was so sweet. No I had to focus; I had a mission to save someone else. I wasn't lying when I told Ashley we would save Alex. There are fates worse than death and life as an insane wolf was one of them.

I hope those aren't words I will come to know one day.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter is the final chapter, will Esme make it out okay? Will Jamie make it in time to Save Leah? And what will Sam do when he learns what Jamie is up to? Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

The Brother I Never Knew

Chapter 40

**fused twilight: Well here is the final chapter, I'll save the long author notes for the end.**

Sam P.O.V

I was still at home. Emily made me some tea to calm my nerves. But there wasn't enough of the stuff in all La Push to calm me down.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Emily asked me.

"Other then my brother running away and my cousin turning into a monster nothing." I said.

"We'll get Jamie back, and we'll find a way to help Alex," she said kissing my cheek.

"What am I going to do about him Emily? I can't control him."

"He's seventeen Sam, they are not well known for being controllable," she said.

"And then there's the trust issues, it seems like I can't turn my back with out him getting into some serious trouble. How can I look after him if I can't control him?" I asked. I could lead a pack of werewolves against an army of vampires and yet I can't lead my own brother.

"Maybe you're trying to hard to be an authority figure for him," Emily suggested. "Sit down and talk with him, have patience with him, listen to him Sam, really listen to him. Soak in his words and try to understand his point of view."

"How can I understand his point of view? I'm not a sociopath."

"Maybe, but just because you see things differently doesn't mean you can't see eye to eye." she leaned her head on my shoulder and I breathed in her scent. It calmed me down more then the tea.

"What did Leah have to say?" I asked.

Emily told me everything Leah had told her. I fought to control my temper in certain parts, like when I found out Leah knew it was Jamie who beat up the dealer, that it was Leah who used Jamie to get the names of the dealers.

"I should have known something was up when we got the names," I said darkly. Leah had given us some names of dealers who were close to La Push. We took care of them and left the ones in Forks and Port Angeles to Charlie and the authorities.

"Don't be mad at her Sam," Emily said.

"I'm not mad, I'm furious! Jamie was our responsibility what right did she have to keep these things from us!" I said getting up and putting my cup in the sink.

"Sam, she did it because she loved you." Emily said.

"What?" I turned to look at her.

Emily sighed. "Leah was helping Jamie because she loved you and she felt connected to him in a way."

"She told you this?"

"Well the connected part not the love part." she said.

"Then please explain," I said.

"Okay well for the connected part think about it. Both he and she are something new, something unique. They both face difficulties being what they are, they both face an unknown future. Leah remembers what it was like when she first joined and I know she didn't make it easy, you know that the others weren't innocent in their thoughts. Whether they thought she was a freak or a bitter harpy." Her face grew sad, I knew she still blamed herself for Leah's suffering. "Leah didn't want Jamie to go through that, she didn't want the others to think of him as Sam's brother like how they thought of her as Sam's bitter ex, she didn't want them to think of him as your crazy brother as they thought her your crazy ex, she didn't want them to think him a freak as they thought her a freak. But Leah underestimated him she thought she could reason with him and give him guidance, but now she knows how wrong she was."

"Okay…I understand that now." I could see Leah's point of view. It made sense she could bond with him more then the rest of us. They had more in common. "But the love part?" I asked.

"Sam…I know it hurts to hear this but Leah can never escape her love for you." Emily said with out batting an eyelash.

"You know I love you." I said walking up to her and stroking her face.

"I know that." she kissed my finger tips. "But I also know a part of you still loves her too, why else did you feel so angry and betrayed when she joined Jake's pack?"

I looked down unable to look her in the face. The truth was I had been so angry, angrier about her leaving then Seth or Quil or Embry. I hadn't despaired over the other wolves that joined Jake's pack. But Leah now that hurt beyond belief. I had hoped she would come back still do sometimes even knowing she was happier there then here.

Emily lifted my face to meet hers. "I am not mad Sam I understand, what you and her shared was powerful in itself. Not even imprinting can make you forget those times when it was her lips you kissed, her eyes you stared into adoringly, her love that drove you. When you left her a chunk of her heart was torn out but Leah was strong and she endured. The wound healed but it scared her and we both know it will never heal. Your tie to me is stronger then anything in the world, but there will always be a few strings binding the both of you to each other."

"And your okay with this?" I asked.

"Love takes many forms Sam; you still love her but not as brightly as before. It was why you tried to protect her the same way you protect Jamie. You protect what you love so fiercely Sam, it is both your strength and your weakness. You loved them both so much you tried to protect them so much you stifled them, you smothered them with your love and it drove them away. For Leah it was for the best but for Jamie it was worse."

"My God, Leah was right." I said slumping against the kitchen sink.

"If you really want him back you have to learn to let go some of your control of him Sam, because it is just an illusion, no one can control him. But I think you can still be family, you have to both meet each other half way."

"If we find him, I think after I get everything settled with Ashley we should take a little vacation. The three of us, you, me, Jamie. We leave La Push for a while and go some where anywhere. No wolves or vampires, just a family together." I suggested.

Emily smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

"And I'll try not to yell at him when he gets back."

"Even better," she smiled more.

"Don't get to excited I said I would try," I grinned at her.

"Oh Sam." she laughed.

I grabbed her and hugged her close, then I kissed her and she returned it. I was so willing to think things were going to look up when two things happened. One bringing good news and the other bad. First the phone rang and Emily went to go answer it.

Then the sound of my door being violently slammed open made me ready for a fight, but then I saw it was Paul and I knew what was wrong before the words left his mouth. "Alex has run off!"

"What?! I thought you were looking after her!"

"I was but she snapped and took off, she is as fast as Leah, Colin and Brady tried to stop her but she took them both down, I had to let the others tend to them and I came looking for you right away!" he said looking frantic.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked already knowing where.

"She's heading for the Cullen's, she's heading for Leah."

"How does she know she is there?" I asked.

"One of the pups phased and she heard what he was thinking and she took off, she's lost it Sam!"

Just then Emily came running in. "It was Jared he knows about Alex, he found Jamie, he's on his way back, they both are." she smiled.

"Good, Em I want you to call the Cullens and give them a heads up. I don't want them to hurt her," I said. "Paul come with me, we need to go to the Cullen's." I said quickly.

"Shouldn't we get more reinforcements?" he asked.

"She may be out of control but if her wolf is in control then she will have to listen to my orders."

"What if the Cullen's kill her before we get there?"

I pulled my lips back into a snarl. "If they hurt her I will bring hell on them, it's their fault this happened in the first place. If they had never come to Forks we would have never have phased."

Emily came in. "There is no answer," she said grimly.

"Call the hospital and ask for Carlisle, we going there now!"

I went running out the door with Paul following. The door was hanging of it's hinges, I would have to remember to fix it later. As soon as I and Paul were in the woods we phased, not even bothering with our clothes. Our destination the Cullen's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could. But I had to be careful though, with Ashley hanging on my back I had to be careful I didn't nock her off. If my plan was to succeed I need her in one piece.

She was enjoying the ride though. Her fingers were petting my fur, whether it was on purpose or not I did not know. But Ferinir loved the feel of her body on us. For every stroke of her fingers against our fur was heaven.

I was disgusted with my alter ego. Such a powerful beast brought low by a single little girl.

"_She's a nice proper girl, you should marry her." my mother said._

I didn't bother to answer her that would risk exposing me and my plan to any other wolf who was phased at the moment. I wasn't too concerned with Alex finding out, She was busy fighting Esme.

As painful as it was to listen to her thoughts I had to know every move she was making. I had to know how stable or unstable she was. To know if there was some smidge of Alex in that wolf mind.

My plan depended on it.

Esme P.O.V

I have never been one for violence, but every mother has her claws. I may not be related to those children but I have fed them, clothed them, played with them, laughed with them, and raised them. If that isn't motherhood I don't know what is.

As much as I hated to break the windows it gave me the element of surprise. I may be a house wife but I made sure I learned plenty of ways to fight. I had to remember to thank Jasper for giving me these lessons if I make it out of this alive.

I had an opportunity when I surprised her to sink my teeth into her and let loose the venom that is poison for shifters. But I hesitated, if Jasper was here he would be upset with me _'Never waist an opportunity to take you're opponent down you may not get a second chance.' _he used to say.

Even though every instinct I had said kill; I resisted. Why? Because I know that deep down this beast was once a plain human girl whop was simply caught up in our madness. I remembered the Seattle vampire's we killed. I had been so difficult for me to do that. Some of those vampires had been teenagers. Teenagers made into monsters by Victoria. But I had to kill them they meant to kill my family and me.

That didn't make it any easier for me though. We all faced our own inner turmoil at doing what we did. Some like Jasper or Emmett hid it better then others. I wasn't one of them. I thought to myself afterwards how many of those children had mothers who would never see their babies again? How many women lost the lives they went through so much pain to bring into the world? I knew the pain of losing a child all too well.

I still remember that poor girl Bree. I had hoped we could have helped her with her new life, added that poor girl into our family and help her reclaim her humanity. I had hoped at least one person could have been spared Victoria's madness. But the Volturi showed up and took her life ruthlessly. And I know if she was in her right mind Alex wouldn't be doing this. From what Leah told me Alex was like Sam a stocker for rules. Leah said Alex may be pushy, and over competitive but she was fair and honorable. And if there was still a chance for her how could I end her life?

There was also what Leah told us what Sam said that stayed my hand. If I struck down Alex then the wolves might seek retribution. I decided I need not kill this girl, I merely have to by time for Leah and the pup's to get away call for help and for the others to come and help restrain her then Sam can come and collect her.

I may have decided to go easy on this girl but she had decided no to give me the same treatment. I was able to dodge many of her attacks but even for a wild out of control wolf she was quick. But even if she was out of control she was still a shifter and they were to us what mongoose was to a snake. The instincts that called for our lives rode her and gave her an uncanny ability even though she was in a rage.

All I had to do was wait for the others they would be here soon. Knowing Carlisle he would use every ounce of speed he possessed to get here. All my family would rush here to protect me and our home. Not because we were vampires or had some small humanity left. But because we are family and that is what families do, they protect each other.

I wish I could say I was wining the fight, but like I said of all my family me and Bella had the worse fighting skills. I know for a fact if Rose was here she would be giving Alex a better fight then me. The only reason I did so well against the newborns was because I had decades to practice fighting and an orderly mind to focus with. Those children neither knew how to really fight and were too wild with their new thirst and instincts to fight well.

But the shifters are resourceful even when in the power of their instincts. Even under her berserker rage Alex was still a dangerous adversary. I had claw marks on my body and my clothes were in tatters. I was trying not to hurt her to much but even if you're a human there is only so long you can fight your instincts to kill or be killed.

All I had to do was get my arms around her throat and squeeze. Get enough air out of her till she passes out, no harm done. She rushed at me and I was able to dodge her and when I saw my chance I wrapped my arms around her and began to squeeze. She tried throwing me off but once I cut off her air supply her actions only served to make her tire more easily. Soon she began to gasp for air and finally she fell to her side, her breath shallow.

I let her go and got up I backed away and she made no move, I turned to go to the house and make some calls. As I dusted myself off I heard a sound. I was very foolish; if Jasper had been there he would be very upset with me. _'Never turn your back on your enemy unless you know their dead.' _I realized the error of my ways to little too late. I had enough time to turn and see a monstrous set of jaws heading for me. And as the beast tore me from limb to limb I realized she was smart enough to realize the power of playing possum. I had underestimated her; another lesson Jasper had taught me. He was a good teacher to bad I was a bad student

.

I won't go into details of my dismemberment. That is a hell I will keep to myself. While I tried to pointlessly fight back and felt myself being torn I thought of many things. Carlisle, my family, the pup's, the friends and acquaintances I have made, my son, my former husband. They say life flashes before your eyes before you die, that is true even for the dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I watched as Alex tore Esme to pieces. I knew Esme would live, Alex had no way of starting a fire and as long as that scenario didn't happen Esme would be able to be brought back. I always wondered if a vampire was beheaded are they aware of it?

I would soon find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I took the pups and ran, what else could I do? Their safety was a priority.

I promised Esme I would take them to safety but I never said I wouldn't come back for her. Once we were far enough away I called up Alice, then Edward, then Carlisle. The hospital said he had left and somehow I knew he knew what was wrong. I assumed Sam or someone called to let him know what was wrong. They would be here soon.

The pups were scared of course. They were all so worried for Esme who in the months of caring for them had become a surrogate mother to them all. "Alright, you all stay here,

"I'm going back." I said to them all.

Soon a chorus of a dozen voices sounded. The children were screaming and begging me to stay.

"No please!"

"I'm scared!"

"Don't leave us!"

"She'll kill you!"

Some had even clung to my legs begging me not to go.

"That's enough!" I said firmly and sharply. They all flinched at the sharpness of my voice. "Esme needs my help, I am going back to help her. The wolf wants me and she wants nothing to do with you." I said gently but firmly. "I know your all scared but I need to you to be big boys now, I need to know I can trust you all to take care of yourselves and each other while I'm gone."

I was amazed to see the fear and uncertainty leave their faces, instead it was all replaced by strength and resolve I was unaware such young children were capable of. Then I realized they were hardly children. And it wasn't because they are werewolves, life had forced them to grow up already.

All the pain, the loss, and the anguish they had to endure when they turned into wolves. The abandonment of their family's, the rejection of the older wolves, the danger of themselves and each other, all the fighting they did. It all toughened them up. Made them more mature beyond their years. All it needed was the right conditions to show itself.

"_This is the future"-_I thought to myself-"_one day the torch will be passed and they will inherit La Push. This is the future of the packs blooming right before my eyes."_

I had a sudden vision. Nothing like what Alice has but a little day dream if you will. I saw these young boys because now seeing their faces I could not call them children. I saw them, ten to twenty years from now. All grown up, their teeth and claws sharpened, their paws smaller but stronger, their puppy fat gone replaced by solid fur and muscle. I saw them as a pack roaming the woods protecting the tribe as their brothers and forefathers before them had done.

I saw them as humans too, all grown up and buff. I saw them going to school and making friends and making dumb decisions that would come back to bite them, I saw them learning and making their own lives. I saw them finding love and having their own children one day.

Both images brought both a sense of happiness and pride into my heart. A happiness a mother must fell when she sees the labors she takes have such fine results and the pride a caregiver has when the lessons we teach sculpt our charges into something so well.

I fought back tears of delight, my stomach filled with hope for these small boys. After everything they have been through they were still putting on brave faces, ready to grow up ahead of their time. But now wasn't the time for mushy crap, save that for later.

"Okay now I want you all to listen if I'm not back in an hour I want you to go back to La Push. Find some of the wolves there and stay with them okay?"

They all nodded and said okay. Bobby walked up to me and hugged me. He was tall enough to reach just above me knees. He hugged my legs so tight I almost feel. Soon all of them were hugging me. It turned into one giant group hug; some of them could wrap their arms around me so they hugged the one in front of them. It was such a Kodak moment. I had such a tough choice. Part of me wanted to stay with them and make their fear go away but I was not going to leave Esme to die, not after all she has done for me.

The best I could do was kiss them on the heads and give them all a big hug. I hugged Bobby last and pulled back to face him. "Bobby how old are you?"

"Eight, nine in a few months," he said.

"Listen Bobby since you're the oldest it's your job to protect the others. Can you be the man of the pack while I'm gone?" I asked him.

"Like Jake or Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really need your help Bobby, can I trust you to keep them safe?" I asked.

"Yes Leah I promise," he said.

"Good boy." I kissed him on his head.

I quickly turned and ran, some of the boys called out words of cheer and encouragement wishing me luck. I smiled to myself, their words provided a small comfort for what I was to face.

I phased and quickly ran to the Cullen's. I was there within minutes. I was not prepared for the sight that greeted me. Alex had torn Esme to pieces. There were bits and pieces of her all over the lawn. She had Esme's leg in her mouth and was shaking it back and forth.

I felt a deep rage building within me. A rage that had been with me for years now, a rage that had been a small spark but grew into a roaring flame after each tragedy. I was having trouble processing these body bits as Esme. Esme who was so sweet and innocent she put snow white to shame. Esme who had taken in a dozen werewolf pups to care for them, Esme who was so loved by so many.

Alex caught my scent and turned to face me. She growled and charged me, dropping the arm in the process. I remembered the story's of how vampires putting themselves back together. If I was to save Esme I had to put Alex down. And if Sam doesn't like it, fuck him.

I recalled Jamie's words._ "Leah watch your back. And if it comes down between you and her don't hesitate to strike her down."_

I roared and charged Alex. To my knowledge a wolf had never killed another wolf. First time for everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I cursed to myself when I saw Leah begin to fight Alex.

I began to run faster, if I wasn't carrying Ashley I would be there by now. I would be there in a few moments. I could hear Sam. He wanted to use his Alpha voice but with Alex now fighting Leah he was afraid it would give Leah the opportunity to kill Alex.

Idiot, he is choosing Alex over Leah. I had to hurry he wasn't to far behind and I had to get to Alex before him. I might also need the extra time to get a good head start. Once I killed Alex Sam would come for me, I bet my life on it.

Oh wait I already am betting my life.

I was worried though, Alex was a fierce opponent. Leah beat her once but Alex was hell bent on killing Leah. It was her instincts wanting to get rid of the competition. When someone man or beast truly puts there minds on something they can beat all the odds. I wish Leah had some kind of help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pup's P.O.V

A few minutes after Leah left the pups were growing anxious.

Young Bobby was doing a good job keeping his pack brothers calm. He would do his best to keep his promise to Leah. But it still frustrated him to stay there and do nothing while Esme and Leah fought the wolf. A sentiment shared by his pack brothers.

Once upon a time they had all been perfectly normal boys. Then many month's ago one by one they all began to turn into wolves as a result of the overwhelming number of vampires in the area.

They had no idea what was happening to them, their bodies were changing and there emotions were in over drive. And soon they began to phase growing hair in places no human should grow. Their families did not know what to do; it was not long before the older wolves found them.

The children so scared and angry phased so many times, one of them had actually scared his brother when he phased. The parents fearing for their lives sent their son's to live with the other wolves adding fuel to the pup's rage. Their phasing caused massive damage to the wolves' houses and they were too dangerous to be around humans. It was Jake who came up with the Cullen's to keep watch over them. Sam's pack was against it but many were happy to be rid of them. Seeing no other choice the pups were moved to the Cullen's.

It was tense at first; their instincts told them to attack the pale faces. And their smell was unbearable to their young noses. But over time they grew to love the Cullen's. All of them. They loved Emmett and his own childishness, they loved Jasper who they thought was cool, they loved Carlisle who was really nice, they loved Rose who liked to spoil them, they loved sweet Esme who was so kind and gentle with them, they loved Alice who bought them clothes and had chewy shoes, they loved Edward and his boring music, Bella with her dry humor and Nessie whom many harbored a secret crush.

Jake was cool, they all thought he was the coolest wolf ever. He was fairer and patient then Sam and he never used his power on them. Even the other members of Jake's pack were fun to be around.

The Cullen house had become a haven for the pups. When all others had given up on them or wanted nothing to do with them the people who were supposed to be their natural enemies took them in and gave them a chance. And now all they could do was watch as some wolf came in and tried to ruin that. Bobby made a promise to Leah, but to his young mind promises were made to be broken.

"Bobby?" Eric asked.

"Yeah?"

Eric stood next to him he was a little smaller then Bobby but only because he was younger. "What are we going to do? Esme and Leah are in trouble."

"A vampire and another wolf are more then enough to deal with Alex," Bobby said.

"But Alex is Sam's cousin if they hurt her then he'll hurt them." Eric said.

"But they are defending themselves, why would he do that?" Bobby asked.

"Remember when Chris phased? Well some of Sam's pack was phased too and he heard some of their thoughts. Sam knew Alex wanted to fight Leah and he never told her or the Cullen's. He hates the Cullen's and don't forget what you heard Leah telling the Cullen's what he said."

Bobby turned to look at Chris. "You heard his pack?"

"We all have, every time we heard what Sam and his pack thinks of the Cullen's they would love to kill them," Chris said.

There was a murmur of agreements in the small group. Everyone knew how Sam and his pack felt about the Cullen's. Their poor minds had been witness to some very disturbing fantasies some of Sam's pack had of the Cullen's demise.

"Well what can we do then? Were just kids." a wolf called Derek said.

Suddenly Bobby had an idea. "That's it! Let's go help Leah fight!"

Eleven pairs of eyes widened in disbelief at these bold statements. "Are you high! She is a full grown wolf and our claws aren't even sharp enough to hurt a vampire. Emmett himself laughs at us when we chew on him, he says it tickles."

Some of the young wolves frowned while others murmured under their breath. Emmett was cool but they hated it how he would tease them and mock them when their attempted efforts to attack him failed. Even children have a sense of pride.

"Think about it guys, if we help Leah and Esme fight Alex or even knock her out for them, that way Sam and his pack can't do any thing because were kids," Bobby said. "Think how impressed and proud people would be."

Now remember Bobby was still a young man, and young men are prone to illusions of grander and respect by their elders. Day dreams like these are hard to resist even for older men.

The other pups liked the sound of those words; their eyes were filled with the idea of being heroes.

"Come on guys, how can we sit here and let some crazy wolf tear down our home? After every thing the Cullen's have done for us. We can't just let them down."

One by one the pup's looked to one another then to Bobby. They said no words; all they needed was a single look. "We're with you Bobby, lead us into battle!"

All the boy's cheered in delight. "Okay lets hurry and run there, if Leah knows were coming it might distract her and she could get hurt, when were close enough we'll phase."

Bobby turned and followed the path Leah ran when she went to go back to the Cullen's. His brothers followed and they all had to resist the urge to phase. The thrill of the on coming fight, the adrenaline running through their veins. The unity of a pack.

It would have been truly inspiring if one of the pups didn't trip on his own feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I had to hand it to Alex she was still one tough bitch.

We were both covered in dirt and blood, some ours, some belonging to the other. My pack was already alerted to my fight and they were coming.

"_Don't worry Leah were coming!" Seth shouted._

"_Edward called me Leah I'm on my way and so is Sam!" Jake said._

"_Fat lot of help he is, is every one coming?" I asked. I sensed all my pack brothers reply, letting me know Jake's pack was coming. "Good because I need your help all of you for when the Cullen's get back."_

"_Explain," Jake said._

_I showed them all what Alex had done to Esme._

"_Oh my God!" Seth gasped._

"_Jesus Christ the Cullen's are going to kill her!" Nathan said._

"_Exactly, and if they do that Sam will be hell bent on revenge," I said._

I had to end my talk with them because Alex rushed at me. And the fight went on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

I stopped when we got near the Cullen's house.

Ashley got off me and I phased and quickly put a pair of sweats on. I turned to face her and she was beat red. She obviously had never seen naked man before.

"Umm, so where is Ashley?" she asked.

"Just a little way's now, we need to walk the rest of the way. Now I need to let you know what you will see may shock you. But just know what you are doing will help save Alex," I said.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Now I need you to trust me, can you do that?" I asked her.

"Yes Jamie, I trust you with my life," she smiled.

"Good," I said. I grabbed her by the throat and put her in a strong hold. She struggled and her face filled with fear. "Now let's go see Alex."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I was able to dodge many of Alex's attacks. It wasn't easy though, the bitch was fast.

I had decided to lay off the fighting though, soon Jake and the others would be here and together we could all stop her.

I was so focused on her I missed the round cold object I almost tripped on. I looked down and expected a rock, instead I found the severed head of Esme Cullen. I stared at Esme's head in horror, the shock of seeing it stopped me in my tracks, but when the eyes of the head opened and looked at me and the mouth opened but no words came out, now that was fucking distracting.

So distracting it gave Alex the opportunity she needed to rush me. Before I knew it she had me pined to the ground. I fought her trying to keep her jaws from my throat.

"_Leah no!" Seth shouted._

"GET HER!" a small boyish voice shouted.

Alex and me looked up, my eyes widened in shock and terror. There running towards us was the pup's.

"_What the hell are they doing their going to get killed!" Jake shouted._

Alex snarled at the pup's hoping to scare them away. I hoped it would work, I hope she scared them shitless and sent them the other way. Sadly that was not the case. The boy's charged at her, shouting a battle cry. Alex was surprised, surprised a bunch of kids were charging her.

Before I could stop them they phased. They spread out and circled her. I saw there thoughts, they decided to hit her from every side.

"_Don't worry Leah we'll save you!" Bobby said._

"_If we live I am whipping every one of your asses!" I snarled._

"_We love you too," Eric said._

"_All right boys, tonight we do our brothers and ancestors proud. CHARGE!" Bobby shouted._

They all charged at her. Alex didn't know which way to face. One of the wolves jumped on her back and began to chew on her neck. She growled and another wolf clamped down on her back leg and began to draw her back, to more wolves did that two her two front paws. She lost her footing and landed on her side. Soon she was lost under a giant pile of deadly puppies.

"_Wow, look at them go," Quil said._

"_Where did they learn to fight like that?" Embry asked._

"_I wonder?" Jake said thinking sternly at me._

"_Hey in today's world a wolf needs to know how to fight," I said defensively._

"_Oh my God guys she killed Esme! Look there is her head!" one of the pups wailed at the sight of Esme's head._

"_Oh shit," I thought._

The fury of Esme's loss sent them into over drive; their instincts were in control now. They were calling for blood. The bit and clawed at Alex over whelming her with their numbers. But Alex was done playing.

With a mighty roar she rose from the pile, sending pups flying left and right. She grabbed one pup in her mouth and sent it flying. The wolf cried in pain as her teeth cut through its body.

Oh hell no! No one lays a hand on my kids except me! I got up and ran at Alex and knocked her over. She shot up and clawed the side of my chest. The wolves had circled around their fallen comrade protecting him. He was okay, just hurt.

Blood gushed form the claw marks and I think a rib or two broke. Alex went for my throat and I had a minute to say my goodbye's to my pack when a voice shouted.

"STOP!"

We all turned to look. I had seen a lot of shocking things in the last hour. But the sight of Jamie Uley holding a struggling Ashley by the throat was still shocking for me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

My timing was flawless.

Alex was staring at me and Ashley and there was a string of something human in those eyes. Ashley was trying to say something but I kept her mouth covered, I wasn't in the mood to hear begging.

"I think you have done enough damage Alex. Attacking a Cullen and tearing her apart, breaking the treaty, attacking the beta of another pack, attacking children. Sam would be ashamed," I said.

She growled and made a move to run at me but I removed my hand from Ashley's throat and applied some pressure to her neck. "Oh God please stop it hurts, Alex help me!" she cried.

Alex stopped and there was pain in her eyes. She was glaring at me with a look of pure hate and death and looking at her sister with fear, fear for her life which I now held in her hands.

"Now I know you're in there some where in all that raw animal instinct, but unless you want your sister to be paralyzed from the neck down back away from Leah and the others and come claim your sister. Oh and do your best to phase, I know it hurts but I don't care," I said.

Alex growled and began to trot over to me. Once she was close enough I stopped her with a wave of my hand. I saw Leah phase back to human. The pup's were either looking away to avoid seeing Leah's behind or to stuck looking at the scene unraveling before them.

"Jamie the others are coming," Leah called.

Sorry Leah but this isn't about restraining her. "Alex phase now." I pulled on some of Ashley's hair and she let out whimpers of pain.

Alex howled in anger. She bared her teeth at me but I sent her a warning look. She closed her eyes and her body began to implode on itself. The process was slow, I heard bones and muscles tearing and absorbing themselves. Alex was crying in pain. I felt nothing for her. I could not for what I was about to do.

"Damn you!" Alex said.

"I guess seeing your sister was enough to snap you out of it." I sneered.

"I curse the day your mother spread he legs and popped you out! Sam will kill you for this and if he doesn't I will!"

"I wouldn't be making threats if I was you, I have all the cards," I said jerking Ashley forward. "Now come and get her if you want her."

Her eyes were still full of madness, she was struggling so hard to stay in control. She walked forward her movements feral and jerky. Like she was trying to walk in a different body. She began to talk as she walked. "Fucking psycho, you think were so different? I know you're losing it too, one day soon you will snap too, that extra personality or what ever mind fuck you have will make every one turn on you. Your so fucking dead you don't even know it!"

She was five feet away from me, close enough. Before I could strike a voice rang out.

"Alex! Jamie!" Alex turned to see Sam and Paul running towards us. That was all I needed.

I picked up Ashley by her shirt and using all my strength I tossed her at Alex. Alex caught her and I ran up to her while she struggled to hold Ashley. I punched her in the stomach and I heard ribs crack. She dropped Ashley and clutched her stomach, I ran up behind her kicked her in the knee causing her to fall on her knee, I wrapped my hands on either side of her head and I twisted until I heard a snap so loud it seemed to echo into my very soul. Alex fell to the ground, her neck at an odd angle. That was my first murder.

"ALEX! NOOOOO!" Sam screamed in despair.

Ashley was screaming. It was an inhuman scream. Something so low and piteous it sent chills down my spine. She ran to Alex's body and flung herself onto her dead sister, raising a din like no other.

Sam joined her and picked up Alex and cradled her body to his. I was to busy looking at Alex to pay attention to Sam or anyone else. Her eyes were open now. A few minutes ago they had been filled with a feral madness. Now they were empty. I took in the whole damn scene. Sam, Ashley, Alex and you know what I felt?

Nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I stared in horror at the sight before me.

He killed her; he snapped her neck like a twig. I watched as Sam cried for his fallen cousin and my heart hurt for him. I wanted to go to him and comfort him. But I knew this was a grief that should not be interrupted. I remember how people tried to comfort me when my dad died and I hated them for it.

Within seconds wolves filled the Cullen lawn. My pack. A few had phased and were tending to the pups. The one who Alex chewed on would live but it would take a day to heal.

Jake and Seth came running up to me. Seth instantly wrapped his arms around me even though I was in wolf form and covered in blood. There were tears on his face and I licked them away. He laughed and got up so Jake could hand me some extra clothes he brought. I quickly phased and put the shirt and pants on.

Soon the sounds of more wolves were heard and many of Sam's pack had joined us as well. "I called everyone I could and told them to come here," Jared said walking towards us.

"Good they can help," I said.

"With what?" Jared asked.

"ESME!" a voice shouted.

We all turned and saw one of the pups's clutching Esme's head. He watched as she blinked and worded something to him. I thought vampires could speak if their heads are severed, but since she was lacking lungs right now that made it tough to speak. Even vampires needed are if they wanted to form words.

"She's alive, ALIVE!" the pup said jumping up and down with delight.

Poor Esme. It was bad enough she was dismembered, now she was being bounced around. "Stop that!" I shouted at him.

The pup looked sheepish. "Sorry," he said to Esme.

Esme looked over at me and worded thank you to me.

"Alright, all of you help me put Esme together," I said to everyone.

"I am not helping a leech," one of Sam's boys's said.

"Listen asshole, the Cullen's are on their way and when they see all of us here and Esme in pieces they won't be very pleased…especially seeing as it was a member of your pack who did it. So shut up and help us." Jake said.

The wolf shut up and helped us put the pieces together. It didn't take long but there were a lot of pieces to find. We wanted to make sure every bit was found. The pups argued over which piece went were. In the end we decided to wait for Carlisle to get back since he knew human anatomy better then anyone.

In fact it was when we managed to attach Esme to what was left of her chest when the Cullen's finally showed up. When Carlisle saw his wife he let out a roar of rage and rushed over to her. We were smart and got out of the way. All the Cullen's crowded around her.

"Who did this!" Carlisle raged. "Who did this?"

"Alex," I said pointing to her body.

They followed the point of my finger and saw Sam and Ashley still weeping over Alex's body. Jamie was still watching them, his face a slate of nothing and coldness.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Jamie killed her, he snapped her neck." I said.

They all looked shocked at that. We helped them find some more pieces, Alice rushed inside to get a blanket to give Esme some decency.

"I'm sorry every one," Esme said when they attached enough of her together. "I was trying to wait for everyone to show up, I didn't want to cause an incident with the wolves."

"Fuck the wolves you should have killed the crazy mutt!" Rose said.

Some of Sam's wolves growled. The Cullen's growled back. "Leah saved me, she came back for me." Esme smiled.

Carlisle walked up to me and hugged me. I was surprised. It was so sudden and he was hugging me so hard I thought my spine was going to snap. "Thank you Leah, thank you so much!" Carlisle said. I know if he could cry he would be dripping tears right now.

"Least I could do, we families have to stick together," I said sending Esme a wink. She beamed at me.

"Are the pup's okay?" Esme asked.

"Yeah there fine, little punks actually came and fought Alex," I said.

The pups came running up carrying some bits and pieces of Esme. "Here are some more of your parts Esme," Bobby said.

"Didn't I tell you all to stay hidden," I said harshly. I know I should be grateful but I was still mad at them for putting themselves at risk. "Whose idea was it to do this?"

All the pups except Bobby took a big step back at my glare. He looked behind and saw his brothers had singled him out.

"Traitors," he mumbled.

"Come here," I said to him.

He reluctantly walked over to us his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry Leah," he said.

"Didn't I tell you I was depending on you?" I said.

"Yes."

"Didn't I say I wanted you to take care of the others?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I didn't want you to die," he said his eyes misting.

"None of us did," Eric said stepping forward. "We all agreed to come rescue you."

One by one all the pups came to stand next to their brother. I was feeling some pride for their unity.

"You had no right to do that I was fine." I said not wavering.

"She was going to kill you Leah," Chris said.

"Yeah and she tore Esme to pieces!"

"This is our home too you know!"

"Yeah we weren't going to let our family get killed!"

"Yeah, if we are supposed to be protectors then why should we run!"

"Enough," Jake said and they all quieted down. "Although you intentions were good you still disobeyed orders. Leah what will the sentence be?" he asked. I was supposed to be in charge of discipline.

I looked at the pups, then to the Cullen's who were watching the scene with some surprise at the pups referring to them as family. I sighed. "Well you did disobey me, but if it wasn't for you I would be dead, credit where credit is do. You won't be punished this time." They sighed in relief. "But if you ever…EVER, pull a stunt like that again I will spank you until your butts are raw."

They nodded their heads quickly. "Now go give Esme her…bits and pieces."

They rushed over to Esme and hugged her and helped put her together, with Carlisle's help. "Well done Leah, I knew you would train them well," Jake said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

A shrill scream ran through the air. We turned and saw Ashley run at Jamie. She was crying and beating at Jamie with her fists. He did nothing to stop her, as far as he was concerned she wasn't there.

"You monster, you demon, you killed her, you killed my sister!" Ashley screamed.

Sam's pack snarled and circled Jamie making sure he could not run away. But he didn't look like he was planning on running this time.

"I hope you burn in hell for this, I hate you, I wish you would just fucking die!"

She let out a sob and slid to her knees; she covered her eyes and continued to cry. Jamie watched her with an expressionless look on his face. Then Sam got up. He gently placed Alex's head down and closed her eye lids. He turned to Jamie and rushed him.

I gasped. Sam slammed into Jamie, slamming him onto the ground. He pulled his fist back and punched Jamie on the face, then again, then again, then again. He wasn't going to stop he was going to kill him!

I ran towards them despite Jake and Seth calling for me to stop. Sam's wolves blocked me though, they growled at me warning me to keep my distance. I couldn't stop this many wolves and I was still wounded.

"Sam stop!" I shouted.

He ignored me and continued to punch Jamie. I looked at Jasper and sent him a look. He nodded and I felt waves of calm spreading throughout the air. But Sam was still pounding him. Then he stopped he was breathing heavily.

"Is that it Sam?" Jamie asked. "Is that the best you have to offer Alex? She must be so disappointed right now."

He was taunting him! The crazy son of a bitch was taunting Sam! Does he have a death wish?

"Look at you, your so pathetic," Jamie sneered. "Crying over a fallen wolf. I could understand if she was like Leah, a real perfectly functional wolf. But she was a mad wolf and she had to be put down. You should have had the balls to do it yourself, but instead you let your emotions get in the way. I did you a favor, I put her out of her misery, I save her from the hell you put her in."

"Liar!" Ashley shouted. "You promised me we were going to save her!"

"And we did, I didn't lie. The only way to save her was to kill her. She was to dangerous and wild to be aloud to let live. Her attacking Leah and Esme proves it," he said looking at Ashley.

"Then we should kill you! Your wild and dangerous, everyone knows you could snap lets kill you!"

"Yeah that's the difference between me and Alex, I could control my madness," he said.

"He's right Sam," Jared said. Everyone looked at him shocked. Sam looked at him betrayed.

"Have you decided to side against me?" Sam asked.

"I was the one who sent Jamie to kill her." Jared said.

The silence in the air was so profound, I stared at Jared shocked beyond description, we all were. Jared was Sam's right hand man. He was his beta before Jake joined the pack, he was the beta after Jake left. No one was more loyal to Sam then Jared.

"What?" Sam asked.

"When you sent me to find him, I told him to go to her and kill her. I am ashamed to say I could not do it myself because I could not bear the thought of hurting Alex, I knew her growing up. Sam I loved Alex to, but she was to great a risk." he said trying to appeal to Sam.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"It's true Sam," I said drawing his attention. "If Jamie hadn't shown up she would have killed me, she attacked Esme and tore her to pieces, Esme who risked her life to by time for me and the pups to run for it, hell she attacked the pups!"

"Silence! You are not of my pack, this does not concern you!"

"Come on Sam, if the Cullen's wanted they could declare war! One of your packs attacked them, that's a major compromise of the treaty. Jamie helped save Esme, what would have happened if she killed me and Esme?" I said.

Carlisle got up and stood next to me. "She is right Sam, I am indebted to this young man for saving my wife's life. And since you are in our territory I insist you not harm him," he said.

"Mind your business leech!" Paul snarled. "A wolf has been killed, we have laws that demand his blood. Blood for blood."

I knew the law, better then Paul. After I phased my mom made sure Seth and me knew the rules better then anyone else. I could save Jamie, I knew I could. Next time I saw mom I was going to thank her.

"Actually Paul the law says if a wolf kills another wolf with out cause it is a death sentence. But if there is considered just cause or another wolf can vouch for the accused then the elders will hold a meeting to discus the fate of the wolf." I said.

"You can't vouch for him, you're not even our pack!" Paul said.

"Your just pissed because Jamie beat your ass." Seth said.

Paul snarled at him. "Yeah I'm pissed about that, but not as pissed as I am one of our own was killed."

"Jared we had a deal." Jamie said.

"What deal?" Sam demanded.

Jared sighed. "I promised when the time came I would stand by him. And I will. I invoke our law, I wish for there to be a meeting of the elders to decide his fate. To here Jamie's story so justice may be done," Jared said using the words of a law older then even the Cullen's.

Sam let Jamie drop, his face was a bloody mess. He walked up to Jared and got right up in his face. "I should kill you for your betrayal," he hissed.

Jared looked away unable to meet Sam's gaze. "I won't ask for your forgiveness, after this is over I will accept any punishment you see fit, I won't ask for a ruling from the elders."

"Paul, collect Jamie take him to La Push. All of you keep an eye on him." He walked over and picked up Alex's body. "Ashley will you attend? You have every right to call for his head."

She glared at Jamie. "I will, I want him dead."

"We will attend," Jake said.

"As will we," Carlisle said.

"Since he saved our lives we have a right to be there," I said referring to me and Esme.

"Fine, be there," Sam spat. Two of his wolves walked side by side with him as he carried Alex's body. Jamie went with them unresisting. Heading toward what could possibly be his death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for the elders to make a meeting. The next day we were to discuss Jamie's fate. I was at home talking to my mom telling her my side of the story before the meeting. "Well sweetie I will vote for any thing that doesn't involve death. He did save you after all," she said.

I said nothing. I was thinking of how he saved me, how he risked an innocent girls life to save mine. "Do you think the other elders would vote for something that doesn't involve death?" I asked.

"Hard to say, they fear the boy. It has been a very long time since we had a trial. To kill a wolf is a very serious offense and he has a whole bunch of other stuff stacked against him. I won't lie Leah, it doesn't look good."

"I know," I said.

"I know you are not going to let him die Leah. I know you must have some sort of plan to save him." Mom said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm your mother. I always know." she smiled.

"Well, if we can avoid the death penalty with a good enough punishment you think the elders will go for it?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

I told her my idea for a punishment. "Well that certainly is a unique punishment," she laughed.

"But it will work, I know him well enough to know this will grind his nerves more then anything else."

"Well you better go and talk to Sam, see if you can get him to convince the elders to go for this punishment."

An hours later I went to find Sam. He was at home getting ready for the trial. Emily was going too, I didn't speak to her, I knew from the look on her face though she was hoping Jamie would make it out. Sam was willing to talk to me, but it had to be outside away from prying ears. Away from Emily. I didn't like that that meant what he had to say wasn't good for Jamie.

"Sam, how are you?" I asked.

"…."

"Right sorry. Look please spare Jamie, let him live." I begged him.

I thought he would yell or shout. Instead he slumped and looked so defeated. "I wish I could. After I had time to cool off I reevaluated what I had done. I know what he did was a necessity, but I can't help but be furious with him for what he did and how he did it."

"What about Jared?" I asked. I know Sam wouldn't demand his life. If he was kicked out of Sam's pack we could take him in. We take in all kinds of wolves now a days.

"I am keeping him in my pack, but he will be demoted, my new beta will be Paul," he said.

"Paul?"

"Yes and I won't explain my decision. They both did wrong, Jared's years of loyal service gives him some leeway. But Jamie has broken more then one rule. All his actions are coming to bite him in the ass Leah. If I could go back and stop myself from making this decision I would. But it's out of my hands now, the elders demand a trial. And Ashley won't be persuaded, she wants him dead."

"He did kill her sister." I said.

"I know that, I was there." he snapped.

"Sorry….Sam do you really want to save Jamie?" I asked.

He thought for a minute then sighed. "Yes I do. I didn't give up on Alex even though I knew all along she was a lost cause. But that's what family's do, we protect each other. I know I made some really bad calls with her. But I was too blinded by my love for her that I could not think straight. Jamie was right my emotions made me weak."

"Then what would you be willing to do to save him?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"My mom has already said she would make sure he doesn't get death. Billy has said he will vote for anything but death. But they want punishment, like you they are none too thrilled with the vigilantism or the pill popping."

"I agree, I love him but not enough to let him get away from everything. He broke many laws and brother or no brother I can't let it pass. Maybe if I had been more firm with Alex none of this would have happened," he said.

"Then I have a proposal to you, something that will satisfy our justice system and allow Jamie to live."

"I'm all ears." he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie P.O.V

They wrapped me in chains to make sure I wouldn't phase. They also injected me with a powerful sedative to restrict what ever it was that allowed me to phase.

"_My poor baby, my poor baby," my mother wailed. "It's all my fault, if I raised you better then none of this would have happened."_

I didn't respond. I was not afraid to die. Is that weird? All these years I have struggled to survive and yet not when I face certain death I fear not.

The door opened and I thought they were coming to take me to the elders. To my surprise Leah stood there closing the door behind her.

"Leah?" I said.

She kneeled beside me and kissed my forehead. "Hello Jamie, I bring you both good and bad news." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"We had the meeting, Carlisle came, Esme still needs some healing time but she will be okay. We integrated the wolves that helped you go after the dealers, then me and Carlisle and a few of the pups said what we had to say. Then Sam and Ashley said what they had to say."

"Sam wants me dead." I said stating a fact.

"No, he revoked his request for your death. Ashley demands it however and since it was her sister you killed." she trailed off.

"So what's the good news?" I asked.

"Sense Alex was going crazy and was a threat and did attack me and Esme the council has decided not to kill you. But since you did almost risk exposing us with your little stunt with the dealers they decided that there would have to be punishment. You ruffled a lot of feathers with your actions," she said.

"What's my punishment?"

"It was my idea, your punishment is…you must remain in La Push for the rest of your life."

I stared at her unblinking. "That's it?" I asked.

"The only time you may leave is if Sam give you permission, until then if you ever step over the boundary lines you will have a death sentence put on you. And the wolves will kill you. They found you once, they will do it again Jamie…you don't hate me do you?"

"You saved my life with such a unique punishment, why should I hate you?" I asked.

"Because I know how much you hate it here. So does everybody else. But Jamie you are a loose canon. I feel more safer with you in here then out there. And I know you intend to phase for a long time, that will only add to your punishment. The power to see the world but you will be stuck for all your years in La Push."

"Do you fear me Leah?" I asked.

"Yes, I saw you willing to kill an innocent girl." She closed her eyes and tears fell out. "And I am so grateful for what you did, but to be willing to so carelessly sacrifice a person? I can not let that slid. But I know you are not evil so I could not let you be killed for what you did. So I came up with a way to keep you alive but make you suffer."

"What a masochistic relationship we have," I said.

"And about that. I still love your brother, I still love Sam. she said.

I felt my stomach clench tightly. "I know you have feelings for me, but you are to much a monster for me. You know it, I know it. You come with too much baggage for me Jamie. I know it's not your fault, you are the way you are but." She leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It was familiar, so much like the one in the woods. "I only tried to protect you so hard because I love Sam, and I always will. That and your nature make so we can not work out. I would still like to be your friend though, you watch out for me and I will you," she said.

I stared at her blankly, my mind being unable to comprehend what she was saying. What was this I was feeling?

"Well I have to say you are right. But Leah I have never loved another person besides my mother. I can't help but be consumed by it. I will not stop until one day you are mine and mine alone. And as for my punishment…good choice you know me well."

The thought of me being stuck in this misty place made me want to puke. I did not like being forced to do something or to stay .

"You go on about freedom and choice, it was the only logical choice I could think of that would satisfy the others, except Ashley, she still wants you dead. You also seem to have a fallowing in Sam's pack, many of his younger members did not like it when Ashley pushed the death penalty. I swear if the elders sentenced you to death there would have been a revolt…you have something to do with that?"

"If you mean am I trying to cause a civil war? No. Sam's own choices have brought that situation on him. Their young and ambitious, they want new idea's and new leaders to take over, some one who they think agrees with their way of thinking, someone they think will cause some change and crash and burn and they can bury him when he fails. You see it a lot in history," I said.

She sighed and stood up. "I had to here it for myself. They'll let you out soon, and if you ever decide to do something stupid don't forget you are going to be under constant surveillance so please…don't give them a reason to kill you."

"Survival has always been my first priority," I smiled.

She smiled back. "See you around you crazy boy."

"See you around you crazy girl. I said back.

"Touché." she left leaving me alone again.

I did nothing. My fate was sealed, eternity stuck in La Push. Maybe death would be better. I remembered what Leah said, how she still loved Sam. And I felt something unfamiliar. Envy. I envied my brother because Leah still loved him, even after everything he did to her she loved him and always would.

In that moment I learned to hate my brother for having the one thing I did not and never would. Leah.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was escorted home by two of Sam's pack. they were the younger wolves so they were my fan club.

"Can't believe how you just snapped her neck man! That was wild!"

"I was easier then it looked," I said bored.

"Ouch, so cold," said the other.

"Listen, us younger guys have been talking and we think there are some changes that need to be done around here."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Well the older guys are cool and all, but they are too old fashioned."

"Go on."

"Well we think that some rules need to be changed. We think it's time for Sam to go into an early retirement."

"You don't like how Sam does business?" I asked.

"Shit man you know we don't lots of us don't. If he knew what he was doing there wouldn't be so many wolves, the Cullen's would have been taken care of, there would be only one pack and Alex would have been handled properly. Instead his own beta had to go to you to take care of her and you should be a hero instead you're a martyr."

I didn't like this conversation, it was pissing me off.

"But to many of us you are a hero a real hero."

"What about my issues?" I asked.

"No one's perfect, but at least you are willing to do what must be done. Unlike Sam who hides behind morals and rules."

We arrived at Sam's house.

"Just remember, you have friends in this pack. And should the day ever come when you want the respect you deserve just let us know," one of them said patting my shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mine," I said walking into the house. "I'm home!" I called.

"In the living room," I heard Sam call.

I walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch. I sat next to him. I got no danger vibes from him so I wasn't afraid he was going to hit me again.

"Where is Emily?" I asked.

"Seeing Ashley home, she has sworn to keep our secret because Alex loved us, but she made it clear she intends to make you pay." he said.

"Hell have no fury like a woman scorned," I quoted.

We sat there in silence. What was there to be said? "Thank you for letting me live," I said finally.

"How can you say that?" he asked.

"Say what? I am grateful," I said confused.

"You're my brother, I shouldn't have to decide whether you live or die, I shouldn't want you dead," he said.

"Regardless thank you," I said.

"Don't you care you came so close to dieing? Don't you care you killed an innocent woman!?" he said standing up and glaring at me.

"No, I feel nothing about Alex Sam. I didn't know her, and from what I saw of her I wasn't impressed. I didn't kill her because I didn't like her. I killed her because she was a threat and would have killed someone I care for. And because ei was the only one with the balls to do it," I said looking at him.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you kid?" he asked.

"I don't know, what ever you want, I'm stuck here now. Probably for the best, in case Ferinir ever comes back."

"Who?" Sam asked confused.

"My other self. Sam I know I have no right to ask you this but I need you to promise me something," I said.

"What?"

"If the day ever comes when my other self takes over and there is no hope for me to come back…kill me. Don't keep me in the woods and try to tame me, just put me out of my misery," I said.

"Your serious," he said shocked his eyes wide.

"Of course, I will not be buried in my own body by some foreign mind. I will not live my days as a wolf. I will be me, or I will be nothing at all."

"Aren't you afraid to die?" he asked.

"No," I said with out missing a beat. "Death would be a release from the hell of living as someone else. Please promise, you're my brother, show me that I can depend on you to do the right thing when it comes," I begged him.

"This is so messed up," Sam said rubbing his face.

"Please Sam, don't let me down," I said.

He looked me in the eyes and they were full of sadness. "I promise, I learned my lesson with Alex. I won't let it happen again."

He offered me a hand and I took it. He pulled me into a hug and I felt weird. I felt…safe. Something I haven't felt in a long time. "I won't give up on you Jamie," he said. "You're my brother, my blood, my kin. I will protect you, even from yourself."

"Why? What have I ever done to make you love me so much? "I asked.

"What?" he said drawing back to look at me.

"I have no money; I have no particular skill except for my manipulation and ruthless killer skills. Is that why you want me to love you so much Sam, so you don't have to worry about me turning on you? Or because you want to use me as a weapon?" I asked coldly.

"No, Jesus Jamie what did your mom do to you? I don't care for you about your skills or how good you are at manipulation. And I don't want you as a weapon, you're my brother!"

"So, brotherhood never stopped Cain from slaying Able." I said.

"Jamie I love you because you are my brother. I don't care if you have mental issues or come from a bad home, I want to give you all the good things in life, to show you the world isn't such a cold place," he said smiling.

"I can't believe you Sam," I said. "Part of me wants to, but I have seen to many things, done too many things to believe that. I just can't. The only way I have survived for so long is by giving in to my void, my emptiness."

Sam smiled more brightly this time. "Then I have hope Jamie, you can't erase a void, only fill it." he hugged me again. "Were brothers Jamie, it's time we both acted like it. This weekend you and me and Emily are leaving La Push and going on a vacation."

"Where to?" I asked.

"Don't know, don't care. No wolves, no vampires, no nothing crazy. Just a family as we should be. I love you Jamie, you crazy bastard."

I smiled. "And I love you too Sam."

And I hate your fucking guts. One day I will be free, one day I will have her, one day…I will have something to rid myself of this emptiness.

**Fusedtwilight: Well that is the end of brother I never knew. I would like to thank all my readers, it is thanks to you and your reviews that helped motivate me into continuing this story. A big thanks to my beta animegirlkiki who helped make the chapters more readable then what they were when I wrote them. **

**When I began brother I never knew I intended it to be only a few chapters long but it grew and grew. One of the themes I wrote for the story was the importance of family and how they must always stick together like how Sam tries to protect Jamie and Alex, another theme was how some ties we can never fully sever, this is seen in Leah's and Sam's love for each other and in Jamie when he is haunted by his mothers wraith.**

**The pup's were an idea I came up with later in the story. I thought the idea of introducing children werewolves was to good an opportunity to pass up. It went with my theme of the importance of family. There parents left them and La Push rejected them and in an ironic twist their immortal enemies took them in and gave them a home. This was a way to show that family ties don't have to be blood. Writing the pups was fun. I wanted them to be both a comic relief like when they would chew on poor Alice's leather boots or when they helped Leah tap into her maternal side.**

**Alex was a character created by **watashi wa mosa desu. **I hope he or she is satisfied with how Alex played out in the story. Thanks for the character! Alex was yet another unique character a person not born to be a wolf yet a simple blood transfusion and she is one. But some things aren't meant to be obviously. Sorry I killed your character Watashi.**

**Ashley was a minor character yet she had a major influence in Jamie's life. We didn't see much development with her but I like to think of her as being similar to Kim. She was so soft and gentle but because of Jamie she has lost some of that. **

**But of all the unique characters I made for this story Jamie was the most unique and frustrating to write. A sociopathic werewolf is not an unknown theme when it comes to Jamie. But I did not intend him to be a saint or a sinner. He simply is. As I have said before (And I'm sure your all tired of hearing it) Jamie my own creation was so tough for me to write. Anyone can create a good guy or bad guy. But the problem is Jamie isn't even an anit-hero either. It is always hard to write a character that is very morally grey and neutral. I had to do a lot of research into his condition which made it easier to write him. I was glad to read many of you thought he was creepy or scary, I think people who think more like animals are always so terrifying. But with a lot of effort I was able to make a very good character one I treasure because Jamie helps show there is more to the world then white or black, good or evil. Then I made him more unique by giving him an alter ego and an apparition of the mother who abandoned him, showing there is something human deep within him.**

**Some of you have already P.M'd me about a sequel. Will there be one? No. But since this ties in with Eye of the beholder, and to love and imprint and it's sequels you may hear mention of him in those story's. But for all you Jamie lovers do not fear, I won't be making a sequel but we will be seeing Jamie again. He is too good a character to not write. As you read there were strong hints as to what the sequal will be about.**

**Now some of you are disappointed that this was not a Jamie/Leah story. Although there was some tension between the two and Jamie will always have a torch for her I think it is best for them to hook up. Why? Jamie has no conscience or morality, not even Leah could change that. And Leah has plenty of those traits so a relationship between the two is not possible. But the fact they have shared the same kind of pain helped me to write the interactions between the two characters. Although they will never be a couple they have a bond not so easily broken. Jamie has sacrificed for Leah and that has only increased the bond between them. They will have to settle for friends.**

**Well that's all. Thanks again to all of you readers. Thank you so much for sticking with me for all these months and putting me on your alerts and giving me such kick ass reviews. Please review. And until next time.**


End file.
